Nuages Mystérieux
by Roku H
Summary: Ils pensaient que tout prendrait fin avec l'Akatsuki. Ils se trompaient. Konoha et Kumo sont au bord du conflit pendant que dans l'ombre un vieux secret de l'ancien temps ressurgit. Au milieu de tout ça, les membres de l'équipe sept, avec leurs tourments.
1. Prologue

**Titre complet :** Le Pouvoir du Passé Tome I, Nuages mystérieux**  
Auteur :** moi**  
Correction :** Ty tillera**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** action, intrigues et suspens**  
Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et la Sueisha corp. Pour les autres personnages, et notamment pour le village de la Foudre, ce sont mes propres créations mais grand seigneur que je suis, je ne poursuivrais personne en justice**.**

oOo

**Message aux lecteurs :** Je tiens à m'excuser devant vous, en effet une de mes lectrices à remarquer que je m'étais considérablement ch*** dessus lors de ma dernière mise à jour de ma fic. En effet le chapitre 4 avait été remplacé par le chapitre 5 qui du coup apparaissait en double et vous privait d'un passage de l'intrigue... Il est aussi apparut que certains résumés racontaient certains passages du chapitre à venir, perdant ainsi le lecteur. Ce qui est complètement naze puisque le but de ces résumés étaient justement de donner un moyen au lecteur de suivre plus facilement.

Du coup je remet tout ça en place, en espérant ne pas faire d'autre c*******s. En tout cas c'est assez inexcusable de la part d'un auteur qui se plait de ne pas avoir assez de lecteurs (pas étonnant si je les perds en faisant n'importe quoi en postant ma fic).

En tout cas merci à lana pour m'avoir prévenu. Maintenant je vous laisse à l'histoire.

Amitiées

Clément

* * *

_Là où tout à commencé_

Il y avait un parfum d'inconnu dans l'air, quelque chose d'à la fois excitant et rassurant. Il faisait un temps magnifique, le ciel était parcouru de ces longs nuages blancs qui obstruaient rarement le soleil. Ses rayons puissants passaient au milieu des arbres millénaires qui cachaient le village de la Cascade, Taki. Au milieu du village ce trouvait la grande cascade qui avait valut au village son nom. Les rayons de soleils venaient se perdre au milieu de la brume soulevée par la puissante chute d'eau, et le bâtiment central, construit au pied de la cascade, se voyait ainsi cerné d'arc-en-ciels.

C'est du balcon de ce bâtiment que l'on appréciait le mieux la magnifique vue qu'offrait cette journée. Cependant le seul homme ayant accès à ce balcon ne semblait guère en profiter. C'était le chef du village de la Cascade, Yabitochi. Cet homme faisait partie du groupe très réduit des ninjas d'exceptions, ces ninjas issus de nul part, sans clan, sans pouvoir ancestral mais dont les capacités et le génie défiaient toujours leur époque. Souvent ils devenaient célèbres, moins souvent en bien qu'en mal.

Pour cet homme une chose était sûre, le village de la Cascade avait eu énormément de chance qu'il naisse en son sein. Coincé entre les deux géants que sont les pays du Feu et de la Terre, le pays des Crocs et son village caché devaient aussi faire face à des voisins aussi belliqueux qu'instables comme le village de l'Herbe. Yabitochi avait été remarqué très jeune dans un petit village où chaque talent compte, aussi minime qu'il soit. Il avait défié les chroniques, surpassé ses professeurs et conquit de grandes victoires pour son village. C'est pour cela qu'une fois devenu jounin à l'âge de seize ans, Yabitochi fut nommé chef du village. Cependant il acquit réellement toute ça célébrité lors de la guerre mondiale qui déchira les grands villages cachés, Konoha et Iwa en tête. Yabitochi eut alors la clairvoyance de s'allier à la Feuille, en temps que frontière tampon il avait su que son village serait l'une des clefs de la guerre, et il le fût.

Yabitochi tourna le dos à la vue enchanteresse, bourra sa pipe de son tabac préféré et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts. Il replia le rouleau qu'il était entrain de lire d'un geste sec et le jeta avec précision sur son bureau. L'odeur du tabac enivrait lentement son esprit, il ferma les yeux. Ainsi, ce vieux singe de Konoha avait choisit cet homme pour le remplacer. Yabitochi se retourna et son regard se perdit dans le ciel. L'éclair jaune...

On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il se ressaisit. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il avait atteint son objectif. Son village était assuré d'une certaine tranquillité. Le village faible et démuni dans lequel il était né était en passe de prendre une position durable aux premiers plans politiques. Il avait assez donné pour ça, maintenant il allait pouvoir se concentrer à ce qu'il avait réellement envie de faire.

Il se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers son bureau, il s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil et appela son visiteur. L'homme qui se présenta était un jounin assez âgé, il avait connu le village avant son sauveur et pour cela lui vouait une fidélité sans faille. Yabitochi savait juger ses hommes, il l'avait nommé chef de sa garde rapproché. Le ninja s'approcha et se planta devant le bureau du chef de Taki dans un aplomb militaire.

« Alors ? Demanda Yabitochi sur un ton sans appel. L'autre sembla mal à l'aise un court instant puis répondit.  
- Et bien... Nous n'avons rien trouvé... De nouveau... »

Yabitochi leva un sourcil. Sa pipe s'agita dans sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? Je vous avais demandé d'interroger les gardes avec des techniques de genjutsu ! Hyon Ju sait très bien faire cela, il peut retracer ce qu'ils ont vu pendant une journée entière ! Cela aurait du donner des résultats !  
- Nous avons fait conformément à vos ordres maître Yabitochi. Cela n'a rien donné. Je suis désolé... »

Yabitochi s'enfonça dans son fauteuil l'air pensif. Pourtant un genjutsu était la seule option possible, ils auraient trouvé une trace d'effraction si l'intrus était entré d'une autre manière. Pourtant ils avaient utilisé tous les moyens à leur disposition dans ce village de seconde zone.

« Si l'intrus avait utilisé une technique de genjutsu pour se débarrasser des gardes, Hyon Ju s'en serait rendu compte. Repris le chef de la garde.  
- Je le sais pertinemment. » Répliqua Yabitochi d'un ton sec. « Il n'y a qu'une solution : Hyon Ju n'aurait pas pu détecter une technique puissante, un genjutsu héréditaire. »

Le ninja eu un mouvement de recul.

« Vous ne pensez quand même pas aux... Uchiwa ? »

Yabitochi tira sa pipe de sa bouche et souffla un lourd nuage de fumée.

« Qui sait ? » Il se pencha en avant et fixa son subordonné droit dans les yeux. « Yuusuke, tu sais à quel point je tiens aux choses qu'il y a dans ma bibliothèque ? » Avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de répondre il continua. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet intrus s'y intéresse tant, d'ailleurs pour l'instant il n'a rien volé. Cependant il faut mettre fin à cette mascarade ! Enlève tes gardes ce soir...  
- Mais et...  
- Yuusuke, s'il te plait, je suis entrain de parler ! » Le chef des gardes ravala sa salive et acquiesça doucement. « J'attendrais l'intrus à l'intérieur de ma bibliothèque. Place des hommes bien cachés autour du bâtiment, si jamais j'ai besoin de renforts je les appellerais.  
- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, maître Yabitochi. » Répondit Le chef des gardes en s'inclinant.  
- Bien, allez vas ! »

Yabitochi attendit alors dans son fauteuil que Yuusuke sorte de son bureau et aspira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Ses fidèles gardes étaient extrêmement serviables mais pas toujours des plus avisés. Il soupira et se leva de son fauteuil. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la grande armoire où il entreposait toute la paperasse qui incombe à un chef de village. Sa main parcouru rapidement une partie recouverte de bois. Il murmura quelques mots et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent dans une légère rainure. Il la tira alors doucement vers lui et un pan de l'armoire pivota silencieusement, révélant un passage obscur.

Yabitochi claqua de nouveaux des doigts et plusieurs lampes à huile s'allumèrent révélant un court couloir donnant sur un endroit plus spacieux : la bibliothèque de Taki. Sa bibliothèque. La pièce était vaste et organisée de manière circulaire, au milieu un escalier en colimaçon permettait d'accéder aux plus hautes étagères. Celles-ci étaient remplies de livres et parchemins, pas un seul recoin ne paraissait vide. Yabitochi éteignit précautionneusement sa pipe, prenant soin de faire le moins de fumé possible. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de vieux papier qui flottait toujours dans cette pièce à l'humidité parfaitement contrôlée. Son cœur s'allégea. C'était son endroit à lui. Il avait fait modifier l'ancienne bibliothèque de manière à ce que l'entrée secrète de son bureau soit le seul moyen d'y accéder. C'était un peu égoïste mais à lui seul il avait rempli la moitié des étagères de cette pièce.

Les livres étaient sa passion, sa raison d'être. Toutefois parmi tous les sujets qui étaient traités dans cette pièce, il y en avait un qui le fascinait plus que tous les autres : l'histoire du ninjutsu et plus particulièrement les prémices de l'ère ninja. Les villages ninja n'étaient pas éternels. Si de nos jours il semblait impossible d'imaginer le monde sans eux, c'était omettre que quatre générations plus tôt ils n'existaient pas. L'évidence qui s'imposait aux yeux des gens de l'époque actuelle n'est qu'un masque imposé par un monde qui oublie sans cesse son passé et répètera les mêmes erreurs jusqu'à la fin des temps. Yabitochi, lui, n'avait pas oublié cette époque foisonnante où les événements s'étaient emmêlés et accéléré, où pour la première fois les clans avaient compris que l'union faisait la force, où ils s'étaient dressés contre leurs anciens seigneurs et avaient opposé une nouvelle force au monde féodal. D'abord la rencontre des Uchiwa et des Senju qui avait permis la création de Konoha, puis le grand rassemblement des clans du pays de la Terre ; enfin l'union des Koi, des Bachuga et des Aiwashi dans les montagnes de la Foudre. Ensuite les guerres qui suivirent, car on ne construit pas un nouveau monde sans détruire l'ancien.

C'était un temps si riche en fait d'armes, en batailles et surtout en mystères que Yabitochi y avait consacré une grande partie de sa vie sans avoir à peine éraflé la surface. Alors maintenant que son village n'avait plus besoin de lui il comptait s'y plonger entièrement. Yabitochi s'interrompit le cours de ses pensés, sa main effleura une rangée de vieilles couvertures. Si il arrivait à se débarrasser de cet intrus qui profanait son saint des saints. Les dernières effractions hantaient son esprit en permanence. Que cherchait donc cet importun si irritant ? Des vieux secrets du ninjutsu ? Pourtant il n'avait strictement rien volé.

Yabitochi s'assit dans son imposant fauteuil de lecture. Il agrippa le parchemin sur lequel il travaillait. Au sein de son sujet de prédilection ce parchemin parlait d'un fait qui l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il traitait d'une des guerres qui avait ensanglanté la fondation des villages ninja. Elle s'était déroulée quelque part entre le pays du Feu et de la Foudre. A l'époque c'était le territoire d'une puissante lignée de seigneurs féodaux, plutôt du genre tyran si on croyait les témoignages. Cependant ce qui l'avait intrigué au premier abord c'était le dernier de cette lignée. Juste après la fondation des grands villages celui-ci avait jeté son empire dans une guerre particulièrement violente, au point de s'attirer le courroux des tous premiers Kage.

C'est alors que de fil en aiguille Yabitochi avait découvert que cette lignée cachait de nombreux mystères, notamment sur l'existence d'un mystérieux pouvoir transmis de génération en génération. Mystère qui s'épaississait de plus en plus lors de la guerre déclenchée par le dernier d'entre eux.

Les yeux de Yabitochi quittèrent le parchemin. Les Shoiegara. Maintenant rien que l'évocation de leur nom mettait son esprit en émoi.

Soudain son corps se figea. Un frisson particulièrement désagréable parcourut son échine. Il se leva. En face de lui se tenait un homme de taille moyenne, le visage caché par une grande capuche. Yabitochi jura, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa présence. Comment était-ce possible ! Il se raidit, l'intrus s'avança vers lui.

« Yabitochi de la Cascade ? » L'intrus ne laissa pas le temps à l'intéressé de répondre. « J'ai à vous parler. »

o  
oOo  
o

Le soleil apparut enfin au-dessus des falaises, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le ciel avait pris une teinte rose des plus jolies et maintenant que l'astre du jour s'était levé le paysage chatoyait de magnifiques couleurs. L'air était frais et humide mais chargé d'espoir comme ces matins qui annonçaient de belles journées ensoleillées.

Cela ne suffit pas pour réjouir le ninja qui scrutait l'horizon depuis la tombée de la nuit. Hito soupira, las et fatigué. L'humidité s'était infiltrée partout et le froid de ce début de matinée n'arrangeait rien. Si seulement il y avait eu un peu d'action il aurait pu faire de l'exercice et se défouler mais rien. Rien du tout, pas le moindre espion, ou ninja embusqué, aucune escouade ennemie en mission secrète, aucun agent infiltré qui revenait vers son village. Pas même le moindre bandit.

De toute façon à quoi d'autre s'était-il attendu ? Il était de notoriété publique que la frontière nord-est du pays du feu avait toujours été la plus calme de toutes les frontières.

Pourtant, au delà de cette frontière on trouvait l'un des cinq grands pays ninja, le pays de la Foudre. Comme avec les trois autres grands pays, le Feu n'avait aucune frontière commune avec la Foudre. Encore mieux, deux pays les séparaient. Cependant, les pseudo frontières avec les pays de la Terre de l'Eau et du Vent étaient chargées d'histoire guerrière et depuis la chute de l'Akatsuki si une grande attaque devait venir, elle proviendrait à coup sur d'un de ces pays.

Et sûrement pas du pays de la Foudre, rumina Hito. Du fait de son isolement géographique ce pays avait quasiment connu trois fois moins de guerres que les autres. Et pour couronner le tout ses dirigeants avaient toujours été des pleutres finis, préférant s'enfermer dans leurs frontières plutôt que de risquer la moindre escarmouche. Pour tout ninja cherchant la gloire dans le combat, l'affectation à la frontière nord-est était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Autant devenir professeur à l'académie, au moins les élèves perturbateurs occupaient vos journées.

Hito bailla sans retenue ce qui fit grogner son supérieur, un homme plutôt à cheval sur la discipline. Le jeune ninja s'accouda négligemment sur la balustrade de la tour de garde camouflée dans les rochers du désert qui englobait la frontière. Il contempla les rares plantes qui essayaient de survivre dans cet environnement, l'aurore était pour elles un moment de répit de la journée. En été la température atteignait des valeurs faramineuses et tout ce qui n'était pas à l'ombre cuisait sur place.

Néanmoins en ce début d'automne les températures étaient plus soutenables, seulement des orages d'une rare violence éclataient assez souvent. Non seulement cette surveillance était d'un ennui infini mais en plus il fallait se taper un climat affreux. Il y avait bien ces histoires de tensions diplomatiques entre Konoha et Kumo.

La rumeur courait depuis déjà un bon moment au village de la feuille, il y avait eu un accident sévère entre les deux villages caché et les relations étaient loin d'être au beau fixe, même très loin selon les ouï-dire. C'est sûrement cela qui avait poussé la cinquième à gâcher les rêves de talentueux ninjas comme lui en renforçant la frontière. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Les ninjas des nuages étaient lâches, riches et couards. Même pendant la dernière guerre mondiale secrète, ils n'avaient pris part que très tardivement aux combats.

C'était parce qu'il était en train de ruminer ce genre de pensée que le cœur de Hito manqua un battement quand un ninja de Kumo sauta sur la plate-forme et égorgea son supérieur d'un ample geste de kunai.

« Impossible… » Murmura-t-il.

Mais déjà d'autres shinobis rejoignaient le premier et commencèrent à massacrer les gardes qui étaient, à l'instar de Hito, figés par la surprise. Soudain une explosion secoua la tour de garde et fit enfin sortir les ninjas de Konoha de leur torpeur. Peu à peu la résistance s'organisa, des cris fusèrent et le cliquetis des kunais qui s'entrechoquaient se fit entendre. Hito s'enfonça une de ses aiguilles dans la cuisse pour reprendre ses esprits, lui qui réclamait tout le temps de l'action se retrouvait paralysé quand ça arrivait. C'était du joli.

Il se lança alors à corps perdu dans la bataille mais une pensée lui glaça les sangs. Lui et ses camarades avaient réagi trop tard, ils avaient été défaits.

Les cadavres des hommes de Konoha jonchaient déjà le sol, ceux qui restaient s'écroulaient les uns après les autres, même les plus vaillants succombaient sous le nombre des attaquants. Tout à coup un ninja apparut à ses côtés. Hito esquiva le premier coup mais ne prit pas garde à la paume qui lui toucha le dos. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était chargée d'électricité. Hito s'effondra en convulsant, de la fumée s'échappant de tout son corps. Le shinobi sortit une courte lame et se prépara à en finir avec le jeune ninja. Alors qu'il voyait la mort se rapprocher doucement de lui, l'énergie du désespoir l'envahit. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Konoha, pour qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie il ait fait quelque chose de sensé. Pour qu'on ne se souvienne pas de lui juste comme un éternel râleur. Et puis si les ninjas de Kumo avaient été si prompts dans cette attaque, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur présence s'ébruite.

Hito raidit ses muscles endoloris et envoya un coup de pied au shinobi qui le menaçait, celui-ci s'écroula à terre. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Hito lui avait tranché la carotide. Puis il concentra tout son chakra sous ses pieds et s'élança aussi vite qu'il le put vers la volière. Voyant qu'il restait un survivant, les assaillants se ruèrent vers lui. Hito saisit dans sa poche des bombes sphériques de sa confection et les jeta sur les ninjas de Kumo. Elles explosèrent en libérant de nombreux pétards qui fusèrent dans tous les sens, un mélange chaotique de feux d'artifice, pétards, vrais explosifs et fumigènes mit en déroute le gros des troupes. Hito monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, son cœur battait à toute allure.

Il savait que ses poursuivants étaient sur ses talons, un seul faux pas, une seule marche de ratée et c'en était fini de lui. Il sourit pour la première fois depuis l'attaque. Après tout peu importait, il n'arriverait jamais à s'en sortir de toute façon. Il fallait au moins qu'il accomplisse son dernier devoir avec honneur. Arrivé à la volière il se dirigea vers l'aigle le plus rapide que possédait la tour de garde, griffonna un mot codé à toute vitesse, le fourra maladroitement dans la sacoche que portait le rapace sur son dos. L'aigle ne broncha pas, Hito le fit grimper sur son bras et courut vers la fenêtre. Il le libéra en priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'oiseau ait compris la gravité de la situation. Des cris retentirent dans l'escalier.

« Merde il a envoyé un oiseau !

- Abattez le ! »

Une nuée de shuriken et quelques techniques s'envolèrent vers l'aigle messager, mais celui-ci était bien trop rapide. Les ninjas de Kumo débarquèrent dans la volière totalement furieux mais Hito s'en fichait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était serein, et il attendit la mort avec le sourire.

o  
oOo  
o

* * *

_ Pour votre culture __Hito (人) signifie tout simplement être humain, personne._

_Ma béta m'a fait remarqué qu'un ninja qui se préoccupe de ne pas rater de marches c'est un peu pitoyable. Hmm c'est sans doute vrai, mais Hito est jeune, innexpérimenté et face à une telle situation je crois que la peur l'emporte sur tous ses entraînements._

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et si jamais le cœur vous en dit vous pouvez laisser une petite review. Ca ne sauvera pas les ours blanc mais on ne sait jamais !


	2. Imprevus

**Imprévus.**

Naruto glissa comme une ombre le long du mur d'enceinte du palais du seigneur féodal du Pays des Crocs. C'était une demeure imposante, construite dans un style résolument moderne et bénéficiant de tout le luxe disponible actuellement. Des tours aux architectures complexes, soutenues par de nombreuses poutrelles de bois sombre gravées de fines sculptures, jaillissaient d'un bâtiment à un étage relativement étendu et doté de nombreux patios. Les pierres rouges si caractéristiques des carrières du nord du Pays des Crocs étaient finement travaillées et ainsi agencées, se mariaient avec perfection avec le bois d'ébène importé d'un lointain pays. La demeure était entourée de nombreux jardins, chacun traitant un thème particulier. Cela allait des végétations abondantes issue des jungles du sud au jardin zen plus traditionnel, il y avait même un endroit où un petit désert avait été reconstitué avec soin.

Et bien entendu, un mur faisait le tour de la propriété, équipé d'un matériel de sécurité dernier cri et gardé par des ninjas parmi les mieux entraînés du Village de la Cascade. Tout cela témoignait du renouveau que connaissait le village caché et son pays, après des années de misère et de disettes ; renouveau qui avait été permis par les accords passés entre les seigneurs des pays mineurs après la fin d'Oto. Mais tout ça, Naruto s'en fichait royalement. Il avait une mission nette et précise, tuer Shoyo Kurada le seigneur du Pays des Crocs, et il allait la mener à bien

_Dépêches toi…_

Naruto serra les dents, il ne fallait pas qu'il se déconcentre. Il ne devait pas oublier son objectif, sinon…

Mais c'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Il savait bien que le Village de la Cascade était loin d'être un des meilleurs villages du monde, cependant lors de son briefing la cinquième avait lourdement insisté sur la sécurité particulièrement renforcée autour de la résidence du seigneur. Pas de quoi gêner Naruto, le problème était que cet assassinat devait se faire dans la discrétion. Il y avait là de sourdes manipulations géopolitiques que le ninja n'avait pas cherché le moins du monde à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est que ce seigneur était un ennemi suffisamment dangereux de Konoha pour que le Hokage ait pris sur elle la décision de l'assassiner. Et il savait très bien à quel point ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tsunade.

Naruto marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte de service qu'il avait mémorisé sur les plans. Comme prévu celle-ci devait être entrouverte, un des serviteurs du seigneur leur avait facilité la tache moyennement une compensation financière 'substantielle'. Naruto évita le champ de la caméra de surveillance numéro trente quatre en se plaquant contre le mur et claqua sa langue trois fois, c'était le signal convenu avec le serviteur. Celui-ci devait alors ouvrir la porte et sortir comme si de rien n'était, cachant ainsi Naruto à la caméra grâce à la porte. L'intervalle était court et l'homme ne devait pas s'attarder car il devait éviter le moindre geste suspect mais normalement cela n'aurait posé aucun problème à un ninja aussi confirmé que lui.

Normalement.

Car la porte ne s'ouvrit pas le moins du monde. Naruto jura. Shikamaru lui avait certifié que cet homme était fiable, on y a mis le prix avait-il dit. Mais apparemment le petit génie s'était fourvoyé et son passe pour une entrée discrète venait à tous les coups de s'envoler avec tout son pognon. Les yeux de Naruto furent envahit de rage.

_Tous des incapables…_

Le jeune ninja inspira profondément pour refouler la colère. Il tenta de rester calme, de ne pas bouger, de rester bien à l'abri et de ne pas céder à l'envie irrésistible de pulvériser le mur qui le séparait de son objectif d'un gros coup de poing.

_Incapables. Tu devrais tous les tuer, tous…_

Naruto ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, c'était pourtant si tentant, si facile. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Le Hokage et ses fichues consignes ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, la mission il devait uniquement penser à la mission. Ce coup-ci il n'échouerait pas, il ne décevrait pas ses pairs, il allait mener sa mission jusqu'au bout et dans les règles de l'art. Il allait assassiner Shoyo Kurada comme l'auraient fait les shinobis des légendes : sans que personne, pas même la victime, ne s'en rende compte. Il se décida alors à attendre le serviteur, il devait faire confiance à Shikamaru et puis il n'était pas si pressé que ça. C'était à lui d'imposer son tempo, cela pouvait prendre des jours s'il le désirait.

Il souffla, quand il eut réussi à trouver un semblant de paix il décida alors de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre.

C'est alors qu'une sirène mugit et lui déchira les tympans. Aussitôt des gyrophares s'allumèrent et accompagnèrent le lancinement insupportable de l'alarme de sécurité. Naruto se boucha les oreilles et grimaça, une vive inquiétude l'envahit. Et vu les faisceaux de lumière rougeoyant qui balayaient le palais, c'était une alerte du plus haut niveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ?

Il s'était pourtant assuré que personne de nuisible ne traînait dans les parages avant de franchir la muraille de sécurité. Le ninja passa alors en revue les deux autres membres de son équipe. Est-ce que c'était Konohamaru qui avait fait du zèle ? Non ce n'était pas son genre. Quant à l'autre kunoichi qui les avait accompagné, d'une il avait oublié son nom, de deux elle avait l'air d'obéir aux ordres. Si ce n'était pas eux qui avaient déclenché l'alarme, alors qui ?

Soudain une ombre sauta du toit à la muraille qui entourait la propriété, là elle se tint dans la plus parfaite immobilité. Et Naruto recula de stupeur quand il la dévisagea, c'était un ninja.

Mais pas n'importe quel ninja, ses cheveux gris en bataille ondulaient dans le vent ainsi que le long manteau qu'il portait. Ce manteau intrigua Naruto, il était noir et fait d'une étoffe précieuse et sur laquelle était brodé dans la même couleur de nombreuses arabesques. Comme il flottait dans le vent, Naruto put distinguer que dessous, le shinobi était équipé d'une vieille armure comme on n'en trouvait plus que dans les musées. C'était une vision étrange, celle d'un ninja aux allures archaïques qui se tenait sur une muraille fabriquée avec les dernières technologies de pointe. Le ninja qui était resté jusqu'ici parfaitement immobile bougea, il avait dû remarquer les yeux qui l'observaient et tourna sa tête vers Naruto. Les deux froncèrent les sourcils, le shinobi était surpris par le bandeau de Konoha qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver ici, Naruto était surpris par ce visage d'albinos à demi caché par un masque de tissu.

La surprise laissa rapidement la place à la méfiance. Qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas l'air d'être là pour le plaisir. Naruto se dépêcha de dégainer un kunai. Le temps que l'arme parvienne à sa main le ninja était parti.

Il grommela, ce n'était décidément pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Cependant sa présence intrigua le jeune ninja, pourquoi venait-il fourrer son nez dans le palais du seigneur du Pays des Crocs ? A ce qu'avait compris Naruto cela ne concernait que Konoha. Il aurait peut-être dû faire plus attention aux explications de Tsunade lors de son briefing.

Naruto se détendit, rangea son kunai et s'appuya sur le mur, raison de plus pour se bouger. Puis après tout maintenant que l'alarme hurlait à tout va, au diable la discrétion. Il ignora la caméra et d'un geste précis et rapide ouvrit la porte de service. Le corps du serviteur qui aurait du l'aider à entrer s'écrasa alors par terre dans une mare de sang. Du sang.

_Sang…_

Un mal de crâne fulgurant le foudroya. Il porta ses mains à sa tête et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Il ferma les yeux tentant en vain de chasser la douleur. Une image envahit alors son esprit.

…Tout était rouge, déformé par le chakra bouillonnant qui l'entourait. Ça rendait les murs des pièces dans laquelle il se trouvait complètement flous. Par contre les cadavres qui gisaient contre ces murs, il les voyait avec une netteté incroyable. Il voyait les dernière gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient une à une de ces corps sans vie…

La sirène d'alarme ramena Naruto à la réalité. Il était à genoux, penché sur le cadavre du serviteur malchanceux. Son mal de tête avait disparu mais l'odeur entêtante du sang lui donnait le tournis. Il s'empressa de se relever et de s'éloigner le plus possible du corps. Il était couvert de sueur. Il devait se calmer. Ca ne pouvait raisonnablement pas continuer comme ça. Alors il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Une à une, il chassa les couleurs de son esprit, quand enfin il ne resta que le noir absolu il imagina un cercle du blanc le plus pur. Puis le cercle devint une sphère qui l'engloba, alors son stress disparut remplacé par le calme absolu. Il était en harmonie avec le néant, rien ne pouvait le perturber puisque rien n'existait dans cette sphère coupée du monde, loin des soucis extérieurs.

Soudain une voix horriblement discordante brisa la sphère en mille morceaux arrachant Naruto à son havre de paix. Naruto jura, il n'avait pas pu mener la méditation jusqu'à son terme mais au moins il était de nouveau calme, le sang l'indifférait et la voix s'était tue.

« Naruto… Naruto tu me reçois ? » Grésilla son micro.

Satané Konohamaru, ils avaient pourtant convenu de ne pas se contacter. Naruto examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était conforme aux indications des plans sauf qu'il n'y aurait pas dû avoir ce cadavre et tout ce sang. Apparemment le pauvre homme avait été abattu dans le dos alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir.

« Naruto, réponds ! »

Surtout ne pas perdre son calme, se répéta Naruto en saisissant le micro intégré dans sa veste de jounin.

« Oui ». Fit il simplement.

- Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. »

Ne pas perdre son calme.

« Tu as oublié mes ordres, pas de contact radio.

- Oui je sais, mais j'ai pensé que… Enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les gardes sont tout agités, il y en a même qui s'enfuient ! »

- Je ne sais pas, » répondit Naruto. « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'alarme s'est déclenchée et que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à s'être infiltrés ici.

- Comment ? »

Un bruit de grésillement couvrit le reste de la phrase de Konohamaru, des bruits de pas interpellèrent alors Naruto.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas le moment de se raconter les potins du jour.

- …Oui, compris, mais tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto.

- Tu rêves ? »

Puis il coupa définitivement sa radio en arrachant l'émetteur de sa veste.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses missions tournent au grand n'importe quoi ? Se demanda Naruto. Il s'agissait juste d'assassiner un « ennemi » de Konoha. Combien de ninjas de la Feuille avait accomplit ce genre de missions sans encombres, rentrant juste avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Dès que c'était à lui, il y avait toujours un truc qui allait de travers. Comme si le destin s'acharnait à lui rappeler ses vieilles convictions en l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il devait faire. Naruto franchit la salle, elle donnait sur un patio assez sobre, on aurait d'ailleurs pu facilement deviner que c'était un potager s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces corps de serviteurs et de gardes qui gisaient sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Murmura Naruto.

Le plus étrange c'était la façon dont ils avaient été tués. Naruto avait d'abord pensé à cet étrange ninja mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était sûrement pas le boulot d'un pro. Bien au contraire. C'était comme s'il y avait eu une bataille qui avait dégénéré. Les corps étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens, certains empilés les uns sur les autres, les blessures étaient béantes et certains étaient empalés sur des objets aussi divers que variés. Naruto arriva vite à une conclusion : ces hommes ne s'étaient pas fait tuer, ils s'étaient entretués. Un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine, l'alarme continuait d'envoyer son lancinement plaintif et répétitif, les mares de sang dans lesquelles reposaient les cadavres réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil couchant. Des brides de conversation attirèrent alors Naruto, elles provenaient d'un des couloirs qui partaient du patio, intrigué le ninja avança furtivement dans cette direction. Il se colla contre le mur et passa discrètement sa tête à l'angle du mur. Un homme faisait face à une troupe de gardes visiblement très nerveux.

« Voyons calmez-vous, vice capitaine ! » Cria celui qui était en tête des gardes.

L'interpellé n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, et encore normal était un doux euphémisme. Il avait les yeux complètement écarquillés, suait à grosses gouttes et tremblait de tout son corps. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait à ce point mais cet homme avait vraiment peur. Son sabre qu'il tenait pourtant fermement de ses deux mains, tremblait de toute part.

« Posez votre sabre ! » Intima le meneur des gardes. « Nous ne vous ferons rien ! »

Le vice capitaine, ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête jusqu'à atteindre un angle plus qu'inquiétant et se jeta dans le groupe qui lui faisait face, hurlant comme un démon et agitant son sabre comme un forcené. Pris par surprise les premiers hommes furent tranchés nets, les autres paniquèrent et se bousculèrent dans un tumulte sans nom. Ce manque de discernement leur coûta la vie, seul le dernier garde parvint à s'enfuir en vie, il fonça vers le patio et tomba nez à nez avec Naruto. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que le ninja avait déjà tranché sa gorge d'un coup de kunai.

Pas de témoins, c'est un ordre de la vieille. Pensa-t-il, comme pour écarter les remords tandis que le pauvre garde s'écroulait par terre.

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il en vint à la seule conclusion que le vice capitaine était devenu fou, apparemment terrifié par quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre raison. Mais vu le nombre de cadavres, il n'avait pas été le seul. Naruto ferma les yeux, l'image de l'étrange shinobi s'imposa à ses yeux et un déclic traversa son esprit.

« Merde. » Grommela-t-il

Puis il s'élança à toute allure dans le dédale de couloirs. Il se remémora le plan qu'il avait appris par cœur. Il devait à tout prix trouver le plus court chemin. Au point où il en était il était temps de dire adieu à la discrétion. Arrivé à un autre patio, il sauta sur le toit et se propulsa vers la tour la plus haute du bâtiment, là où normalement devait se trouver le seigneur. Il l'atteint en quelques bonds, puis concentra une forte dose de chakra sous ses pieds et se propulsa à la hauteur de l'appartement du seigneur. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger de ses bras avant de fracasser un magnifique vitrail, puis dans un roulé-boulé aussi hâtif que parfaitement exécuté il se redressa et inspecta la pièce.

Un homme se tenait debout avec difficulté devant lui. Selon ses habits c'était un des serviteurs attitrés du seigneur, il était donc parfaitement normal qu'il se trouve là. Ce qui était moins normal, c'était le long couteau ensanglanté qu'il tenait dans la main. Et ce qui était carrément inquiétant, c'était le seigneur qui lui faisait face et qui regardait la plaie béante qui perçait sa poitrine. Les deux hommes n'avaient prêté qu'une attention lointaine à l'irruption fracassante de Naruto, il se regardaient comme des chiens de faïence. Le seigneur semblait à peine comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé et le serviteur lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il l'avait fait.

Naruto soupira, il se redressa et s'approcha vers le serviteur. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers lui, apeuré.

« Je… je devait le faire ! Je … Je ne comprends pas. » Bafouilla-t-il au bord des larmes.

Naruto ne lui prêta pas une once d'attention et l'assomma d'un coup bref.

« J'en était sûr… » Soupira-t-il.

C'est alors que le seigneur lui empoigna l'avant-bras, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune ninja. Le vieil homme le regarda droit dans les yeux, malgré la pâleur de son visage on lisait encore une détermination intense dans ses yeux. Il leva son regard sur le bandeau de Konoha et fut frappé de stupeur.

« Ko…no…ha ! »

Il avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Il devait être conscient qu'il vivait les dernières minutes mais malgré tout il serra encore plus fort l'avant bras de Naruto.

« Ils… Ils nous ont men…tit … » Articula-t-il avec difficulté, son corps entier agité de spasmes de douleur.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Intrigué, le jeune ninja ne put se retenir de poser une question.

« Quoi ? Qui ils ? »

Le daimyo tenta de répondre mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche un flot de sang s'en échappait, étouffant le son de sa voix. Il ne parvint qu'à prononcer trois syllabes.

« Ma… kku… ra… »

Puis il s'éteignit pour de bon et relâcha son étreinte. Ce qui venait de se passer laissa Naruto perdu. Ce que cet homme lui avait dit, ce pourquoi il avait combattu sa mort devait être d'une importance capitale à ses yeux. Mais Naruto ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, Makkura ? La nuit noire ? Et pourquoi avait-il réagit de cette manière en voyant son bandeau ?

Naruto secoua la tête. Kurada était mort, c'était l'objectif de sa mission, non ? Pourtant il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait ici. Ce ninja, les serviteurs et les gardes qui s'entretuaient. Le serviteur qui avait assassiné le daimyo. C'était lié, il le savait. Il était près à parier que ce mystérieux shinobi était le responsable de tout ce bordel. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, on avait voulu éliminer Kurada avant Konoha.

Naruto se surprit un peu à faire toutes ces déductions, après tout son boulot c'était de tuer le seigneur féodal. Ce n'était pas trop son genre de se prendre la tête sur des détails.

« Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes… » Murmura-t-il en souriant du coin de la bouche.

Il se décida alors à fouiller le bureau du seigneur, peut être trouverait-il quelque chose qui pourrait éclairer la situation. Il contempla l'étendue de la paperasse qui gisait dans un désordre innommable à cause des derniers événements qui avaient eu lieu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta de n'avoir pas écouté plus attentivement le briefing de la mission, et appeler Konohamaru serait un signe de faiblesse certain.

Il s'approcha en soupirant de l'imposant bureau au style moderne qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un encrier finement ouvragé avait été renversé sur de nombreux décrets qui ne seraient jamais appliqués. Quelques feuilles de discours s'envolaient quand un souffle de vent franchissait la fenêtre brisée par Naruto. Le ninja contempla d'un œil désabusé tous ces documents éparpillés dans un chaos vraiment loin de l'ordre bureaucratique d'où ils étaient issus. Il chercha vaguement quelques mots clefs relatifs à Konoha. La plupart de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était que des banalités politiques et administratives, rien de vraiment passionnant.

C'est alors qu'un rouleau attira son regard. Il était tombé à terre et sa couleur grise épousait avec une perfection déroutante celle du sol. Naruto ne l'aurait jamais remarqué si le vent n'avait pas fait tombé une pile de feuille dessus. Intrigué le jeune ninja le ramassa et le regarda. Il n'y avait aucune inscription dessus si ce n'était une série de chiffres écrits en tout petits. Naruto essaya de le dérouler mais il n'arriva pas à trouver le début du rouleau. Il soupira, une technique de scellage classique dont il maîtrisait mal la rupture. D'un geste de la main il écarta le fatras qui reposait sur le bureau du daimyo et y posa le rouleau. C'est alors qu'imperceptiblement le rouleau changea de couleur et au bout de quelques secondes il se fondait parfaitement sur le bois sombre du bureau. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, il n'avait jamais vu un tel dispositif de camouflage utilisé sur un rouleau. A moins que…

Un flash traversa son esprit, un vieux souvenir, juste avant la chute de l'Akatsuki. Un souvenir d'un rouleau qui avait les mêmes propriétés que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et ce rouleau il l'avait vu… A Konoha !

Soudain un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, d'un geste automatique il saisit une poignée de shuriken et les envoya derrière lui, en direction des fenêtres. Et il se retourna, prêt à bondir. Un homme se tenait dans l'ouverture laissée par Naruto.

« Bons réflexes, ninja de Konoha. »

Bien entendu cet homme était un ninja, mais pas celui auquel Naruto s'était attendu. Au tout début il avait cru que c'était le shinobi qu'il avait croisé à l'extérieur du palais qui venait finir son travail. Celui-ci était plus petit, une longue cape bleu nuit cachait son corps laissant juste dépasser un visage ténébreux et des cheveux bruns coiffés en pics. Mais plus que l'apparence physique c'était l'aura qui différenciait les deux rencontres que Naruto avait fait. Si le premier ninja avait imposé sa présence par une aura froide et cruelle digne des grands shinobi de légende, celui-ci ne dégageait presque rien, il ne paraissait même pas menaçant, juste surpris de trouver Naruto au beau milieu de cette pièce.

Cependant quelque chose dans l'esprit de Naruto lui commanda de se méfier des apparences, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi. A moins que ce ne soit les yeux étranges du nouvel arrivant, d'un bleu foncé inhabituel. Rien d'anormal cependant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les iris, ils étaient blancs. Sa longue expérience des doujutsu lui recommanda de se méfier d'un œil aussi étrange, surtout quand c'était l'œil d'un ninja. Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé quand il était rentré dans le palais il décida alors de jouer la carte de l'intimidation. Il relâcha la tension de son chakra, laissant délibérément la colère l'envahir. Peu à peu il commença à ressentir cette sensation familière lui parcourir le corps. Une sensation de puissance.

« Qui es-tu bâtard ? » Grommela-t-il.

Comme prévu Le ninja écarta les pupilles d'étonnement. Il avait sans doute vu les yeux de Naruto devenir rouges.

« Non ! » Murmura-t-il alors. « Tu es le… »

Un bruit sourd retentit à la porte et coupa court aux réflexions des deux ninja.

« Ouvrez ! » Cria une voix. « Qui que vous soyez, rendez vous ! Vous êtes cernés ! »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Naruto jura intérieurement. Les quelques gardes qui restaient avaient dû se réorganiser, et ils l'avaient forcément repéré quand il était passé par les toits. Le ninja à la cape semblait tout aussi contrarié que lui. Pendant que les coups à la porte redoublaient d'intensité il s'adressa à Naruto.

« Dommage… » Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Mais le mieux c'est que tu meurs ici.

- Qu'est ce qu… »

Naruto eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces trois mots que le ninja se volatilisa et la pièce explosa avec un vacarme assourdissant. L'air se changea en feu, puis les déflagrations firent vaciller les murs. Le toit s'effondra et les poutres s'enflammèrent, augmentant l'intensité du brasier qui régnait dans la pièce. Privé du support des poutres porteuses certains murs se fissurèrent et s'écroulèrent laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans le bureau du seigneur alimentant ainsi encore plus les flammes.

Cependant pendant que le feu redoublait d'intensité, un courant d'air encore plus puissant que les autres prit naissance au milieu des flammes. Puis il se transforma rapidement en une immense bourrasque qui stoppa peu à peu l'incendie. Deux silhouettes posèrent alors le pied sur le rebord de l'un des restes de murs détruits par l'explosion.

L'une d'elle était Konohamaru Sarutobi, reconnaissable aisément grâce à la longue écharpe bleue qui pendait le long de son uniforme de ninja. L'autre était Akiko Shibun, une jeune chunin seule rescapée de son équipe disparue en mission, qui faisait temporairement équipe avec Naruto et Konohamaru.

« Il est là ! »Fit Konohamaru en pointant du doigt un tas de débris d'où dépassait une main crispée.

Rapidement ils déblayèrent les poutres et les blocs de roches pour extraire Naruto. Akiko eut un cri de surprise en découvrant leur leader, il était sévèrement brûlé. Heureusement pour lui, les combinaisons de ninja étaient ignifugées et la sienne l'avait plus que correctement protégé mais son visage et ses membres n'étaient plus que brûlures. Malgré tout il se releva sans même regarder ses coéquipiers.

« Konohamaru, soigne-le ! » Cria d'un ton plaintif Akiko.

Le petit fils du troisième équipier regarda sa coéquipière d'un air étrange.

« Pas la peine… » Dit-il tout doucement

En effet un chakra rougeâtre et épais enveloppa Naruto et aussitôt ses brûlures se soignèrent d'elle-même en émettant un léger nuage de fumée. Akiko sursauta légèrement puis sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Ah oui j'avais oublié qu'il était le… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Jinchuuriki, pas la peine de faire des messes basses dans mon dos. » Maugréa Naruto.

Il se retourna vers les deux chunin en se massant l'épaule, il était d'humeur exécrable. Après tout il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le ninja avait déclenché l'explosion si rapidement. Et puis maintenant, toute preuve qui aurait pu l'éclairer avait irrémédiablement disparu. Cela l'embêtait d'autant plus que l'apparition du second ninja venait encore plus compliquer les choses.

Au moins maintenant il était débarrassé des gardes qui eux, n'avaient sûrement pas survécu à l'explosion. Maintenant il fallait qu'il règle des problèmes de discipline…

« Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous deux ? »

- Bah quand on a entendu l'alarme on s'est inquiété, capitaine. » Répondit Akiko. « Alors malgré ce que vous nous aviez dit on s'est approché du palais, puis quand on a vu dans quel était il était j'ai convaincu Konohamaru d'aller voir de plus près. Et là on a vu ce ninja qui se dirigeait vers la tour du bureau du seigneur. Et quelques minutes plus tard tout explosait, on a… j'ai cru que vous étiez…

- Je ne meurs pas pour si peu… » Se contenta de dire Naruto en sautant en dehors du bureau, suivi par les deux autres.

Konohamaru s'approcha de son ancien ami pendant qu'ils sautaient de toit en toit.

« Et la mission ? » demanda-t-il à Naruto.

- La mission est accomplie, mais pas exactement dans les termes prévus. » Leur dit-il.

- Hein ?! » Tu peux préciser. Fit Konohamaru sur un ton d'incrédulité.

Naruto soupira puis leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'ils quittaient le palais et regagnait Konoha.

* * *

_La mission de Naruto n'était pas facile mais elle lui a encore glissé entre les mains. Pourtant pour une fois il n'y est pour rien, il semble que Konoha ne soient pas les seuls à en vouloir à Kurada. Qui sont ses deux mystérieux ninjas qui sont apparus devant Naruto, qu'est-ce que Makkura ? _

_Sans le savoir Naruto a mis un premier pied dans un engrenage complexe dont il aura du mal à s'extirper. Dans le prochain chapitre un peu de repos avant la tempête. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Un daimyo dans le japons féodal étaient de puissants gouverneurs. Dans Naruto se sont les "chefs d'états" des pays (Feu, Vent, crocs). Kurada est le daimyo du pays des Crocs, une invention de ma part pour le nom du pays abritant le village de Taki (la cascade). Cependant j'ai piqué le nom dans l'un des HS ._

_makkura : 真っ暗 まっくら composé du caractère 真 ま (la vérité, l'exactitude) et 暗くら(sombre, obscure, ténébreux). Signifie le noir absolu / noir complet / la nuit noire._

_sources :_._ ainsi que mes faibles connaissances japanophones_

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. En tout cas en lisant vos review moi ça me fait plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas !


	3. Doux foyer

_**résume des chapitres précédents :**_ _Cinq ans après la chute de l'Akatsuki, Naruto est envoyé assassiné le daimyo du Pays de la Cascade. quand il arrive dans le palais de ce seigneur il y découvre un bain de sang. Quand il atteint le seigneur, il découvre que quelqu'un c'est chargé du travail à sa place. Il rencontre alors un mystérieux ninja qui l'attaque. Naruto décide alors de retourner à Konoha avec un pressentiment de danger.  
_

* * *

o  
oOo  
o

**Foyer, doux foyer.**

« Pouvez vous réellement prouver ce que vous affirmez ? »

Silence puis murmures.

« Konoha n'a aucune volonté belliqueuse, ainsi que Suna. Nous avons déjà assez payé notre tribu. »

Un rire jaune s'éleva.

« Et les missions que vous avez mené dans le Pays du Riz pendant ces trois dernières années. Purement pacifistes ?

- Ceci est classifié secret défense. Nous ne pouvons en parler. »

De nouveau un silence mais rapidement coupé par l'homme qui venait de rire.

« Et la mission que menait cet espion, elle était aussi classifiée secret défense je présume ? »

Tout le monde nota l'ironie mais personne ne dit mot. La tension était trop élevée.

« Je vous répète que cet homme que vous avez capturé n'était pas soutenu par Konoha !

- Excusez moi conseillère Kyogi, mais vous me forcez aussi à me répéter. Pouvez vous prouver ce que vous affirmez ? »

Tsunade serra très fort les dents pour s'empêcher de détruire la table et d'enfoncer un point libérateur dans la sale tête du négociateur de Kumo. Il semblait si satisfait de faire tourner la discussion en rond que ça la rendait malade. Cela faisait une bonne heure que cette réunion n'avait plus de sens.

Chacun affichait son point de vue, sans jamais écouter le parti adverse. Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine, la conseillère Kyogi, remplaçante de la vieille Kohal qui était morte il y a deux ans. C'était bien la seule personne dont Tsunade appréciait la présence autour de la table de négociation. Excepté peut être ce pauvre envoyé du gouvernement du Pays du Feu qui visiblement n'en menait pas large face à l'importance de cette réunion.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Tsunade. Celle-ci sursauta et du retenir violement ses réflexes de ninja.

« N'est-ce pas Hokage-sama ? »

Si Tsunade pensait que sa colère avait atteint un sommet, ce sommet était maintenant caduc. Elle jeta un regard furieux au conseiller Tsutamon. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Autour de la table le silence se fit. Maintenant tout le monde attendait sa réponse. Elle tenta de bafouiller quelques mots. Les envoyés de Kumo la regardèrent avec perplexité, l'un d'eux ricana.

« Ce que veut dire le Hokage, c'est que cet homme qui se faisait passer pour un assistant de notre diplomate n'a jamais appartenu au village. »

Seule sa dizaine d'années d'expérience de Hokage lui permirent de ne pas rougir de honte. Tsunade soupira et prit note de remercier chaleureusement la conseillère Kyogi après la réunion. Elle prit aussi note de ne pas se retenir si jamais elle croisait Tsutamon un soir dans une ruelle mal éclairée.

Le remplaçant du vieil Homura était une vraie plaie dont elle rêvait chaque jour de se passer. Il était toujours dans ses pattes, critiquant sa manière de traiter les dossiers, lui donnant des conseils parfois vexant. Et le pire c'était ce sourire, comme si il croyait que ça allait faciliter leur relation. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne se rendait absolument pas compte à quel point il était insupportable !

De toute façon comment faire confiance à un homme parvenu si jeune à un tel niveau de pouvoir ? La conseillère Kyogi avait une soixantaine d'année, elle avait fait son temps en tant que ninja. Elle avait d'abord été une excellente tacticienne sur les champs de batailles, puis elle avait longtemps oeuvré au compte de la diplomatie du Pays du Feu. Elle avait été la candidate toute désignée pour remplacer la conseillère Kohal. Mais Tsutamon… Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant qu'il n'entre dans son bureau avec son dossier tout beau tout propre, peu de temps après la démission de Homura.

Un ancien capitaine, qui avait fait un ou deux coups d'éclat lors de la pacification du Pays du Riz. Rien de plus, en fait si on exceptait un parcours exemplaire dans une grande école d'administration du Pays du Feu. Elle avait tout de suite voulu le rejeter mais il avait été tellement insistant… Parfois Tsunade se demandait ce qui était le pire : quand il faisait le siège devant son bureau pour avoir la place de conseiller ou quand il faisait le siège devant son bureau pour lui faire accepter sa nouvelle idée en tant que conseiller ?

Tsunade soupira, en ce moment tout ça n'était que d'une importance très relative. Elle fixa le groupe de la Foudre. Ils étaient tellement suffisants et belliqueux. Comme s'ils étaient venus ici avec l'idée préconçue que les négociations allaient échouer. Mais elle n'allait pas permettre ça, oh que non. Cette histoire puait et ça n'allait pas être le début d'une nouvelle… d'une nouvelle guerre. Non elle ne l'accepterait pas.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de réunion. Les discutions cessèrent immédiatement et tout le monde se tourna vers la kunoichi qui entra timidement. Elle s'inclina très bas devant tous ces gens qui la fixaient, cachant mal ses joues rougissantes.

« Pa… Pardonnez mon impolitesse ! » Bafouilla Shizune.

Puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers Tsunade et se pencha de manière à ce que le Hokage soit la seule à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Naruto est rentré. » Ce contenta-t-elle de dire.

Tsunade sursauta, « enfin ! » Pensa-t-elle presque à haute voix. Puis elle se leva de son siège et s'adressant à l'assemblée prononça :

« Messieurs les diplomates de Kumo, monsieur l'envoyé du Feu, je me vois dans l'obligation de suspendre la séance d'aujourd'hui. Le devoir m'appelle. Je vous laisse aux bons soins des conseillers Kyogi et Tsutamon. Veuillez m'excusez. »

Et c'est dans un brouhaha d'indignation qu'elle quitta la salle, soulagée d'avoir une bonne excuse pour laisser cette bande de chieurs déblatérer des inepties entre eux.

o  
oOo  
o

Naruto salua machinalement les chuunins qui gardaient le bureau de Tsunade. Il bailla sans retenue en poussant la porte. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui et s'allonger sur son lit. Se laisser entraîner dans un sommeil sans rêves… Il soupira, si seulement il ne rêvait pas…

C'est alors qu'il reconnut la silhouette qui se tenait assise sur l'un des canapés de l'antichambre du bureau du Hokage. Neji. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de la porte, le jeune Hyuga semblait plongé dans un rapport plutôt épais. Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter Neji, pas maintenant. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir laissé Konohamaru faire le rapport. Soudain Neji leva les yeux du tas de papiers posé sur ses genoux. Ses yeux sans pupille rencontrèrent ceux de Naruto. Son visage se figea.

Aucun des deux ninjas ne bougea. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder, les sentiments de Neji se passaient de mots. La tension devint insupportable pour Naruto. Il voulait s'enfuir le plus vite possible, courir le plus loin d'ici. Ces yeux pleins de haine, cette haine tellement justifiée. Il avait pensé qu'il s'y habituerait, quel idiot…

Cependant Neji détourna son regard et se replongea dans ses papiers. Naruto soupira intérieurement. Il avait pensé qu'il s'y habituerait mais c'était vraiment se surestimer. Il tenta de saluer Neji mais le jounin se contenta de l'ignorer. Naruto ne lui en voulut pas. Cependant cela ne détendit pas du tout l'atmosphère. Naruto en vint à se demander ce qui était le pire : cette ignorance et tous les sous entendus qui rendaient l'air étouffant ou un affrontement direct et violent ? Pour avoir expérimenté les deux il ne sut que choisir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le supplice s'arrête là.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Tsunade et son fidèle bras droit, Shizune. Le Hokage parcourut rapidement la salle du regard. Son visage trahit une certaine appréhension. Elle s'adressa d'abord au Hyuga.

« Neji, tu me remettra ton rapport plus tard, je te remercie de ton travail mais ce n'est pas urgent. »

Neji acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Je comprends. » Il se leva et emporta ses affaires. Puis salua une dernière fois Tsunade en sortant. « Hokage-sama. »

Et il sortit, tout ça sans un regard à Naruto. Tsunade avança vers la porte de son bureau et fit signe au jeune ninja qui était encore perturbé par cette rencontre qu'il aurait souhaité éviter.

« Naruto, dans mon bureau. » Dit-elle. « Shizune, contacte Shikamaru.

- Oui Tsunade-sama. »

Naruto soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'au siège qui faisait face à l'imposant bureau du Hokage. L'état de celui-ci lui arracha un léger sourire. Si il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas c'était le tas de dossiers qui attendaient que la vieille daigne les regarder.

Tsunade s'assit dans son fauteuil et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

« Alors, Shoyo Kurada ? Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- il est mort. »

Tsunade se laissa tomber en arrière et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Donc tu l'as…

- Non. » Coupa Naruto.

Tsunade leva un sourcil.

« Comment ?

- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Quand je suis arrivé là bas le palais était un vrai champ de bataille, c'était comme si les gardes s'étaient entretués et avaient massacré les civils. Et le daimyo n'a pas été épargné. »

Tsunade resta muette, Naruto continua.

« J'ai croisé un ninja en arrivant. Et… » Il soupira. « Je pense que c'est lui le responsable.

- Quel village ? »

Tsunade était maintenant concentrée et réfléchissait à toute allure.

« Il n'avait pas de bandeau.

- Prévisible. » Fit une nouvelle voix.

Il y eu un léger courant d'air. Tsunade se retourna, une des fenêtres de son bureau était ouverte et Shikamaru était entrain de passer par l'ouverture. Naruto le salua discrètement. Ce pauvre Shikamaru avait l'air aussi fatigué que lui. Il faut dire que chef du contre espionnage n'était pas un poste où l'on pouvait se permettre de regarder les nuages tous les jours…

« Shikamaru la prochaine fois tu pourras passer par la porte, comme tout le monde. »

Shikamaru marmonna un oui peu convainquant et s'assit sur le bureau.

« Comment c'est passé la réunion ? Demanda-t-il à Tsunade.

- Mal, comment veux tu que ça se passe d'autre…»

Le jeune Nara sourit faiblement puis salua brièvement Naruto.

« Yo…

- Tu as tout entendu je présume ? Questionna Tsunade.

- Ouais… Fait chier…

- Pourquoi tuer Kurada ? Je ne comprends pas, au contraire il a la sympathie du monde entier depuis qu'il s'oppose à Konoha ! »

Shikamaru resta silencieux, il avait joint les doigts de chacune de ses mains et semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Il est un membre éminent du Zentokoku et le leader des Trois. J'ai déjà pris des gros risques en ordonnant son assassinat. Et même là il y a quelqu'un pour nous contrecarrer.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix Hokage-sama… » Assura Shikamaru. « Déjà la débâcle d'Itadachi avait été un véritable tôlé diplomatique mais depuis l'incident de Kumo c'est de pire en pire ! Taki rassemble ses troupes et se prépare ouvertement pour la guerre, Kusa suivra sûrement quand à Itadachi ils dépendent de Kumo mais maintenant la neutralité du Foudre est loin d'être assurée.

- Kumo ne bougera pas, ils n'ont jamais bougé et le troisième avait établit des relations stables.

- Même après trois réunions aussi constructives que celle que vous venez de quitter vous continuez de penser cela ? » S'étonna Shikamaru.

Naruto bailla, apparemment ni Shikamaru ni la vieille ne s'en rendirent compte. Ils faisaient comme s'il n'était pas là. A déblatérer sur la diplomatie alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que Naruto ne pouvait en savoir autant qu'eux. Le jeune ninja sentit une pointe de colère germer en lui. Il était déjà fatigué par cette fichue mission, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Neji et maintenant il devait supporter les débats entre Shikamaru et la vieille.

« … Cela ne peut être Suna, nous les avons prévenus et depuis l'attaque de leur village ils font très attention à leurs actions sur le plan international. Quand à nos autres alliés, si on peut encore les appeler comme ça, ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Tsunade soupira.

- Et puis ils ne prendront jamais une telle initiative, les Trois leurs font bien trop peur. Ajouta Shikamaru en ricanant.

- Qui alors ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le bureau du Hokage. Shikamaru et Tsunade réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté, perdus dans leurs pensées il regardaient dans le vide. Naruto se sentait lésé, oublié. C'était quand même lui qui avait été chargé du sale boulot. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre les subtilités de la situation géopolitique internationale mais il avait toujours détesté être tenu à l'écart. Qui plus est de manière aussi évidente. Et il était fatigué, un mal de tête commençait à pointer dans sa tempe droite. Une douleur sourde et lancinante.

_Tue._

Naruto sursauta, il agrippa son front et tenta de repousser cette sensation. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher la colère de déferler en lui, de lui saisir les entrailles. Tsunade avait été interrompue dans ses réflexions par les gestes brusques de Naruto.

« Naruto, ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

A ton avis ? Le jeune ninja serra très fort ses dents pour retenir le flot d'insultes.

« Hmm, tu as peut être vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous éclairer ? » Ajouta Shikamaru.

Naruto empoigna le dossier de sa chaise, son autre main tenait toujours son front douloureux. Il aurait pu leur dire à propos des dernières paroles du daimyo, du rouleau qu'il avait trouvé, de l'intervention du deuxième ninja. Une nouvelle vague de migraine lui transperça la tête. L'image de Kyubi se superposa quelques instants à celle du bureau de Tsunade. Naruto se leva, repoussant sa chaise avec grand fracas.

« Non. »

Puis il claqua la porte du bureau.

Il marcha un moment dans les rues de Konoha en attendant que la nuit tombe, profitant de l'obscurité qui s'installait pour apaiser son âme. La colère se dissipa un peu, ça avait été aussi irrationnel que puissant. Un peu comme la fois où…

Il bouscula une femme qui accompagnait ses enfants. Il ne s'excusa pas.

D'un autre côté cette fois ci sa colère était justifiée. Tsunade le prenait toujours pour un gamin. Ou seulement pour une arme peut être. Après tout il était Le jinchuuriki, le dernier survivant de la chasse de l'Akatsuki. Il était un atout de Konoha, une carte que l'on pouvait abattre en cas de besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails.

Non.

Tsunade ne pensait pas comme ça. Elle était différente des ninjas de sa génération, jamais elle ne penserait ça de lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aimait penser. Naruto soupira, si seulement il n'y avait jamais eu cet 'incident'.

Alors que la nuit s'installait il pénétra dans un quartier résidentiel situé en bordure du village. Un endroit paisible où les jeunes parents s'installaient pour s'éloigner un peu du rythme trépidant du centre ville. Les maisons conservaient le style extravaguant et échevelé des autres battisses de Konoha tout en étant un peu plus ordonnées.

Déjà elles étaient moins hautes que les immeubles du quartier commerçant, et puis elles possédaient toutes leur petit jardin. Généralement il n'y avait pas de barrière entre les jardins. On disait de ce quartier qu'il était ce que l'on pouvait trouver de plus convivial dans Konoha.

Mais la maison vers laquelle se dirigeait Naruto avait légèrement perdu cette convivialité. Les mauvaises herbes avaient envahit le jardin sans qu'on les en empêchent. Le vent avait fait tomber des tuiles qui n'avaient jamais été remplacées. L'humidité écaillait la peinture et fissurait certains pans de murs. Au milieu des autres demeures qui étaient toutes bien entretenues la maison faisait presque figure de maison hantée.

Naruto s'enfonça au milieu de son jardin, se frayant un chemin au milieu des herbes sans vraiment y faire attention. Il poussa doucement la porte d'entrée qui grinça en tournant sur ses gonds. L'intérieur était tel que le laissait envisager l'extérieur. Sombre, sale et renfermé. Naruto retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon. Il passa devant l'escalier, celui-ci était détruit. Il tenta de ne pas regarder à l'étage. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pourquoi continuer à vivre dans la même maison alors ? Tsunade lui avait posé la question à une époque.

En fait même lui ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'à une époque il s'était sentit heureux ici.

Il entra dans le salon, le seul endroit où il vivait maintenant. Il enleva sa veste de chuunin et la jeta sur un portemanteau. Puis il se fraya un chemin à travers les restes de repas et les poubelles qu'il oubliait à chaque fois d'emmener. Cela lui arracha un sourire, on aurait presque dit son ancien appartement. Il se laissa alors tomber dans le canapé et jeta une petite note explosive dans la cheminée pour y allumer un feu. Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et s'endormit, écrasé par toutes les émotions de sa longue journée.

o  
oOo  
o

Tsunade regarda Shikamaru droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne faillit pas et soutint fermement son regard. Elle ferma les yeux et remercia la famille Nara de lui avoir fournit un tel subordonné. Des ninjas comme ça on n'en trouve pas dans toutes les rues, peut être même pas dans tous les villages.

« Tu es sur de toi ? »

Shikamaru s'offusqua, à lui aussi ça lui arrivait de s'énerver à cause de la fatigue.

« Voyons, Hokage-sama ! C'est évident ! Il y a quelqu'un à Konoha qui est lié à tous ses événements ! La façon dont le Zentokoku est informé de nos positions militaires, les actions des Trois ! » Shikamaru Soupira. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que la mission d'Itadachi a été une telle débâcle ?! Nous l'avions pourtant confié à des éléments sûrs, des ninjas qui ne tuent pas les civils comme ça !

- Ils ont très bien pu se laisser déborder, ce genre de choses arrive…

- A ce point là ? » S'étonna Shikamaru.

Tsunade s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Repensant à la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue depuis que Naruto était parti. Toute cette histoire la mettait hors d'elle. Elle avait pensé que tout s'arrêterait quand l'Akatsuki avait été vaincue.

« Et l'incident de Kumo ? Comment l'expliquer autrement que part l'implication de quelqu'un de chez nous ? Ajouta Shikamaru.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Pourquoi ? »

Shikamaru soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas encore assez intelligent pour comprendre pourquoi nous autres shinobis ne nous satisfaisons jamais de la paix… »

Tsunade haussa les sourcils. Décidément le dernier de la famille Nara l'étonnait toujours, avec un renouvellement constant. Que ferait-elle sans lui…

« Et tu as une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si ils existaient toujours j'aurais dit la Racine. Ca leur ressemble tellement, comploter avec des ennemis de Konoha dans le but de déstabiliser le pouvoir en place. Tout ça pour le bien de 'l'arbre' bien entendu. Mais Danzou est mort et la racine avec lui.

- Je l'espère bien.

- Seul quelqu'un de très haut placé aurait pu mener tout ceci. Quelqu'un qui aurait assez de relations pour inciter la formation du Zentokoku, quelqu'un qui pourrait influencer de petits villages cachés comme les Trois. Quelqu'un qui disposerait de contact au sein des ANBU pour déstabiliser des missions. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

« Tu voudrais dire que …

- Oui… Quelqu'un comme l'un des conseillers du village. »

Tsunade tenta de digérer l'information.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Regardes : Ce ne peut pas être Kyogi, tu as vu son état de service ! Et puis je vois mal cette vieille femme si gentille comploter pour la destruction du village. Et Tsutamon… Certes je ne l'aime pas. Mais à ce point ! Il est agaçant et hautain mais par tous les dieux pas lui ! »

Shikamaru se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tout ce que je dis c'est que seul quelqu'un qui aurait autant de pouvoir qu'un des conseillers aurait pu fomenter tout cela. Il regarda Tsunade droit dans les yeux. Après, je n'ai aucune preuve. Qui sait, si ça se trouve c'est vous qui êtes à la tête de cette machination ? » Tsunade lui rendit son regard avec une expression de défi amusé, Shikamaru soupira. « Cependant dans quatre jours a lieu une réunion du Zentokoku au pays des Falaise. Non seulement les Trois seront présent mais aussi Kumo ainsi que Konoha par l'intermédiaire de Tsutamon.

- je suis au courant Shikamaru…

- Peut être mais êtes vous au courant que Tsutamon doit rencontrer quelqu'un en secret là bas ? »

Tsunade le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Comment tu… ?

- J'ai mes sources… Marmonna-t-il.

- Alors tu soupçonnes vraiment Tsutamon ! » S'étonna Tsunade, elle eut un sourire sans joie. « Ca me fait presque plaisir d'un côté…

- Hé ne vous emportez pas ! Je n'ai absolument aucune preuve… » Encore un soupir. « Je sais juste qu'il va rencontrer quelqu'un et qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache. D'un autre côté mes déductions me poussent à soupçonner un conseiller ou un chef de section.

- Tu as toi-même sélectionné tous les chefs des sections importantes. remarqua Tsunade

- Justement, c'est pour ça que 'surveiller' Tsutamon pourrait être une bonne idée… Répondit Shikamaru en insistant sur chaque mot avec un air exaspéré qui amusa Tsunade.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu, encore… Et qui préconises tu pour cette mission ? L'équipe de Neji peut être, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, ils ont du rentrer de mission.

- Non, l'équipe 7. »

Tsunade haussa les sourcils.

- Tu en es sur ? Pourquoi ? »

- Vous avez aussi bien entendu que moi le récit de Naruto. Ce ninja... Enfin nous en avons déjà suffisamment parlé la dernière fois avec Sasuke…

- Cela expliquerait certaines choses mais… »

Shikamaru soupira.

« Si vous le permettez Hokage-sama, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher maintenant… »

Tsunade sourit.

« Bien, bien. Je crois que Tsutamon part demain matin à la première heure. Elle fouilla dans le tas de feuilles qui recouvrait son bureau. Je me charge d'informer l'équipe 7 de leur nouvelle mission. » Elle grimaça, Shikamaru lui se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et disparut.

o  
oOo  
o

Naruto se réveilla en sueur. A mi chemin entre le rêve et la réalité il tenta de se débattre et tomba lourdement du canapé. Le choc acheva son sommeil. Lentement il se redressa et regarda le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de sa cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber par terre. Toujours le même cauchemar.

Lentement il se releva et se dirigea vers un des rares placards qui fermait encore. Le placard était rempli de boites de comprimés. Il en saisit une et avala tout son contenu d'un trait. C'était Sakura qui les lui avait fournit en douce. C'était de très puissant anesthésiants, la dose que venait de prendre Naruto pourrait tuer un ninja normalement constitué. Mais pour Naruto ça n'aurait que l'effet d'un bon somnifère. Et encore il devrait attendre environ une heure pour que le médicament commence à agir. Tout ça pour pouvoir dormir sans rêver, tout ça parce qu'il avait un démon scellé en lui…

Momentanément réveillé il tourna en rond quelques instants dans la grande maison vide, puis comme presque tous les soirs qu'il passait à Konoha, se rhabilla et sortit de chez lui. Dans le paisible quartier résidentiel il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. On apercevait juste les silhouettes des sentinelles qui se déplaçaient sur le mur d'enceinte, tout proche. C'était justement par là que se dirigeait Naruto. Vers le petit quartier commerçant qui s'était développé autour de la porte principale du village. A cette heure-ci de la nuit seuls les bars et les auberges animaient encore les ruelles étroites. Naruto ne s'étonna pas quand il sentit un rat se faufiler entre ses jambes.

Ce n'était pas le quartier le plus huppé de Konoha.

Il tourna à un angle de rue et arriva devant un petit immeuble étroit aux fenêtres crasseuses. Il passa sous le porche qui constituait le premier étage et pénétra dans une arrière cour assez oppressante. Au fond une porte était à demi entrouverte, elle donnait sur le bar qui rythmait maintenant la vie nocturne de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir son nom, la pancarte était trop sale pour pouvoir être lisible.

Ce bar était loin d'être le plus propre et le mieux fréquenté de Konoha. Il avait sa bonne clientèle d'habitués, dont Naruto commençait à faire partie, mais la plupart des gens qui le fréquentait étaient des vendeurs ambulants ou des voyageurs. Des gens normaux, qui cherchaient juste un endroit tranquille ou passer la nuit.

C'était loin de l'agitation qui régnait au Kunai Fringuant, le bar préféré des ninjas. Ici il n'y avait pas de genin entrain de fêter leur adolescence, pas de chuunins qui racontaient leurs exploits, ni de vieux jounins entrain de saouler leurs désespoirs. Naruto s'approcha du comptoir fit un signe au vieux barman et s'assit sur son siège qui était maintenant presque 'réservé'. Ici il n'y avait personne qui venait lui tenir la jambe, pas de camarade bourré à supporter. Il salua d'un geste le groupe d'habitué qui jouait aux cartes et fit un tour de l'étroite salle. Il s'attarda lentement sur chaque visage inconnu, le plus souvent sale fatigué puis il regarda son voisin.

« Naruto. » Le salua celui-ci.

Naruto se demanda d'abord s'il était bien réveillé. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver. Voyait-il vraiment Sasuke Uchiwa avaler d'une traite son verre de saké ?

« Sasuke ! » Balbutia-t-il. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que toi je crois. »

Naruto tenta dévisager le visage de son ténébreux coéquipier. Mais Sasuke était tourné vers le comptoir ses yeux rivés vers le deuxième verre que lui servait le barman. Il avait l'air fatigué mais pour une fois il n'était pas aussi renfermé que d'habitude. Sûrement l'alcool…

« Tu sais que si je viens ici, c'est pour éviter de tomber sur des ninjas… »

Sasuke se contenta d'une moue. Naruto détourna son regard et ricana.

« Hé hé. Au moins j'aurais le privilège de voir un Uchiwa saoul au moins une fois dans ma vie. »

Sasuke tourna enfin sa tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Il fouilla dans sa veste de chuunin et en sortit une enveloppe rouge. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Un ordre de mission…

« La vieille veut que je te donne ça… Départ demain à six heures. »

Naruto soupira et tassa l'enveloppe dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Tu ne la lis même pas ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

- A quoi bon ? Encore une mission à la con, non ? »

Sasuke vida son deuxième verre et s'en servit un troisième. Il regarda Naruto, son regard était étrange, comme mélancolique.

« C'est une mission importante.

- Et alors, toi et Sakura saurez bien m'expliquer ce que j'ai besoin de savoir… » Naruto détourna son regard vers une jeune serveuse qu'il avait déjà remarqué. « De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout que j'y comprenne quelque chose. Même quand je dois tuer un daimyo… »

Les sourcils de Sasuke s'élevèrent de quelques millimètres. Ses yeux étaient déjà un peu flous, loin du regard noir habituel. Naruto soupira, depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

« J'ai entendu dire que cette mission ne s'était pas passée tout à fait comme prévu.

- Ca tu peux le dire… Marmonna Naruto en buvant.

- Naruto est-ce que tu te rends compte de… de, non… Comment penses-tu que Konoha est vu par les autres pays ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre lui casse les pieds avec de la politique, il en avait assez eu pour aujourd'hui. Et puis depuis quand Sasuke parlait autant ?

« Nous avons vaincu l'Akatsuki, éradiqué la menace d'Orochimaru… »

Sasuke soupira. Il avait beau avoir les traits tirés, l'alcool commençait à agir. Il regarda Naruto avec un air qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« As-tu déjà entendu parlé du Zentokoku ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Mouais vaguement…

- Le Zentokoku est une organisation qui officiellement rassemble les dirigeants de petits pays en voie d'expansion. Officieusement c'est une coalition de pays qui veulent la fin de l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna.

- Pourquoi donc est-ce que l'on pourrait vouloir la fin de cette alliance ? Demanda Naruto pas très convaincu.

- Parce que Suna et Konoha ont forgé une alliance très forte, un tel degré d'amitié entre deux villages cachés ne s'est jamais vu depuis la fondation des cinq grands villages.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas plus mal, non ?

- Cela dépend du point de vue. » Répondit Sasuke en jouant avec son verre, « Suna et Konoha on montré au cours des dix dernières années qu'ils possédaient une énorme puissance militaire. En triomphant d'adversaires comme l'Akatsuki, l'alliance a montré qu'ils ne craignaient plus personne. Et puis ils possèdent le dernier…

- Le dernier ?

- Toi… »

Naruto ricana, un rire sans joie.

« Bah oui, je suis bête…

- Beaucoup de pays craignent cette puissance. Surtout que Kumo, Iwa ou Kiri seraient incapables de former une alliance qui équilibrerait la balance. C'est pourquoi les petits pays s'unissent. Trois villages cachés se montrent même ouvertement hostiles envers nous. Pour l'instant ils ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec notre puissance militaire mais Konoha va de débâcle en débâcle et se fait de plus en plus d'ennemis. Si jamais ils s'unissaient… »

Sasuke termina un autre verre, Naruto avait perdu le compte. C'était pourtant plus intéressant que de l'écouter parler.

« C'est pour éviter qu'ils se réunissent autour d'un grand leader que Tsunade t'a fait assassiner Kurada. Seulement je ne pense pas qu'une telle action puisse apaiser quoi que se soit… » Il soupira et fit signe au barman de lui resservir un autre verre. « Naruto, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu l'Akatsuki que tes missions n'ont plus d'importances ! »

Naruto dévisagea Sasuke en souriant.

« Tu sais Sasuke, finalement je te préfère quand tu es sobre, taciturne et que tu ne dis pas un mot… »

Sasuke contempla son verre à demi rempli et le reposa. Naruto fronça les sourcils, en temps normal une réplique comme ça lui aurait valut de se faire fusiller du regard.

« Tu as raison je me laisse emporter… »

Il soupira et s'affaissa sur le comptoir. Naruto le regarda avec étonnement.

« Sasuke …

- Ma femme est enceinte, Naruto. »

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, décidément tout ça devait être un rêve.

« Elle me l'a annoncé aujourd'hui alors que je rentrais de mission. Elle avait l'air si … heureuse… »

Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi répondre. Vu l'état de Sasuke tout ce qui lui passait par la tête lui semblait si idiot.

« Je… Je devrais être heureux aussi. C'est ce que je veux maintenant, hein ? Faire revivre le clan. »

Naruto bafouilla un oui.

« Et pourtant… Je… Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de… D'avoir une famille… »

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Décidemment on en apprenait tous les jours sur Sasuke Uchiwa. Il se souvenait de la dépression post Itachi que Sakura et lui avait du supporter pendant presque trois ans. Puis du Sasuke revigoré qui essayait de ressusciter son clan, les emmerdant chaque jour pour qu'ils l'aident à se battre contre l'administration de Konoha. Sans parler du Sasuke en mission…

Naruto sentit un grand sentiment de lassitude s'abattre sur lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son équipier où à cause des premiers effets des médicaments de Sakura. Dans le doute il se leva et décida de rentrer doucement chez lui. Mieux valait errer dans les rues que d'affronter les problèmes familiaux de Sasuke. Naruto n'était vraiment pas celui dont il avait besoin sur ce point là.

Sasuke le regarda partir, il se redressa et écarta les longues mèches noires qui s'étaient étalées sur son visage.

« Demain six heures ! » Dit-il, couvrant le brouhaha ambiant.

Naruto se contenta de lever la main et s'engouffra dans la fraîche nuit de début d'automne.

o  
oOo  
o

* * *

前途国 _Zentokoku est un acronyme de ma création qui signifie en gros les pays ( _国 _koku) qui ont de l'avenir (_前途 _zento : avenir / perspectives / avoir un long chemin devant soi__)_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto est fatigué par sa dernière mission et la façon dont Shikamaru et Tsunade le traite n'aide en rien. Cependant il doit faire face à une nouvelle mission dont il a peine à saisir les enjeux. Rien qui puisse égayer son humeur._

_Toutefois dans le prochain chapitre les événements vont bientôt rattraper Konoha et Naruto et ses coéquipiers vont être plongés dans quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux. _

Un chapitre calme et centré sur nos héros préférés, en espérant que Naruto et Sasuke sont bien rendus. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des review. Elles aideront peut être Sasuke à dessaouler !


	4. Mission à la con

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **__Cinq ans après la chute de l'Akatsuki, Konoha est au sommet du monde ninja. Se sentant oppressé, de nombreux petits pays frontaliers ont ouvertement déclaré leur hostilité à Konoha .Alors que les incidents diplomatiques se multiplient et que la popularité de Konoha est en chute libre, Tsunade ordonne l'assassina du leader de ce mouvement. Mission prise en charge par Naruto qui échoue, doublé par un étrange ninja ayant fait le sale boulot à sa place._

_De retour à Konoha, Shikamaru ne cache pas qu'il soupçonne le nouveau conseiller, Tsutamon, d'être la cause des mésaventures du village. Tsunade charge __Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke de l'espionner lors d'une conférence.  
_

* * *

o  
oOo  
o

**Missions à la con.**

Le ninja qui avait gâché la mission de Naruto au Pays des Crocs se tenait assis dans la nuit fraîche devant un petit feu. Il avait enlevé sa lourde et vieille armure et contemplait muet les flammes qui dansaient dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux gris se balançaient doucement au gré de la brise, ses yeux rouges étaient perdus dans le vide. Il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une grotte silencieuse située au sommet d'une petite falaise. Il pouvait ainsi contempler le début du désert de Foumochi, une petite région aride et rocailleuse à cheval entre le coin nord est du Pays du Feu et le Pays des Falaises. A pied on ne pouvait accéder au Pays de la Foudre qu'en traversant ce désert. La nuit était tombée mais la lune éclairait les grandes et magnifiques formations rocheuses.

Cependant le ninja aux cheveux gris n'y prêtait aucune attention, il regardait juste l'horloge électronique qu'il avait posée à côté du feu. Quand les cristaux liquides formèrent exactement huit heures vingt-sept il se leva et fouilla dans l'une des sacoches accrochées à sa ceinture. Il en sortit un petit sachet de tabac en velours raffiné. Il s'approcha du feu et en jeta une pincée dans les flammes. Doucement une fumée légère s'éleva dans l'air. Occupant de plus en plus de place, elle entoura complètement la grande silhouette du shinobi. Les flammes lui donnaient un reflet argenté envoûtant et une forte odeur s'en dégageait. Le ninja ne broncha pas, il se contenta de joindre ses doigts et de former un signe de ninjutsu.

Il resta immobile au milieu de la fumée pendant trois minutes. Soudain les reflets argentés s'accentuèrent et la fumée se mut lentement. Elle se concentra au dessus des flammes, s'épaississant en un nuage gris tourbillonnant. Peu à peu les mouvements formèrent une petite silhouette. On distingua assez rapidement un vieillard de petite taille. Les traits de son visage restèrent flous mais on pouvait discerner ses cheveux qui s'élevaient en deux touffes pointues de part et d'autre de son crâne. On voyait aussi très précisément ses deux yeux bleu nuit.

« Nin. Toujours aussi ponctuel. » Fit la silhouette de fumée, sa voix était lointaine mais parfaitement audible.

Le ninja, apparemment nommé Nin, acquiesça.

« Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

- Kurada ne nous posera plus de problème. Assura Nin d'une voix neutre.

- Très bien, s'ils avaient su notre véritable objectif cela aurait sérieusement mis en danger la deuxième partie du plan. »

Nin remua légèrement, il fixa la silhouette de fumée.

« Cependant je crains d'avoir commis une erreur. »

La silhouette de fumée s'agita, ses yeux bleus se froncèrent.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Il y avait un ninja de Konoha. Je pense que Kurada est mort avant qu'il n'arrive à lui mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Ceci est plutôt contrariant, Nin. Plutôt contrariant. » La silhouette observa un silence. « Cependant si ils étaient au courant nous nous en serions aperçu.

- Il y a autre chose, maître, Le Niiegara était là, c'est peut être lui qui a informé Kurada.

- Aucune importance, il ne pourra rien changer à son destin. Quoiqu'il fasse il viendra à nous en temps voulu.

- Bien maître. »

Nin s'inclina légèrement.

« Maintenant il faut passer à la suite. Dit la silhouette sur un ton dur.

- J'ai contacté Aiwashi, nous nous rencontrons demain. »

- D'ici là Konoha devrait être au courant. Tout doit se passer comme prévu Nin ! Cela est primordial pour entamer le rituel, personne ne doit se douter de rien.

- Je le sais maître mais j'ai des doutes sur la capacité d'Aiwashi à accomplir sa mission.

- Et bien tu devras t'assurer qu'il réussisse ! »

Nin se redressa et tourna le dos au nuage de fumée, il était visiblement énervé.

« Bien maître. »

La silhouette de fumée resta silencieuse et doucement le nuage perdit sa consistance. Peu à peu le vent emporta l'étrange fumée et il ne resta que les cendres qui s'envolaient du feu.

o  
oOo  
o

L'aigle battit des ailes avec difficulté. Cela lui permit de se rétablir à une altitude convenable, la lune se refléta dans ses puissants yeux. Il aimait la lune mais c'était un rapace diurne et il ne pouvait tromper son instinct. Voler de nuit était totalement contre nature pour lui. Cependant il ne s'arrêterait pas. Lui aussi était un animal ninja, peut être pas autant que les chiens Inuzaka de Konoha ou les vautours Yachoujou de Kumo. Mais il avait conscience de l'importance de sa mission. Malgré les progrès galopants de la technologie il restait toujours le moyen le plus rapide et le plus sûr pour les messages d'urgence.

Ses yeux perçants distinguèrent soudain une masse rocailleuse au milieu de la gigantesque forêt qu'il survolait. Il reconnut immédiatement les formes familières que les humains avaient taillées sur le mur de pierre. Les cinq visages de pierre. Il reconnu aussi les nombreux bâtiments aux formes échevelées. Il chercha alors désespérément la volière du poste de communication. Son corps exténué lui faisait tellement mal. Il trouva alors le perchoir dans l'ombre de la falaise. Ses sens aiguisées perçurent une légère brise qui l'aideraient à planer jusque là.

Il usa ses dernières forces pour entrer dans le courant d'air. Ensuite il eut à moitié conscience de ce qui se passait. Ses efforts extrêmes pour maintenir ses ailes droites et continuer à planer sur le vent, les bâtiments qu'il évita au dernier moment, le contact dur et froid du sol de la volière, les pas de l'humaine qui accourut vers lui. Cependant il sombra dans l'inconscient avant d'entendre les cris de la kunoichi qui lut le message.

o  
oOo  
o

Ce jour là le soleil brillait tellement fort que c'en était insolent. Le ciel était si bleu que la tristesse de la dizaine de shinobis rassemblés dans le cimetière de Konoha paraissait presque absurde. Pour la mort du troisième Hokage il avait plu pendant trois jours. Ino Yamanaka n'aura pas eu ce dernier honneur.

Naruto serra très fort Hinata contre lui. La jeune Hyuga n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Pourtant elle n'avait pas spécialement été une grande amie d'Ino. Mais Hinata était comme ça, simple et sensible et c'était pour ça que Naruto l'aimait. Le jeune ninja sentait les larmes poindre, le chagrin de Hinata était contagieux. Il se ressaisit et regarda les autres. Ils étaient là, alignés devant la photo d'Ino, attendant leur tour pour lui rendre hommage. A la gauche de Naruto se trouvaient Kiba et sa sœur, accompagnés de l'imposant Akamaru et des trois chiens de Hana. Les Inuzaka étaient plus que silencieux, Akamaru n'avaient pas bougé pendant toute la cérémonie. Shino n'était pas là, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il ne fréquentait plus ses anciens camarades. Hinata agrippa la veste de Naruto, tentant de stopper ses larmes. Naruto caressa doucement ses cheveux. Neji lui lança un petit sourire attendri. Puis son visage redevint figé, comme celui de son oncle. Le père de Hinata était venu assister aux funérailles à la demande de sa fille. Aucun autre shinobi d'importance n'était venu pour Ino. Il se tenait en retrait derrière son neveu, stoïque mais le visage grave.

Car à côté de Neji, un peu en avant par rapport aux autres, il y avait Sakura. Elle était effondrée. A genoux, elle pleurait de tous son corps. Ino était celle qui la réconfortait habituellement. Naruto sentit un pincement au cœur, il se sentait tellement misérable. Il était là entouré de Hinata et sa famille et Sakura elle… Hinata sécha ses larmes et contempla le visage de l'homme de sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux et relâcha son étreinte.

« Vas-y. » murmura-t-elle avec compassion.

Naruto la regarda avec tendresse, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et accourut vers Sakura. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle cala sa tête sur son épaule et y déversa son chagrin. Cette fois-ci Naruto ne put retenir ses larmes.

Les parents d'Ino le regardèrent avec un mélange de douleur et de gratitude. Ils étaient entourés par les amis d'Inoichi. Les deux autres membres de l'ancien trio InoShikaChou, Chouza et Shikaku, fidèles jusqu'à la mort. Ils soutenaient le couple du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La mission qui avait coûté la vie à Ino avait laissé Chouji à l'hôpital pour encore un bon moment. Quand à Shikamaru, il se tenait très en retrait par rapport aux autres, il ne pleurait plus, il avait déjà vidé toutes ses larmes. C'était lui qui avait commandé la mission.

Une fois que le prêtre eu terminé son long mantra, ce fut le moment du dernier adieu. Les Inuzaka furent les premiers. Ils déposèrent une magnifique fleur violette devant la photo d'Ino, une fleur de cosmos. Ils se recueillirent quelques instant puis repartirent à leur place. Ce fut ensuite le tour de la famille Hyuga. Hinata avait arrêté de pleurer mais les traces de ses larmes n'avaient pas séché. Son père et son cousin se placèrent derrière elle. Leurs cheveux noirs flottèrent au gré d'une petite brise, leurs yeux blancs furent teintés de chagrin quand Hinata déposa la fleur. Puis ils se détournèrent de la stèle.

Naruto se détacha de Sakura et chercha son regard. C'était leur tour. Elle pleurait encore. Naruto sentit ses pieds se dérober. Ca lui faisait tellement mal de voir Sakura ainsi. Il avait envie de la protéger, de la réconforter, de la…

Doucement il passa ses doigts sur son visage et lui souleva le menton.

« C'est à nous… » Murmura-t-il.

Sakura acquiesça péniblement et s'accrocha à lui. Puis ils accomplirent les pas qui les séparaient d'Ino. Naruto pu alors regarder la photo. Si souriante, tellement vivante. Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Un peu c'était sûr. Elle l'avait méprisé au début, puis il lui avait montré sa volonté à toute épreuve. Peu à peu elle l'avait respecté. Ils n'étaient pas très proches mais ils étaient amis. Et maintenant elle était morte.

Les sanglots de Sakura reprirent. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Naruto. Naruto déposa la fleur de cosmos, pria silencieusement et encore une fois dit au revoir à une personne aimée.

Naruto ne regarda pas trop les parents d'Ino. Il était trop occupé à réconforter Sakura. Elle semblait tellement souffrir de la mort de sa meilleure amie que Naruto commençait presque à s'en vouloir. Sasuke l'avait déjà rejeté, mais lui ce n'était pas mieux. Il avait choisi Hinata et une vie tranquille, loin des dangers du nindô, se séparant ainsi tacitement de son ancienne équipière. Ils étaient resté amis, enfin c'était ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais la vérité était qu'ils ne se voyaient presque plus. Il avait Hinata, elle avait son nindô de médic-nin et sa carrière.

Shikamaru passa devant eux, poussé du regard par son père. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il était abattu, Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était sûrement le plus terrible échec de sa prodigieuse carrière. Il fut rapide, se contentant de déposer la fleur sans s'arrêter. Sakura repoussa alors doucement Naruto et l'interpella.

« Pourquoi ?! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix mêlée de sanglots. « Tu es si… Si fort, si intelligent… Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu la sauver ? »

Shikamaru s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Cependant Naruto pu s'apercevoir qu'il… Qu'il pleurait.

« Je… Je ne suis qu'un homme Sakura… »

Et il partit. Peu de temps après les autres personnes commencèrent à se disperser. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Naruto, Sakura, Hinata et Neji qui veillait, imperturbable, sur sa cousine. Face au chagrin de Sakura qui ne se tarissait pas, Naruto se décida à la raccompagner chez elle. Ils marchèrent doucement et silencieusement dans les rues de Konoha. Arrivés chez elle, Sakura serra très fort Naruto dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une longue minute puis la kunoichi rentra chez elle. Un appartement grand et surtout vide.

Naruto revint vers Hinata, il se perdit dans ses incroyables pupilles.

« Hinata, est-ce que tu crois que j'ai eu… raison ? »

Hinata fronça doucement les sourcils.

« De ?

- De m'arrêter, de faire une pause… » Il prit les mains de sa fiancée. « Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais pu les… Protéger ?

- Na ruto… » Elle se colla à lui. « Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde…

- Peut être… »

...

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et contempla le ciel de l'aube ; les nuages prenaient une teinte rose orangée, se teintant d'un peu de poésie avant que le soleil ne passe au dessus d'eux et que le ciel redevienne gris. Il s'assit et repoussa la couverture de sa couche sommaire. L'odeur du petit déjeuner lui parvint aux narines. Il bailla et s'essuya les yeux.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rêvé à ça ? » Pensa-t-il en se massant le front.

Il prit alors connaissance du monde qui l'entourait. C'était la petite forêt aride où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille au soir pour bivouaquer. Des pins qui cachaient le ciel et couvraient le sol d'aiguilles, empêchant presque tout autre arbre ou arbuste de pousser. Naruto se massa le dos et se leva. Il soupira. Quelle mission de merde. Ils étaient obligés de suivre le convoi de Tsutamon à la trace. Et ils étaient lents…

En poussant un peu ils pourraient atteindre le manoir de Rouka, le lieu de la réunion, en un jour et demi. Naruto soupira, au lieu de ça ils en avaient encore pour deux jours et demi. Et encore heureux le convoi de Tsutamon était attelé. En plus ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de trop près, le conseiller était protégé par deux ANBU et toute une escorte de chuunins. Naruto en connaissait certains, des amis de Konohamaru. C'était marrant d'espionner des ninjas de son propre village mais bizarre. En plus il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Tsunade et Shikamaru soupçonnaient Tsutamon. Pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu, Naruto l'avait trouvé sympathique. Bien plus détendu que les anciens vieux cons. Cependant il reconnaissait qu'il avait un don certain pour énerver Tsunade, pas autant que lui bien sûr, mais c'était déjà plutôt impressionnant.

Naruto suivit les effluves de nourriture et contourna la tente de Sakura. C'était la jeune ninja qui préparait le repas. Malheureusement, juste trois sachets instantanés dans une casserole bouillante… Naruto soupira mais fronça les sourcils quand il vit le regard sombre avec lequel Sakura regardait la casserole. Il s'assit en face de sa coéquipière, il y avait une trace de larme sur sa joue. Naruto posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ca va ? »

Une question aussi pathétique qu'affligeante au vu de l'humeur de Sakura, Naruto se mordit la langue. La kunoichi leva la tête, écarta ses cheveux et eut un petit sourire en contemplant l'air gêné de Naruto. Elle regarda les dernières lueurs de l'aube.

« Ca fait trois ans aujourd'hui. » Murmura-t-elle. « Trois ans qu'elle est partie. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, c'était donc pour ça qu'il en avait rêvé. Il contourna la casserole, s'assit à coté de Sakura et contempla lui aussi les nuages.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que de là où elle est, elle nous regarde et elle se moque de nous et de nôtre mission de merde… »

Les yeux de Sakura redescendirent et se posèrent sur le visage de Naruto. Cette fois ci le sourire était réel. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Le jeune ninja ne bougea pas, le poids sur son épaule était réconfortant. Il ferma les yeux à son tour savourant le moment. Elle au moins n'avait pas peur de lui.

Soudain un bruit attira l'attention des deux jounins. Un tout petit bruissement, à peine audible. Sauf pour quelqu'un aux sens hyper développés par des années de ninjutsu. Ou par la présence d'un démon dans son corps.

Naruto se raidit et glissa sa main gauche vers sa pochette à shuriken, sa main droite était elle prête à saisir le kunai qui était caché dans sa manche. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder mais il savait que Sakura aussi s'apprêtait à recevoir tout intrus potentiel. Seulement ils n'eurent pas besoin de sortir leurs armes puisque la silhouette qui apparut, ils la reconnurent immédiatement. C'était Sasuke. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, retirant le masque qui lui couvrait le bas du visage, dévoilant ainsi un visage dur et concentré. Il s'approcha de la casserole et y saisit son sachet 'instantané'.

« J'ai des nouvelles. » Dit-il en l'ouvrant et en sortant des baguettes de sa veste de chuunin. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ont durci les patrouilles. Ils ont augmenté le rayon de protection, cela va devenir difficile de les suivre à la vue. »

Evidement Naruto râla.

« Manquait plus que ça… Qu'ils nous fassent chier…

- J'ai invoqué un petit serpent que je peux repérer à plusieurs kilomètres. Et il s'est glissé dans la caravane principale. » Sasuke avala une espèce de pâté marron et défia Naruto du regard. « Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié… »

Naruto rendit son regard à Sasuke. Sakura retint un petit rire. Décidemment les missions en équipe lui manquaient.

« Mais pourquoi augmentent-ils la garde maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Enfin à ce rythme nous n'atteindrons pas la frontière du Pays des Falaises avant deux jours.

- Je l'ignore. » Répondit Sasuke avec sérieux. « Les ANBU avaient l'air plutôt inquiets. Peut être nous ont-ils repérés. Nous ne devrions pas traîner. »

Naruto attrapa son sachet et prit des baguettes dans le sac de nourriture. Il les pointa vers Sasuke.

« Wow ! On mange et ensuite on bouge. On va pas commencer à s'affoler pour si peu ! »

o  
oOo  
o

Surtout ne pas s'affoler, surtout ne pas paniquer. Respirer, calmement. Se souvenir qu'on avait été entraîné pour ça. Qu'on était un ninja. Et faire face.

La kunoichi qui dirigeait la section des communications gravit les dernières marches qui menaient à l'étage du Hokage. Elle fut accueillie du regard par les deux chuunins qui aidaient Tsunade. Quand ils virent tous deux son visage empourpré et le bout de parchemin qu'elle serrait contre son corps ils comprirent. Sans un mot ils la guidèrent vers Le bureau. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte la kunoichi eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ? Elle pourrait peut être donner le mot à l'un des deux chuunins ! Mais c'était trop tard, ses jambes l'avaient trahie et avaient franchis le pas de la porte. Elle y était et elle la regardait. La redoutable princesse des limaces, la cinquième Hokage, Tsunade la regardait d'un air perplexe. Et elle allait lui donner un message disant que Kumo avait attaqué un avant poste de la frontière.

Le reste elle ne s'en souvint pas très bien. Ce ne fut qu'une tempête de cris, de papiers et accessoirement de chaises et de bouts de bureau. Les chuunins durent s'y mettrent à cinq pour empêcher Tsunade d'aller tuer les ambassadeurs de Kumo qui séjournaient encore dans un hôtel de luxe du village. Les choses se calmèrent un peu quand la conseillère Kyogi arriva.

La kunoichi se cacha dans un coin en espérant qu'on l'oublie et vit ainsi tout les gens importants de Konoha débouler dans le bureau du Hokage. Il y avait les chefs des sections importantes, contre-espionnage, défense, renseignements, ANBU ; puis aussi les représentants des clans importants, Hyuga et Nara en tête. Il y avait même la femme de Sasuke Uchiwa qui était venue représenter le clan de son mari. Quand tout le monde fut à peu près présent, Tsunade essaya de rendre son bureau à peu près présentable et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« Ninjas de Konoha, vous savez maintenant tous pourquoi je vous réunis avec une telle urgence. » Ses yeux étaient tout bonnement terrifiants.

« J'ai reçu l'information que Kumo a attaqué hier matin nos défenses sur la frontière du Pays des Falaises. A l'heure qu'il est je suppose qu'ils sont dans le désert de Foumochi. Je n'ai aucune information sur la taille de l'armée et l'ampleur de l'attaque. »

« Le message a semble-t-il été envoyé dans la plus grande urgence. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'agit d'une frappe éclair et furtive. D'autant plus qu'hier encore nous négocions avec les représentants de Kumo. Ils nous ont bien dupés… D'ailleurs Shikamaru qu'a donné l'arrestation des ambassadeurs ? »

Shikamaru se décolla du mur et s'avança vers les restes du bureau.

« Rien du tout. Ils ont avancé les traités internationaux et tout ce que nous avons pu faire c'est les assigner à résidence.

- Ils ne se sont guère préoccupés du droit international quand ils ont exécuté notre ambassadeur… » Grommela un grand ninja aux cheveux rouges, le chef de la section de défense.

La conseillère Kyogi s'avança aux côtés de Tsunade.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de ruminer contre notre ennemi, il nous faut agir. Hotarou, quel est l'état de nos défenses dans la région nord est ? »

Le ninja aux cheveux rouges ferma les yeux et se gratta le menton.

« La frontière de la foudre est malheureusement la moins bien défendue. S'ils ont réussi à passer les postes de frontière il n'y a que Oosakyuu qui serait en mesure de les arrêter. Mais peut être éviteront-ils cette garnison en passant par le sud. Cela leur éviterait de passer à côté des défenses de la frontière du Pays du Riz.

- En bref nous sommes complètement désorganisés ? » Questionna Tsunade en grinçant des dents.

Hotarou haussa les épaules.

« Le fait est que personne ne s'attendait à ce que Kumo attaque un jour en premier. Ils profitent de la faille que créée le désert de Foumochi dans notre défense.

- Il faut absolument nous réorganiser. Coupa le chef des ANBU.

- Je veux bien mais il me faut du temps, surtout si nous ne savons pas où ils sont ni combien ils sont !

- Dans ce cas envoyons une équipe pour désorganiser leur armée. Il faut viser les commandants. Si nous coupons la tête, le corps sera incapable de réagir pour une certaine durée. Cela nous laissera le temps de réagir. » Coupa la conseillère Kyogi.

Sa proposition sembla intéresser Tsunade.

« Il se trouve que j'ai une équipe dans les environs ! Si nous envoyons une équipe rapide ils pourront les rattraper avant que ceux-ci ne dépassent la position de l'armée.

- Quelle est l'équipe en question Hokage-sama ? Demanda Iruka, devenu responsable de la gestion des équipes.

- L'équipe 7…

- Dans ce cas je propose l'unité de Neji, ils correspondent très bien aux critères. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Très bien, je vous laisse en informer Neji et ses camarades. » Iruka quitta alors le bureau. Tsunade se leva et s'adressa à ses ninjas avec une voix forte et autoritaire. « Bien, nous ne devons pas nous affoler cependant je vous demande à tous d'agir avec rapidité et efficacité. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête des dirigeants du Foudre mais nous sommes face à quelque chose de très sérieux. Depuis la dernière guerre mondiale c'est la première fois qu'un des cinq grands lance une telle attaque. Et au vu de la situation de nos relations extérieures cela peut dégénérer à tout instant. Kurada est mort mais les Trois sont toujours sur le pied de guerre. Au moindre faux pas ils nous sauteront dessus ! Alors je compte sur vous ! »

Tous les ninjas acquiescèrent d'une seule et même voix. Puis le ninja aux cheveux rouges commença à donner des ordres, tout le monde s'agita et quitta le bureau du Hokage. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Tsunade, Shikamaru, la conseillère Kyogi et la kunoichi des communications qui tentait de s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous attaquent ! » Fit Tsunade en se levant et en faisant face à la baie vitrée. « Alors ils croient vraiment que nous avons envoyé cet espion ! »

La kunoichi s'arrêta, son frère avait fait partie de cette mission. Il avait été envoyé pour escorter un ambassadeur. Et les ninjas de Kumo avaient prétendu avoir capturé un espion qui se cachait dans l'escorte de l'ambassadeur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Shikamaru. « Mais cette histoire commence à puer très fort. Au début je pensais que Kumo cherchait juste à nous intimider. »

La kunoichi s'offusqua, Intimider ? Ces salops de Kumo, ils avaient… Ils avaient tué tout le monde. Ils avaient dit que l'espion avait volé les plans de la défense du village. Que tout le monde était passé aux aveux, qu'ils avaient tous admis que Konoha préparait une attaque contre Kumo. Ensuite ils avaient tué tous membres de la mission. Même son frère… Un genin…

« Mais maintenant il se pourrait qu'ils aient eux aussi été manipulés, que quelqu'un se soit servit de ça pour déclencher une… guerre… Continua Shikamaru.

- Quelqu'un ? Demanda Tsunade confuse.

- Celui ou ceux qui sont derrière le Zentokoku, celui qui pousse les Trois à la guerre…

- Voyons c'est absurde ! »

Shikamaru poussa un râle de colère et marcha le long du bureau.

« Je ne comprends rien ! Déjà ces emmerdeurs de pays limitrophes qui se mettent à nous en vouloir pour des trucs à la con et maintenant voilà que Kumo nous tombe sur le dos ! »

Soudain Kyogi avança, coupant la route de Shikamaru.

« Jeune homme, connaissez vous les conseillers de Kumo ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vaguement, je sais qu'il y en a quatre, dont deux sont les chefs des clans les plus importants… »

- Le conseiller le plus puissant s'appelle Natsumoto. J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. » Elle planta ses deux yeux gris aciers dans ceux de Shikamaru, le jeune ninja eu un mouvement de recul. « C'est un opportuniste, assoiffé de pouvoir. Il utilisera tous les moyens qui lui sont disponible pour arriver à ses fins. » La conseillère posa sa main sur la vitre du bureau et contempla le village. Sur un ton plus calme elle continua, « Kumo a un potentiel énorme, ils n'ont quasiment connu aucune guerre depuis vingt ans. Peut être recherche-t-il à augmenter son influence en montrant ainsi sa puissance »

Shikamaru la regarda avec un air peu convaincu.

« Nous vivons une époque bien troublée si le seul moyen de s'affirmer est de répandre la mort autour de soi. »

La conseillère se retourna.

« Comment croyez vous que les shinobis vivent depuis qu'ils existent ? »

La kunoichi profita de la diversion pour enfin sortir du bureau. Cependant la fin de la conversation la laissa pensive. Elle avait bien conscience de la situation périlleuse de Konoha vu son poste mais pas au point d'imaginer que ça pouvait mettre en colère le si flegmatique chef du contre espionnage.

o  
oOo  
o

Naruto s'avança dans la grande plaine aride avec la plus grande prudence. Pendant la journée d'hier ils avaient quitté la forêt et ses arbres qui offraient de rassurantes cachettes. Ils avaient déboulé dans un paysage encaissé et rocailleux. De grands plateaux couraient le long de l'horizon, laissant entre eux de vastes plaines avec parfois quelques vallées créées par un cours d'eau impétueux. C'était un paysage magnifique par son immensité et son aspect sauvage. Mais pour un ninja c'était l'horreur. Il n'y avait quasiment rien pour se cacher, les bivouacs étaient repérés à des kilomètres à la ronde et les bruits, souvent reflétés par l'écho, portaient trop loin.

Selon Sakura ils étaient à la bordure du désert de Foumochi, ce qui voulait dire que le terrain n'allait pas s'arranger. Naruto s'arrêta derrière un rocher et sonda le paysage. Quelques rapaces qui tournaient en rond, les bruissements de petits animaux dérangés par le ninja et c'était tout. Le silence, la grandeur du paysage. Naruto frissonna et sentit une petite pointe d'émerveillement naître en lui. Si seulement il n'y avait pas la mission. Soudain la radio miniaturisée qu'il portait autour du cou grésilla.

« Na…to, tu …e r…çois ? » Fit la voix lointaine et parasité de Sasuke, ils devaient être à la limite de la portée de l'instrument.

« Mal. » Répondit le ninja en appuyant sur le bouton de d'émission. « Mais vous pouvez vous rapprocher, il n'y a personne ici… »

Naruto soupira et s'appuya contre le rocher contemplant les gros nuages gris qui se dirigeaient vers l'est, porté par un fort vent. Pour Naruto dans un désert il ne pleuvait pas et il se demandait ce que faisaient ces nuages ici. Sakura lui avait répondu que le désert de Foumochi n'était pas comme celui de Suna. C'était juste une région aride et souvent en automne de gros orages éclataient. Naruto se demanda si les nuages qui les suivaient depuis Konoha allaient eux aussi se mettre en travers de leur mission en déchargeant leur électricité sur eux…

Ils resta à contempler le ciel et le paysage pendant une dizaine de minutes puis il aperçut les silhouettes de Sakura et Sasuke qui s'approchèrent furtivement de lui. Il se releva pour les accueillir.

« Bizarre qu'il n'y ai personne. »Dit Sakura en arrivant et scrutant les environs. « Je croyaient qu'ils devaient se rendre à Oosakyuu puis emprunter un chemin de transhumance qui traverse le désert. Si je ne suis pas trop perdue je dirais que la ville d'Oosakyuu est juste à une demi journée de marche d'ici, vers le nord est. Nous devrions être sur leurs pas ! »

Sasuke ferma les yeux et fit le signe du tigre.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux pas indiquer leur position précisément mais il me semble qu'ils s'éloignent vers l'est. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils et enleva son sac. Elle fouilla dedans et en sortit une carte qu'elle déplia. Elle pointa le nord-est du pays du Feu.

« Nous sommes à peu près ici. » Dit-elle, elle déplaça son doigt sur un petit point juste au dessus de l'endroit qu'elle pointait. « Oosakyuu est là, à peu près au milieu du désert de Foumochi, à à peine une demi journée du Pays des Falaises. Elle retourna au premier endroit qu'elle pointait et déplaça son doigt vers l'est, vers la mer.

- Pourquoi font-ils un tel détour ?

- Peut être craignent-ils quelque chose. La même chose qui les a incité à renforcer la protection autour du conseiller. »

Naruto bailla sans retenu. Décidemment cette mission s'avérait de plus en plus merdique.

« Nous manquons d'information, peut être devrions nous contacter Tsunade ? Fit Sakura en levant son regard vers Sasuke.

- Cela prendrait bien trop de temps, même en utilisant tes invocations mais si tu veux des informations je peux nous en procurer.

- Comment ?

- Il y a non loin d'ici un comptoir marchand abandonné. Il y a là bas quelqu'un qui aidait les Uchiwa. Il nous aidera. »

Naruto considéra la nouvelle d'un air perplexe. Il connaissait les 'connaissances' de Sasuke mais l'étendue de l'influence des Uchiwa le surprenait toujours.

Soudain quelque chose perturba sa vision, son cœur s'emballa et un souffle rauque retentit dans sa tête.

_Prend garde, gamin !_

Naruto agrippa son front, il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser pendant un court instant mais tout se dissipa aussi vite que c'était apparu. Sasuke et Sakura le regardèrent avec de drôles de visages. Cependant il n'y fit pas attention, il renifla une odeur étrangère, entendit des bruits feutrés. Il y avait quelque chose à la limite de son champ de perception.

« Qu'est… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto ? » Demanda Sakura étrangement inquiète.

Naruto tourna son visage vers elle. Sasuke le regardait bizarrement aussi.

« Je sens quelqu'un, et je donne ma main à couper qu'il s'agit de ninjas ! » Grogna-t-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ?! Je ne sens personne ?

- Ils sont encore loin… » Rétorqua Naruto.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui agrippa l'épaule.

« Naruto… Tes… Tes yeux, ils sont …»

Naruto fronça les sourcils et toucha son visage. Il sentit alors que les marques sur ses joues s'étaient bel et bien agrandies, que ses canines avaient poussé. Cependant il oublia tout ça quand son sixième sens le prévint d'un danger. Cette fois ci tout le monde avait senti le coup venir. Tous trois sautèrent en arrière et s'écartèrent de la carte posée par terre. Un kunai transperça l'air et vint se planter dessus. Un kunai où étaient attachées plusieurs notes dont une explosive.

La déflagration retentit repoussant encore plus loin les trois ninjas. Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était enveloppé d'un épais nuage bleu. Un fumigène. Il agrippa le kunai caché dans sa manche et raidit ses muscles, une légère aura de chakra rouge l'entoura.

Et le coup vint.

Naruto le para avec facilité, agrippa ce qui semblait être la veste de son adversaire et le projeta en dehors du nuage de fumée. Il lança d'abord une vague de shuriken afin d'éloigner le regard de son adversaire des clones qu'il créait. Celui-ci se releva avec vitesse et agrippa une poignée de kunais. Naruto pu le dévisager. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire à boutons, sa tête était emmitouflée dans une écharpe rouge qui ne laissait voir que ces yeux gris et son bandeau. Un bandeau de Kumo.

o  
oOo  
o

* * *

_Les ninjas de Kumo sont déjà dans le territoire de Konoha ! Une nouvelle guerre qui se profile à l'horizon ? Les motivations de Kumo semblent bien obscures... Les membres de l'équipe 7 se retrouvent avec une lourde charge sur les épaules : stopper cette armée ! Y arriveront-il ? Rendez vous dans les prochains chapitres pour le savoir !_

Je m'excuse encore pour l'ancien résumé foireux, qui annonçait déjà l'attaque de Kumo... Le pauvre aigle avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien, cependant quelques review pourraient lui redonner le moral !


	5. Tension

_**Résume : **C__inq ans après la chute de l'Akatsuki, Konoha est au sommet du monde ninja. Se sentant oppressé, de nombreux petits pays frontaliers ont ouvertement déclaré leur hostilité à Konoha . Les incidents diplomatiques se multiplient et que la popularité de Konoha est en chute libre._

_Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont chargés d'espionner l'homme soupçonné d'être à la source de ces incidents : le nouveau conseiller Tsutamon. A peine à les ninjas peine partis que Konoha apprend une nouvelle glaçante : l'armée du pays de la Foudre vient de franchir les frontières du pays du feu. __Tsunade décide de modifier la mission de l'équipe sept et d'envoyer l'équipe de Neji pour les prévenir.  
_

* * *

**Ndla :** La première partie de ce paragraphe étant consacrée à une réunion de Saigneur féodaux, elle traite un peu de géopolitique narutienne et s'en trouve donc assez complexe. J'ai eu une review demandant un petit cours, alors je vais essayer de mettre rapidement les choses au points. Vous n'êtes donc pas obligé de lire cette note.

Tout d'abord j'ai bidouillé une petite carte du monde de Naruto mais malheuresement il est impossible de poster un lien dans un chapitre de fic. Vous trouverez donc le lien pour cette carte sur mon profil (cliquez sur mon pseudo).

Le monde de Naruto est divisé en pays qui pour la plupart abritent un village caché de ninja. Par exemple pour le village des héros du manga :  
Pays du Feu = Konoha (village caché de la Feuille)

On distingue cinq pays/villages majeurs : le pays du Feu/Konoha(village caché de la Feuille), le pays du Vent/Suna(village caché du Sable), le pays de la Terre/iwa(village caché de la roche), le pays de l'Eau/Kiri(village caché de la Brume) et le pays de la Foudre/Kumo(village caché des Nuages)

Il existe plein d'autres pays/villages mais de plus petite envergure. Le plus célèbre est le pays du Riz, ayant accueillit le village d'Oto(le Son) créé par Orochimaru. Il y a aussi le pays de la Pluie qui est la terre natale de Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Enfin dans ma fic vous avez peut être déjà entendu parlé des Trois, il s'agit du regroupement de trois pays :  
Pays de l'Herbe/Kusa(village caché de l'herbe)  
Pays des Crocs/Taki(village caché de la Cascade)  
Pays des Cimes/Itadachi(village caché des Cimes)

Voilà le cours est fini, vous pouvez quitter la classe et enfin aller lire le chapitre, merci de votre attention !

* * *

o  
oOo  
o

**Tensions.**

Setsuna Date s'approcha de la grande carte accrochée derrière l'opulent bureau du daimyo du pays de l'Herbe. Cette carte représentait le pays et ses voisins : Le pays des Crocs, le grand et oppressant pays de la Terre, ce terrible pays de la Pluie et le pays du Feu, le pays qui abrite le village de Konoha…

Date sentit sa colère remonter à la surface. Le Feu était pour lui la source de tous les maux du monde actuel. Il n'avait qu'un seul exemple à montrer pour défendre sa cause. Son regard se porta dessus. Le Pays du Riz. Konoha se vantait peut être de l'avoir libérer des derniers fidèles d'Orochimaru, les lèvres de Date s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie, si seulement s'était vrai. Beaucoup des fous qui avaient été attiré par l'aura du Serpent pendant son ascension tenaient encore des places fortes, même aujourd'hui. Certains croyaient encore à sa célèbre devise ; « Tant qu'il a des gens qui croient en moi je ne mourrais jamais ». Pathétique…

Et Konoha qui avait voulut réparer ses erreurs, selon les dires du Hokage. Drôle de façon de réparer ses erreurs que d'utiliser de manière aussi arrogante le dernier jinchuuriki. Date frissonna de dégoût. Ils auraient pu laisser l'Akatsuki agir un peu plus longtemps pour qu'ils tuent tous ces monstrueux porteurs de démons. Le monde ne s'en serait pas plus mal porté.

Date soupira, c'était après cette terrible répression qu'il avait contacté pour la première fois Jun Uesugi, le daimyo du Pays de l'Herbe. Il savait qu'Uesugi était un des membres les plus radical de l'organisation Zentokoku, organisation qui réunissait les pays ninjas s'opposant à l'alliance Konoha-Suna. Comme Date, Jun Uesugi pensait que le Zentokoku n'était plus suffisant devant une telle démonstration de force de Konoha. Date avait accueilli ce soutient avec une grande satisfaction

Les membres plus calmes du Zentokoku lui avaient rétorqué que son pays était assez loin des frontières du pays du Feu et par là même de Konoha, pour ne pas être inquiété. Certains avaient même soulevé le point plutôt fâcheux qu'était l'influence de Kumo sur son pays et notamment sur ses troupes ninjas. Date détestait s'entendre dire qu'il n'était juste qu'un pantin du village caché du pays de la Foudre. Même si il y avait là une partie de vérité.

Néanmoins, malgré la grande réticence du Zentokoku, Kurada, le daimyo des Crocs, avait apporté l'appui militaire et financier de son pays en plein développement. Les Trois, l'association des pays de l'Herbe, des Cimes et des Crocs était née.

Cependant les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu. Konoha était un adversaire beaucoup plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils cachaient derrière ce mélange de bonté et de mièvrerie apparente une volonté de fer et un farouche esprit guerrier. Suite à la position extrême des Trois, Konoha avait envoyé des troupes dans le village ninja du pays des Cimes. Les représailles avaient dérapé et s'étaient finies en bain de sang, envenimant considérablement la situation. Cependant Konoha avait montré la première preuve de sa détermination. La mort de Kurada en était une deuxième.

Date recula jusqu'aux luxueux fauteuils posés devant le bureau de Uesugi et s'assit dedans. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un court rouleau. Il l'avait reçu de Kurada très peu de temps avant sa mort. Il le déroula et relut encore l'écriture fine et sèche du daimyo du pays des Crocs.

_Cher Date_

_Les événements de Kumo nous pressent. _

_Je me dois de t'entretenir d'un fait important qui t'as jusqu'ici été occulté._

_Uesugi désapprouvera sans doute._

_Cependant il y va de la survie de notre entreprise._

_Je sais que cela t'importe beaucoup et de nouvelles informations très ennuyeuses me poussent à te mettre au courant de tout._

_Je vous invite chez moi le plus tôt possible._

_Shoyo Kurada_

Date referma le rouleau d'un air anxieux. Le message était clairement inquiétant, si par le mot 'entreprise' Kurada avait désigné la volonté des Trois de renverser Konoha. Cependant la phrase qui intriguait le plus Date était bien celle-ci ; « Uesugi désapprouvera sans doute ». Qu'avait voulut-il dire ?

Uesugi avait toujours été avec lui depuis le début. Comment pouvait-il lui avoir caché quelque chose. Date se retourna dans le fauteuil. Bon sang, c'était pourtant bien lui qui avait voulu former les Trois à l'origine, et ils avaient osé le laisser de côté !

Date fixa l'un des ninjas d'élite qui l'avait accompagné. Etait-il en sécurité, là chez l'homme qui 'désapprouverait' ce que Kurada voulait lui dire. Pourtant c'était Uesugi lui même qui l'avait invité d'urgence pour parler de l'assassinat de Kurada. Au moment où il se posait toutes ses questions, le daimyo du Pays de l'Herbe entra dans la pièce, suivi de son garde du corps. Date se leva et salua son confrère. Uesugi lui rendit son salut.

« Mon ami, assied toi. » Dit-il en contournant le bureau, il s'assit à son tour. « Les temps son tragiques. ».

Il rangea un peu les quelques papiers qui se situaient dessus, jeta un regard circonspect au ninja qui accompagnait Date et fit signe à son garde du corps de reculer. Il ouvrit alors un écrin poser sur son bureau et en tira une élégante cigarette que son garde du corps s'empressa d'allumer.

« Nous voilà face à une situation inattendue, Setsuna. » Marmonna-t-il entre deux bouffées. « Sans Kurada nous allons devoir sévèrement revoir nos plans…

- Konoha nous a encore devancés.

- Konoha ? Qu'entends-tu par là. » Demanda Uesugi en faisant tomber les cendres de sa cigarette.

- Allons, toi aussi tu t'es procuré les vidéo de surveillance du palais de Kurada. Tu as du le voir aussi bien que moi. Ce ninja que le Hokage a envoyé. »

Date remua doucement dans son fauteuil et repoussa derrière ses oreilles ses longs cheveux châtains. Uesugi caressa sa courte barbe grise, son visage âgé laissa trahir une contrariété.

« J'ai bien vu ce ninja pénétrer dans le palais de Kurada mais ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Kurada, j'ai aussi bien vu cela. » Répondit-il.

Date planta ses deux yeux vifs dans ceux gris aciers du vieil Uesugi.

« Quelle importance ? Comme on dit : c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? » Date s'avança sur son siège et posa sa main sur le bureau. « Jun, ce ninja n'était pas là pour offrir un cadeau à Kurada, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te concède ce point. » Admis Uesugi en fermant les yeux.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Les troupes du village de la Cascade qu'avaient mobilisé Kurada son prêtes. Les miennes aussi !

- Setsuna, je comprends ta volonté d'attaquer Konoha mais même la force réunie des Trois ne peut rien devant les armés du Feu ! Ce serait du suicide. »

Date retira violemment sa main du bureau, son autre main jouait nerveusement avec le rouleau que lui avait envoyé Kurada.

« Alors nous allons laisser passer la mort de Kurada comme ça ?! Comme des lâches ? S'emporta-t-il.

- Il faut savoir faire la différence entre lâcheté et sagesse, jeune ami. » Répondit calmement Uesugi.

- Nous sommes les Trois nous n'avons que faire de la sagesse et … ! »

La porte claqua, coupant la parole à Date. Les deux daimyos fixèrent l'entrée. Le second ninja qui avait accompagné Date se tenait sur le seuil, l'air essoufflé.

« Maître, j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance ! » Dit-il à travers son masque.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? » Demanda Date.

Le ninja fixa Uesugi et son garde du corps.

« Cette nouvelle est confidentielle, maître, puis je parler librement ici ?

- Bien sûr ! » Répondit Date d'un geste énervé.

- Bien maître, nous avons reçu des informations qui indiquent que l'armé de Kumo marche actuellement sur le Pays du Feu. »

Date se retourna sur son siège et crispa sa main sur le rouleau. La colère le submergea. Les conseillers de Kumo n'avaient même pas jugé nécessaire de l'informer d'une telle nouvelle. Cependant quand la rage diminua il entrevit tout ce qu'allait signifier une telle nouvelle. Il se retourna vers le ninja.

« Bien, tu peux disposer. »

Il regarda le ninja les saluer et sortir puis fit de nouveau face à Uesugi. Celui-ci semblait pour le moins perplexe.

« Et bien le voilà, l'appui qu'il nous fallait ! Avec une armée telle que celle de Kumo à nos côtés nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. »

Uesugi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tira précautionneusement une longue bouffée de tabac et posa sa cigarette sur le cendrier en ivoire qui trônait sur son bureau.

« Et le fait que Kumo ne t'ai même pas prévenu d'une action d'une telle envergure ne t'ennuie pas ? »

Date serra les dents.

« Ils ont sans doute voulu éviter les fuites au maximum pour que leur effet de surprise soit maximal. » Répondit-il sur la défensive. « De toute façon Kumo n'est pas le problème, Konoha ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une telle attaque et nous devons en profiter ! »

Uesugi ferma les yeux et soupira. Il regarda les dernières braises de sa cigarette se consumer et l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne option à prendre. Ce que nous voulons c'est la fin de l'arrogance du Konoha actuel, pas que sa destruction soit le début d'une nouvelle guerre mondiale. »

Date fronça les sourcils et sa main retomba sur le rouleau de Kurada.

« Nous devons faire attention à ce que nous faisons, Setsuna. » Continua Uesugi. « Kumo protège peut être ton pays mais c'est parce qu'ils l'ont envahi, détruit et reconstruit sur des bases moins dangereuses pour eux. Quand à Konoha il ne faut pas les réduire à l'entourage du Hokage. Tu ne sais peut être pas tout sur les différents groupes qui composent ce village…

- Je ne sais pas tout ? » Date sortit le rouleau et le posa sur le bureau. « Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce message que m'a envoyé Kurada peu de temps avant sa mort ? »

Une vague d'inquiétude traversa très rapidement le visage d'Uesugi. Il se saisit du rouleau et le parcouru rapidement. Quand il eu finit il ferma les yeux, replia le rouleau et le rendit à Date.

« Ainsi Kurada t'as envoyé ceci… » Murmura Uesugi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda Date d'un ton ferme. « Cela expliquerait-il ta réticence à attaquer Konoha ?

- Nos plans n'étaient pas d'attaquer Konoha. » Répondit fermement Uesugi.

- Ah bon je croyais que nous devions mobiliser nos armées comme l'a fait Kurada.

- Bien sur ! Ne me fais pas dire que Konoha est notre ami, et si Kurada a décidé de mobiliser ses troupes c'est pour continuer à faire pression sur ce village arrogant de la feuille. » Uesugi regarda fermement Date dans les yeux. « De plus Kurada était persuadé que c'était le moment d'agir de manière forte, je ne sais pas précisément pourquoi. Cependant, tu n'as qu'à voir où cela l'a mené de défier si ouvertement le Hokage ; à sa perte.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant de la politique des Trois, Jun. » Répondit Date d'un ton sec. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est-ce que Kurada voulait me dire, cette chose si importante et pourtant que vous m'aviez caché. »

Uesugi se pencha en arrière et porta ses deux mains à son menton. Il laissa une longue période de silence s'installer. Date ne tenta pas de la briser mais continua de fixer le seigneur du Pays de l'Herbe avec une férocité non dissimulée. Finalement Uesugi se redressa pris une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma lui-même. Date fixa la flamme du briquet, discrètement Uesugi actionna quelque chose sous son bureau.

« Ce que voulait te de dire Kurada c'est que nos relations avec Konoha sont loin d'être aussi simples et manichéennes que tu aimes le penser. » Déclama le vieux daimyo.

Les mains de Date se crispèrent sur les bras du fauteuil.

« Est-ce que cela signifierait que …

- Oui. » Coupa Uesugi. « Nous avons des contacts avec une personne haut placé de Konoha qui a dans ses intérêts que nous défions son village.

- Bon dieux, Jun ! » Hurla Uesugi. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Comment est-ce que les Trois peuvent s'allier à Konoha ! Ce village impérialiste et donneur de leçons. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé juste après que nous ayons déclaré officiellement notre hostilité ouverte à l'alliance ? » Date n'en pouvait plus, ses mains tremblaient, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le cuir du fauteuil. Il se leva brutalement et tapa du poing sur le bureau d'Uesugi. « Ils ont envahi nos villages cachés ! Et cette stupide arrogance a dégénéré en un massacre des habitants de mon village !

- Calme-toi Setsuna. » Ordonna Uesugi. « Ne comprends tu pas qu'il s'agit là d'une opportunité incroyable ? Cette personne dispose d'une incroyable influence dans Konoha, son but est le même que le nôtre ; renverser le pouvoir actuel décadent et effronté de la Feuille. Ce n'est qu'en joignant nos forces que nous y parviendrons ! »

Date s'éloigna du bureau d'un geste brusque et se mit à faire les cents pas autour de son fauteuil.

« Si cela semble si évident que ça pourquoi ne m'en n'avoir jamais parlé à moi, le fondateur des Trois ?!

- Comme tu as pu le voir Kurada voulait t'en parler. » Répondit Uesugi d'un ton sec. « Pour ma part je crois que j'avais bien deviné ta réaction. Cependant je t'en pris, Setsuna, mon vieil ami, réfléchi ! Ceci restera secret, personne d'autre que nous n'a besoin de le savoir, cela ne ternira jamais notre réputation mais pense aux possibilités que cela nous offre ! Nous pourrons déstabiliser Konoha de l'intérieur ! »

Date s'arrêta et fixa Uesugi droit dans les yeux, avec une détermination infaillible il répondit ;

« Moi vivant, jamais les Trois ne s'allieront à quelqu'un de Konoha, qui que ce soit ! »

Uesugi s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux, il soupira.

« Je suis déçu, Setsuna. Malheureusement pour toi, les Trois sont déjà alliés avec Konoha depuis bien longtemps… »

Date tressaillit, un léger sifflement retentit et une fléchette vint se planter dans la gorge du ninja d'élite qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci arracha la fléchette immédiatement mais quand il vit les gouttes de poisons tomber doucement il comprit qu'il était déjà mort. La peur s'empara du Daimyo du pays des Cimes, il lança un regard offusqué à Uesugi, il ne rencontra que deux yeux d'un gris d'acier aussi imperméable que résolu. Le deuxième ninja d'élite de la Cime passa à travers la porte, ça tête vint rouler jusqu'aux pieds du bureau.

« Cependant, tu viens de le dire toi-même. Toi vivant, les Trois ne s'allieront jamais avec Konoha. Je suis désolé d'en venir à de pareilles extrémités ; mon ami… »

Date commença à paniquer, ses pensées s'emballait dans sa tête, une idée prédominait : fuir. Il se retourna vers la porte. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le reflet d'un kunai.

o  
oOo  
o

Sasuke se baissa, évitant de justesse l'immense hache qui passa juste au dessus de sa tête. Il posa une main derrière lui et d'un mouvement gracieux s'éloigna de son adversaire. En se rétablissant il essuya ses yeux du revers de la main. Le fumigène avait irrité considérablement ses yeux sensibles.

Il composa rapidement les trois signes de la technique préférée des Uchiwa et lança une boule de feu sur la ninja de Kumo. Peu à peu ses larmes lavaient le produit chimique mais il subsistait un flou qui le gênait. Il était tellement habitué à l'extraordinaire vision qu'offrait le sharingan activé.

La kunoichi bondit vers lui et lança son arme dans un mouvement circulaire. Les lames de la hache grandirent dans un froissement métallique et encerclèrent Sasuke. Elle tira alors son arme vers elle tranchant en deux le tas de serpents qui avaient juste remplacé Sasuke.

Soudain une pluie d'armes s'abattit sur la kunoichi. Les lames de sa hache s'étirèrent pour la protéger. Le flot s'intensifia, certains couteaux traversèrent le métal et se plantèrent dans ses épaules. Sous le choc elle s'agenouilla et son corps disparu, remplacé par un tas de cailloux.

Elle réapparu quelques mètres plus loin, les bras couverts de sang, ses mains crispés sur sa lourde arme. Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Juste à ses côtés vint se poser Tenten, son immense rouleau ouvert. Elle fit un signe à Sasuke dont la bouche était trop entrouverte à cause de la surprise pour un Uchiwa. Immédiatement celui-ci se ressaisit, mordit son pouce, enchaîna quelques signes et enfonça son poing dans le sol. Celui-ci se craquela jusqu'à la kunoichi qui lâcha son arme et bondit en arrière. Réflexe tout à fait adapté, pensa Sasuke, en voyant sortir de terre le grand serpent ocre qu'il avait invoqué.

Une vague de chakra parvint alors à eux. Un chakra beaucoup plus sombre que la normale. Sasuke se détourna de son adversaire et aperçut Sakura aux prises avec un grand ninja qui semblait pris de folie. Toutefois ce ninja avait planté dans son ventre un poing furieux de la bête verte junior de Konoha. Il fut rapidement repoussé. Sasuke regarda de l'autre côté, Neji se tenait devant Naruto, barrant la route à un élégant ninja dont le visage était entouré d'une écharpe rouge. Sasuke se retourna vers Tenten.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Cria-t-il au milieu du tumulte d'armes invoquées par la kunoichi.

- Nous avons reçu un ordre de mission prioritaire. » Elle reprit son souffle, le serpent abattit sa queue sur la kunoichi mais sa tête fut transpercée par une lame de la hache abandonnée au sol. « Vous êtes réassignés à cette mission.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Sasuke esquiva une poignée de shurikens.

- Kumo a attaqué la frontière ! »

Sasuke recula d'un pas pour digérer la nouvelle. Il regarda derrière lui, les autres mettaient en déroute leurs adversaires. Il fit un léger signe à Tenten pour lui ordonner de couvrir leur repli. Elle lança alors une dernière volée d'explosif et de flash lumineux.

Cela repoussa suffisamment la kunoichi pour leur permettre de revenir au niveau de Neji et Naruto. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Sakura et Lee.

Face à eux l'adversaire de Naruto aperçut son coéquipier et alla immédiatement à son secours. La kunoichi à la hache apparut rapidement derrière eux. Ils se concertèrent un instant et la kunoichi activa ce qui semblait être une radio. Naruto fit apparaître une petite escouade de clones dans l'espoir de les intercepter mais ils se volatilisèrent avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Merde ! Grogna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas important. » Coupa Neji. « Nous savons pourquoi ils sont ici.

- Des éclaireurs ? Questionna Sasuke.

- Sûrement. » Répondit Tenten.

Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent, perplexes.

« Des éclaireurs ? »

Neji leur fit face, le visage sévère.

« Nous avons reçu hier un message d'un poste de la frontière nord-est. C'était un message d'alerte, Kumo aurait pénétré dans notre territoire. C'est le seul message que nous avons reçu, ce qui indique qu'ils ont agit furtivement et détruit tous les postes frontières. Konoha est en état de crise. Le Hokage a ordonné la mobilisation générale mais nous n'avons quasiment aucune information. Comme votre équipe était dans le secteur, nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous rattraper et de vous informer que votre mission a été changée : nous devons trouver le moyen de déstabiliser leur offensive le temps que les défenses s'organisent. » Il fit une petite pause et regarda dans la direction où les ninjas de Kumo avaient disparu, « L'équipe qui vous a attaqué est sûrement en train de baliser le chemin pour le déplacement de leur armée. »

Silence total. Naruto le rompit, l'air quelque peu ahuri.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il n'y a pas des factions qui stationnent près de la frontière ? La vieille n'avait pas renforcé la garde après ce truc qui s'est passé avec l'ambassadeur ?

- Elle l'avait fait mais pas dans des proportions qui permettent de refouler une armée sur le pied de guerre. » Répondit Sasuke, il soupira. « Nous avions pourtant été plusieurs à la prévenir, elle a toujours cru à une issue pacifique… »

Sakura fit un pas en avant.

« Maître Tsunade n'avait aucune raison de croire à quelque chose de cette envergure !

- Et le soi-disant espion qui accompagnait notre ambassadeur, la débâcle d'Itadachi ? Coupa Sasuke.

- Rien qui justifie une guerre ! » Sakura lança un regard de reproche à Sasuke, celui-ci ne lui renvoya que du mépris. « Si maître Tsunade n'est pas entrée dans la spirale de la guerre c'est surtout pour ne pas donner un nouveau prétexte aux Trois pour discréditer encore Konoha !

- En effet elle préfère faire assassiner Kurada… »

Sakura bafouilla une réponse, elle était essoufflée, venait de finir un combat éprouvant. Sasuke avait l'air dans le même état qu'elle. Pourquoi passait-il sa colère sur elle ?

« Assez ! » Neji s'interposa entre les deux coéquipiers. « Reprenez vous ; je croyais que l'équipe 7 était un exemple pour tous les ninjas de Konoha. Enfin au moins vous deux… »

Naruto ne releva pas l'insulte déguisée, il préférait rester silencieux. L'irruption de Kyuubi pour les prévenir de l'arrivée des ninjas de Kumo lui avait broyé les neurones. Sasuke se détourna de Sakura et regarda dans la direction où leurs agresseurs avaient disparus. Naruto sourit, Sasuke s'était fait remettre en place. Au moins ça égayait cette mission qui allait de mal en pis.

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à Neji.

« Et en quoi consiste notre mission exactement ?

- On n'a pas reçu de consignes précises. » Répondit Lee en haussant les épaules. « Ils nous ont juste demandé de ralentir leur progression pour laisser le temps aux défenses de s'organiser.

- Ralentir la progression d'une armée à nous six ? Souleva Sakura avec suspicion.

- Nous n'allons pas nous battre contre eux. » Coupa Neji. « Le moyen le plus rapide pour les désorganiser est de supprimer l'état major. De plus si nous avons de la chance nous pourrons obtenir des informations sur cette attaque surprise. »

Naruto soupira, encore une mission d'assassinat. Vraiment pas ses préférées, et de loin. Surtout que cette fois ils ne devront pas infiltrer un palais, aussi bien gardée qu'il soit, mais le campement d'une armée en territoire ennemi.

« Le problème c'est que nous ne savons quasiment rien d'eux, ni leur nombre, ni leur position. » Continua Neji.

Sasuke s'approcha en se grattant le menton.

« Là je crois que je peux nous aider. Je connais quelqu'un qui saura nous renseigner. De plus il n'est pas très loin d'ici.

- Et bien je crois que c'est déjà un premier pas non ? » Ajouta Sakura en soupirant.

o  
oOo  
o

Ils avaient marché dans les plaines arides pendant quelques heures. La végétation se faisait de plus en plus désertique, les dernières traces de verdures disparaissaient laissant là place à un sol ocre dur et rocailleux. Au loin on apercevait de grands plateaux isolés. Les lourds nuages qui pesaient sur leur tête ne donnaient pas une bonne visibilité, et avec la journée qui déclinait ces massifs rocheux prenaient des aspects fantomatiques assez impressionnants.

Sasuke les avaient alors conduit au pied de l'un de ces plateaux. De près c'était vraiment impressionnant, surtout quand le soleil couchant passa en dessous des nuages et illumina la paroi de granit d'un chatoyant voile de lumières chaudes. Les ninjas remarquèrent alors que dans la paroi de la falaise étaient taillés des ouvertures. En se rapprochant plus ils découvrirent que c'était presque un village entier qui avait été taillé dans la roche, avec de nombreux escaliers permettant d'accéder à des maisons troglodytes.

L'endroit semblait abandonné et désert. Les murs étaient fissurés, certains escaliers effondrés, quelques maisons ressemblaient plus à des grottes qu'à autre chose. Cependant sur un mur on pouvait distinguer une gravure que tous reconnurent : l'emblème Uchiwa. Il y eu un léger mouvement à l'un des balcons que tout le monde remarqua. Ce balcon semblait mieux entretenu que les autres, les peintures qui le décorait étaient encore visible.

Sasuke s'arrêta et cria.

« Debout vieil homme !!! C'est Sasuke Uchiwa ! J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. »

Lentement une silhouette âgée émergea de l'ombre du balcon. Il avait la peau très brune et tannée par l'âge. Ses cheveux gris étaient ornés de babioles en terre cuite et de plumes. Les rides profondes et marquées qui entouraient sa bouche renforcèrent le sourire amical qu'il leur lança.

« Oh le petit Sasuke ! » Fit-il avec la surprise mi-amusée mi-feinte que prennent souvent les personnes âgées. « Montez, montez ! » Dit-il en désignant un vieil escalier pas très rassurant.

Les ninjas de Konoha regardèrent Sasuke d'un air suspect. Celui-ci se contenta de faire un pas vers l'escalier.

« Venez nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui, c'est un fidèle serviteur du clan.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… » Marmonna Naruto assez faiblement pour que Sasuke ne l'entende pas.

Ils s'engagèrent alors sur l'escalier croulant. Quand Tenten posa son pied sur l'avant dernière marche, une partie de la rampe s'effondra avec un bruit sinistre. Ils se regardèrent un peu inquiet. Il semblait que cet endroit n'avait pas reçu la visite d'un si nombreux groupe de personne depuis longtemps.

Sasuke se dirigea vers une porte uniquement fermée par un rideau complètement délavé. Le vieil homme l'écarta avant que le ninja n'ait eu le temps de le toucher. Maintenant qu'il était à côté d'eux les ninjas pouvaient voir ses deux yeux gris aussi perçant que malicieux. Sans un mot il les invita tous à entrer.

L'intérieur, comme prévu, était complètement miteux et décrépi. Dans un coin un amas de rochers écrasés sur ce qui ressemblait aux restes d'une armoire laissait une bonne idée de la solidité de l'habitation. Il y avait par terre une couche de poussière au moins aussi épaisse que le vieux tapis qui ornait le milieu de la pièce. Sur les murs de nombreuses armes étaient pendues avec des cartes aussi vieilles que leur propriétaire. Dans un coin, au dessus d'un bureau plein à craquer, les ninjas purent reconnaître des avis de recherches. La plupart étaient barrés ou déchirés.

Sauf un, Naruto plissa les yeux, la photo ressemblait furieusement à son coéquipier mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer. Le vieux l'invita avec vigueur à s'asseoir par terre sur le tapis. Au milieu brûlait un brasero en métal ouvragé. Le vieil homme fouilla dans sa poche et jeta quelque chose dans les braises, une entêtante odeur d'encens s'éleva. Finalement il s'assit aux côtés de Sasuke.

« Alors mon petit, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes donc dans le désert de Foumochi ? » Dit-il avec une voix éreintée. « L'envie de passer le bonjour à ce bon vieux Chii ?

- Chii-sama, j'ai besoin de votre aide, » Répondit Sasuke sur un ton respectueux. « Konoha est en danger et …

Le vieil homme leva la main et coupa la parole à Sasuke.

« Doucement jeune homme. Doucement. Je sens chez vous trop d'excitation pour mon vieux cœur. »

Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans la partie ombragée de la pièce. Il revint avec une vieille bouilloire en terre cuite qui avait du être décorée dans sa jeunesse. Il la posa délicatement sur le brasero.

« Que diriez-vous d'un peu de tisane ? C'est une recette spéciale, dont je suis le dernier détenteur, elle apaise les jeunes âmes et revigore les anciennes.

- Chii-sama ! » Tenta Sasuke.

- Silence jeune Uchiwa, silence. L'eau a besoin de silence pour bouillir avec élégance. »

Sasuke, déstabilisé, bredouilla quelques mots jusqu'à ce que le vieillard plante ses deux yeux gris dans les siens. Personne n'osa insister. Un calme presque religieux s'installa alors. On entendait seulement le vent qui caressait doucement les vieilles parois de la montagne et se faufilait au milieu du village troglodyte en ruine, soulevant la poussière et les petits gravats. Les tapis bougèrent légèrement dans un bruit de velours. Seule la bouilloire dérangeait cette osmose, cependant les petits sifflements de l'eau s'harmonisaient avec le silence, comme si la bouilloire était le centre d'un rituel mystique. Naruto se surprit à retenir sa respiration pour ne pas perturber cette symbiose.

Puis la bouilloire siffla, Chii se leva, interrompant l'étrange rituel. Il regarda alors les ninjas.

« Et bien les jeunes, vous êtes bien silencieux ! » Lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il versa ensuite à chacun une chaude tasse de tisane, celle-ci dégageait une odeur de menthe forte et quelque peu repoussante. Naruto goutta avec précaution et faillit d'abord recracher le liquide amer et plein de bout de plantes. Cependant une foi qu'il l'eut avalé il sentit un agréable frisson remonter le long de son corps et il rebut une nouvelle gorgée.

Sasuke tenta de relancer la conversation.

« Chii-sama, je m'excuse de mon comportement. Cependant nous venons d'apprendre que les postes frontières de l'est on été attaqués par l'armée de Kumo, Konoha est pris au dépourvu. Nous devons ralentir l'armée ennemie mais nous ne savons rien d'eux. Je suis sur que vous savez, Chii-sama. »

Le vieil homme but une longue gorgée et reposa sa tasse en savourant sa tisane.

« Oh j'eut su par le passé beaucoup de choses, c'est vrai. Maintenant je suis seul et vieux. » Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais Chii continua. « Cependant, je sais que les temps sont noirs, et que Konoha n'est pas étranger à toute cette méfiance qui envahit le monde. Toute cette agitation autour de l'ancien pays du maître des serpents… Konoha a fait des choix que je regrette.

- Cela ne donne pas le droit au village des Nuages d'entreprendre une telle action ! » Intervint Sakura. « Envoyer leur armée de la sorte c'est totalement insensé et injustifié, Maître Tsunade a toujours montré qu'elle voulait éviter les conflits pas en créer de nouveaux ! »

Sasuke fusilla Sakura du regard, ils avaient plus important à faire que de parler géopolitique. Cependant Chii le retint encore d'un geste de la main, il posa sa tasse à terre et répondit à Sakura.

« Tout comme les pays qui ont formé l'organisation appelée Zentokoku, le village de Kumo est gouverné par des individus qui sont à la fois jaloux et effrayés de la puissance actuelle de Konoha. Peu importe tout ce que Tsunade-sama pourra dire, le passé l'a montré à de maintes reprises, trop de pouvoir concentré entre les mains de quelques shinobi a toujours entraîné guerre, souffrances et massacres. » Chii s'interrompit et contempla son auditoire. « Oh mais que vous êtes tous sérieux, allons, allons, ce ne sont là que les paroles d'un vieillard sénile, n'y prêtez pas une telle attention ! »

Sasuke ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

« Chii-sama, cessez de tourner autour du pot, nous ne sommes pas venu pour écoutez vos conseils soit disant avisés de prétendu vieux sage, je veux des renseignements et je sais que vous les avez ! »

Chii se resservit une tasse de tisane en soupirant.

« Ah, vous les Uchiwa, j'avais oublié que l'impatience faisait partie intégrante de vos techniques héréditaires… Ca me rappelle la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton père, il ne me laissait pas placer un mot, il me parlait sans cesse de ton…

- Suffit ! »

Sasuke se mit debout, Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un bref regard, ce pauvre vieillard avait faillit aborder le sujet tabou. Cependant Naruto aperçu un éclair de ruse passer furtivement sur le visage du vieux Chii. Il sourit, après tout manipuler Sasuke était vraiment simple…

« Bien, bien, si on ne peut même plus raconter sa vie quand on est un pauvre petit vieux… » Sasuke se rassit, Chii se tourna vers Neji. « Sire Hyuga, vous trouverez derrières vous une carte du désert, si vous voulez bien … »

Neji acquiesça et se leva, derrière lui se trouvait une petite table où étaient étalées de nombreux documents, Neji désigna alors une carte posée à l'extrémité.

« Celle-ci ? Demanda-t-il.

- Celle-là même. »

Neji écarta précautionneusement les objets qui la recouvrait et vint la pauser au milieu du groupe, devant Chii. Il s'inclina et retourna à sa place. Chii étala la carte et désigna la frontière du Pays du Feu avec le pays des Falaises.

« J'ai en effet eu avant-hier des nouvelles indiquant que d'inhabituels mouvements de troupe avaient eu lieu près de la frontière. » Énonça Chii d'un air sérieux, il caressa sa barbe. « Néanmoins ma source n'a pas pu me dire s'il s'agissait de ninjas de Konoha ou d'autres. » Il fit une pause considérant son auditoire. « Toutefois, hier j'ai reçu la visite d'un vieil ami.

- Et ? Demanda Sasuke impatient.

- Et il m'a dit avoir aperçu un nombre considérable de ninjas portant un uniforme gris et une veste blanche. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'apercevoir leurs bandeaux frontaux mais dans le dos de leur veste il m'a dit qu'il y avait quatre petits cercles, rouge, blanc, jaune et vert formant un losange.

- L'uniforme des ninjas de Kumo ! Affirma Neji.

- Où les a-t-il aperçus ? S'enquit Sasuke, Chii pointa un petit trait qui serpentait entre les reliefs du déserts.

- Il se reposait ici, au petit temple de Kiyomizu Kannon-dou _[3]_, le long du chemin de pèlerinage de Senju Kannon _[4]_. »

Sakura et Neji s'écrièrent en même temps.

« Mais ce chemin conduit directement à Oosakyuu ! Cela veut dire qu'ils ont l'intention d'attaquer la ville ?! »

Chii ferma les yeux et remua doucement la tête.

« Quand mon ami a dit qu'il a vu un nombre considérable de ninja, il a bien insisté sur le mot considérable. » Il soupira, « Il n'est venu me voir que dans la soirée, et les ninjas avancent vite, vous ferriez mieux de vous dépêchez. Avec de la chance vous arriverez là bas avant le levé du soleil et profiterez ainsi de la nuit. »

Les ninjas se levèrent d'un bloc et sortirent de la pièce en saluant et remerciant Chii pour son aide. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Sasuke et le vieil homme.

« Je vous remercie Chii-sama, et je m'excuse de mon attitude et sachez que je n'oublie pas l'aide continue que vous avez apporté au clan Uchiwa. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Allons, allons, ce ne sont que des broutilles. Qui plus est, le clan me l'a toujours bien rendu. » Sasuke s'apprêta à partir quand Chii reprit la parole. « Cependant Sasuke, je comprends que le clan te soit important, ainsi que ta nouvelle famille mais ce que tu…

- Merci Chii-sama, comme vous l'avez dit, nous devons nous dépêcher. » Coupa Sasuke.

Chii soupira et regarda le ninja disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il prit la tasse de thé qu'il avait laissé près de la carte et se dirigea vers son balcon. Les derniers rayons du soleil illuminaient d'une couleur presque irréelle les lourds et féroces nuages orageux qui s'amoncelaient à l'est. La même direction vers laquelle se dirigeaient les ninjas de Konoha. Chii soupira.

« Ah les jeunes… » Murmura-t-il.

* * *

1 Cette devise est le pur fruit de mon imagination

2 Itadachi signifie cime.

3 Vrai temple, situé a Tokyo dans le parc Ueno.

4 Un bouddha ayant mille bras

* * *

_L'équipe de Neji a enfin rejoint l'équipe 7 et leur annonce la mauvaise nouvelle. Sakura, Naruto et sasuke sont surpris mais réagissent vite. Maintenant ils savent où se trouvent les assaillants. Reste une question : que vont-ils pouvoir bien faire contre une armée entière ?_

_La réponse peut être dans le prochain chapitre !_

J'espère que vous avez aimé le vieux Chii, en tout cas il aimerait bien prendre le thé avec vous, bande de jeunes, mais à défaut il se contentera d'une review...


	6. La grande dune

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **__C__inq ans après la chute de l'Akatsuki, Konoha est au sommet du monde ninja. Se sentant oppressé, de nombreux petits pays frontaliers ont ouvertement déclaré leur hostilité à Konoha . Les incidents diplomatiques se multiplient et que la popularité de Konoha est en chute libre._

_Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont chargés d'espionner l'homme soupçonné d'être à la source de ces incidents : le nouveau conseiller Tsutamon. A peine à les ninjas peine partis que Konoha apprend une nouvelle glaçante : l'armée du pays de la Foudre vient de franchir les frontières du pays du feu. __Tsunade décide de modifier la mission de l'équipe sept. Prévenus et épaulés par l'équipe de Neji, les trois ninjas ont maintenant pour mission de couper la tête de l'armée en assassinant les généraux et le Raikage. Ils se dirigent alors vers Oosakyuu, une ville en frontière du désert qui occupe le nord est du pays du Feu où l'armée ennemie aurait été aperçue._

_

* * *

o  
oOo  
o  
_

**La grande dune**

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Si léger qu'elle-même ne l'entendit pas. Elle tenta de serrer sa main droite. Pas de réponse. Un éclair de douleur parcourut son dos. Son visage se crispa. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur la gerbe de sang qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Son regard était occulté par de nombreuses mèches blondes collées entre elles par le sang caillé. Elle secoua doucement sa tête. Un nouveau spasme déchira sa colonne vertébrale. Elle serra les dents. Sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu. Une poutre. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait très bien où elle était. Elle se souvenait que le chef l'avait envoyé chercher du café. Au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte une immense explosion. Puis plus rien.

Maudit chef. Enfin, ce dernier ordre lui avait peut être sauvé la vie. Si on pouvait appeler ça 'sauvé'. Avec plusieurs morceaux de métal dans le corps et une poutre qui lui écrasait la colonne vertébrale, elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. A moins que…

« Là ! Sakura-chan ! Un survivant ! »

Sa tête lui faisait mal quand elle essayait de fixer son regard sur la silhouette qui était apparue dans le cadre de la porte. Pourtant cette voix !

Il y eu quelques bruits de ferraille que l'on déplace, de morceaux de plâtre qui se détachent et d'éboulis. Une autre silhouette, plus féminine, apparut à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » S'exclama-t-elle. « Oh mon dieu ! Surtout ne la touche pas ! »

De nouveaux pas au milieu des gravats. Sa conscience commençait à faiblir. Elle avait du mal à rester concentrée, garder les yeux ouverts. Même la douleur devenait de plus en plus distante. Une main chaude se posa sur son front, un flux de chaleur se propagea le long de son dos.

« Elle est dans un état critique. Plusieurs de ses vertèbres ont été déplacées, au moindre mouvement elle risque la paralysie, et je ne te parle pas des morceaux de fer qu'elle a en travers du corps. Il va falloir que j'utilise une technique très complexe pour réparer sa colonne avant que l'on ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre… » Le reste des mots s'échappa dans un flot de murmures qui ne parvinrent pas à son esprit. « Naruto, va chercher Sasuke ! »

Naruto ? Le Naruto ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis l'inconscience.

o  
oOo  
o

Lee longea la paroi rocheuse sans bruit tel un félin. Il retint sa respiration avant de regarder à l'angle de la corniche. Une main se posa fermement sur son épaule l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Neji.

« Il y a une sentinelle. » Murmura le Hyuga.

Lee acquiesça et recula. Son regard dériva sur l'arche de roc où se noyait le soleil couchant. C'était magnifique. Ce paysage était magnifique. L'érosion avait travaillé les parois rocheuses dans des formes si complexes et incroyables qu'on en venait à douter qu'il s'agissait juste de l'œuvre de la nature. Cependant au cours de la journée ces merveilles géologiques se perdaient dans cette immensité aux couleurs si monotones. Toutefois quand les rayons flamboyants passaient sous la couche nuageuse, les parois ocres illuminaient et le désert revêtait un autre habit. Une tenue de soirée.

Tenten s'approcha de Neji et lui demanda la direction dans laquelle se trouvait la sentinelle. Celui-ci pointa son doigt vers la paroi rocheuse qu'ils longeaient.

« J'estime sa distance à 21 mètres. Même altitude que nous. »

Tenten acquiesça silencieusement. Elle fouilla sa sacoche et en sortit un rouleau qu'elle déplia avec élégance. Lee contempla ces mouvements si gracieux avec une fascination toujours renouvelée. Dans un bruit étouffé un kunai long et profilé apparut. Tenten le saisit d'un mouvement ample et sans hésitation le lança. L'arme décrivit un arc de cercle et disparut de leur champ de vision.

Un cri étouffé puis un bruit sourd. Neji fronça les sourcils puis fit un signe de la main. La voie était libre.

o  
oOo  
o

Lee avança prudemment. Peu à peu en contournant la corniche, le soleil couchant disparut derrière les falaises et autres formations rocheuses, sa lumière absorbée par l'horizon. Lee aperçut alors quelques lumières dans une large cuvette située en contrebas de la corniche.

Il prit soin d'éviter le cadavre du ninja de Kumo et continua d'avancer. D'autres lumières s'allumèrent. Beaucoup de lumières.

Sakura soupira. Elle fouilla son sac à la recherche de pilules énergétiques. Elle en saisit tout une poignée et les avala. Une chaleur diffuse naquit dans son estomac. Ses muscles se relâchèrent. Son flot de chakra devint mois chaotique. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant du courage pour se remettre debout. Quand elle les rouvrit son regard se posa sur la porte de la pièce où se reposait la kunoichi. Cette fille avait de la chance d'être tombée sur elle. Cependant elle ne ferait pas ce genre d'opération tous les jours.

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre côté de ce qui autrefois avait été la salle principale du poste de garde de Oosakyuu. Maintenant cela ressemblait plus à une terrasse encombrée de débris qu'autre chose. Elle contempla la ville qui se noyait dans l'obscurité. Peu de lumières étaient allumées, et pour cause, on pouvait apercevoir un flot de marcheurs qui descendaient les collines rocailleuses pour revenir vers la ville. Quelques lanternes éclairaient ces réfugiés qui avaient dû fuir les combats qui s'étaient abattus sur leur ville.

A ce qu'elle et son équipe avaient pu en juger, ceux-ci avaient été aussi brefs que terrible pour les défenseurs. Pris au dépourvu, les quelques ninjas de Konoha du poste de garde n'avaient apparemment pas résisté à une attaque surprise qui n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. L'état du quartier où se trouvait le poste de garde en témoignait. Les traces de puissants explosifs qui avaient ravagé les habitations alentours étaient nombreuses. Le bâtiment en lui-même avait énormément souffert. Enfin, seule la ninja qu'ils avaient trouvée avait été laissée pour morte. Les autres n'avaient pas eu sa chance.

Sakura soupira silencieusement en balayant le paysage quand son regard se posa sur la silhouette si discrète de son ex-déserteur de coéquipier.

Sasuke observait la nuit qui s'installait tranquillement. Il est vrai que quand on s'était habitués aux lumières et à l'activité de Konoha, l'immensité et le calme du désert nocturne était un spectacle fascinant. Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke. Le ninja bougea à peine quand il remarqua sa présence. De l'ombre de ce qui restait des murs, seul dépassait le bas de son visage.

Sakura se colla contre le bras de son coéquipier. Le contact était toujours aussi dur et froid. Pourtant elle sentait Sasuke plus tendu que d'habitude.

« Nous devrions prévenir les villageois. » Murmura-t-elle. « Leur village a énormément souffert et Konoha en est en parti responsable.

- Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer. » Coupa Sasuke. « Il y a sûrement des ninjas de Kumo en infiltration parmi eux et pour notre mission la discrétion est primordiale. »

Sakura se redressa et soupira silencieusement.

« Je sais. »

Sasuke avança et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle sursauta un peu. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il avait l'air soucieux mais toujours la même décision infaillible que quand il lui était venu l'idée de refonder son clan pour la première fois.

Quand il avait rencontré cette fille…

La voix de Naruto retentit. Sasuke retira sa main d'un geste sec.

« Sakura ! » Fit le ninja blond. « Elle est réveillée !!! »

o  
oOo  
o

Le corps gisait inerte. Le visage tordu par la douleur. Aucune trace de sang. Son meurtrier le détailla longuement. Il s'attarda surtout sur son uniforme. Le mort portait bien la combinaison grise réglementaire du village des nuages. Son bandeau était ceint fièrement sur son front. Il portait même ses étuis à shurikens là où le recommandait le manuel de combat du parfait gennin.

Cependant sa veste n'était pas celle qui était réglementaire. Au lieu d'être blanche avec une coupe épaisse et carrée elle était légère et d'un bleu clair. La veste des membres de la section spéciale de Kumo. Celle dont la renommée et la spécialisation étaient connues partout dans le monde.

Le clan de l'Eclair. Des ninjas qui combattaient les orages.

« Tu es encore en retard Aiwashi. » Coupa une voix froide.

Le meurtrier se redressa. Il coiffa un crâne chauve et couvert de cicatrice d'un grand chapeau de paille et se retourna vers son interlocuteur. L'homme à la voix froide se tenait dans l'ombre d'un rocher dont les contours se découpaient à travers les rayons flamboyants du soleil couchant. Il s'avança. Cheveux blancs, masque sur le bas du visage, vieille armure.

« Je préfère être prudent et inspecter les alentours plutôt que d'être à l'heure, Nin. » Prononça avec mépris le meurtrier.

Son visage était noyé sous son grand chapeau de paille et un manteau noir au large col. Cependant son œil gauche brillait d'une lueur intense.

« Comme prévu de la part du célèbre Tenjin Aiwashi ! » Fit une nouvelle voix sur un ton enjoué.

Le meurtrier se tourna lentement vers le haut du rocher. La silhouette d'un ninja de taille moyenne se découpait. Ses cheveux ébouriffés complètement blancs brillaient des milles feux du crépuscule.

« Tu es là toi ? Fit-il avec mépris.

- Suffit ! » Coupa le ninja à la voix froide. « Aiwashi, tu feras équipe avec Shiro et n'oublies pas ton objectif !

- Futilité ! » Rétorqua le meurtrier, un instant la lueur de son œil gauche devint aveuglante. « J'agis seul, et tu n'es rien pour m'imposer quoique ce soit, Nin. »

Le dénommé Nin se détachant lentement de l'ombre du rocher, sa vieille armure refléta quelques rayons. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à être face au meurtrier. Les deux shinobis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les bourrasques qui parcouraient le petit plateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient, disparurent. L'air se fit lourd.

« Allons, allons messieurs les ombres. » Coupa le troisième ninja. « Il est inutile de vous battre pour si peu. N'avons-nous pas mieux à faire ? »

Le meurtrier baissa très légèrement la tête et tourna les talons.

« Soit. » Murmura-t-il. Le troisième ninja sauta du rocher à ses côtés. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me déranger, Shiro ! Reprit le meurtrier.

- Je n'oserais pas, sire Aiwashi ! » Conclut celui-ci.

Une fois les deux hommes disparus, Nin se tourna vers le campement puis d'un bon silencieux s'évanouit dans les airs.

o  
oOo  
o

Naruto détailla la kunochi avec un air circonspect. Ils avaient fabriqué un semblant de lit avec les débris trouvés sur les lieux. Après avoir péniblement redressé sa colonne vertébrale et soigné ses blessures les plus graves, Sakura avait retiré avec attention les poutres et divers objets qui lui étaient tombé dessus et ils avaient pu la déplacer sur cette couche sommaire avec d'infinies précautions.

Maintenant avec les bandages et les attelles sommaires que Sakura avait confectionnés elle avait l'air d'une blessée issue d'un champ de bataille particulièrement sanglant. Ce qui était en partie vrai remarqua Naruto. En tout cas son visage était plus paisible que quand il l'avait trouvé. Sakura lui avait enlevé son bandeau frontal ainsi que les lunettes de protection qu'elle portait. Ses longues mèches blondes salies par le sang et la poussière tombaient sur son visage fatigué. Naruto ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais après tout il n'était pas Hokage et loin de connaître les visages de tous les ninjas de Konoha.

Il soupira. Le monde avait tellement changé depuis, et il était loin d'aimer la tournure que prenaient les événements. Un murmure, enfin plutôt un grognement le tira de ses pensés.

« Qu'est-ce que … Ou suis-je ? Putain !!! »

Naruto se tourna vers la blessée. Il se sentit un peu gêné, ne sachant que faire il bafouilla une réponse inaudible puis pris la décision d'aller chercher Sakura.

Makiko Ikeda soupira longuement et s'enfonça sur ce qui lui servait d'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit la petite assemblée qui lui avait sauvé la vie était toujours là à attendre qu'elle daigne parler. Et puis merde, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle assemblée. L'équipe 7 !

« Vous ne les avez absolument pas vu venir ? » Insista le plus célèbre traître de l'histoire de Konoha sur un ton suspect.

- Je… Nous… » Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. « Ils se sont fondus à travers la population… Des troupes d'élite… Le bâtiment était saboté… Et puis les traîtres… Ils, ils avaient des agents infiltrés…

- Incroyable, ils tenaient vraiment à l'effet de surprise ! » S'étonna un peu naïvement l'une des plus grande médic-nin que Konoha avait formé.

Quand au héros, son héros il restait silencieux l'air songeur et écoutait les deux autres parler. Naruto Uzumaki. Si elle avait jamais imaginé le rencontrer en vrai.

« En tout cas vous ne pouvez rien nous dire sur leur localisation ? » Reprit le dernier Uchiwa.

- Je crains que non… J'étais dans cette pièce quand les bombes ont explosé et j'ai été ensevelie sous les décombres… Je n'ai rien pu faire. » Conclut-t-elle avec amertume.

- Est-ce que cet avant poste possède un moyen de communication avec Konoha ?! » S'enquit soudainement Sakura. « Si nous pouvions prévenir maître Tsunade !

Sasuke acquiesça et se tourna vers Makiko.

« On a installé récemment une radio à ondes longue portée dernier cri mais… Je pense qu'ils le savaient aussi…

- C'est peut être réparable… Nous irons vérifier. Je suppose que vous aviez aussi des armes et des vivres, vu le changement des objectifs de notre mission, refaire le plein de provisions et de matériel ne serait pas du luxe.

- Normalement tout est au sous-sol… » Répondit Makiko sur un ton volontairement las, afin d'indiquer qu'elle préférait dormir plutôt que répondre à cet interrogatoire.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand des bruits de pas retentirent. Aussitôt les trois ninjas se raidirent. Cependant les silhouettes qui apparurent portaient tous le bandeau de Konoha.

« Neji vous êtes rentrés ! » S'exclama Sakura.

- Nous avons localisé l'ennemi. » Se contenta de répondre celui qui devait sûrement être un membre du clan Hyuga.

Les ninjas s'éloignèrent alors de son lit pour se rassembler autour d'un espace sans trop de débris. L'un des nouveaux arrivants au look pas vraiment formidable tira une table en fer vers eux. Le Hyuga déroula une carte d'état major qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les décombres du poste de garde. Il la détailla quelques secondes pour désigner une large cuvette.

« Ils sont ici. »

Puis il sortit un stylo des poches de sa veste et dessina grossièrement quelques lignes et cercles qui remplirent la cuvette.

« Ils sont si nombreux que ça ? » s'étonna Sakura. « Ils nous en veulent à ce point pour cette histoire d'ambassadeur ? »

- Cette histoire d'ambassadeur ? » Demanda Naruto avec un air un peu idiot qui déçut Makiko.

- Oui Naruto, Il y a quelques mois une délégation s'est rendu à Kumo pour traiter des problèmes avec les Trois… » Devant l'expression de plus en plus incrédule de Naruto, Sasuke soupira. « Oui enfin de problèmes de politique. Bref, Kumo a affirmé avoir capturé en flagrant délit d'espionnage l'un des membres de cette expédition. Par mesure de précaution, ils ont tué tout le monde. Depuis tu peux imaginer que les relations entre les deux villages ne sont pas au beau fixe. On s'insurge contre l'exécution de nos ninja, ils nous accusent d'user de notre supériorité pour préparer une guerre. »

Makiko ferma les yeux, contrairement à son idole elle savait très bien tout cela. Il faut dire que ces supérieurs avaient durcit considérablement les règles depuis cet événement. Enfin pas assez apparemment puisqu'ils étaient morts maintenant.

« Cependant ils n'avaient aucune preuve ! Nous ne pouvions pas nous imaginer qu'ils attaqueraient vraiment ! » Ajouta Sakura.

- Mais ils l'ont fait. » Coupa Neji. « Et avec une véritable intention. L'armée qu'ils ont rassemblée est gigantesque. Non seulement les ninjas sont de la partie mais il y a aussi des soldats conventionnels du pays de la Foudre. »

Le silence se fit sur la petite assemblée. Makiko se demanda bien ce qu'ils espéraient faire contre tout ce monde. Ils avaient beau être parmi les meilleurs ninjas que le pays du Feu ait jamais porté, que pouvaient-ils faire contre un pays entier qui se met en guerre ?

« Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à décider ce que nous devons faire. » Lança Sasuke. « Neji, tu as repéré les lieux ?

- Nous avons pu établir grossièrement les objectifs de la mission. » Il s'approcha du plan et pointa le centre du campement. « L'état major qui commande cette armée est composé de deux éléments principaux : Le Raikage qui commande aux ninjas et à ce que nous avons réussit à savoir, deux généraux pour les troupes conventionnelles. Il y a sûrement beaucoup d'autres conseillers militaires, cependant si nous arrivons à supprimer ces trois là, les troupes seront suffisamment désorientées pour laisser le temps à Konoha de riposter. »

De nouveau le silence se fit. Ils étaient tous en train de digérer les informations. Sakura fut la première à répondre.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Neji ? Assassiner le Raikage ! Même si jamais on y arrive, ce sera considéré comme un acte de guerre irrémédiable. Nous ne pourrons plus rien stopper !

- Nous sommes déjà en guerre Sakura ! » Coupa Sasuke. « Ils ont pénétré notre territoire et tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait à cet avant poste. Si ça ne te suffit pas… »

Sakura baissa le regard. Le ninja au look horrible et la kunoichi de son équipe la regardèrent avec compassion.

« Elle a raison sur un point, Neji. » Intervint look de merde. « Sommes nous de taille à assassiner le Raikage ?

- Quelle question, Lee ?! » Tout le monde se tourna, Naruto venait enfin de prendre la parole. « Si j'ai bien compris il s'agit de protéger Konoha, non ? Alors la question ce n'est pas si on peut le faire mais quand est-ce qu'on va le faire ? »

Naruto s'était exprimé avec sur un ton étrange, à la fois calme et déterminé mais aucune lueur ne brillait dans ses yeux.

« Il est évident que nous devrons nous séparer. » Répondit Neji sur un ton plus froid qu'avant. « Si nos renseignements sont bons les deux généraux partagent des tentes voisines.

- Je suis d'accord. » Acquiesça Sasuke. « Il ne reste plus qu'à nous partager les rôles.

- Je te laisse le Raikage. Ton équipe est bien plus en mesure de l'affronter que la mienne.

- D'accord, toutefois, il y a autre chose. Cet avant poste possède apparemment une radio permettant de contacter Konoha. Si elle est réparable, il serait sans doute judicieux de la réparer et de faire part de ce que nous avons découvert jusqu'à présent.

- Je crois être la plus qualifiée pour ça. » Fit le kunoichi aux cheveux bruns. « Je vais aller vérifier, où se trouve-t-elle cette radio ? »

Les visages se tournèrent vers Makiko. Surprise, elle bégaya une réponse.

« Heu… Au premier étage, à droi… Non à gauche de l'escalier en descendant !

- Merci. » Répondit le Hyuga. « Tenten je te laisse t'en charger. »

Neji contempla le contenu de son armement d'un air pensif. Juste le minimum. Un vrai Hyuga n'avait pas besoin d'ustensile pour se battre. Il avait ses mains, qui pouvaient être bien plus fatales que n'importe lequel des kunai qu'il regardait. Toutefois il fallait être réaliste, l'arrogance et les confiances excessives en son pouvoir mènent immanquablement à la perte de tout ninja. Un shuriken peut sauver une vie. Ou en tuer une.

Neji sentit une présence s'avancer vers lui. Il se raidit. Ce n'était que Tenten. La jeune fille s'avança et passa son bras sur son front. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. C'est-à-dire que leur départ de Konoha avait été un peu précipité.

« Comme prévu ils ont saboté la radio. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son coéquipier. « Cependant ils devaient être pressé et se sont contenté d'une note explosive.

- Et ?

- Et ce modèle est très récent, ainsi que très résistant. Je devrais arriver à la réparer mais pas immédiatement.

- Si nous attendons trop longtemps l'armée risque de lever le camp, ou pire des espions peuvent avoir remarqué notre présence dans le village.

- Je sais, je vais rester ici. Allez-y sans moi, de toute façon, les missions d'assassinat… Et puis peut être que cette kunoichi, Makiko, pourra m'aider !

- Prévenir Konoha est capital. Lee et moi pourrons mener la mission à bien à nous deux.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Répondit Tenten avec un grand sourire, un peu forcé mais lumineux. Le visage de Neji se détendit quelque peu.

« Je m'inquiète plus pour l'équipe 7. » Murmura-t-il.

- Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? » Le sourire de Tenten disparut, laissant la place à la mélancolie. « Tu sais tu devrais lui pardonner un jour. Après tout ça à beau être Naruto, ce n'est qu'un homme.

- Je sais mais je pensais qu'il avait quelque chose en plus. »

Neji plia sa sacoche et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les autres. Tenten le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber à terre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lever, à ouvrir les lourds panneaux blindés de la radio et farfouiller dans la forêt de composants électronique qui reposaient dans ses entrailles. Elle ferma les yeux, l'image de ses coéquipiers s'imprima dans son esprit. Elle adressa une courte prière aux dieux pour eux.

o  
oOo  
o

* * *

S_topper une armée ennemie à eux cinq, les ninjas de Konoha se voient investit d'une lourde mission, surtout quand il s'agit d'affronter le Raikage en personne. Ils viennent de mettre le pied sur un terrain bien dangereux. Surtout qu'ils sont loin d'être les seuls à vouloir s'infiltrer dans le campement de l'armée du Pays de la Foudre._

_Rendez vous pour la chapitre prochain dans lequel rien ne ce passera comme prévu !_

J'espère que vous suivez toujours mes chers lecteurs, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous voulez vous plaindre. Je vous promet de ne pas devenir fou et de faire sauter la planète !


	7. L'armée de la Foudre, partie 1

** résumé des chapitres précédents :** _C__inq ans après la chute de l'Akatsuki, Konoha est au sommet du monde ninja. Se sentant oppressé, de nombreux petits pays frontaliers ont ouvertement déclaré leur hostilité à Konoha . Les incidents diplomatiques se multiplient et que la popularité de Konoha est en chute libre._

_Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont chargés d'espionner l'homme soupçonné d'être à la source de ces incidents : le nouveau conseiller Tsutamon. A peine à les ninjas peine partis que Konoha apprend une nouvelle glaçante : l'armée du pays de la Foudre vient de franchir les frontières du pays du feu. __Tsunade décide de modifier la mission de l'équipe sept. Prévenus et épaulés par l'équipe de Neji, les trois ninjas ont maintenant pour mission de couper la tête de l'armée en assassinant les généraux et le Raikage. Ils se dirigent alors vers Oosakyuu, une ville en frontière du désert qui occupe le nord est du pays du Feu où l'armée ennemie aurait été aperçue. _

_Arrivés sur place ils constatent déjà des dégâts : l'avant poste d'Oosakyuu a été rasé. Il est maintenant temps de lancer la contre attaque. L'équipe 7 se charge du Raikage, Neji et Lee des généraux.  
_

_

* * *

o  
oOo  
o  
_

**L'armée de la foudre, première partie.**

La nuit était déjà bien avancé pourtant le campement était toujours en pleine activité. Le voyage de Kumo jusqu'à Konoha était relativement long, surtout pour un si grand nombre de soldats. Les stratèges avaient donc prévu une logistique importante et pour quelque chose d'éphémère, le campement paraissait bien installé. Cependant, personne n'avait l'air de vouloir se reposer où s'installer. Les petites attaques contre les frontières et le poste d'Oosakyuu n'avaient pas nécessité beaucoup d'hommes. Certains les avaient même jugées trop rapides, si Konoha se préparait réellement à envahir leur pays, il était étrange qu'ils aient tant délaissé leurs frontières.

Cependant ont leur répondait que si les premiers combats étaient si facile, cela signifiaient que ceux qui allaient venir n'en serait que plus durs. Ce qui pouvait expliquer l'agitation qui régnait à cette heure ci de la nuit.

Tout cela profitait plutôt à Neji et Lee. Ils passaient facilement inaperçus en effectuant une technique de déguisement basique et en se déplaçant vite au milieu des soldats qui allaient et venaient. Même le ciel était de leur côté puisque de lourd nuages orageux empêchaient la lune d'illuminer le sol. Seules quelques torches éclairaient faiblement les grandes allées.

Bien entendu un ninja était formé pour détecter les intrus sans l'aide de sa vue mais les ninjas de Konoha étaient pressés et ils avaient avec eux l'un des meilleurs utilisateur de byakugan de l'époque.

Toutefois Neji ne se laissait pas aller à la confiance, leur cible était bien trop au centre du campement pour qu'ils puissent y arriver sans encombres. Question de statistiques. Il stoppa brusquement, agrippa Lee par le bras, le tira à lui et le poussa dans le recoin d'une tente. Il se plaça vite devant lui et exécuta un sort de dissimulation. Un groupe de ninjas de Kumo passa devant eux. Ils discutaient et riaient. L'un d'eux s'arrêta quelques instants, il regarda autour de lui. Ses camarades l'appelèrent juste avant que ses yeux se posent sur l'endroit où Neji et Lee se cachaient. Ils partirent.

Neji relâcha ses muscles et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Il avait toujours eu une confiance absolue envers les dirigeants de Konoha. Jamais il n'avait critiqué une mission, même celles qui avaient failli coûter la vie à ses coéquipiers. Pourtant aujourd'hui, plus il avançait dans cet immense campement, plus il pensait que cette mission était un peu trop folle.

Lee se releva, Neji plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir pour se plaindre. Un autre groupe de soldats passa non loin d'eux. Neji concentra son chakra autour de ses yeux, d'une simple pensée il réveilla son pouvoir héréditaire. Sa vue se dégagea. Elle engloba presque tout le campement ainsi qu'une petite proportion de désert. Un monde en nuances de gris apparut dans son esprit. Les murs et tissus de tentes et autres parois devinrent transparents. Sur ces informations immobiles se rajoutèrent de nombreux points blancs qui se mouvaient, les systèmes de circulation du chakra des soldats de la Foudre. Beaucoup de chose à traiter pour un simple cerveau humain, même si c'était celui d'un Hyuga. Neji se concentra. L'image se focalisa sur le centre du campement. Le ninja chercha la grande tente luxueuse qu'il avait aperçue quelques heures auparavant.

Il la trouva et tenta de canaliser tout le potentiel de son byakugan dessus. De nombreux points blancs s'agitaient à l'intérieur. Dans un suprême effort de concentration il essaya d'apercevoir les contours des visages des hommes que représentaient ces points blancs. Au bout d'une longue minute il relâcha son chakra et ses yeux redevinrent à leur état normal. Il les avait identifié, aucun doute possible.

Avant de partir il avait effectuer une très brève recherche sur l'état major du Pays de la Foudre, pour pouvoir identifier leurs cibles. L'homme qui semblait dormir dans sa chambre était sans aucun doute Musashi Miyamoto, le doyen des généraux de la Foudre, un vieil homme plein d'expérience selon les informations que possédait Konoha. L'autre, Takezō Shinmen devait être entrain de préparer ses stratégies dans son bureau. Plus jeune que le premier, il n'avait jamais connu de guerre à cause de la neutralité de son pays. Cependant son savoir suffisait à expliquer son grade.

Deux hommes si éminents dont l'expérience et les connaissances surpassaient tellement de loin celle de Neji. Le Hyuga aida son coéquipier à se relever et se remit en mouvement vers la tente. Il y avait en jeu des choses bien plus importantes que le respect des aînés.

o  
oOo  
o

Quelques braises rougeoyaient doucement au sein d'un poêle de fonte aux gravures ésotériques, une faible odeur d'encens enivrait doucement les sens. Naruto s'arrêta pour admirer une tapisserie accrochée à un mur, une épique bataille y était décrite, Sakura effleura le bois rare d'un long meuble sur lequel étaient posés en vrac de nombreux documents. Si il y a une chose qui avait frappé l'équipe sept en entrant dans la tente du Raikage s'était le luxe qui s'en dégageait. Le contraste avec l'extérieur mettait d'autant plus en valeur les meubles et objets précieux qui trônaient dans cette immense tente. Toutefois si tous les meubles semblaient avoir été consciencieusement placés, ils étaient soit vides soit recouverts d'objets posés en désordre, trahissant l'aspect provisoire de cette tente.

La pièce, si l'on pouvait nommer ainsi une partie d'une tente, dans laquelle les trois ninjas se trouvaient était vide et plongée dans une obscurité que seuls les braises du feu perçaient. Evidemment le Raikage devait se trouver ailleurs dans la tente. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il avait neutralisé aisément les gardes mais ils devaient faire vite. Sans compter le fait qu'éliminer le Raikage ne se ferait sûrement pas dans le silence.

Soudain, un léger toussotement se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce. Les ninjas se figèrent. Une raie de lumière parcourut le tapis de velours qui recouvrait le sol. Un fauteuil grinça puis de nouveau le silence. Naruto se raidit.

« J'y vais. » Murmura-t-il.

Sasuke tendit sa main et agrippa le bas de sa veste. Les yeux de Naruto rencontrèrent les siens. Entre eux deux il n'y avait plus guère besoin de dialogue. Naruto semblait sérieux, trop peut être mais Sasuke s'en contenterait. Il relâcha son étreinte. Naruto s'avança vers la source du rai de lumière. Sakura se précipita alors en avant. Sasuke la stoppa dans son élan.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser y aller tout seul ! » Son chuchotement inquiet était décidemment toujours aussi agaçant. « Il ne va pas…

- Laisses le. »

Sakura jeta à son camarade un regard noir. Sasuke se tourna vers elle après que Naruto ait disparu dans un angle.

« La pièce risque d'être étroite, à trois nous ne ferions que nous gêner. Il est assez grand pour agir seul. Si jamais il a besoin d'aide nous irons l'aider mais pour l'instant mieux vaut tenter de se renseigner sur ce que nous réserve Kumo. » Sasuke soupira, il dévisagea le visage de sa coéquipière avec un soupçon de remord. « J'ai aussi utilisé une technique d'Orochimaru pour perturber son sceau. S'il commence à exécuter des techniques complexes le chakra de Kyuubi va l'envahir. »

Sasuke s'était attendu à la réaction de sa coéquipière. Avant même qu'elle commence à entrouvrir les lèvres, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Par contre il ne put pas parer le poing qui s'abattit furieusement sur son épaule. Passée la grimace de douleur, le visage de Sasuke se fit plus sévère, son étreinte plus forte. Sakura se calma.

« Enerves toi sur moi si tu veux mais je suis juste réaliste. On a de très faibles chances de vaincre le Raikage sans se faire repérer où même capturer. J'assure juste nos arrières, en utilisant Kyuubi il fera bien plus de dégâts que nos trois pauvres assassinats. » Sasuke retira sa main, Sakura lui lança un regard furieux mais se tut. « Regardes les choses en face, si nous voulons arrêter cette armée c'est la meilleure solution. »

- Tu es horrible Sasuke… » Murmura Sakura.

Puis elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. Sasuke eut le temps d'apercevoir une larme au coin d'un de ses yeux. Une pointe de culpabilité traversa son esprit, elle se dissipa vite.

o  
oOo  
o

Le Raikage relisait une dernière fois l'un des plans de batailles quand il sentit la présence de l'intrus. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, pour quelqu'un qui tentait de se dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait. S'était grossier, hésitant et maladroit, comme un gamin qui fait sa première mission d'infiltration. Il soupira silencieusement. Il n'avait aucun kunai à porté de main à lancer. Après tout il n'en avait pas besoin. Il concentra son chakra et attendit que l'intrus face le premier pas.

Naruto de son côté hésitait à faire quoique ce soit. Il avait pensé que le combat s'engagerait sans un mot. Qu'il aurait le temps de frapper vite et bien. Non, le Raikage était sur ses gardes, même s'il ne voyait que son dos il pouvait le sentir. Il avait clairement été repéré. Pourtant il restait toujours penché sur son bureau, assis dans son massif fauteuil en bois. Du coup Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il se décida alors à sortir de l'ombre, ravala son appréhension et tenta de paraître aussi décontracté que possible. Le fauteuil bougea. L'individu qui lui fit face avait une trentaine d'année. Il portait la tenue cérémonielle des Kage, une grande toge jaune recouverte d'une veste blanche. Son visage jurait un peu avec sa tenue, ses cheveux longs emmêlés et ébouriffés étaient juste retenus par un bandeau frontal en métal, sa barbe mal rasée et sa longue barbiche n'arrangeait pas son apparence. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes naissants, malgré tout son regard brillait d'une étrange lueur.

Une minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ninjas ne bougent. Le Raikage s'enfonça alors dans son fauteuil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il jaugea Naruto avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Konoha, hein ? » Il soupira. « Ma foi je m'y attendais, après tout vous êtes connus pour réagir vite quand on vous agresse… »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il avait du mal à cerner l'homme en face de lui. Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation qu'avec la vieille où le troisième. Il sentait que cet homme était sans aucun doute un puissant shinobi mais il sentait aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un chef, et certainement pas l'âme d'un Kage. Le jeune ninja dégaina alors le kunai caché dans sa manche. Lentement il se mit en garde.

« Lève toi vieil homme. » Le ton était menaçant mais prononcé presque en chuchotant. « Je suis venu ici pour te tuer ! »

Le Raikage haussa les sourcils.

« Me tuer ? »

Naruto s'apprêta à répondre quand une main se posa sur son dos. Une main absolument pas amicale.

o  
oOo  
o

Neji retira lentement son index et son majeur du front sans vie de Takezo Shinmen. Immobile au milieu de son grand lit le général ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Au moins il était parti sans douleur se dit Neji comme pour se consoler. Il se tourna vers Lee. Son coéquipier semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans les missions d'assassinat. Pas son style.

Neji tourna le dos à sa cible et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie de la tente. Il était inquiet. Il ne savait pas précisément pourquoi mais tout c'était trop bien passé, à aucun moment ils n'avaient rencontré de difficulté majeure. Comme si quelqu'un veillait sur eux.

Lee se stoppa net. Neji se figea. Il avait parlé trop vite. Un garde se tenait à l'entrée de la porte, et les pointaient de son kunai.

o  
oOo  
o

Sakura avait du mal à ce concentrer sur le tas de document éparpillés devant elle. Elle avait du mal à ce concentrer tout court. Son esprit était obsédé par ce que lui avait dit Sasuke. Comment avait-il osé ! Utiliser son coéquipier comme ça, aussi lâchement ! Comme une… Une arme. Sakura serra les dents. Trop de souvenirs douloureux, trop de larmes mêlés de peur. Elle ne laisserait sûrement pas Naruto sombrer encore une fois entre les griffes de son démon. Seulement elle savait très bien qu'il y avait une part de raison dans ce qu'avait fait Sasuke. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, il paraissait concentré sur le contenu d'un tiroir mais elle savait très bien qu'il la surveillait sans relâche. Il ne la laisserait pas faire un geste en direction de Naruto avant qu'il n'en donne l'ordre. Elle soupira et essuya une larme qui commençait à s'échapper de son œil droit. Tout ça lui donnait le tournis, l'opération de la kunoichi d'Oosakyuu l'avait exténué et l'air était décidemment de plus en plus lourd malgré la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux. Si ils en venaient à de telles extrémités à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une mission ensemble, il valait mieux que les membres de l'équipe 7 poursuivent leurs voies chacun de leur côté.

Elle releva doucement la tête et contempla ses traits tirés dans le miroir accroché en face d'elle. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Un masque était apparut dans un coin du miroir. Elle se retourna et se laissa tomber à terre. Un kunai fusa au dessus de sa tête. Sasuke se précipita en avant et enfonça son poing dans ce qui semblait être un homme. Soudain les braises disparurent, ce fut l'obscurité totale. Le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité le masque était réapparu devant Sakura, avec l'homme dont il cachait le visage.

Sakura stoppa le poing qui se dirigeait sur elle. Elle n'arrêta pas les griffes métalliques qui lui déchirèrent le ventre. Sous l'impact de la douleur, une poussée d'adrénaline s'empara de son corps, toutes les irritations de la journée tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent. Elle envoya valser son opposant dans une magnifique armoire. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

Elle se tourna vers son opposant. La surprise lui arracha un cri. Il n'y avait personne, l'armoire était intacte. Aucun bruit. Excepté le glissement d'une lame le long de la peau de son cou.

« On va se calmer, ninja de Konoha. » Susurra une voix rauque.

Sakura déglutit. Elle n'avait pas tout saisit de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu mais cela avait eu le mérite de lui rendre son sang froid. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour voir où était Sasuke. Son sharingan brillait dans l'obscurité avec toujours la même fureur. Cependant lui aussi était tenu en joue par une silhouette masquée. Elle fronça les sourcils pour détailler leurs opposants. Un grand manteau sombre, une large capuche de laquelle dépassait un masque qu'elle ne parvint à identifier. Qui que soient ces mystérieux intrus, ils n'étaient ni de Konoha ni de Kumo.

Le Raikage s'était stoppé net. Il n'était plus aussi décontracté qu'il avait voulut le montrer lorsque Naruto s'était dévoilé. Il avait l'air surpris mais aussi perplexe. Naruto devait être pareil. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était toujours en vie. Si c'était un garde comment était-il entré sans être remarqué par Sakura et Sasuke, et surtout pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attaqué au lieu quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Le Raikage se décida à bouger. Il s'appuya lourdement sur les bras de son fauteuil et se leva. Sa carrure était impressionnante, il devait faire pas loin de deux mètres et dominait Naruto sans aucun problème. Maintenant il avait l'air beaucoup plus imposant et menaçant qu'enfoncé dans son fauteuil l'instant d'avant. Naruto cligna des yeux. Depuis tout à l'heure il se sentait bizarre, comme flou, il avait du mal à rester concentré mais quand le nouveau venu avait posé sa main sur son dos il avait clairement ressentit 'ce' chakra.

Le Raikage s'avança, Naruto sentit son agresseur se raidir.

« Le ninja de Konoha, encore je comprends, mais puis-je savoir à qui d'autre ai-je l'honneur et qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma tente ! » Maugréa le chef du village de Kumo.

- N'appelle surtout pas tes gardes. » Ordonna une voix plutôt jeune. « Et reste calme, je ne suis pas là en ennemi.

- Cette voix ! » S'étonna soudainement le Raikage. « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. L'attitude menaçante du Raikage s'était envolée cédant la place à la surprise. L'agresseur de Naruto se déplaça alors, sa main toujours plaquée contre Naruto. Il vint se placer à ses côtés. Naruto put alors voir qu'il avait à peu près sa taille et qu'il était emmitouflé dans un long manteau à capuche.

Il porta son autre main à son visage et détacha un masque bleu et blanc. Naruto de côté ne pouvait apercevoir son visage mais le Raikage parut vraiment choqué par ce qu'il vit.

« Impossible ! » Bafouilla-t-il. « Tenkodo ! Mais… Mais je te croyais mort !

- Je sais... » Répondit l'autre d'une voix posée. « Mais je suis toujours vivant, et j'ai découvert des choses cruciales dont je dois te faire part, il faut que tu m'écoutes grand frère ! »

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et 'le' chakra commençait à s'agiter au niveau de son abdomen sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Pour couronner le tout voilà qu'il était tombé sur une réunion de famille…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais vêtu dans un tel accoutrement ? » La surprise passée, le Raikage semblait d'autant plus suspicieux. « Qu'as tu fais tout ce temps, pourquoi te caches tu au milieu des gens de ton village ?

- Ecoute grand frère, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes tes questions. Le temps presse et ils seront bientôt là. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance !

- Tu m'en demandes un peu beaucoup, Tenkodo ! » S'indigna le Raikage. « Tu disparais sans laisser de traces et maintenant tu réapparais comme par magie en même temps que des ninjas de Konoha ! »

L'agresseur de Naruto, Tenkodo si on en croyait le Raikage, paraissait nerveux. Il soupira et porta une main à son front. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire glisser sa capuche, révélant des cheveux mi long aussi emmêlés que ceux de son doit disant grand frère de Raikage.

Il resta un moment silencieux sous la pression du regard du Raikage, tourna brièvement la tête puis s'avança vers le chef de Kumo, relâchant un peu sa pression sur Naruto.

« Cela concerne Tenjin ! » Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. « Mais c'est encore plus important que ça ! Crois-moi s'il te plait, il faut que tu me donnes le sabre de Mashiro avant qu'il soit trop tard !

- Le sabre de Mashiro ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu… »

Le Raikage n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Des arcs électriques s'élevèrent du sol et formèrent une boule lumineuse qui éclata en un flash aveuglant. Une silhouette se découpa au milieu de la lumière.

o  
oOo  
o

Neji fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre un des solides poteaux métalliques qui soutenait la tente. Celui-ci résonna sourdement. Le jeune Hyuga se releva prestement. Lee fonçait déjà vers le garde. D'un mouvement souple et ample il asséna un lourd coup de pied dans le dos du ninja de Kumo. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre mais se releva rapidement. Trop rapidement. Lee se laissa surprendre et le garde agrippa son pied et y enroula quelque chose que Neji n'eut pas le temps de discerner. Son coéquipier s'écroula alors par terre en hurlant de douleur.

Prompt comme l'éclair Neji se précipita à sa rescousse. Byakugan activé il analysa ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de parchemin entrain d'absorber tout le chakra de Lee. Neji freina en dérapant, tendit sa paume vers le garde et lui envoya une vague de chakra mortelle. Le garde esquiva tout juste, pas assez pour en ressortir indemne. Son épaule droite fut percutée par la technique de Neji et tous les méridiens furent brûlés. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

Neji passa le bras de Lee sur son épaule. D'un bond il l'emmena loin du garde. Il poussa son byakugan à fond et avec toute sa maîtrise influa une dose suffisante de chakra dans le parchemin pour le désactiver en faisant le moins de mal possible à la jambe de Lee. Le parchemin se détendit et Lee l'arracha d'un geste brusque. Il se remit immédiatement debout et fixa leur adversaire. A l'autre bout de la tente celui-ci avait posé un genou à terre et tenait son épaule touchée. Cependant il avait l'air calme et parfaitement concentré, il fixait les ninjas de Konoha d'un regard froid et intense.

Neji calma sa respiration. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce garde. Pourquoi n'appelait-il pas des renforts ? Si il le faisait, Neji et Lee ne pourraient pas résister devant autant d'adversaires, alors pourquoi ? D'autant plus que lorsque Neji l'avait touché avec la paume du Hakke, il lui avait semblé voir quelque chose de bizarre avec son byakugan. Son attention était concentrée sur Lee à ce moment aussi ça n'avait été qu'une vague impression. Le jeune Hyuga se releva et se plaça aux côtés de son coéquipier.

« Ce garde me semble louche, Lee. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Nous allons essayer de le prendre par surprise, je vais l'attirer pendant que tu te cacheras derrière moi avec ta technique de la feuille morte. »

Lee acquiesça silencieusement, son regard aussi concentré que le pouvait être le regard de Rock Lee. Neji s'élança. Le garde sortit de ses poches plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins qu'il déploya sur le sol. Neji surpris freina sa course. Il déploya de nouveau son byakugan à sa pleine capacité. Des parchemins d'invocation !

Le garde croisa ses mains, les parchemins s'illuminèrent et des fils de fers en jaillirent instantanément, quadrillant la tente et découpant tout objet sur leur passage. Neji réagit au quart de tour. Il relâcha son chakra par tous les méridiens de son corps et tourna sur lui-même. Il n'oublia pas bien sûr de prendre en compte Lee qui se tenait derrière lui.

A peine sa technique de défense terminée, Neji banda ses muscles, Son chakra se concentra en une boule d'énergie mortelle devant l'index et le majeur de sa main droite. Il s'élança à toute vitesse sur son adversaire qui avait relâché sa garde. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le garde utilisa sa vitesse contre lui. Il bloqua son bras droit tendu et fit pivoter Neji qui était déséquilibré. De son autre main il saisit son kunai et l'enfonça dans les cotes de Neji.

Les os se fendirent. L'arme s'enfonça dans la chair du jeune ninja avec une force à laquelle celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu. Neji s'écrasa sur un meuble, une giclée de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Il eut le temps de voir le garde se relever, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ce sourire fut de courte durée.

Une vague de chakra furieux balaya la tente, les nombreux documents et cartes s'envolèrent, les poteaux tremblèrent, la toile se déchira par endroit. Ce fut au tour de Neji de sourire, malgré la douleur qui lui lacérait le flanc droit. Lee était apparut derrière lui, toutes portes ouvertes. En un éclair il avait saisit le bras du garde, il l'attira vers lui comme un vulgaire fétu de paille tout en armant un poing dévastateur.

Neji sursauta, il vit de nouveau ce qui l'avait troublé tout à l'heure, ce trouble dans le réseau des méridiens. Une technique de déguisement ! Comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas repéré depuis le début ! Trop tard pour poser des questions. Le poing de Lee, chargé de chakra s'enfonça dans le ventre du garde.

o  
oOo  
o

Naruto tendit ses muscles. Il sentait la puissance l'envahir à toute vitesse, cette sensation à la fois exaltante et rassurante de pouvoir. Tout le monde avait été aveuglé par le flash de lumière mais Naruto réagissait maintenant plus vite que la normale. Ses sens aiguisé compensèrent sa vue troublée. Il devait en profiter, il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant, son esprit était clair, précis et aiguisé. Il serra son kunai et se tourna furtivement vers le Raikage. Etrangement il savait très bien comment faire pour le tuer maintenant, il repéra instantanément les points vitaux les plus accessibles.

En une fraction de seconde il avait bondit sur le chef du village de Kumo. Cependant il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce à réagir promptement. Une main l'agrippa au col, le coupant subitement dans son élan. Surpris il lâcha son kunai qui fusa à quelques centimètres de la tête du Raikage. Il tenta de se débattre mais son adversaire l'avait fermement empoigné. Une autre main se plaqua sur son torse. Il put brièvement apercevoir le nouveau venu. Aussi grand que le Raikage, manteau noir avec un col haut, chapeau de paille. L'Akatsuki ? Non, impossible. A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, le chakra de Kyuubi bouillonna. Des griffes poussèrent à la main droite de Naruto, un chakra rougeâtre la recouvrit. Naruto arma son bras. Son adversaire sembla le remarquer. Un arc électrique naquit autour de son épaule et descendit jusqu'à la main posée sur le torse de Naruto.

Le jeune ninja ne sentit même pas le choc. Le temps que la douleur parvienne à son cerveau il volait à travers la cloison qui séparait le bureau du Raikage de la pièce où se trouvaient Sasuke et Sakura. Naruto finit sa course sur une table basse qui se brisa en grand fracas.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il pouvait de nouveau voir normalement. Débarrassé de la cloison il avait une parfaite vue d'ensemble. Dans le bureau du Raikage, le nouveau venu caché sous son large chapeau se tenait au milieu du chef des ninjas de Kumo et de celui qui prétendait être son frère. Dans la grande pièce, Sasuke et Sakura étaient tenus en joue par deux ninjas vêtus exactement comme le frère du Raikage.

Naruto n'essaya même pas de comprendre. Encore une fois sa mission partait dans tous les sens. Le grand foutoir. En plus il se sentait complètement paralysé après le choc électrique, d'autant plus que toute sensation de chakra rouge avait disparu. Mal de tête en perspective.

Le Raikage semblait tout autant désorienté que lui. A vrai dire il n'avait rien demandé le pauvre, si on exceptait le fait qu'il était à la tête d'une armée en territoire ennemi.

« T… Toi ? » Bafouilla-t-il en dévisageant le nouveau venu.

- Merde… » Maugréa le premier intrus que le Raikage avait appelé Tenkodo. Il se tourna vers les autres ninjas masqués et fit quelques signes discrets puis s'adressa de nouveau à son frère. « Tu vois que je ne t'avais pas menti. »

Le Raikage se redressa. Le nouvel intrus parcourut la tente du regard, glissa une main hors de son grand manteau noir et la porta à son couvre chef qu'il retira lentement. Le chapeau révéla une tête chauve et borgne à moitié défiguré par de nombreuses cicatrices de brûlures. Naruto remarqua que l'intrus avait quatre traits tatoués sur le visage qui se rejoignaient entre les yeux, comme le Raikage et son petit frère. D'ailleurs malgré les cicatrices on remarquait une certaine ressemblance entre ce nouvel intrus et le Raikage. Naruto jura. La réunion de famille battait son plein.

« Tenjin… » Lâcha le Raikage avec une certaine désinvolture, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis reprit sur un ton très sérieux. « D'abord Tenkodo puis toi, il faut croire que c'est le jour des retrouvailles de la famille Aiwashi… »

L'intrus toisa le Raikage d'un regard condescendant. Avec toutes ces cicatrices sont visage n'exprimait quasiment rien, il paraissait figé, presque inhumain. Cependant son œil restant brillait d'une lumière presque aveuglante, ce qui rendait difficile de soutenir son regard. Naruto massa ses muscles endoloris. Les ninjas masqués avaient le regard figé sur le nouvel arrivant, du coup ils semblaient l'avoir oublié. Le jeune ninja lança un clin d'œil à ses coéquipiers.

« Grand frère ! » Maugréa Tenkodo. « Il faut absolument l'arrêter ! »

Le regard de Tenjin glissa vers Tenkodo.

« Que fais tu ici, toi. » Dit-il lentement sur un ton rauque. « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu…

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ce que tu es venu faire, vous n'aurez pas le sabre ! » Coupa Tenkodo.

L'intrus eut l'air surpris, enfin c'est ce dont Naruto eut l'impression tant son visage était figé. D'un pas rapide le nouvel arrivant se plaça devant Tenkodo sans que celui-ci ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il le saisit alors par le col et le souleva à la hauteur de son visage. Tenkodo tenta de se débattre mais comme Naruto l'avait remarqué la poigne de ce Tenjin était ferme.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » Questionna-t-il.

Tenkodo n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Le Raikage s'était élancé vers celui qu'il avait appelé Tenjin. Il agrippa son épaule et le força à se retourner. Sur la défensive celui-ci lâcha Tenkodo qui fut projeté dans la salle. L'un des ninjas masqués le réceptionna aussitôt mais il du relâcher Sasuke. L'Uchiwa s'éclipsa en un éclair, réapparut derrière le ninja qui gardait Sakura et lui envoya un violent coup de pied. Le ninja esquiva mais Sakura était libre.

Naruto bondit aux côtés de ses coéquipiers. Les deux ninjas masqués se retournèrent et leur firent face. Tenkodo se redressa et leur fit signe d'attendre. Le Raikage et Tenjin se faisaient face. L'atmosphère était électrique.

« Tenjin, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe ici mais en tant que Raikage je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire : t'arrêter. » Déclama le chef des ninjas de Kumo.

- Raikage ? Laisse moi rire, comme si ce titre pathétique allait changer quelque chose… Tu n'as donc décidemment rien trouvé de mieux que de marcher dans le chemin pourri qu'on tracé nos ancêtres ? Le clan, hein ?

- Tenjin, » Grogna le Raikage. « Crois moi je vais te faire ravaler une bonne fois pour toute cette foutue arrogance, petit frère ! » ils prononça ces derniers mots avec une sorte de dégoût.

- Comment oses tu ? » S'offusqua Tenjin, la lumière dans son œil redoubla d'intensité. « Nous sommes peut-être jumeaux mais je suis bien plus fort que toi !

- Voyons ça ! »

Tenkodo se retourna vers les ninjas de Konoha. Vu de face il ressemblait beaucoup au Raikage, en plus jeune, ses cheveux étaient plus clairs aussi.

« Ecoutez, croyez moi ou non mais votre venue ici fait partie d'un plan qui vous dépasse ! Nous n'avons absolument rien contre vous !

- Foutaises. » Lança avec dédain Sasuke.

Naruto regarda son coéquipier avec surprise. Sharingan activé, chidori exécuté, il s'élança sur l'un des ninjas masqués. Celui-ci esquiva à temps mais les éclairs de la technique fétiche de Sasuke brisèrent son masque. Naruto pu alors découvrir le visage plutôt pâle d'une jeune fille, encadré par de longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Il fut un temps captivé par ses yeux bleus sans qu'il arrive à savoir pourquoi.

Cette courte période de contemplation passée Naruto se lança à la suite de son coéquipier. Il lança une volée de kunai sur les ninjas masqués et prenant couverture derrière Sasuke se rapprocha du Raikage. Un éclair l'aveugla alors. La toile de la tente fut déchirée et avant que Naruto ne réalise ce qu'il se passe le Raikage se retrouva projeté de quelques mètres. Il se releva aussitôt et se jeta sur le chauve qui apparemment était son frère. Naruto ravala sa salive, dur d'intervenir dans un tel combat. A ce qu'il comprenait ils pratiquaient une espèce de taijutsu où leurs paumes étaient chargées d'une incroyable quantité d'électricité. Créant des gerbes d'étincelles et des éclairs à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient quelque chose. Le Raikage parvint à saisir le bras de son frère, des arcs électriques parcoururent la tente puis l'intrus en manteau noir fut projeté hors de la tente, le Raikage le suivit.

Naruto se prépara à s'élancer à la poursuite de sa cible quand il fut attiré au sol par la main de Sasuke. Il évita ainsi les griffes métalliques du dernier ninja masqué à avoir encore son masque. Aidé par Tenkodo celui-ci avait l'air de couvrir la fille qui fouillait à toute vitesse les meubles du Raikage. Sasuke attira Naruto à lui.

« Ecoutes moi bien. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe mais je n'aime pas du tout ces gars masqués. Je vais essayer d'attirer les deux avec Sakura. Occupes toi de la fille, quoi qu'elle fasse empêche là de le faire. »

Naruto acquiesça, se mit debout et créa plusieurs clones qui masquèrent Sasuke et Sakura. Le jeune Uchiwa fit quelques signes à sa coéquipière. Sakura agrippa alors un meuble plutôt imposant et le lança de toutes ses forces à travers les clones. Sasuke bondit à travers la fumée créée et sauta sur Tenkodo. Sakura figea son poing dans le visage de l'autre ninja.

Naruto n'attendit pas son reste et s'élança à son tour. La fille n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention au combat et semblait occupée à examinée le contenu d'une malle. Quand elle vit Naruto elle s'écarta brusquement. Elle avait un sabre à la main.

« Je l'ai ! » Cria-t-elle.

Soudainement les deux autres s'arrêtèrent et battirent en retraite. Naruto fonça sur elle.

« Pas pour longtemps ! » Cria-t-il.

Il créa à toute vitesse trois clones qui la prirent à revers. Déboussolée par la technique favorite de Naruto, la jeune kunoichi chercha à sortir de la mêlée. Naruto se jeta à terre, glissa sous ses pieds et agrippa le sabre. Au contact froid de son fourreau d'ivoire il sentit une étrange sensation qui lui fit relâcher son attention. Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, le ninja masqué fonçait sur lui à toute allure. Sa fureur transparaissait à travers son masque. Naruto tenta de le leurrer avec un de ses clones restant mais sans qu'il comprenne comment les griffes de métal s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre et lacérèrent sa chair. Sous le coup de la panique sa main droite agrippa la poignée du sabre, elle aussi en ivoire, et il dégaina le sabre.

Sa main fut comme parcourue d'aiguilles qui se plantèrent à travers sa chair. Un flot de puissance se déversa dans son bras avant de refluer et de ne laisser que la douleur. Sa tête explosa.

Il y avait des cadavres partout, le monde était ruiné à tout jamais, au-delà de toute guérison possible. Même le ciel était funeste. Il était là seul, sabre à la main au milieu des morts. Les voix chuchotèrent autour de lui.

_Soit Maudit._

Il se retourna. Son sabre devint brûlant. Il commença à brûler, les cadavres aussi. Tout s'enflamma.

« Naruto, désolé mais je t'emprunte ceci. » Fit avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la politesse une voix qui sembla si lointaine.

Puis Naruto revint avec force à la réalité. La douleur causée par les griffes du ninja masqué le réveilla instantanément.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que… ! » Jura Naruto.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le ninja masqué portait les traces d'un violent coup de sabre et avait été repoussé à l'autre bout de la tente mais devant Naruto se tenait un nouveau personnage. Naruto vit qu'il tenait le sabre au fourreau d'ivoire. Pour l'instant il lui tournait le dos. Il portait une combinaison noire et avait autour de la taille une corde violette horriblement familière. Sasuke qui lui faisait face avait les yeux révulsés. Soudain un nouvel éclair aveugla tout le monde et la kunoichi qui avait trouvé le sabre s'élança sur lui. Le nouvel arrivant esquiva avec prestance, dévoilant son visage à Naruto.

Bien qu'il ait les cheveux courts, les lunettes ne laissaient aucun doute : Yakushi Kabuto. Avant que Naruto ait le temps de crier, Kabuto jeta un parchemin explosif à terre et disparut.

o  
oOo  
o

* * *

_La mission vire à la catastrophe ! Les ninjas masqués, Tenjin Aiwashi et même Yakushi Kabuto ! Les ninjas de Konoha se retrouvent au cœur d'une intrigue qu'ils n'attendaient pas. Que veulent ces mystérieux ninjas masqués ? Le sabre du Raikage ? Pourquoi ? Quel est le rôle de Tenjin et de Kabuto dedans ? Tant de questions mais avant d'avoir les réponses ils faudrait déjà que les ninjas de Konoha puissent sortir du campement en vie !_

_N'attendez pas et lisez vite le prochain chapitre !_

AH AH AH Kabuto est sortit de mon chapeau, si vous voulez un autre tour de magie, laissez moi une petite review !


	8. L'armée de la Foudre, partie 2

** résumé des chapitres précédents :** _ L'équipe 7 est en mission d'espionnage quand à Konoha on apprend une nouvelle glaçante : l'armée du pays de la Foudre vient de franchir les frontières du pays du feu. Leur mission est donc modifiée et ils doivent maintenant, avec l'aide de Neji et de ses coéquipiers, trouver un moyen de ralentir à tout prix l'armée ennemie qui aurait été aperçue près d'un avant poste nommé Oosakyu._

_Sans tarder ils s'introduisent dans le campement sans se douter qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls. En effet quand Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura s'apprête à affronter le Raikage, trois mystérieux ninjas masqué fait irruption et retiennent Naruto. L'un de ces ninjas masqués, s'avère être le petit frère du Raikage, Tenkodo. Alors que Tenkodo cherche à prevenir son grand frère d'un danger un nouvel intrus apparait, il s'agit d'un autre frère du Raikage, son jumeau Tenjin. S'en suit alors un combat au cours du quel les ninjas masqués tentent de voler un sabre du Raikage. Ils sont empêchés par les ninajs de Konoha mais au dernier moment ce sabre finira dans les mains d'un dernier intrus très inattendu : Kabuto. Celui-ci s'enfuiera en faisant exploser la tente du Raikage. Quand à Neji et Lee ils sont aux prises avec un garde bien mystérieux.  
_

* * *

o  
oOo  
o

**L'armée de la foudre, deuxième partie.**

Lee glissa prestement son bras sous celui de Neji, souleva son coéquipier et d'un bond vint se placer à l'autre bout de la tente. Il y déposa Neji avec précaution. Malgré ses traits déformés par le flot inusuel de chakra qui s'échappait de son corps, le jeune et toujours fougueux fauve de jade avait encore cet air inquiet empreint de son éternelle naïveté. Il aida Neji à s'adosser contre un meuble et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il.

- J'y survivrais. » Répondit le jeune Hyuga, aussi impassible que sa situation lui permettait. « J'ai été pris par surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait une telle force. Cependant… »

Neji grimaça de douleur puis fouilla dans ses poches et avala une pilule médicale, Lee ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son coéquipier l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Cependant, tu n'aurais pas du ouvrir les portes Lee ! » Continua Neji sur un ton sévère. « Une telle quantité de chakra va aussitôt être repérée.

- Mais… Ne sommes nous pas déjà repérés ? Ce garde a déjà du donner l'alerte ! » Répondit Lee perplexe.

- Ça, je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincu. » Rétorqua Neji.

Il bondit alors de derrière l'armoire. Le Garde apparu juste devant eux, il boitait et son bras gauche semblait hors d'usage mais rien dans son expression n'indiquait une quelconque douleur. Neji se plia en deux pour éviter un coup de poing et grimaça de douleur quand sa blessure à peine cicatrisée par la pilule se rouvrit. Il en fallait plus pour stopper un Hyuga. Aussi souple et rapide qu'un félin il se glissa derrière le garde et envoya une dose massive de chakra à un endroit bien précis de la nuque de son adversaire. L'influx massif de chakra à cet endroit stratégique du système nerveux paralysa le garde.

« LEE. » Cria Neji.

Sans un instant d'hésitation le jeune ninja s'élança sur son adversaire. Poussant un hurlement rauque il concentra son chakra dans son poing droit. De son autre main il agrippa le col du garde. Incapacité par l'attaque de Neji celui-ci ne put rien faire. Son corps se plia autour du poing de Lee. Le flot de chakra explosa. Lee lâcha sa prise. Le garde vola en arrière. Il brisa un des poteaux soutenant la tente avant d'aller s'écraser contre une grande étagère. Un nuage de poussière le recouvrit. Prompt comme l'éclair Neji vint se positionner devant lui en un instant. Il pointa son index et son majeur contre son front.

« Un seul geste et je jure qu'il ne restera plus rien de votre cerveau. » Menaça le Hyuga d'une voix qui se voulait posée mais trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

Lee s'approcha et découvrit avec stupeur que l'homme que Neji tenait en joue n'était plus un ninja de Kumo mais un homme bien différent. Il découvrit un shinobi aux cheveux blancs collés par la sueur et la poussière, la partie inférieure de son visage cachée par un masque en tissu. La vieille armure à plaque digne les shinobi des temps anciens dont il était vêtu portait les traces de coups de Lee. Cependant ce qui attira le plus le regard de Lee était ses deux yeux rouges plongés dans ceux de Neji.

« Par tous les diables qui êtes vous ? » Questionna Neji en pressant plus fort ses doigts sur le front du shinobi.

Un sourire se dessina sous le masque en tissu.

« Les yeux d'un Hyuga sont durs à tromper n'est-il pas ? » Murmura le shinobi avec une voix froide et lointaine.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Il se fit encore plus menaçant mais était bien moins confiant qu'il le laissait paraître. La dose de chakra qu'il avait envoyé dans sa nuque tout à l'heure était mortelle pour le commun des ninjas. Sans parler des coups de Lee et aussi de la vague de chakra qu'il lui avait envoyé au début du combat. Qui était cet homme ? Manifestement ce n'était pas un ninja de Kumo, il aurait sonné l'alerte depuis longtemps. Pourquoi les avait-il attaqués et surtout pourquoi se trouvait-il dans la tente des généraux de la Foudre ?

« Je vous conseille de répondre à ma question. » Rétorqua Neji. « Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ? »

Le sourire sous le masque de tissu s'étira. Le shinobi ferma les yeux. Neji ne vit rien venir. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il vit le kunai qui lui avait ouvert les cotes foncer sur lui. Aussi rapidement que ses réflexes exceptionnels lui permettait, il se décala de manière à protéger ses points vitaux. Impossible d'éviter le kunai. Dans un ultime effort il essaya de dégager son épaule de la trajectoire de l'arme mais tout génie qu'il était il ne pouvait pas défier le cours du temps.

La pointe de l'arme percuta la chair et s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Neji. L'impact ébranla son corps et le propulsa en arrière. Il perdit son équilibre et fut rattrapé de justesse par Lee. Le Hyuga stupéfait arracha ce kunai extraordinaire de son épaule. Il la lâcha aussitôt, le contact de la garde de l'arme lui avait brulé la main, une douleur insoutenable se propagea dans son bras. Lee qui n'avait pas tout suivit vu la rapidité des événements se dressa furieux entre son coéquipier et le shinobi.

« Espèce de… » Maugréa-t-il.

Son visage s'empourpra, sa célèbre coupe au bol fut balayée par la tempête de chakra qui éclata autour de lui. Il venait de franchir la sixième porte. Il se jeta sur le shinobi tel un fauve. Cependant aveuglé par la colère il ne vit pas le piège tendu par son adversaire. Celui-ci nullement gêné par ses différentes blessures se faufila derrière Lee et l'entoura d'un parchemin rouge.

« Fuinjutsu, fermeture des portes ! » Déclama-t-il.

Aussitôt le chakra de Lee s'évanouit dans l'air. Le jeune ninja constata avec stupéfaction qu'il était redevenu normal. Inquiet il déchira le parchemin et s'éloigna du shinobi. Il du alors constater que ses portes étaient bel et bien fermées. Le shinobi, dont les vêtements et le corps portait les traces du furieux combat qu'ils venaient de mener ramassa son kunai et se tint devant eux avec désinvolture.

« Je suis là pour vous tuer. » Dit-il, comme pour répondre aux questions de Neji.

Soudain le bruit d'une explosion retentit quelque part dans le campement, suivit aussitôt d'un signal d'alarme et de cris d'alertes. Neji activa son byakugan et malgré son esprit confus parvint à localiser la source du bruit. Cela venait de la tente du Raikage !

Etrangement le shinobi lui aussi fut intrigué par l'explosion, une vague d'inquiétude passa furtivement sur son visage. Soudain le grésillement d'une radio se fit entendre et une voix parvint aux oreilles des ninjas de Konoha. Une voix qui évoqua des souvenirs bien lointains.

« Maître Nin ? J'ai récupéré l'arme cependant je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Il semble que comme prévu maître Aiwashi se soit laissé emporter. »

Le shinobi ferma les yeux, son regard se porta sur les ninjas de Konoha.

« Il semble que je ne puisse pas accomplir ma tâche. Je me dois de vous laisser aux bons soins des ninjas de Kumo… » Dit-il non sans sarcasme.

Puis il s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée. Neji resta perplexe. Aiwashi, la voix avait bien dit Aiwashi… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Soudain son byakugan le rappela à l'ordre. Un grand groupe de ninja s'approchait de la tente. Quelle débâcle…

« Lee il faut fuir, nous sommes repérés ! » Lança-t-il à son coéquipier.

o  
oOo  
o

Le ciel était lourd de nuages sur le campement de l'armée de la Foudre. De temps en temps des zébrures de lumières illuminaient le ventre des nuages, prémices d'un orage près à éclater. Tenhan Aiwashi, huitième Raikage du village caché des nuages avait complètement oublié son rang, ses prérogatives et tout le reste. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans son champ de vision. La personne qui avait hanté son esprit pendant douze longues années. Son frère, Tenjin Aiwashi. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent sans faire un seul mouvement, sans prêter la moindre attention aux coups qu'échangeaient l'équipe de Konoha et les ninjas masqués à l'intérieur de la tente. Lentement, le Raikage joignit ses mains sous le regard borgne et imperturbable de son frère. Il ferma les yeux. Pendant qu'ils e concentrait un souvenir émergea dans un coin de son esprit.

_Le vent était tellement violent qu'il devait se tenir accroupi pour ne pas se faire emporter, essayant d'agripper toute anfractuosité que ses doigts frêles pouvaient saisir. La pluie glacée et cinglante qui lui fouettait le visage commençait à pénétrer sa combinaison pourtant imperméable. Il était transi de froid, et tremblait de tout son corps. A moins que ce ne soit la peur mais ça il se refusait à l'admettre. Il leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Tout était noir, le soleil avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de traverser une telle masse nuageuse. Pourtant, de temps en temps, pendant des instants où le monde semblait se figer, des flashs de lumière éclairaient les parois acérés des plus hautes montagnes du Pays de la Foudre, les monts Ishikumo. La foudre, et après elle cet incroyable tumulte de la fureur de la Nature, le tonnerre. C'est là qu'il devrait perdre tout ces moyens et se rendre compte de la futilité de l'être humain face à de telles forces, et pourtant… Pourtant c'est précisément pendant ces instants qu'il sentait son sang bouillonner._

_« Tenjin, Tenhan ! » Cria une voix qui couvrit par son coffre le fracas du tonnerre._

_Tenhan se redressa, il reprit confiance rien qu'à entendre cette voix si familière. Il regarda à sa gauche. Son visage à moitié caché par une épaisse tignasse qui voltigeait dans tous les sens, son frère jumeau lui aussi regardait l'horizon. La même lueur dans les yeux. Les deux enfants se rapprochèrent tant bien que mal de l'imposante silhouette de leur père qui se découpait sur la crête de la montagne. Lui se tenait bien droit, insensible au vent qui plaquait les deux jeunes frères au sol. Une fois arrivé à son niveau Tenhan s'accrocha fermement à une grande pierre et regarda son père._

_Il portait une grande cape qui claquait librement au vent, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine il avait le regard plongé dans l'orage avec dans ses yeux une lumière aussi aveuglante que celle de la foudre. Son visage était figé dans une expression sévère et concentrée, cependant à travers son épaisse barbe on devinait le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Un sourire de fierté._

_« Mes fils ! » Fit-il sur un ton quasi solennel. « Voici l'essence même du clan et de notre famille. Je sais ce que vous ressentez parce que j'ai été à votre place un jour. Quand votre grand père m'a pour la première fois amené face à l'un des orages des Ishikumo, j'ai aussi été incapable de me tenir debout. » Il se tourna vers ses fils. « J'ai aussi eu peur. Ce que vous ressentez est naturel. Ce sont vos instincts d'être humain que de craindre une telle force. Toutefois ! »_

_Il marqua une pause car plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent sur la paroi juste en face de leur position. Tenhan pu presque sentir le souffle dégagé par la foudre. Il ravala péniblement sa salive_

_« Toutefois, » Continua leur père. « A ce moment précis, quand la foudre déchire le ciel et s'abat sur la terre, j'ai ressenti quelque chose dans mon cœur. Quelque chose que les hommes normaux ne ressentent pas. J'ai senti l'admiration pour cette force, pour sa puissance qui défie tous les êtres vivants, et surtout j'ai senti l'envie de la combattre ! »_

_Leur père se retourna alors, s'agenouilla et posa chacune de ses mains sur les épaules de ses fils._

_« Ces orages sont la raison même de l'existence du Clan de l'Eclair dans lequel vous venez d'entrer mais encore plus ! Ils sont la raison même de la survie de notre famille. » Il enleva alors ses mains de leurs épaules et toucha du bout des doigts le tatouage en forme de croix tracé sur le visage de ses enfants. « Autrefois nos ancêtres vivaient comme des sauvages, cachés dans les montagnes, esclaves du chakra bestial dont ils héritaient de leur sang. Si nous somme ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui c'est uniquement grâce aux trois fondateurs de Kumo. En installant le village caché dans les montagnes ils durent faire face à ces terribles ennemis que sont ces orages. » Il se releva alors et fit de nouveau face à l'orage._

_« C'est à ce moment là qu'est né le clan de l'Eclair. A l'aide des sciences médicinales et des techniques de scellement des deux autres fondateurs, notre ancêtre à fondé un groupe spécialisé de ninjas dont les ennemis ne seraient pas d'autres shinobis, mais les orages. C'est là que réside notre mission et notre nindô. Protéger le village de la foudre ! Là et nulle part d'autre ! »_

_« Tenjin, Tenhan. Vous êtes dorénavant les plus jeunes ninjas à avoir intégré le clan. Vous êtes la fierté de notre famille et j'attends de vous de grandes choses. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers ses fils, son visage était à la fois sévère et solennel, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de familiarité dans sa posture. « Cependant si je vous ai amené ici c'est pour vous montrer votre raison d'être, ne l'oubliez jamais ! »_

Tenhan tenta de chasser le visage de son père de son esprit mais un autre souvenir s'imposa à son esprit, beaucoup plus flou et plus sombre.

_Tenjin, jeune adulte se tenait devant lui. Une expression presque démente sur le visage. Les conditions étaient encore pires que dans son premier souvenir mais les mêmes personnes étaient présentes. Lui, son frère et leur père. Tenjin vint se planter devant ce dernier._

_« PERE ! » Hurla-t-il, presque aussi fort que le tonnerre. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que tout ça ? Où est l'intérêt du clan dans cette mascarade ? »_

_L'intéressé se contenta de dévisager lentement ses fils. Tenhan frissonna, son regard était tellement différent de d'habitude. Tenjin hurla de nouveau._

_« PERE ?! Je croyais que le clan était tout ce qui comptait pour nous ? Alors pourquoi le détruire avec des missions pareilles ? »_

_Le visage de leur père changea. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna immédiatement vers Tenjin._

_« Partez d'ici. »_

La colère s'empara des entrailles du Raikage. Un souvenir aussi vif qu'une plaie ouverte, mêlé d'incompréhension et d'une grande tristesse. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard avait changé. Maintenant, comme l'œil de son frère, ses yeux émettaient une lumière vive et insoutenable.

« Kagayagan. » Murmura-t-il. _[oeil étincellant]_

Il avait chassé les souvenirs et était revenu avec une détermination plus forte que jamais au présent. Il avait son frère de nouveau en face de lui et il était temps d'en finir.

« Tenjin pourquoi est tu revenu ici ? » Dit-il sur un ton presque calme. « Après tout ce que tu as fait au village et à notre famille, tu sais bien quel est ta sentence ? »

Le visage défiguré et impassible de Tenjin se tordit en une expression qui tenait plus de la grimace que du sourire. Un rire rauque s'éleva de sa gorge.

« Ma sentence ? » Répondit-il avec sarcasme. « Ma sentence ?! Tu crois toujours être en mesure de me châtier. Inconscient… Si tu crois que ma venue ici à quoique ce soit à voir avec le clan de l'Eclair, tu te fourvoies profondément, Tenhan !

- Alors éclaire ma lanterne, petit frère ! » Répliqua le Raikage en s'élançant sur Tenjin.

Sa main chargée d'une quantité faramineuse d'électricité laissait une marque bleue dans l'air qu'elle ionisait. Tenjin d'un bond souple évita consciencieusement tout contact.

« Je sers maintenant une cause qui dépasse cet entendement si limité qui t'as poussé à devenir Raikage ! »

Tenhan s'élança de nouveau sur son frère laissa toujours la même traînée bleutée dans l'air sur son sillage. Les yeux de Tenjin brillèrent d'un flash de lumière. Dans un souffle il vint se placer sur les côtés de son frère et agrippa son avant bras. Il y eu une explosion d'éclairs et l'électricité qui recouvrait la main du Raikage s'évanouit.

« Toutefois mon ultime motif n'a pas changé ! » Fit-il en plongeant son regard éblouissant dans celui de son frère. « Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon frère que je t'épargnerais ! Au contraire je ne vais sûrement pas laisser une telle chance d'éradiquer une telle aberration !

- Aberration ! » Hurla le Raikage, furieux, en se dégageant dans une gerbe d'étincelles. « La seule aberration, ici, c'est toi, Tenjin ! »

Soudain une explosion couvrit la voix du Raikage, le souffle tout proche vint percuter les deux ninjas, surpris. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir que la tente du Raikage avait disparu, cédant sa place à un nuage de fumée. Le chef des ninjas de Kumo revint alors à la réalité, se remémorant les incroyables événements qui avaient bouleversé sa soirée. Le ninja de Konoha, puis la réapparition de son plus jeune frère, Tenkodo, ainsi que les ninjas masqués qui semblaient être ses alliés.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette se dégagea de la fumée de l'explosion. Encore un nouvel arrivant. Il portait une combinaison noire ceinte d'une corde violette, ses cheveux blancs coupés courts étaient couverts de poussières et son visage camouflé par les reflets d'une paire de grandes lunettes rondes. Le Raikage remarqua le sabre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, il constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de l'un de sa collection. Le sabre de Mashiro, celui que Tenkodo avait réclamé !

L'étrange ninja aux lunettes contourna paisiblement le Raikage pour faire face à Tenjin. Il lui montra alors le sabre.

« Notre mission est accomplie, maitre Aiwashi. » Dit-il sur un ton trop fielleux. « J'ai récupéré l'arme. Nous pouvons partir avant que les soldats arrivent. »

Tenjin regarda le sabre puis le nouvel arrivant. Son regard se crispa, il tendit alors son bras et un éclair s'abattit aux pieds du ninja aux lunettes.

« N'approches pas, sale vermine. Je suis entrain d'affronter mon frère et ni toi ni les pathétiques soldats de ce pathétique pays m'en empêcherons. »

Le Raikage était un peu perdu par tous ses événements sentit le regard lourd de son frère se poser sur lui. Rapidement il reprit ses gardes. Même si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour comprendre la signification d'un tel regard. Après tout lui non plus n'allait pas laisser ce combat se terminer comme ça. Il allait même employer tous les moyens en sa possession pour venir à bout de Tenjin. Tous.

Les deux frères s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un ballet d'étincelles et d'éclairs, laissant encore derrière eux des traces bleues qui s'évanouissaient lentement dans le vent. Le Raikage, concentré dans la bataille ne perdit pas de vue non plus le ninja aux lunettes, si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne lui inspirait pas c'était la confiance. Entre deux échanges de coups il le vit saisir ce qui devait être une radio et parler à quelqu'un.

Le Raikage pensa alors que les gardes avaient certainement été alertés par l'explosion, supposition qui s'avérait fondée quand les alarmes retentirent. Tenhan se mit à sourire, bientôt plusieurs escouades complètes allaient débarquer ici, et tout aussi puissant qu'il était son frère ne pourrait pas résister. Il allait le ramener au village et le forcer à faire face à ce qu'il avait commis.

Cependant malgré tout le temps passé, il restait une évidence : Tenjin avait été et était toujours le plus fort d'entre eux deux. Malgré toutes les esquives, contre attaques et feintes qu'il tentait, son frère menait la danse. Les décharges que Tenjin lui lançaient auraient tué instantanément un ninja ordinaire. Le Raikage sauta en arrière, lança son bras en avant et déchira l'air d'une gerbe d'étincelles qui se transforma en un aigle de foudre.

« Denwashi ! » _[aigle électrique]_

L'aigle fonça sur Tenjin qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tendit sa main gauche en avant et de son œil jaillit un flash aveuglant. L'aigle se fondit autour de son corps, disparut une vague d'éclair qui parcourut son bras gauche, passa par son épaule et descendit le long de son bras droit. L'orage gronda. Tenjin tendit vers le ciel sa paume droite où s'accumulait toute l'électricité de l'aigle de foudre. Celui-ci jura, il enchaîna les signes à toute vitesse, un cercle de symboles lumineux se découpa à ses pieds.

Tenjin hurla, la lumière de son œil étincela de nouveau. Juste avant la lumière de l'éclair qui s'abattit sur lui. Le Raikage croisa ses mains dans un signe et résista tant bien que mal au souffle. Il savait que l'éclair ne frapperait pas la terre. Juste la main de son frère. Tenjin poussa un cri qui se noya dans le tumulte du tonnerre. L'instant d'après il renvoyait l'éclair sur le Raikage. La suite fut plus instinctive qu'autre chose, pour ces deux ninjas la foudre était un élément comme l'eau. Certains apprennent à nager avant de marcher, les Aiwashi découvrent les orages.

L'éclair fut dévié par la technique de protection du Raikage. Tenjin avait surement gardé quelques décharges sous la main. Il devait agir vite. Il se déplaça prestement et accumula lui aussi l'électricité qui saturait l'air. Soudain, coupant court à tous ses projets, un pied s'abattit sur son ventre, coupant son souffle et le propulsant en arrière.

Quand il se releva un étrange shinobi se tenait face à Tenjin. Il avait aussi les cheveux blancs mais portait une vieille armure qui portait les traces d'un combat récent et violent. En fait tout le corps de ce ninja était couvert de blessures mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Etrangement, son arrivée soudaine sembla calmer Tenjin. Le ninja aux lunettes s'approcha.

« Maitre Nin ! Vous voilà, heureusement pour moi, sans votre aide précieuse j'aurais été bien incapable de stopper sire Aiwashi. » Annonça celui-ci d'un ton presque guilleret.

- Silence Shiro ! » Coupa le dénommé Nin, il se tourna alors vers Tenjin, son armure grinçant de toute part. « Aiwashi, nous avons remplis notre objectif principal, il faut partir. »

Le regard de Tenjin devint furieux, plusieurs arcs électriques se formèrent autour de son visage.

« Hors de ma vue, Nin ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

Nin ne cilla pas devant la démonstration de puissance. Au contraire il se rapprocha de Tenjin.

« Tu n'as peut être pas d'ordre à recevoir de moi mais tu dois obéir à Ses Ordres ! » Lui dit-il en découpant bien les deux derniers mots.

Tenjin se ravisa, les éclairs disparurent. Son œil unique croisa une dernière fois le regard du Raikage, Nin déroula alors un petit parchemin et les trois intrus disparurent dans un épais nuage de fumée. Au loin un éclair se découpa sur les falaises du désert. Le tonnerre ne tarda pas, suivit de lourdes gouttes d'eau. Rapidement une forte pluie s'abattu sur le Raikage encore interloqué et sur les ninjas de Kumo qui commençaient à arriver à ses côtés.

o  
oOo  
o

D'un coup brusque, Sasuke pris conscience de la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et la roche ocre du sol des gorges d'Oosakyuu apparut devant lui.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut le contact froid et particulièrement désagréable d'une lame sur sa gorge. Par pur réflexe il essaya de se dégager mais il comprit vite que le pied qui maintenait ses deux bras derrière son dos ne bougerait pas. Puis ensuite il sentit la pluie lourde et torrentielle de l'orage qui s'abattait sur lui. Le garde appuya un peu plus fort sur son dos et Sasuke pu presque gouter la boue qui commençait à se former sous le déluge. Tentant de chasser la colère il ferma les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore à cause de l'explosion et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoique ce soit parmi le brouhaha ambiant. Toutefois pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Yakushi Kabuto était arrivé, et c'était bien lui-même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Il aurait cru ne jamais revoir ce sourire fourbe et hypocrite et cette paire de lunettes. Il avait changé de coupe de cheveux et de tenue mais il était apparu face à eux en chair et en os. Il avait pris le sabre à Naruto qui avait réagit drôlement étrangement en le dégainant puis avait fait tout exploser. Même avec son sharingan il n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger. Résultat il avait perdu connaissance, ce qui avait grandement donné le temps aux ninjas de Kumo d'arriver. Maintenant ils étaient faits prisonnier.

Bien sûr pour couronner le tout, un orage avait éclaté au dessus de leurs têtes. Cela n'avait plus guère d'importance mais il était déjà détrempé. Un grondement de tonnerre parvint à ses oreilles encore assourdies. Au fond Naruto avait eu raison, mission à la con…

o  
oOo  
o

Le Raikage tira une chaise encore intacte au milieu du chaos qui régnait dans la tente des généraux et s'assit dessus. Au dehors l'orage faisait rage et la pluie s'abattait violement sur la toile de la tente. Le Raikage souffla longuement et reporta son attention sur le corps sans vie du général Shinmen. Au moins il avait l'air de ne pas avoir souffert, son lit était en parfait état, aussi net et bordé qu'on imaginerait celui d'un homme de son rang. Maintenant cela lui faisait une belle jambe. Les deux généraux morts, assassinés sans aucuns doutes. Si on y ajoutait la réapparition de ses deux frères portés disparus et les prisonniers de Konoha, cela faisait une soirée qui valait toutes celles qu'il avait vécues depuis son accession au poste de Raikage.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont les ninjas de Konoha qui ont fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant vaguement le corps du général.

- Impossible de le savoir mais maître Raikage ! » Intervint l'un des ninjas présent dans la tente. « Ces marques sur leur front, la façon dont ils ont été tués, je reconnaîtrais ça entre milles ! C'est la façon de faire du clan Hyuga de Konoha.

- Il y a bien un Uchiwa mais pas de Hyuga parmi ceux que nous avons capturé. » Coupa un autre jounin.

- Oui mais des hommes indiquent que deux shinobis se sont enfuis de cette tente peu après l'explosion qui est survenue dans la tente du Raikage. » Ajouta un troisième. « De plus certains gardes ont sentit un fort afflux de chakra dans cette zone.

- Alors ils étaient plus nombreux. » Acquiesça le premier ninja. « Mais ça n'explique pas la présence de cette fille et du frère cadet de maitre Raikage ! »

Tous se tournèrent alors vers leur chef, comme dans l'attente d'une explication évidente qui viendrait donner un sens à tout cela. Le Raikage ferma les yeux, s'il avait une telle explication il ne se sentirait pas aussi perdu. Il se leva et quitta le lit funèbre du général. Les capitaines le suivirent. Il vint examiner ce qui restait des imposants meubles de la pièce commune de la tente et s'adressa de nouveau à ses hommes.

« Résumons. » Entama-t-il. « Un groupe de ninjas de Konoha a pénétré dans le campement à l'insu de tout gardes et ont assassiné les deux généraux de notre armée sans aucun problèmes. Toutefois pour une raison qui nous échappe complètement s'en est suivit un combat. Pendant ce temps une autre équipe s'est dirigée vers ma tente, pour me tuer. » Les capitaines poussèrent des murmures de réprobation. « Enfin c'est ce que le ninja blond a dit. Toutefois ces ninjas masqués sont arrivés, parmi eux se trouvaient Tenkodo. Il a voulu me dire quelque chose mais Tenjin est apparu. Ensuite il m'a entraîné dehors puis ma tente a explosé et enfin deux autres intrus sont arrivés, l'un d'eux avait un des sabres de ma collection avec lui puis ils se sont enfuis à l'aide d'une technique que pas un seul de vos homme parvient à tracer. »

Le Raikage regarda ses hommes avec insistance. Au fond il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, qui aurait pu prévoir que le premier assaut de Konoha se déroulerait de manière aussi … étrange.

« Vous avez bien dit Tenjin, Tenjin Aiwashi ? » S'enquit un des jounin. « Le Tenjin qui a conduit le village des cimes à attaquer Kumo ?

- Oui, c'était bien mon frère jumeau j'en suis formel. » Répondit le Raikage.

- Ce… Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit de mèche avec Konoha ? » Continua le jounin.

Le Raikage fronça les sourcils, cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

« Non ! Enfin… Il a attaqué le ninja blond quand il est apparu, puis pourquoi les aurait-il abandonnés ensuite ?

- Raikage, à propos de ce ninja blond. » Avança un autre. « J'ai vérifié nos databooks. Il s'agit bien de Naruto Uzumaki. »

Le Raikage fronça les sourcils. Son subordonné hésita un moment, mouilla ses lèvres et reprit en bafouillant légèrement.

« Enfin vous savez, le… le dernier… »

- Jinchuuriki ?! » Termina le Raikage sur une pointe de surprise. « Vraiment ?

- Je vous l'assure maître. »

Le Raikage caressa sa barbiche d'un air soucieux. Cela signifierait-il que le Hokage… Non ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de la princesse des limaces. A moins que, il y avait bien eu cet incident au pays du Riz.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit le Raikage. « Konoha est sensé préparer une attaque contre notre village, alors pourquoi employer une méthode aussi extrême ? Et puis rien ne dit que c'était la mission de cette équipe, si tel avait été le cas ils ne se seraient pas montré à moi.

- Un guet apens, maitre Raikage. » Fit d'une voix forte un des capitaines, jusqu'à là resté silencieux. « Ils ont attiré notre armée ici en ne défendant pas leur frontière puis ils nous envoient leur monstre pour ravager nos troupes !

- Allons du calme Ikeda ! » Coupa un jounin plus âgé. « Rien n'étaye vos dires. Je suis plus intrigué par la présence du jeune frère du maître que par celle de ninjas de Konoha. Après tout il fallait s'attendre à de telles actions en pénétrant dans le Pays du Feu. »

Le Raikage releva la tête, Tenkodo, de quoi avait-il voulu le prévenir.

« Vous avez bien dit que vous n'avez capturé que mon frère et une jeune fille en plus des trois membres de l'équipe de Konoha. C'est tout ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Il y avait un troisième ninja masqué. » Répondit pensivement le Raikage. « Je n'ai pas vu son visage toutefois. Il a du échapper à l'explosion et profiter du tumulte pour fuir. »

Le capitaine âgé s'avança vers son chef.

« Toutefois maître ceci n'est pas quelque chose de réellement important. » Dit-il. « Il nous faut décider de ce que nous allons faire. Comme sire Shinmen et sire Miyamoto sont décédé, le commandement de l'armée toute entière revient à vous. C'est à vous de nous indiquer ce que nous allons faire à partir de maintenant. »

Le Raikage regarda le jounin. Après tout ce qu'il c'était passé à Kumo, tout ce qui avait été dit sur sa nomination et toutes ces tractations, finalement c'était à lui que revenait une telle décision. Quelque chose d'aussi crucial. Un léger sourire se dessina au milieu de sa barbiche.

« Ecoutez, je connais par cœur toutes les raisons qui ont mené au rassemblement de cette armée. J'ai lu les rapports, vu les plans et entendu les confessions des espions de Konoha. » Certains jounin émirent des signes d'impatience. « Malgré tout, je n'aime pas cette opération, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avais quelque chose qui clochait. Maintenant, avec l'apparition de Tenjin et de tous ces intrus la donne a changé. Il serait extrêmement imprudent de continuer plus en avant dans le pays du Feu. Surtout que nous sommes suffisamment désordonnés pour que Konoha ait le temps d'organiser une riposte de grande envergure. » Le Raikage se leva et fit face à ses hommes avec une allure solennelle.

« Je propose que nous nous retirions du territoire du Feu, une fois en territoire sûr nous stationnerons l'armée. De toute façon il faut que je rentre à Kumo pour faire part de la réapparition de Tenjin et son implication dans ce qui semble être une organisation. »

Un des capitaines s'avança.

« Raikage ! C'est une erreur ! Nous n'avons subit aucun dégâts excepté la mort des généraux, nous pouvons continuer l'opération sans problèmes. Ce n'est quand même pas une bande voleurs de sabres venus d'on ne sait où qui vont arrêter une puissance comme Kumo !

- Ce sont mes ordres Nitta ! » S'offusqua le Raikage même s'il s'était attendu à une ou deux réactions de ce genres. « J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer que Tenjin et ses acolytes soient de simples 'voleurs'. » Il soupira. « De plus je trouve idiot et terriblement imprudent de continuer à marcher sur Konoha. Nous avons des prisonniers et pas n'importe lesquels. C'est un argument de poids, surtout que nous n'avons pas encore ouvertement déclaré la guerre. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je trouve que c'est la voix la plus sage à suivre.

- Compris maître Raikage. » Acquiescèrent unanimement mais un peu à contre cœur les capitaines.

Peu à peu ils quittèrent la pièce, le plus âgé fut le dernier à partir. Avant de franchir le seuil il s'adressa au Raikage.

« Maître il m'est avis que le conseil ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille. »

Le Raikage le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore le Raikage de Kumo, non ? » Répondit-il. « Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi et de ma famille mais je sais ce que je fais et je ne suis pas un simple pantin de Natsumoto. »

Le jounin s'inclina et sourit au Raikage.

« Je ne me permets pas de vous juger, maître, j'espère que vous êtes conscient de ce que vous faîtes. »

Le Raikage le regarda partir. Il soupira. Lui aussi espérait savoir ce qu'il faisait. L'image de son père passa dans son esprit.

« Et vous qu'auriez vous fait, père ? » Murmura-t-il.

o  
oOo  
o

Lee essoufflé s'accorda une pause et déposa Neji contre un pan de la paroi rocheuse. Il se tourna vers l'est. Oosakyuu se découpait lentement contre le soleil levant. Il se tourna vers l'ouest. Les falaises des gorges du désert reflétaient langoureusement la douce lumière de l'aube qui perçait à travers les lambeaux de l'orage de la veille. Le ciel et le paysage s'illuminaient d'une magnifique teinte rosée. Lee inspira une grande bouffée de cet air lavé par l'orage, il y avait un parfum de renouveau. Neji lui lança un regard insistant, Lee lui sourit en retour et tendit son pouce en direction de son coéquipier. Les rayons du soleil ne manquèrent pas de se refléter sur un tel sourire.

Neji avait réussit à fuir le campement tout seul mais une fois l'adrénaline retombée, sa blessure aux côtes l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Il avait trébuché lamentablement et Lee avait du le porter à partir de ce moment. Neji laissa la honte de côté et se laissa faire tout en pressant son coéquipier au maximum. Il savait que Lee était fatigué, principalement à cause des étranges sceaux qui avaient refermé ses portes contre son gréé. Toutefois la situation était loin de permettre aux deux ninjas de se reposer.

Lee traversa rapidement la ville encore à moitié déserte. Les habitants hésitaient à revenir après les combats et ceux qui avaient regagné leur maison regardèrent passer les deux ninjas avec méfiance de derrière leurs rideaux. Ils atteignirent le poste de garde en ruine alors que le soleil s'était entièrement extrait de l'horizon. Lee poussa la porte à moitié détruite et pénétra dans le poste de garde. Une ombre se glissa derrière lui.

« Lee ! Neji ! » S'exclama l'ombre de la voix bien familière de Tenten. « Que c'est-il passé ?!

- Nous avons rencontré beaucoup d'imprévus… » Commença Neji

- Tenten, Neji a besoin de soins ! » Le coupa Lee.

- Oui mais il faudrait plutôt demander à Sakura… mais… Où sont-ils ? »

- Capturés… » Fit Neji.

- Non ?! » S'étonna Tenten.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tenten et Lee avaient installé Neji dans la même pièce que la seule survivante du poste de garde. Celle-ci était entrain de dormir. Ils administrèrent les premiers soins au jeune Hyuga avec quelques difficultés, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient des experts en techniques médicales. Toutefois la blessure de Neji, toute aussi handicapante qu'elle était, n'était pas très grave. Neji avala une poignée de pilules médicales et se redressa de son lit de fortune.

« As-tu fini de réparer la radio ? » Demanda-t-il à Tenten.

- Heu… Presque ! » Répondit-elle. « J'ai eu du mal mais ils avaient pas mal de pièces de rechange. Cependant il me reste encore quelques réglages à faire.

- Alors fait-les, s'il te plait ! » Ordonna Neji. « Je t'assure que je vais bien, il faut à tout prix contacter Konoha. »

Tenten acquiesça silencieusement, se leva et quitta la pièce.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi dur avec elle ! » Le réprimanda Lee. « Elle est resté toute seule ici, elle a le droit d'être inquiète ! »

Neji ferma les yeux et s'allongea. Les pilules firent tourner sa tête et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il glissa dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Quand il se réveilla l'obscurité était revenue sur Oosakyuu. Il se redressa brusquement, un peu furieux que ces coéquipiers l'aient laissé dormir aussi longtemps. Il se tourna vers la kunoichi d'Oosakyuu, elle était réveillée.

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda-t-il.

- A la salle de la radio… Je crois. » Balbutia-t-elle. « Que c'est-il passé là bas ? »

Neji s'extirpa de son lit en prenant soin de ne pas trop brusquer sa blessure à peine cicatrisée. Il ferma les yeux et s'habilla d'un kimono que ces coéquipiers avaient laissé pour lui.

« On nous attendais. » Répondit-il en quittant la pièce.

Guidé par son byakugan il trouva rapidement la salle de la radio où effectivement se trouvaient ses deux coéquipiers. Il entra en claquant ce qu'il restait de la porte. Tenten et Lee se retournèrent.

« Neji ! » S'exclama la jeune fille. « Que fait tu là ? » Neji s'apprêta à répliquer mais Tenten ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « On allait aller te chercher, on vient juste d'établir le contact avec Konoha. Nous allons être en contact avec maître Tsunade d'ici peu. »

La tension de Neji redescendit un peu, il trouva une chaise et s'assit dessus.

« Bien. » Fit-il.

Tsunade et Shikamaru se regardèrent avec perplexité quand Neji eu fini de parler. La conseillère Kyogi s'agita un peu au sein de l'étroite pièce des télécommunications. Le Hokage repassa dans sa tête tout ce que Neji venait de lui dire. Ils avaient atteint leur objectif mais trop d'imprévus s'étaient dressés sur leur chemin. De plus la capture de l'équipe sept était quelque chose de complètement inacceptable.

« Tu es vraiment sur de toi quand tu dis que ce ninja vous attendais ? » Demanda Shikamaru en se saisissant du micro.

Le ninja qui s'occupait de la radio le regarda d'un air un peu gêné.

« Heu… Maître Nara, il faut appuyer sur le bouton si vous voulez qu'ils vous entendent… » Fit-il timidement.

Les joues de Shikamaru s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Fait chier… » Maugréa-t-il très faiblement.

Puis il appuya fermement sur le bouton en question et répéta son message. Pendant un petit moment seuls les parasites se firent entendre à travers les larges hauts parleurs. Puis la voix lointaine de Neji grésilla dans la pièce.

« Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. » Répondit-il simplement.

Tsunade croisa ses bras et prit un air pensif. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru qui lui répondit d'un soupir.

« Neji tu es trop blessé pour tenter de libérer l'équipe sept. Je vais de ce pas vous envoyer des renforts, restez à Oosakyuu jusqu'à leur arrivée…

- Tenten et moi ne sommes pas blessés ! » Coupa Lee plein d'entrain. « Nous pouvons secourir les autres !

- Du calme Lee. » Tempéra Tsunade. « Tu as subit une technique assez étrange pour que tu prennes des précautions, je ne veux pas vous envoyer dans une mission si périlleuse sans être sûre qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires.

- Bien… » Se résigna le jeune et impétueux ninja.

- Et puis j'ai besoin de vous pour surveiller l'armée de Kumo. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'ils vont faire et maintenant que nous avons un moyen de communication direct je veux un rapport toutes les deux heures sur leur statut.

- Compris. » Acquiescèrent les voix à travers la radio.

- Alors je compte sur vous ! » Fit énergétiquement Tsunade, puis elle conclut la communication. « Terminé.

- Terminé. » Répondit Tenten.

Puis il ne subsista plus que quelques parasites à peine audibles. L'opérateur brouilla les canaux et désactiva le micro puis en s'inclinant invita le Hokage, la conseillère et le chef du contre espionnage à sortir de la pièce des télécommunications.

Sur le chemin menant au bureau de Tsunade, Shikamaru s'adressa à l'Hokage.

« Maître Hokage, à propos de ces renforts… » Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. » Répondit Tsunade avant même d'écouter la question. « Prépare une escouade des meilleurs ANBU que tu trouveras et part le plus vite possible. »

Shikamaru sourit puis soupira plus pour la circonstance que par réel ennui. Il commençait à être habitué maintenant. Il fit demi-tour pendant que le Hokage s'entretenait avec la conseillère Kyogi.

o  
oOo  
o

Yakushi Kabuto, assit nonchalamment face à un feu de bois observait le sabre qu'il avait volé au Raikage avec intérêt. C'était une vraie œuvre d'art, le fourreau et la poignée étaient fabriqués dans une ivoire qui n'avait rien perdu dans son éclat et de sa blancheur. De fines gravures ésotériques couraient le long du fourreau, passaient sur la garde et continuaient sur la poignée. Au bout de la poignée se trouvait un disque de métal mat où un Ying et un Yang avaient été peints. De ce disque partait une courte lanière fait d'un cuir qui semblait avoir traversé de nombreuses époques mais qui restait solide et brillant. Au bout de cette lanière on trouvait enfin un court pendentif avec le kanji du feu dessus.

Kabuto fit jouer le court sabre dans sa main en prenant soin de ne jamais toucher la poignée. Il était léger et très bien équilibré mais ses nombreux ornements et sa lanière en faisait plus un sabre d'apparat qu'une arme pour un shinobi. Toutefois c'est bien sa fonction d'apparat qui semblait avoir été privilégié car son état témoignait d'un entretien soigné et attentionné. Puis il le posa à terre devant lui et regarda les flammes se refléter dans l'ivoire.

Nin s'approcha de lui et lui jeta un regard condescendant. Le ninja avait enlevé son armure et recouvert ses blessures de pansements posés rapidement. Il s'adressa à Kabuto.

« Il ne faut mieux pas jouer avec ce sabre, Shiro. » Dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Loin de moi cette idée. » Répondit Kabuto en appuyant sur ses lunettes. « C'est juste que mon ancien maître aurait été fasciné par un tel sabre.

- Inutile de penser à ton ancien maître, tu sers Makkura maintenant. » Coupa Nin. « J'espère que tu ne l'oublies pas !

- Voyons maître Nin, si je n'avais pas été là la mission aurait été un échec, est-il nécessaire de questionner ma loyauté ? » Susurra Kabuto en réponse.

- Peut être. » Répondit Nin sur un ton neutre. « Mais n'espère pas que je te fasse confiance pour ça. »

Kabuto sourit, toujours aussi faussement mais Nin s'en contenta. Il fouilla dans la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit une petite horloge digitale. Il se retourna alors vers une silhouette assise en haut d'un rocher et qui contemplait le ciel étoilé.

« Aiwashi, il est l'heure de faire notre rapport. J'espère que tu es près à répondre de tes actes. » Lança Nin sur une voix hautaine.

Tenjin Aiwashi se redressa et bondit du rocher. Il passa à côté de Nin sans le regarder en se dirigeant vers le feu.

« Je n'ai à répondre de mes actes à personne. » Murmura-t-il.

- C'est-ce que nous verrons. » Rétorqua Nin.

Il rangea l'horloge dans sa sacoche et sortit à la place un petit sachet en velours. Il s'approcha du feu et jeta une pincée du contenu du sachet dans le feu. Les flammes crépitèrent faiblement puis une fumée aux reflets argentés s'éleva. Les trois ninjas se levèrent et s'approchèrent du feu jusqu'à ce que la fumée les enveloppe complètement. Ils joignirent leurs mains, fermèrent leurs yeux et attendirent.

Rapidement la fumée s'agita de remous qui n'étaient causés ni par le vent ni par les mouvements des ninjas. Elle s'agita et se concentra en un espace précis. Dans cet espace se dessina lentement une silhouette humaine. Celle-ci prit les contours d'un petit vieillard. Les détails restaient très flous mais on distinguait clairement les yeux bleus de la silhouette de fumée qui venait d'apparaître. Nin ouvrit les yeux.

« Maître Yabitochi. » Fit-il en s'inclinant, la silhouette de fumée s'agita et Nin continua. « Nous avons récupéré l'arme. »

Kabuto s'avança alors et tendit le sabre vers la silhouette. Les yeux bleus semblèrent satisfaits.

« Cependant… » Reprit Nin avec une pointe de gène.

- Cependant ? » Fit la silhouette d'une voix éthérée.

- Cette arme a été scellée… » Dit Nin en se tournant vers Tenjin Aiwashi.

- Comment ? » S'étonna la silhouette. « Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il semblerait qu'Aiwashi n'ai pas été en mesure de s'occuper assez rapidement de l'arme et à cause des Niiegara un des ninjas de Konoha s'en est servi. »

Il y eu un nouveau mouvement dans la fumée et la silhouette du vieillard se troubla un peu pendant qu'une nouvelle se forma à ses côtés. Les contours de cette nouvelle silhouette étaient très flous, seuls ses yeux ressortaient clairement. Des yeux avec des pupilles blanches. A l'apparition de cette silhouette, Nin et Tenjin s'inclinèrent avec déférence, suivi par Kabuto qui les imita avec un peu de retard.

« Maîtres, je suis profondément désolé de ce fâcheux contretemps. » Dit Nin sous le regard des deux silhouettes de fumée.

La silhouette aux pupilles blanche s'adressa aux trois ninjas.

« Konoha ? Savez-vous au moins le nom du ninja de Konoha qui a fait ça ? »

Kabuto se redressa et appuya sur ses lunettes.

« Il se trouve que je connais son nom. » Avança-t-il. « Une vieille connaissance, si l'on veut. Il s'agit de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Uzumaki ?! Le dernier jinchuuriki ! » S'étonna la silhouette aux yeux bleus. « Es-tu bien sûr de toi ? Hmm… Comment t'appelles-tu déjà ?

- Shiro, maître Yabitochi. »

Les deux silhouettes se regardèrent un instant, puis celle aux pupilles blanche s'évanouit. Il ne resta plus que celle du vieillard que Kabuto avait appelé Yabitochi.

« Il nous faut délibérer de ces dernières nouvelles. Pour l'instant Aiwashi va ramener le sabre. Nin et … Shiro, surveillez l'armée. Nous nous recontacterons demain à la même heure.

- Compris. » Fit Nin.

Une bourrasque de vent souffla la fumée et la silhouette disparut dans la nuit.

o  
oOo  
o

* * *

_L'équipe sept est faite prisonnière ! Que va-t-il arriver aux ninjas de Konoha au sein d'une armée ennemie ? Mais la question qui se pose le plus est le but des ninjas masqués et du groupe de Tenjin Aiwashi, pourquoi ont-il volé un sabre ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre de nouveaux protagoniste entrent en scène tandis que le destin semble inexorablement emmener nos héros en plein territoire ennemi : le pays de la foudre !_

Et l'épique mission d'infiltration se termine ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu sous le nombre de nouveaux personnages... En tout cas n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre via review. Enfin vous pouvez aussi laisser une review sympathique, à vous de voir !


	9. Résistance

** résumé des chapitres précédents :** _L'équipe 7 est en mission d'espionnage quand à Konoha on apprend une nouvelle glaçante : l'armée du pays de la Foudre vient de franchir les frontières du pays du feu. Leur mission est donc modifiée et ils doivent maintenant, avec l'aide de Neji et de ses coéquipiers, trouver un moyen de ralentir à tout prix l'armée ennemie qui aurait été aperçue près d'un avant poste nommé Oosakyu._

_Pour cela ils s'infiltrent dans le campement et tentent assassiner le Raikage et les généraux. Neji réussit à tuer les deux généraux les plus importants mais l'équipe 7 rencontre plus de problèmes avec le Raikage. Ils font face à plusieurs intrus qui s'affrontent. L'un d'eux s'avère être Kabuto, il vole un sabre au Raikage et s'enfuit en faisant exploser la tente dans laquelle tous se trouvaient. Maintenant les membres de 'léquipe 7 sont faits prisonniers par les ninjas de Kumo qui sur ordre de leur Raikage se replient vers le pays de la Foudre.  
_

* * *

o  
oOo  
o

**Résistance.**

Naruto s'agita sur l'inconfortable banquette en bois et tenta de soulager son fessier endolori. Malheureusement les liens solides et les nombreux sceaux qui l'enchaînaient empêchaient quasiment tout mouvement. Bien évidemment la roulotte qui les transportait passa de nouveau sur un caillou et les fesses de Naruto subirent durement le cahot qui s'en suivit. Ni le premier, ni le dernier. Naruto maugréa. Le garde qui se tenait à l'arrière de la roulotte le regarda avec un air mauvais. Il agita le kunai avec lequel il jouait depuis le début de la journée et le lança sans prévenir. Il se figea dans le bois à quelques centimètres au dessus de la tête de Naruto.

Le garde passa lentement au milieu des autres prisonniers en s'appuyant sur les parois de la roulotte pour garder l'équilibre. Il décrocha son kunai et murmura aux oreilles de Naruto.

« Je n'aime pas les ninjas de la feuille, avec vos croyances stupides et arrogantes vous vous croyez meilleurs que tout le monde. On m'a dit que tu étais peut être le plus important des trois mais crois-moi, si tu fais un seul geste je ne vais pas me retenir ! »

Naruto détourna le regard et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas sentir son haleine nauséabonde. Face au manque de réaction du prisonnier le garde retourna à son poste et se remit à jouer avec son kunai. Naruto soupira, son regard erra le long de la roulotte. Malgré son aspect rustique, ses parois en fer riveté et les rares meurtrières qui laissaient à peine passer la lumière du jour ne laissaient aucun doute quand à son statut de transport de prisonniers. Elle aurait pu contenir une douzaine de personnes solidement enchaînées, voir un peu plus en tassant. Pourtant ils n'étaient que cinq : l'équipe sept, le petit frère du Raikage et la fille qui était venue avec lui dans la tente du Raikage.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, le troisième ninja masqué manquait à l'appel. S'il était mort, les deux autres ne devaient pas le savoir car ils ne montraient aucun signe d'émotion particulière. Restait la possibilité qu'il ait réchappé aux ninjas de Kumo. Dans ce cas, viendrait-il en aide à ses camarades, ce qui permettrait peut être aux ninjas de Konoha de s'échapper ?

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il pensait trop et s'il devait s'attendre à quelque chose s'était à passer de mauvais moments. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur la fille. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était plutôt jolie, un visage fin, pâle et distingué. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient loin d'être aussi brillants et propres que ceux de Sakura mais suffisamment ordonnés pour paraître soignés. Elle avait les paupières closes mais elle dut sentir que Naruto la dévisageait car elle ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard mêlé d'indignation et de défis.

Juste avant de détourner les yeux Naruto remarqua quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel. Les pupilles de ses beaux yeux bleus étaient blanches. Un souvenir transperça sa mémoire. A peine cinq jours plus tôt il avait croisé un regard identique dans le palais du seigneur du Pays des Crocs. Naruto ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer le visage de l'homme qui lui avait fait face juste avant faire exploser le bureau de Kurada sans qu'il ait pu bouger le petit doigt. Il observa de nouveau la fille. Il y avait un air de famille, de là à penser que le troisième ninja masqué…

La roue de la roulotte passa dans un trou et Naruto rebondit si fort que sa réflexion fut coupée court. La route dut se faire de plus en plus mauvaise car la fréquence des cahots empira. Ce qui chassa de la tête de Naruto toute préoccupation autre que son postérieur.

Son calvaire prit fin peut de temps après le coucher du soleil. Il y eu de nombreux cris dehors et beaucoup d'agitation. C'était une armée impressionnante et rien que de penser à toute l'organisation que cela devait entraîner donnait mal à la tête à Naruto. Peu à peu les cris se calmèrent et furent remplacer par des odeurs de cuisine, bien évidemment les prisonniers n'eurent le droit à aucune nourriture. Ce qui ne fit pas améliorer l'humeur de Naruto.

Une heure ou deux passa sans que personne d'autre que les gardes ne s'intéresse à eux puis un ninja de Kumo ouvrit la porte de la roulotte et entra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers le petit frère du Raikage, d'un signe il brisa la majorité des sceaux. A sa grande surprise il se tourna aussi vers lui mais brisa juste le strict minimum pour qu'il puisse se mouvoir. Il s'adressa ensuite à eux deux.

« Tenkodo Aiwashi, Naruto Uzumaki, maître Raikage désire s'adresser à vous. Toute résistance est inutile et au moindre geste suspect on vous abat, c'est compris ? »

Tenkodo regarda Naruto de manière très suspicieuse puis acquiesça. Naruto lui rendit son regard et se contenta de hocher de la tête. Le garde les entraîna hors de la roulotte. Naruto eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'air intrigué de Sasuke et il se retrouva dehors. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le paysage était toujours aussi désertique. Grâce aux lumières du campement il pouvait apercevoir de grandes falaises découpées abruptement par la Nature en d'imposantes formations géologiques.

Les gardes emmenèrent les deux prisonniers au milieu du labyrinthe qu'était le campement. Ils étaient solidement escortés. Naruto n'avait pas trop envie de faire le malin avec les chaînes qu'il avait autour du corps et les lames qui étaient pointés dans son dos. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à une grande tente luxueuse qui ressemblait fortement à celle que Kabuto avait fait sauter une journée plus tôt.

Les gardes entrèrent à l'intérieur puis firent signe à l'escorte d'amener les prisonniers. Comparé à la tente qu'il avait infiltrée, celle-ci était beaucoup plus vide, et pour cause, il manquait tout le mobilier qui avait disparu avec l'explosion. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins ça ressemblait à l'idée qu'il avait d'une tente de campagne militaire. Les gardes forcèrent les deux ninjas à se mettre à genoux dans la pièce principale et attendirent.

Le Raikage apparut, il n'avait plus sa toge d'apparat et portait une tenue de ninja plus classique, combinaison grise et attirail en cuir sanglé autour de la taille. Il avait autour du cou un pendentif rond avec une croix arrondie gravée dessus, sans doute l'insigne de son clan. Le Raikage regarda les deux prisonniers puis s'adressa aux gardes.

« Laissez nous. » Ordonna-t-il.

- Maître Raikage, c'est hors de question ! Pas avec ce ninja de Konoha ! » Protesta l'un d'entre eux.

- C'est un ordre ! » Se fâcha le Raikage.

Les gardes n'en demandèrent pas plus.

« Nous nous posterons à l'entrée, au moindre problème nous sommes là. » Fit le chef des gardes.

- Bien, bien. » Répondit le Raikage en les chassant d'un geste de la main.

Une fois les gardes partis, le chef des ninjas de Kumo tira un siège à lui et s'assit en face des deux prisonniers.

« Tenkodo ! » Fit-il en se tournant vers son frère. « Je suis heureux de savoir que tu es vivant ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ta disparition nous a bouleversé, et je ne parle pas de tes anciens coéquipiers. »

Naruto remua.

« Heu excusez moi, si vous m'avez fait venir pour que j'assiste à des retrouvailles pleines d'émotion, je préfère retourner dans ce tape cul de roulotte… »

Le Raikage se tourna vers lui et passa sa main dans son épaisse barbichette.

« Chaque chose en son temps ! » Fit-il avec un peu d'amusement. « Si je t'ai amené ici c'est pour mettre au clair les ambitions de Konoha une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai toujours eu des doutes quand à la volonté du Hokage mais si elle a envoyé le dernier jinchuuriki contre nous, c'est que la situation est vraiment aussi grave que…

- Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je vais te faire regretter d'avoir jamais entendu parler de moi ! » Rugit Naruto, interrompant le Raikage.

- Je ne fais que pointer ce que tu es. » Rétorqua le Raikage. « Peut être qu'à Konoha on ne te considère pas de cette façon mais à l'extérieur du Feu le fait que Konoha possède dans ses rangs le dernier jinchuuriki est un fait. Je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que le monde ninja entier à a l'esprit l'incident du pays du Riz…

- ASSEZ ! » Hurla Naruto hors de lui. « Fichez-moi la paix, bordel !»

Le Raikage se leva et s'approcha de Naruto, il contempla Naruto de toute sa hauteur. Un court instant ses yeux brillèrent d'un flash de lumière qui aveugla Naruto.

« Du calme, ninja de Konoha ! » Dit-il sur un ton sec et sans répliques. « Du calme et du respect ! Je suis le Raikage et tu es mon prisonnier, alors tu va répondre à toutes les questions que je te poserais. »

Un sifflement suivit d'un ricanement cassa un peu l'ambiance de la scène.

« Et bien, Tenhan, voilà que tu te comporte enfin comme un vrai Raikage ! » Fit Tenkodo avec sarcasme. « On m'a pourtant dit qu'à Kumo tu es loin d'être aussi vaillant face aux conseillers… »

Le Raikage se retourna vers son frère.

« Tenkodo ! » Il ferma les yeux et sourit faiblement. « Je vois que tu es toujours aussi agréable avec ta famille.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dis que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous… Je suis mon propre chemin et je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir une bonne fois pour toute régler mes comptes avec lui.

- Justement ! Tenkodo, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu me dises pourquoi tu es venu me voir, qui sont ces gens qui t'accompagnaient, et surtout pourquoi Tenjin est apparu juste après toi ? Je veux savoir, cela me concerne autant que toi. J'ai aussi des comptes à régler avec Tenjin ! »

Tenkodo ferma les yeux et détourna le regard.

« Des comptes à régler ? Tu es aussi impliqué que lui dans cette histoire… »

Le Raikage s'indigna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Tenmaru ! Tu m'en veux peut être pour ne pas avoir été là quand Tenjin est revenu mais nous avons tous été pris par surprise !

- Vous êtes tous impliqué ! » Cria Tenkodo. « Toi, Tenjin, grand père et même Tenmaru. Tout le clan ! C'est votre… votre idéologie pourrie qui a conduit à ça, vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritez ! Père est mort pour des conneries et je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Le Raikage resta sans voix quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses deux mains sur son visage.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux » Répondit-il d'une voix douce. « Mais tu es venu me voir hier soir, tu m'as demandé de te croire, tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance ! Je suis près à te faire confiance si tu m'explique pourquoi Tenjin est revenu, pourquoi est-il dans ce qui semble être une organisation et pourquoi son but était le sabre de Mashiro.

- Je ne peux pas. » Rétorqua Tenkodo.

- Pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna le Raikage.

- Parce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui te dépasse et que sans que tu le saches tu es déjà trop impliqué dedans. »

o  
oOo  
o

L'homme contempla le campement avec attention. Il porta sa main au grand sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture et en caressa la poignée comme pour se rassurer. Il rabattit alors la lourde capuche sur sa tête et son visage disparut dans l'obscurité. Il fit un signe aux autres silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient plaquées contre la falaise. A son signal ils se dispersèrent et l'homme se retrouva seul. Une explosion retentit sur sa gauche, il dégaina son sabre. Il était temps d'y aller.

D'un bond il s'élança en direction du campement. Aussi discret qu'une ombre il courut jusqu'aux premières tentes. Un garde se trouva sur son chemin. Dans un sifflement son sabre s'abattit sur le ninja de Kumo. Aussitôt un homme encapuchonné apparu à ses côté. Le sabreur lui fit signe de rester en arrière. D'autres les rejoignirent en quelques secondes. D'un signe de la main le sabreur mis en branle ses troupes. Pris par surprise et désorientés par les explosions qui s'étaient déclenchées un peu partout dans le campement, les ninjas du Kumo eurent du mal à résister à cet escadron.

Cependant ils étaient nombreux. Une escouade arriva vers les assaillants. Le sabreur glissa sur le côté, tendit son index et son majeur devant son visage et taillada l'air d'un ample mouvement de sabre. Un souffle de chakra échappa de la lame et trancha les premiers ninjas de l'escouade ennemie.

Soudain un garde se faufila sur la gauche du sabreur, empoigna un Kunai et se précipita vers lui. Avant que le sabreur ait eu le temps de réagir un des hommes encapuchonné s'interposa. Le garde se stoppa net, l'intrus se rua vers lui et ouvrit son abdomen avec les griffes en fer qu'il portait à sa main droite. Le vent fit reculer légèrement sa capuche, un masque apparut.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis se remirent en route. Rapidement l'escadron se fraya un chemin dans une direction bien particulière. Ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes, l'un d'eux jeta un fumigène puis le sabreur et le ninja masqué pénétrèrent dans la roulotte transportant les prisonniers. Le garde n'opposa aucune résistance au ninja masqué et le sabreur découpa la porte avec facilité.

Les prisonniers contemplèrent hébétés les nouveaux arrivants qui se découpèrent à travers les fumées. C'est alors que le sabreur s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers le ninja masqué.

« Il ne sont que trois ? » Cria-t-il couvrant le tumulte. « Tu m'avais bien dis qu'il y avait un autre ninja de Konoha, et où est Tenkodo ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! »

Un membre de l'escadron pénétra dans la roulotte.

« Maître, il faut partir maintenant !

- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps Kenmaru ! » Fit le ninja masqué.

Il se tourna vers la fille et brisa ses liens. Elle se leva aussitôt et sembla revigorée par la présence des intrus. Le sabreur se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke et découpa ses liens. Aussitôt libre, Sasuke activa son sharingan et se jeta sur lui. Surpris le sabreur fut renversé, le ninja masqué glissa vers Sasuke et engagea un court échange au corps à corps avec lui. Il maitrisa rapidement le jeune ninja encore affaiblit par les sceaux. L'intrus enleva son masque et jeta ses deux yeux bleus aux pupilles blanches dans les sharingan de son adversaire. Sasuke se débattit quelques instants puis s'évanouit. Sakura s'agita, elle subit le même traitement.

Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la roulotte et se chargèrent de transporter les deux ninjas de Konoha. Puis le sabreur se releva et fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes. Au loin dans le camp une autre série d'explosion retentit. Se fondant dans le chaos, l'escadron s'échappa.

o  
oOo  
o

Naruto soutint fièrement le regard du Raikage. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il l'interrogeait sur Konoha. Il lui demandait l'objectif de leur mission ainsi que la raison pour laquelle Konoha préparait une attaque sur Kumo. Naruto avait du mal à suivre le second point, à sa connaissance la vieille n'avait rien prévu de ce genre et il serait bien étonné si jamais c'était vrai. La vieille lui cachait pas mal de chose et il ignorait beaucoup de la politique de Konoha mais il la connaissait, jamais il ne lui serait passé par la tête d'envahir quoique ce soit.

Le Raikage était resté très calme et il se contentait de lui poser des questions. Malgré tout Naruto restait silencieux. D'une part pour l'honneur, de l'autre parce qu'il ne devait bien admettre qu'il ne savait pas grand chose. De la mission il ne savait que ce que Sasuke avait jugé bon de lui dire. Il sourit intérieurement, le Raikage s'était trompé de personne à interroger…

Pendant ce temps Tenkodo était resté silencieux, il regardait Naruto avec un regard mi perplexe, mi intrigué. Lui non plus n'avait rien voulut dire au Raikage excepté quelques références à des histoires de familles qui semblaient lier les deux frères.

Soudain le Raikage fut interrompu par une explosion. Naruto tendit l'oreille, des cris fusèrent de partout. Le Raikage appela ses gardes.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

- Nous sommes attaqués ! » Fit le garde. « Des explosions se sont déclenchées un peu partout dans le campement !

- Encore ! Non de dieu, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de Konoha ! » Fit le Raikage.

Un ninja traversa l'entrée de la tente. Il avait l'air essoufflé.

« Maître Raikage ! Il s'agit de la résistance !

- Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Une nouvelle série d'explosion retentit. Un ninja fit une longue glissade avant de s'immobiliser devant la tente.

« Maître ! » Cria-t-il. « Les prisonniers ! Ils sont venus libérer les prisonniers ! »

Le Raikage poussa un cri de rage, il agrippa sa chaise et la jeta contre un des poteaux de la tente.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Hurla-t-il. « Rattrapez-les ! Bordel ! Je vous interdis de les laisser s'échapper ! »

Les gardes acquiescèrent puis repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Naruto ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait bien compris que s'il était resté dans la roulotte il serait libre. Il jura intérieurement et se tourna vers Tenkodo. Apparemment il pensait la même chose que lui.

o  
oOo  
o

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, la lumière pénétra dans ses pupilles et l'éblouit un instant. Ses membres étaient encore engourdis mais pas son esprit. Réflexes de ninja obligeant, il entreprit immédiatement d'analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Après une ou deux minutes de réflexions il aboutit à une conclusion étrange : premièrement il était dans une pièce fermée, deuxièmement il était débarrassé de tous les sceaux inhibiteurs que lui avaient apposés les gardes de Kumo, et enfin troisièmement il était dans un lit plutôt confortable. Sasuke se redressa et s'assit, une violente douleur lui parcourut le crâne. Les yeux aux pupilles blanches lui apparurent dans son esprit. Une violente migraine le secoua. Il serra les dents et tenta de se calmer, peu à peu la douleur s'évanouit mais les images des yeux restèrent ancrés dans sa tête.

Une fois la migraine passée il ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce bâtard de ninja masqué lui avait mis le cerveau en compote, il lui avait revivre les pires moments de sa vie doublés d'un cercle infernal de cauchemars à l'intérieur duquel son esprit s'était cloisonné. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il savait reconnaître du bon boulot, après tout il en connaissait un rayon en genjutsu. De là à ce qu'il soit victime d'une telle technique, lui un Uchiwa.

Il chassa ces pensées et se leva. La pièce dans la quelle il se trouvait était d'un aspect inhabituel. Elle semblait taillée directement dans la roche, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite ampoule qui pendouillait du plafond et émettait une lueur jaunâtre sur des parois rocheuse d'un gris obscur. Son lit occupait la moitié de la place, collé à une des parois il y avait une table sur laquelle ses habits étaient rangés, ainsi que tout son équipement ninja au complet. Cela l'étonna mais il n'hésita pas, sans aucune arme à porté de main il se sentait toujours horriblement nu.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte. Elle était en fer, lourde et solide sur ses gonds. Une petite ouverture à niveau de visage semblait pouvoir être actionnée de l'extérieur. Sasuke activa son sharingan, il détecta un flux de chakra qui renforçait la porte. Il ferma les yeux, si c'était pour l'enfermer dans une cellule, ce n'était pas très malin de lui laisser son équipement. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit un parchemin qu'il posa au niveau des gonds de la porte. Il l'actionna. De minuscules serpents aux reflets métalliques apparurent. Lentement ils se faufilèrent dans la jointure de la porte. Sasuke se concentra et attendit. Il y eu un léger déclic et la porte s'entrebâilla.

Sasuke sourit, peut importe qui l'avaient enfermé ici, ils sous-estimaient grandement ses capacités. Il dégaina un kunai et se faufila à l'extérieur. Il tomba dans un couloir qui lui aussi semblait taillé dans la roche. Il était encore plus mal éclairé que sa chambre et il lui fallut un certain temps avant de remarquer qu'il y avait une autre porte en fer en face de la sienne. Son sharingan lui indiqua alors un chakra familier. Sasuke s'approcha de l'ouverture et la fit coulisser. Il retira alors son visage au dernier moment pour échapper au kunai qui jaillit de la pièce.

« Sasuke ? » Fit alors Sakura surprise. « Je suis désolé, je pensais que c'était un garde !

- Sakura. » Constata Sasuke calmement. « Je viens juste de me réveiller. Où sommes-nous ?

- Aucune idée, je sais juste que ce ne sont pas des ninjas de Kumo.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens de ces ninjas qui sont venus dans la roulotte puis plus rien !

- Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce que ce ninja masqué t'as fait mais ça fait à peu près un jour que je suis réveillée.

- Tant que ça ? » S'étonna Sasuke, puis il continua comme pour lui-même. « Son genjutsu était vraiment impressionnant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ce ninja masqué, il faut se méfier de lui, son dôjutsu semble très puissant. Mais, Sakura, tu as du bien voir des gardes depuis ton réveil ?

- Ils sont venus m'apporter à manger, rien de plus… »

Sasuke resta pensif quelques secondes, puis il fouilla de nouveau sa sacoche et en sortit un outil qu'il introduit dans la serrure. Au bout de quelques manipulations la porte céda et Sakura se faufila au dehors. Ils délibérèrent quelques instant pour choisir de quel côté du couloir aller puis se mirent en route. Ils rencontrèrent un croisement. Les couloirs qui ressemblaient plus aux boyaux d'une mine qu'à autre chose semblaient sans fin. Ils se décidèrent pour la gauche puis au bout de quelques mètres les rares ampoules électriques vacillèrent et s'éteignirent.

Le temps qu'ils réagissent ils sentirent les lames de kunais se glisser contre leur peau. Sasuke serra doucement le poing, furtivement ses yeux virèrent au jour. Les centaines de techniques accumulées grâce à ses yeux déferlèrent dans son esprit. Avec le sharingan pas besoin de signes. Un serpent s'enroula discrètement autour de son avant bras.

Quand la lumière se ralluma ils étaient entourés de ninjas qui portaient tous un long manteau gris, la plupart avaient la capuche repliée mais Sasuke reconnu le manteau que portait les ninjas qui les avaient libérés. Au bout du couloir apparut un nouvel individu, il ne portait pas le manteau mais une tenue de samouraï noire et verte, d'ailleurs un grand sabre était fixé à sa ceinture. Pourtant il portait un bandeau de ninja, un bandeau de Kumo. Toutefois quand l'homme se rapprocha de plus près, Sasuke put constater que les nuages stylisés représentés sur son bandeau étaient entourés des deux kanji qui signifiaient ensemble authentique. Sasuke remarqua ensuite que tous les ninjas dont il voyait le bandeau avaient les même kanji gravés sur leur bandeau.

L'homme s'arrêta juste devant Sasuke. Il avait les yeux vairons, l'un était noir, l'autre d'un vert émeraude qui pétillait d'un mélange d'intelligence et de malice. Cependant son visage était plutôt grave et strict, toutefois il sourit en s'adressant à Sakura et Sasuke

« Les ninjas de Konoha sont bien impolis, c'est ainsi que vous profitez de mon hospitalité ? En vous enfuyant de la sorte, comme des voleurs ? »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, son regard suffisait, il n'avait pas envie de jouer ce genre de jeux.

« Voyons, calmez vous, je sais bien que les Uchiwa sont réputés pour leur froideur mais je vous le demande poliment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » Coupa Sakura.

- Oh vous êtes bien directs. » Il soupira. « Laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Kenmaru Anichi et je suis le fondateur d'un mouvement de résistance au sein du Pays de la Foudre qui s'oppose au village de Kumo, enfin surtout au conseil des Quatre qui le dirige. » Il fit une pause devant le regard méfiant des deux ninjas. « Il se trouve que l'un des ninjas qui était prisonnier avec vous, Tenkodo Aiwashi, est un des membres de mon mouvement. Quand à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, elle est notre alliée. Elle ainsi que son père. »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, un des ninjas enleva sa capuche et dévoila son visage. C'était le ninja aux pupilles blanches. Sasuke serra les dents et évita son regard.

« Nous voulions les libérer tout les deux après ce qu'il s'est passé à Oosakyuu mais il se trouve que nous avons joué de malchance puisque Tenkodo n'était pas là.

- Pourquoi nous avoir libéré nous aussi ? » Demanda Sakura sur un ton sec.

Kenmaru Anichi eu un regard perplexe, un très court instant il fronça les sourcils et abaissa sa garde, il n'en fallait pas plus à Sasuke. Il y eu un léger souffle d'air et il disparut. L'instant d'après il s'était glissé derrière le chef des résistants, sa main droite sur son épaule. En un éclair le serpent s'enroula autour de la gorge du chef des résistants et posa ses crocs le long de sa carotide. Les gardes se hérissèrent mais le regard écarlate de Sasuke les dissuada de faire le moindre geste.

« Plus personne ne bouge maintenant. » Menaça Sasuke d'une voix froide.

- Sire Uchiwa, il y a méprise ! » Articula péniblement Anichi.

« Il a raison Sasuke, calmes toi… » Fit une voix quelque peu lancinante.

Sasuke voulut se retourner mais il s'aperçut que son corps était comme paralysé. Lentement et contre sa volonté le serpent se retira de la gorge du chef des résistants. Malgré l'emprise des ombres Sasuke sourit.

« Toujours aussi surprenant, cher chef du contre espionnage. » Fit-il.

- Ouais… On dirait que je t'ai empêché de faire une connerie en tout cas… » Répondit Shikamaru qui sortait lentement de l'obscurité en prenant soin de ne pas relâcher sa prise des ombres, il connaissait trop bien Sasuke.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant ! » Fit Anichi sur la défensive.

Le chef des résistants s'éloigna prestement de Sasuke, Shikamaru relâcha la pression de sa technique suffisamment pour que Sasuke soit libre de ses mouvements sans pour autant lui laisser l'occasion de sauter sur qui que ce soit.

« Shikamaru qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ! » S'indigna Sakura qui était elle aussi retenue par les ombres.

Shikamaru soupira.

« Je vous promet de tout vous expliquer en temps voulu. » Il regarda les résistants avec un regard mi blasé mi suspicieux. « Mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu. » Encore un soupir. « Pour faire court ces gens sont des alliés de Konoha. A la base, il s'agissait d'un plan secret si jamais Kumo devenait trop menaçant, seul maître Hokage, la conseillère Kyogi, moi et quelques ANBU étions au courant. Cependant tout a changé quand vous vous êtes fait capturer à Oosakyuu. Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliciter l'importance de votre équipe… »

Sakura détourna le regard, le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit.

« Il se trouve que le mec que tu as essayé de tuer, Sasuke, m'a prévenu hier soir qu'ils vous avait fait évader des troupes de Kumo. » Anichi soutint le regard de Sasuke, il se frottait la gorge. « Cependant il a oublié de préciser que l'un d'entre vous manquait à l'appel. »

Anichi fit un pas en avant.

« Nous avons chacun nos intérêt dans cette histoire, sire Nara. Il se trouve que le mien réside dans le support que peux, enfin je veux dire que dois, apporter Konoha à mon mouvement. Toutefois je ne vous avais pas menti sur votre fameuse équipe sept, vous avez ici deux de ces membres, quand au troisième, il se trouve que je peux aussi vous aider sur ce point. »

Shikamaru se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Sasuke le dévisagea d'un air peu convaincu, il ferma les yeux et son front se plissa.

« Comment peut-on savoir si on peut vraiment leur faire confiance ? » Répondit-il sur un ton froid.

- Je vous le répète, je sais où est votre coéquipier… » Répliqua Anichi sur de lui. « Il va sans dire que je sais aussi ce qu'il représente pour Konoha. Tout ce que je peux ajouter c'est que pour mes hommes et moi le Kumo actuel est notre ennemi. Et ne dit-on pas que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ? »

- Croire ceci dans le monde des ninjas relève de la niaiserie... » Rétorqua Shikamaru, ce qui fit tiquer Anichi. « Cependant il y a Naruto... Sasuke, je crois que nous n'avons pas trop de choix…

- Bien ! » Fit Anichi. « Maintenant je vous propose de repartir sur des bases saines, je vous propose de me suivre afin que nous mettions les choses aux points » Son regard se porta vers Sasuke. « Et qu'il n'y ai plus de méprise. Sire Uchiwa, je vous assure que vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Sasuke lança un regard inquisiteur à Shikamaru. Celui-ci soutint ce regard. Sasuke ferma els yeux et relâcha ses muscles. Shikamaru retira alors ses ombres, avant de murmurer.

« Galère… ».

Les ninjas de Konoha furent invités à suivre le chef de la résistance. Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans un dédale de couloirs taillés dans la roche puis arrivèrent à une grande salle. Il y avait de nombreuses tables en bois massif, éparpillées sans ordre précis, sur lesquelles se trouvaient des ustensiles ninja divers et variés. Quelques armoires contenaient tout un arsenal de kunai, shuriken, sabres et autres parchemins. Sur une rangée de cintres étaient alignés les manteaux si caractéristiques des résistants.

Anichi les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une des tables. Les ninjas de Konoha prirent une chaise et s'assirent non sans défiance. Autour d'eux de nombreux résistants apparurent, ils se tenaient à une certaine distance mais ils surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes des trois étrangers. Anichi proposa un siège au ninja aux pupilles blanches mais celui-ci refusa et resta debout, appuyé contre la paroi. Anichi reporta son attention sur ses invités.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Kenmaru Anichi. J'étais un jounin de Kumo, j'ai d'ailleurs été le maître de Tenkodo. Cependant j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ma hiérarchie. » Il ferma les yeux. « C'est-à dire que notre village est très différent du vôtre. Contrairement à Konoha où le Hokage est épaulé par deux conseillers, à Kumo il existe un conseil très puissant nommé Conseil des Quatre qui a toujours eu une forte influence sur la politique du village. Ce conseil existe quasiment depuis la création du village, à l'origine il avait été mis en place pour garantir l'influence des familles des trois fondateurs sur le village mais les choses ont changé depuis. »

« Je pense que vous le savez mais Kumo jouit d'une position géographique très appréciable pour ce qui est de la répartition des missions. En effet contrairement à des pays comme le Feu, la Foudre possède très peu de frontières avec les autres pays du monde shinobi. Ceci a le mérite de rebuter tout commanditaire un peu radin et pas assez chauvin qui souhaiterait faire jouer la concurrence étrangère. Aussi Kumo s'est rapidement enrichi grâce aux missions et beaucoup de gens ont voulut en profiter. C'est pourquoi s'est formée à Kumo une caste de profiteurs qui se sont fait nommer 'ninkizoku', les shinobi nobles. » Anichi prononça ces deux mots avec dégoût. « Ces arrivistes n'ont absolument rien de shinobis mais on voulu profiter et exploiter la richesse que créée les missions ninjas. Peu à peu ils se sont rapprochés du pouvoir et ont fini par investir le conseil des Quatre. Aujourd'hui ils possèdent deux des quatre sièges sachant que les deux autres, appartenant aux plus grands clans ninjas du village, sont occupé par des pantins qui obéissent aux ninkizoku au doigt et à l'œil. »

« Mais là où la situation a commencé à se dégrader c'est quand Umaichi Natsumoto a accédé au siège blanc, au conseil. Cet homme est un parvenu, sa famille n'est pas issue des lignées standard de ninkizoku, cependant son ambition est d'autant plus féroce. Kumo a toujours été contrôlé par la même famille, les Raikage successif sont des descendants des fondateurs du village. Ils ont basé leur légitimité sur cet héritage ainsi que sur une remarquable maîtrise des techniques de scellage. Je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas que Kumo fut le seul village à jamais posséder deux jinchuuriki dans ses rangs et parmi ces deux, Killer Bee, qui avait parfaitement contrôlé son démon. » Sasuke eut l'impression que Anichi le dévisageait, juste une impression.

« Natsumoto est arrivé au pouvoir pendant l'ascension fulgurante de A, le frère de Killer Bee. Ce nouveau Raikage et Natsumoto une fois au pouvoir ont commencé à changer le village. Le Raikage s'est acharné à renforcer la force de frappe de ces troupes en faisant une véritable chasse aux ninjutsu, sans compter les deux jinchuuriki qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Natsumoto a profité du charisme de celui-ci pour imposer une nouvelle vision du village, beaucoup plus ambitieuse. Son ambition s'est frottée à de nombreux problèmes. Il s'est occupé de mettre de l'ordre dans la sphère politique. Il ensuite fait le ménage à l'intérieur du pays et a éliminé tous les hommes d'influence pouvant le gêner. Il a ainsi déclenché l'une des plus terribles guerres civiles de l'histoire de la Foudre en voulant restaurer le contrôle de Kumo sur la population Hangun. Ce peuple vit au nord du pays et du fait de l'éloignement géographique et des différences ethniques ils s'étaient vus octroyer de manière officieuse une sorte d'indépendance au sein même du pays. »

« Les réformes de Natsumoto se sont terminées en bain de sang, quelques ninjas se sont révolté devant le genre de missions qu'ont leur donnait à faire. C'est suite à ces protestations que j'ai déserté Kumo et que j'ai fondé ce mouvement de résistance. C'est là qu'il y a eu l'affaire Aiwashi : la désertion de Tenjin Aiwashi, le prodige du clan et la mort de Maani Aiwashi, son père le chef du clan. Vous voyez les Aiwashi descendent aussi des fondateurs du village, le Raikage les considéraient comme sa famille et cet événement l'a profondément blessé, quand à Natsumoto il s'est retrouvé impliqué dans la mission qui a provoqué cette tragédie. Puis pour finir… Enfin vous connaissez la suite… »

Sasuke fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« L'Akatsuki... »

Anichi sembla sourire puis il continua.

« Oui, la guerre contre l'Akatsuki a été fatale à cet exubérant Raikage. Mais pas à Natsumoto, l'homme a été assez intelligent pour s'effacer quand la situation est devenue trop critique et réapparaître plus tard quand le monde s'était calmé. A et B étant morts au combat, leur lignée s'est tarie. Natsumoto en a profité pour se réconcilier avec les Aiwashi en leur offrant de nouveau le titre de Raikage. Toutefois il ne faut pas se leurrer, les Aiwashi était peut être une famille charismatique au temps des fondateurs maintenant ils ne sont plus qu'une coquille vide, victime de leurs idéaux et de leurs nindô. La désertion de leur prodige, Tenjin, en est la preuve. Le véritable dirigeant de Kumo est Natsumoto et il compte bien reprendre ses rêves fous de pouvoir, cette fois ci sans aucun allié pour le gêner. »

« C'est pour ça que la résistance va mettre en route toutes ses forces dans le plus gros coup que nous n'ayons jamais préparé. J'avais prévu d'envahir le village dès que j'ai appris cette histoire d'invasion et la capture de Tenkodo n'est qu'un contre temps dans l'exécution de notre plan final : l'assassinat de Natsumoto et de sa clique de 'shinobi nobles'. »

Sakura interrompit le long discours d'Anichi.

« Vous êtes entrain de nous dire que c'est uniquement pour satisfaire les ambitions expansionnistes de ce Natsumoto que l'armée de la Foudre à envahit Konoha ? »

Anichi caressa son menton.

« C'est un peu plus complexe que cela. » Répondit-il. « Il faut dire que les problèmes de l'alliance Suna Konoha avec les villages mineurs qui les entourent n'a pas échappé aux dirigeants de Kumo. Surtout quand Konoha a envahit le village d'Itadaki qui est à la solde de Kumo.

- Itadaki avait abrité des fuyards d'Oto et avait refusé de les livrer à Konoha. » Se défendit Sakura. « Sans compter le fait que le daimyo du pays d'Itadaki est l'un des fondateurs des Trois, l'union de pays qui s'est ouvertement déclaré hostile à l'Alliance.

- Je vous le concède mais cela explique-t-il la façon dont les événements ont dérapé ? » Rétorqua Anichi.

Sakura détourna le regard et ne répondit pas.

« Malgré les excuses du Hokage, cette intrusion a commencé à effrayer les membres du Conseil. Sans compter l'utilisation du jin…

- Naruto n'a jamais été utilisé ! » Riposta Sakura en se levant de sa chaise.

- Calme-toi Sakura. » Grommela Shikamaru en la tirant vers le bas.

- Si vous voulez bien me laisser continuer… » Répliqua Anichi. « Les nerfs des membres du conseils étaient déjà bien tendus quand ils ont reçu la visite de ce fameux diplomate, et surtout de l'espion qu'il cachait parmi ses adjoints.

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'espion ! » S'indigna Shikamaru. « Cette histoire n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis sûrement pas là pour défendre le Conseil… Cependant ça a été le déclic, il a été dit que l'espion avait volé des plans de défense et on en a conclu que Konoha préparait une attaque. Il n'en a pas fallut plus pour que Natsumoto demande que l'on prenne les devants et que l'on envoie une armée sur Konoha. »

« Et puis, expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai été contacté par les plus hauts dirigeants de Konoha ? Je suis loin d'être dupe dans votre jeu, il n'est pas très difficile de corréler ces 'dérapages' avec le subit intérêt que porte le Hokage et ses conseillers à mon mouvement… »

Sakura se tourna vers Shikamaru.

« Il se trouve que très peu de gens étaient au courant de cette alliance… » Clama-t-elle.

Shikamaru soupira.

« Nous étions sur la défensive, il nous fallait un atout dans notre manche pour contrer la subite hostilité de Kumo… »

Anichi fit une moue peu convaincue.

« Natsumoto a cependant rencontré une certaine opposition. Beaucoup des lâches qui dirigent ce village ont eu peur quand ils ont réalisé à qui Natsumoto voulait s'en prendre. Surtout avec aussi peu de preuves que la feuille préparait réellement quelque chose. Tout ça jusqu'à ce que Konoha attaque pour de vrai un des postes de la frontière.

- QUOI ? » Firent en cœur Sakura, Shikamaru et Sasuke.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de ceci ! Cet impossible, si ça s'était réellement passé je l'aurais forcément su ! Vous m'avez caché cette information Anichi ! »

- Excusez du peu, sire Nara mais j'étais dans mon bon droit en passant que vous étiez plus au courant de ceci que moi ! Je vous assure que ça s'est réellement passé pourtant. » Répliqua-t-il. « Et du coup les opposants à une attaque se sont repliés. Cependant cet événement a le mérite de créer une opportunité pour la résistance.

- Et vous voulez l'appui de Konoha lorsque vous prendrez le pouvoir de Kumo, j'imagine que c'est le genre d'agrément que vous avez passé avec le Hokage ? » Questionna Sasuke sur un ton froid.

- Vous me décevez, Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis plus qu'un jounin aigri qui cherche à se venger avec un coup d'état. Ne vous abusez pas, c'est Konoha qui m'a contacté et pas l'inverse. » Il ferma les yeux et eu un sourire conciliateur. « Cependant il faut regarder els choses en face, Natsumoto est allé trop loin, si vous croyez que ses ambitions se limitent à déclencher une guerre contre Konoha qu'il n'est même pas sur de gagner, vous vous fourvoyer. S'il y a une chose que je dois concéder à cet homme c'est son intelligence et son implication totale dans ce qu'il entreprend. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que pour assurer sa victoire il s'est alloué les services d'une organisation crimi...

- Il suffit ! » Coupa le ninja aux pupilles blanches. « Ils n'ont nullement le besoin d'être mis au courant !

- Makkura c'est ça ? » Lança Shikamaru.

Pupilles blanches se tourna vers lui, il était visiblement interloqué.

« Pff, vous sous estimez mes services de renseignement. » Fit Shikamaru en croisant ses bras derrière la tête. « Lorsqu'un groupe de mercenaire a attaqué la bibliothèque de Suna et volé des précieux artefacts nous n'avons pas manqué de faire des recherches. On a alors découvert qu'un individu rassemblait des criminels de classe S. très discrètement. Néanmoins quand Kuuki Ikiin, la célèbre kunoichi qui a cambriolé les réserves d'or d'Iwa, et Le Yabitochi de la cascade ont été aperçut ensemble c'est devenu une de nos priorités. Cependant tout ce que l'on a réussit à savoir c'est leur nom. Impossible de connaître leur but précis, si ce n'est qu'ils semblent intéressés par d'anciens artefacts. Toutefois vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce Yabitochi a été aperçu en compagnie d'un des sbires de Natsumoto. »

Anichi lança un regard à pupilles blanches.

« Qu'en penses-tu Jiro ? On dirait qu'ils en savent déjà un rayon, non ? »

Pupille blanche, ou Jiro comme l'appelait Anichi, ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Il est cependant inutile qu'ils en sachent plus, Kenmaru…

- Bien ! » Acquiesça Anichi. « Si je suis au courant de cette affaire, c'est en grande partie grâce à Tenkodo. En fait, si ce gamin a rejoint la résistance c'est parce qu'il est à la poursuite de son grand frère, Tenjin Aiwashi quand celui-ci est revenu attaquer son propre village. En suivant sa trace, Tenkodo a découvert qu'il était lié à Makkura et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a rencontré Jiro et sa fille…

- Vous voulez dire que Tenjin Aiwashi fait partie de cette organisation ? » Coupa Sasuke.

- C'est ce qu'il semble. J'avais presque oublié que vous l'avez rencontré à Oosakyuu à ce que Jiro m'a dit.

- Mais attendez. » Fit Sakura. « Si je me souviens bien, il voulait un sabre, celui que Naruto a récupéré avant que…

- Inutile de continuer. » Tonna pupilles blanches. « Vous n'en saurez pas plus ninjas de Konoha ! »

Sakura voulut répondre quelque chose mais elle se retint. Elle regarda Shikamaru qui consulta ensuite Sasuke du regard. Le Nara soupira, puis relança la conversation.

« Bien, bien. » Fit-il en agitant sa main droite. « Toutes ces explications sont les bienvenues. Cela éclaircit beaucoup de choses, cependant si nous en revenions au sujet qui nous concerne. Vous avez dit que vous savez où est Naruto et que vous nous aideriez à le libérer.

- En effet. Selon mes sources, il paraitrait que Naruto Uzumaki ainsi que Tenkodo étaient chez le Raikage quand nous vous avons libéré. Du coup, Il a pris peur et les a emmenés à Kumo sans attendre l'armée. Il s'est opposé aux volontés de Natsumoto en ordonnant le retrait de l'armée, ce qui je dois le reconnaître me surprend, mais s'il perd tous ses prisonniers il aura du mal à trouver des arguments pour défendre ses actions. »

Shikamaru soupira.

« Donc Naruto est à Kumo ? Galère…

- En effet, je n'ai pas encore de détails mais comme je vous le disais plus tôt les défenses de Kumo sont affaiblies. La plupart de mes hommes sont déjà sur place à des endroits stratégiques et nous avons sécurisé plusieurs voies d'entrée. Mes hommes n'attendent que mon arrivée pour renverser Natsumoto mais je peux retarder l'échéance le temps de libérer Tenkodo et votre ami. » Anichi se leva et marcha jusqu'à une grande carte affichée sur le mur. Il pointa un endroit entre le pays de la Foudre et le pays du Feu. « Pour l'instant nous sommes ici, au cœur d'une des montagnes des Ishikumo, Kumo est sur le mont Suzunami. » Il déplaça légèrement son doigt pour désigner le plus haut sommet de la chaîne. « Nous pouvons y être en un jour.

- Et vous nous aideriez comme ça ? » Fit Shikamaru, suspicieux.

- Tenkodo est mon élève, il a abandonné son village et à rejoint la résistance, je ne le laisserais pas tomber même si cela doit compliquer l'action de la résistance. Mes hommes le savent et c'est ce qu'ils attendent. Quand à votre camarade, il est trop important pour le laisser aux mains de Natsumoto, qui sait ce qu'un calculateur comme lui pourrait faire d'un jinchuuriki ? Cependant vous avez raison, mon aide ne sera pas gratuite. Il est clair que je ne pourrais pas renverser les conseillers de Kumo sans l'appui d'un autre grand village caché. Sire Nara, vous avez décidé de soutenir mon mouvement au cas où les choses dégénérerait avec Kumo, vous m'avez assuré de votre soutien à condition de respecter les conditions de Konoha. Vous avez besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de vous ! »

Shikamaru soupira et regarda ses camarades de la feuilles, ils semblaient résignés.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le choix. » Fit-il.

Shikamaru insista pour connaître un peu plus en détails les plans de la résistance. Anichi accepta avec politesse mais les ninjas de Konoha purent sentir une légère réticence. Cependant Sasuke et Sakura furent invités à quitter la salle avec insistance. Ils ne furent pas reconduits dans les cellules où ils s'étaient réveillés. Les résistants les menèrent à une pièce plus vaste. Cette fois ci il n'y avait pas de lourde porte blindée mais trois gardes restèrent devant l'entrée de la pièce, faisant savoir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur présence.

Sasuke se posa contre un des murs de manière à échapper le plus possible à la surveillance des gardes. Il ferma les yeux. Sakura vint se poser à ses côtés. Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son coéquipier. Sa main gauche vint chercher celle de Sasuke. Il ne la repoussa pas mais il ne l'accepta pas non plus.

« J'espère qu'il va bien… » Fit doucement Sakura.

Sasuke sourit légèrement.

« Tu sais bien qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour venir à bout d'un idiot pareil… » Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. « Et puis, cet Anichi a raison, nous sommes devenus 'précieux' pour nos ennemis. Assez 'précieux' pour qu'on ne nous traite pas comme n'importe quel prisonnier… »

La main de Sakura se resserra autour de celle de Sasuke. Elle se déplaça devant lui.

« Sasuke… » Murmura-t-elle.

Des pas se firent entendre. Sakura relâcha aussitôt son étreinte et s'écarta de son coéquipier. Les gardes firent entrer Shikamaru de manière assez peu polie. Le chef du contre espionnage massa son dos et soupira.

« Pff pas super coopératifs ces gars là…

- Shikamaru. » Coupa Sakura. « Tu vas enfin nous expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Konoha s'allie en secret avec des terroristes maintenant ! J'ai entendu parler de ce mouvement, à ce que j'ai lu ils sont loin d'être modéré et leurs actions n'ont rien de pacifique !

- Du calme Sakura. » Répondit sèchement Shikamaru. « Sans eux, vous seriez encore entre les mains de Kumo et la situation serait encore plus tendue qu'elle n'est maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Konoha a ses principes, je croyais que c'était clair depuis… »

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de principes Sakura… » Fit-il sur un ton calme mais froid. « Cependant j'aimerais aussi avoir des explications, Shikamaru. »

Soupir.

« C'est une idée de Kyogi… » Son regard se fit sérieux. « Vous êtes bien entendu au courant des problèmes de Konoha avec les Trois et le Zentokoku _[1]_. Toutes ces opérations qui se sont mis à dérailler au Pays du Riz et aussi à Itadaki.

- Bien sûr, nous avons été bien assez occupés par ça. » Répondit Sasuke.

- Et bien, j'ai découvert des choses indiquant que la cause de ces déboires pourrait être en partie due à l'action de quelqu'un de Konoha.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas à la racine ! » S'étonna Sakura.

- Danzou est mort et enterré mais quelqu'un aurait pu ressusciter son organisation. Malheureusement je n'ai aucune preuve concrète. Juste des soupçons.

- Et sur qui se portent-ils ? » S'enquit Sasuke.

- Ah… toujours aussi perspicaces… Et bien, sur quelqu'un qui ait assez de pouvoir pour détourner de telles opérations sans que le Hokage ne s'en aperçoive. Quelqu'un de très haut placé dans la hiérarchie qui pourrait disposer d'hommes fidèles sans que cela n'éveille de soupçons. » Shikamaru soupira. « Quelqu'un comme le conseiller Tsutamon… »

- Tsutamon, sérieusement ? » S'étonna Sakura. « Je te concède qu'il est assez insupportable et qu'il a un don pour irriter maître Tsunade mais de là à…

- Je ne dis pas ça sans savoir de quoi je parle Sakura. » Rétorqua Shikamaru. « J'ai des sources et malgré tout ce que tu peux penser de lui c'est quelqu'un de très mystérieux, rappelle toi comment il est sorti de nulle part quand le conseiller Homura a quitté son poste. » Il y eu un silence pesant, Shikamaru reprit la parole. « Et puis cette histoire d'espion pris sur le fait à Kumo, Kumo n'aurait jamais monté ce genre de coup sans quelqu'un de profondément infiltré à Konoha. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il nous fallait un moyen de répondre à cette menace ! Comme je vous l'ai dit c'était une idée de la conseillère Kyogi. Elle n'est pas allée chercher très loin, comme tu l'as dit Sakura ces résistants ont fait parler d'eux. Ca me fait mal de le reconnaître mais c'est d'un mouvement comme dont nous avons besoin dans cette situation, avec tout ce qu'a dit Anichi je pense que tu comprends que les dirigeants de Kumo sont prêts à aller jusqu'au bout, Sakura. Ce n'est pas une situation à prendre à la légère… »

Sakura baissa les yeux.

« Nous aurions au moins pu être mis au courant…

- Sakura tu ne semble pas saisir ! Je te parle de l'implication d'un conseiller ! Nous nous devions de garder cette opération la plus secrète possible ! »

Sakura voulut répondre quelque chose mais elle se tut. Sasuke prit la parole à sa place.

« Bien, maintenant tu peux nous mettre à jour sur les derniers événements ?

- Ouais, ouais… » Répondit-il avec peu de conviction. « C'est l'équipe de Neji qui nous a prévenus.

- Alors ils vont bien ! » Fit Sakura soulagée.

- Ouais il parait. En tout cas ils nous ont dit qu'un ninja qui n'était pas de Kumo les attendait, il les a affronté jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion survienne à la tente du Raikage. Enfin c'est ce que Neji a dit.

- C'est bien cela, c'est… C'est Yakushi Kabuto qui a déclenché cette explosion… » Ajouta Sasuke.

- Kabuto ? Sérieux ? »

Sasuke ferma les yeux et expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tente du Raikage. L'arrivée des ninjas masqués puis de Tenjin Aiwashi. La courte bataille pour le sabre, l'étrange réaction de Naruto quand il l'a dégainé puis l'apparition de Kabuto. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que Kabuto était mort ! » Dit-il avec sérieux. « Il faut croire qu'il est aussi increvable que son ancien maître… Et ce sabre vous avez une idée de ce que ça peut bien être, si je ne me trompe pas c'est le même sabre dont le mec aux pupilles blanches ne voulait pas que l'on parle ?

- Il semblerait, d'ailleurs cet homme était à coup sûr l'un des trois ninjas masqués. » Ajouta Sasuke. « Quand au sabre je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, il avait l'air ancien et comme Sakura l'a dit Naruto a réagit vraiment bizarrement en le dégainant. J'ai pensé qu'il était important vu comment les ninjas masqués ont réagit en le trouvant. »

Shikamaru acquiesça silencieusement.

« En tout cas il est clair que ces mecs de la résistances veulent que nous n'en n'apprenions pas d'avantage à ce sujet. D'autant plus que ça semble lié de plus ou moins loin à Makkura…

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette organisation ! » Lança Sakura.

- C'est-à-dire que nous savons très peu de choses à leur sujet. Néanmoins…

- Néanmoins ? » Appuya Sakura.

- Ce que je viens de vous dire sur un conspirateur au sein de Konoha… Il semble que lui aussi ait été en contact de plus ou moins lopin avec cette organisation… »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas entièrement convaincue. Sasuke s'avança et reprit la conversation.

« Alors tu es entrain de me dire que quelqu'un de Konoha est entrain d'attiser la haine des petits pays qui nous entoure en sabotant des opérations sensibles.

- Ma foi… » Fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

- Et ce même personnage serait aussi lié à une organisation aussi secrète que mystérieuse. » Continua Sasuke. « Organisation qui a été contactée par un haut dignitaire de Kumo qui est, si on en croit ces résistants, responsable en grande partie de l'envoi de l'armée de la Foudre sur Konoha. »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux.

« Dit comme ça, ça semble en effet tiré par les cheveux… » Admit-il non sans humour.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! » Ajouta Sakura.

- Pourtant, si on croit Neji et je crois que l'on peut, ces gars vous attendais à Oosakyuu… » Répliqua Shikamaru. « Je crois que nous devons nous méfier de tout ça. Et puis rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit ce mec de la résistance. Des ninjas de Konoha auraient attaqué un avant poste de Kumo ! Et je n'étais vraiment pas au courant de ce truc ! Un coup de ce genre dépasse tous les complots que j'avais imaginés ! Peut être que sans le savoir nous ne sommes que les pions d'un gigantesque échiquier.

- Peut être mais il faut bien aller secourir cet idiot de Naruto… » Fit Sasuke. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu seul ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il y a une escouade d'ANBU qui campe pas loin, cela faisait partie de l'accord avec les résistants et j'en ai pris d'autres avec moi quand je suis parti à votre recherche.

- Cependant je suppose que le chef des résistants ne voit pas ça d'un bon œil.

- Il a accepté d'en inclure quelques un dans son plan d'infiltration à condition que les autres restent ici.

- Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » S'avança Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas mais il est certain que pour l'instant on a un objectif commun et que nous auront du mal à entrer dans Kumo sans lui. Toutefois je me demande ce qu'il se passera une fois Naruto libéré. »

Sasuke se redressa et croisa les bras. Il tourna son dos aux gardes qui se tenaient toujours à la porte.

« Ne nous précipitons pas trop en avant dans le futur. » Il continua en chuchotant. « Il faut essayer d'envoyer l'un des ANBU prévenir Konoha, impossible d'avoir un contact radio dans ses montagnes. » Il reprit sur un ton normal. « Il va falloir faire confiance en nos capacités. »

Sakura et Shikamaru acquiescèrent.

Pendant que les ninjas de Konoha discutaient entre eux sous l'étroite surveillance des résistants, Kenmaru Anichi était sorti des labyrinthes de la cachette pour prendre l'air. Il aimait bien cette planque. Ici au cœur des montagnes il était serein, presque coupé de tous les soucis du monde, il n'y avait que la Nature et sa splendeur sauvage. En cette saison d'automne les Ishikumo étaient presque agréables. Les violents orages de l'été étaient passés et la neige n'entravait pas encore les déplacements. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud mais ces hommes étaient endurcis. Pas question de prendre au sein de la résistance des faibles qui ont besoin de confort.

Anichi se retourna, Jiro Niiegara venait de sortir de la discrète porte qui se fondait dans la végétation. Il avait l'air inquiet mais plus soulagé maintenant qu'il avait récupéré sa fille. D'ailleurs celle-ci franchit la porte à son tour. Anichi se tourna vers eux.

« J'espère que tu es sur de ce que tu fais, Anichi. » Le harangua Jiro.

- Oui c'est de la faute de ces ninjas de Konoha si nous n'avons pas pu récupérer le sabre ! » Ajouta sa fille.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, non ? » Se défendit Anichi. « Si j'ai bien compris le jinchuuriki a scellé le sabre et Makkura ne peut pas s'en servir. »

- A moins qu'ils ne mettent la main sur lui… » Rétorqua Jiro.

- Ce qui nous ramène à son évasion. Si nous le faisons sortir de Kumo, Makkura et Natsumoto seront dans l'impasse.

- Pour l'instant ce sont eux qui ont l'avantage, Kenmaru. Nous devons agir vite.

- N'oubliez pas Tenkodo ! » Coupa la fille. « Nous n'allons surement pas laisser tomber !

- Bien sûr Etsuko. Nous le libérerons en même temps que le ninja de Konoha. » Répondit son père. Etsuko ferma les yeux, un peu plus rassurée elle se tourna vers le paysage grandiose. Jiro se rapprocha alors d'Anichi et s'adressa à lui sur un ton proche du murmure « Toutefois l'arme du Feu n'est pas notre seul échec ici… »

Le chef des résistants fixa le mystérieux ninja aux pupilles blanches avec des yeux pleins de détermination.

« Je n'échouerais pas Jiro. Pas si tu respecte notre accord. »

- Sans le Raikage, j'aurais beau respecter mon accord, je ne récupérerais jamais la dernière arme… » Répliqua Jiro, devant le regard infaillible d'Anichi il soupira. « Mais tant qu'ils ignorent où elle est cachée nous avons encore le temps. Il faut juste espérer que Tenhan Aiwashi continue à ne se douter de rien. »

Anichi se retourna vers les sommets et contempla leurs neiges éternelles. Ça allait être serré.

o  
oOo  
o

* * *

[1] Les Pays de l'Avenir : Union de petits pays frontaliers du Feu, du Vent et de la Terre qui se posent en contre pouvoir face à l'alliance Suna Konoha (cf. chapitre 2 et 4)

* * *

_Certaines chose prennent sens, d'autres deviennent de plus en plus mystérieuse. Le ciel ce couvre pour nos trois ninjas de Konoha. Surtout pour Naruto qui se retrouve emprisonné dans le village de Kumo._

_L'alliance avec les résistants parait aussi risqué qu'indispensable. Dans le prochain chapitre, nos protagoniste arrivent enfin à Kumo mais les nuages d'un sombre passé flottent sur ce village._

Un peu d'éclairage sur l'intrigue, non ? En tout cas si vous voulez soutenir la cause de Naruto contre les transports de prisonniers inhumains, n'hésitez pas à envoyer une review !


	10. Nuages

** résumé des chapitres précédents :** _L'armée du pays de la Foudre franchit les frontières du pays du feu. L'équipe 7 aidé par Neji et ses coéquipiers doivent trouver un moyen de ralentir à tout prix l'armée ennemie qui aurait été aperçue près d'un avant poste nommé Oosakyu. Pour cela ils tentent assassiner le Raikage et les généraux. Neji réussit à tuer les deux généraux les plus importants mais l'équipe 7 rencontre plus de problèmes avec le Raikage. Ils font face à plusieurs intrus qui s'affrontent. L'un d'eux s'avère être Kabuto, il vole un sabre au Raikage et s'enfuit en faisant exploser la tente dans laquelle tous se trouvaient. Maintenant les membres de l'équipe 7 sont faits prisonniers par les ninjas de Kumo qui sur ordre de leur Raikage se replient vers le pays de la Foudre._

_Au cours de son repli l'armée de la Foudre fait une pause pendant laquelle Naruto et Tenkodo sont convoqués par le Raikage. Au cours de cette pose un groupe appelé les résistants de la Foudre attaquent le campement et libèrent la ninja masquée ainsi que Sakura et Sasuke. Les deux ninjas de Konoha retrouvent Shikamaru dans la planque de la résistance. Il s'avère que Konoha soutient les résistants pour lutter contre Kumo. Le leader des résistants, Anichi, propose aux ninjas de Konoha de les aider à libérer Naruto en échange de leur aide et du soutien de Konoha pour renverser le goubvernement de Kumo. Les ninjas de Konoha n'ayant pas d'autre choix, acceptent le pacte d'Anichi._

* * *

o  
oOo  
o

**Nuages.**

Neji observa les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel depuis qu'il était sorti dehors. Malgré l'orage qui avait éclaté pendant leur mission le ciel restait menaçant.

Son regard dériva sur l'allée principale d'Oosakyuu que remontait l'escorte du conseiller Tsutamon. Quelques badauds courageux s'approchèrent du conseiller et, à ce que Neji put discerner, l'assaillirent de questions. Ils voulaient surement savoir pourquoi l'avant poste avait été vaincu aussi rapidement et surtout qu'est-ce que faisaient des ninjas ennemis en plein territoire sous le contrôle de Konoha.  
Neji ne s'inquiéta pas trop pour Tsutamon, il l'avait déjà entendu s'adresser à des foules, il maniait la rhétorique avec autant de facilité que Neji le poing souple. Le sang aristocratique qui coulait dans les veines de Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour quelqu'un sachant aussi bien manier les mots et les gens. Toutefois les altercations entre ce conseiller et Tsunade étaient devenues célèbres et en tant que ninja totalement dévoué au Hokage, Neji se devait de considérer cet homme comme un ennui.

L'escorte arriva rapidement aux portes de l'avant poste. Les renforts que Shikamaru avait amenés avaient apporté de quoi réparer grossièrement les installations, ce qui rendait l'avant poste un peu plus présentable et utilisable. Cela n'avait cependant pas pu effacer totalement les traces des violents combats qui y avait eu lieu. Tsutamon s'arrêta face à Neji. Il sembla prendre conscience des dégâts. Il siffla.

« Et bien on dirait que nos chers et inoffensifs alliés de la Foudre n'y sont pas allé de main morte. » Fit le conseiller.

Neji n'eu pas besoin d'aide pour discerner la pique contre la politique de Tsunade qui n'avait pas cru les ambitions de Kumo jusqu'au dernier moment.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule survivante, l'attaque a été rapide et nos hommes n'ont rien pu faire.

- Espérons que l'on puisse mettre ça sur le compte de la surprise.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tsunade nous a donné l'ordre de renforcer la frontière. Des renforts arrivent chaque jour.

- Oh loin de moi l'idée d'en douter ! Par contre notre chère Hokage a du oublier de me prévenir, se sont des ninjas de la frontière qui m'ont appris tout ça. » Fit-il en souriant.

Neji soupira. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient précipités ces derniers jours tout le monde avait un peu oublié que le conseiller était sensé ce rendre à une réunion diplomatique. Bien que Tsunade avait à l'origine chargé l'équipe sept de l'espionner, elle avait omis d'envoyer un messager le prévenir de l'attaque. Etait-ce une basse vengeance ou avait-elle été débordée ? Neji n'avait pas envie de s'immiscer dans la guerre psychologique que se livraient ces deux caractères bien forgés. Il tenta de changer de sujet.

« Conseiller, nous avons réquisitionné des auberges d'Oosakyuu vous pourrez y loger en attendant de pouvoir retourner à Konoha. J'assurerais moi-même votre escorte.

- C'est trop aimable mon cher Neji ! » Répondit le conseiller avec familiarité. « Mais avant tout je voudrais m'assurer si ce que l'on dit est vrai, l'armée de Kumo a battu en retraite ?

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, j'ai personnellement surveillé leurs mouvements jusqu'à la frontière. Je n'en connais pas la raison mais je me doute que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre intrusion.

- Peut être est-ce aussi à cause des ninjas qu'ils ont capturé. » Il fit un grand geste de la main. « L'équipe sept ! De toutes les équipes il a fallu qu'ils capturent celle-ci !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shikamaru Nara est parti leur porter secours. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui est capable de ce genre d'exploit c'est bien lui. »

Le conseiller se calma puis haussa les épaules.

« Ma foi, nous verrons bien ! » Il bailla. « Pour l'instant je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon somme ! »

o  
oOo  
o

Comme il en avait toujours été depuis les temps immémoriaux de sa fondation, le village caché de Kumo était enveloppé dans une épaisse couche de nuages.

Les fiers pics de la chaîne des Ishikumo bloquaient les nuages nés de l'évaporation de la mer qui, quelques mille mètres plus bas, s'abattait en une houle déchaînée sur les flancs du majestueux mont Suzunami. Pourtant, un inlassable vent de nord tentait de toutes ses forces de répandre ces nuages sur les terres du Pays de la Foudre. Alors le vénérable Suzunami étant le plus haut de tous les monts de la chaîne, son sommet était perpétuellement entouré d'une immense masse nuageuse. Lors des fortes chaleurs de l'été, se créaient sur le littoral de terrifiants nuages orageux qui viennent décharger leur électricité sur les flancs des monts.

C'était pourtant dans cet environnement dangereux que le premier Raikage Tsukun Aiwashi et ses deux fidèles compagnons Hinamori Bachuga et Wan Li Koi avaient choisi de bâtir leur village caché. Le village se situait à environ trois mille mètres d'altitude, au delà des dernières forêts de conifères et en plein dans la masse nuageuse. Il avait été construit à un endroit où les pentes du mont Suzunami s'atténuaient un peu et formaient une étroite corniche autour du sommet du mont. Mais même atténuée la pente demeurait conséquente et le village se fondait autour des pentes abruptes des montagnes. Rares étaient les rues qui n'étaient pas en pente à Kumo et on rencontrait plus d'escaliers, taillés dans la roche ou dans des matériaux plus nobles, que de rues bien plates.

C'était un étrange amoncellement de constructions qui rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour offrir à leurs habitants un plancher plat. Le plus souvent les bâtisses encerclait les flancs des pics qui dépassaient autour du Suzunami et elles donnaient alors l'impression de s'accrocher à la montagne. C'était un étrange empilement de constructions circulaires de bois précieux et de verre, où terrasses fontaines et jardins s'empilaient les uns sur les autres.

Les bâtiments les plus fastueux se trouvaient surtout en haut du village, dominés par le siège central de Kumo où travaillait le Raikage et où avaient lieu les réunions du conseil des quatre. Il dépassait tous les autres bâtiments du village car il était construit sur le sommet du Suzunami et l'englobait au sein de sa structure de bois et de verre. Tout en bas du bâtiment on trouvait une immense baie vitrée ornée du kanji de la Foudre, derrière ces vitres les Raikage pouvaient de leur bureau contempler le village entier. Le haut du bâtiment était recouvert par le plus grand jardin du village, lieu d'agrément ou d'étude pour les botanistes, il accueillait aussi les statues des trois fondateurs du village ainsi que celles des six Raikage qui avaient tour à tour gouverné le village. Enfin au sommet du pic, un observatoire offrait la vue la plus sensationnelle de tout le pays de la Foudre et même peut être de tout le monde ninja.

Puis plus on descendait, plus le village s'évasait ; Les constructions s'agrippaient les unes aux autres et un magnifique réseau de fontaines descendait le village. On circulait par un réseau d'escaliers qui s'enroulaient en spirale autour des pics, complété par un labyrinthe de tunnels creusés dans la montagne. Une centaine de mètres en dessous du sommet, un petit plateau offrait un des rares terrains plats du village. Il était occupé par le domaine Aiwashi.  
Une imposante demeure de pierre et de bois trônait au milieu, cernée d'habitations collées aux pentes et de terrains d'entraînement. Plus bas on trouvait aussi l'hôpital qui cernait le second pic le plus haut du village ainsi que la très vieille bibliothèque, crée par l'un des fondateur elle avait été taillée directement dans la roche avant d'être au fur et à mesure agrandie dans un style similaire aux autres constructions.

Et tout le village était ceint d'une impressionnante muraille haute d'au moins vingt mètres de haut qui avait construite en épousant les défenses naturelles que constituaient falaises et crevasses. Elle avait été renforcée de panneaux d'aciers et de tours de garde de bois et de verre construits sur des pythons rocheux. On pouvait la franchir, pour sortir du village, par quatre somptueuses portes richement décorées.  
Tout d'abord les portes du Tigre, de la Lionne et de l'Aigle, dédiées aux trois fondateurs du village, permettaient de descendre la montagne via une route tortueuse mais large et bien pavée pour atteindre une vallée étroite qui conduisait au cœur du Pays de la Foudre, la capitale Raikyo. La dernière porte, la porte du Héros, avait été ajoutée plus tard en l'honneur du deuxième Raikage. Elle menait à un sentier qui contournait la montagne et s'enfonçait dans la chaîne des Ishikumo.

Les portes étaient bien gardées mais par moins d'homme que d'habitude. La plupart des ninjas ayant été affectés à l'armée qui était partie attaquer Konoha. Aujourd'hui les gardes étaient agités. Les sujets de discussion étaient nombreux. Le plus important était bien sur le retour du Raikage. La plupart des ninjas étaient réellement surpris de la décision de leur chef. Les avis avait été partagés quand à l'attaque de Konoha.  
Certains se demandaient pourquoi se lancer dans une telle opération alors que leur village n'était pas vraiment menacé mais beaucoup s'étaient laissé convaincre par les moments de gloires que promettait Natsumoto.

Cependant quand le Raikage était revenu après avoir éloigné l'armée des frontières de Kumo et surtout quand il affirma avoir été attaqué par Tenjin Aiwashi, beaucoup se posèrent des questions. Tenjin était au cœur des débats.  
Personne n'avait oublié l'insurrection d'Itadaki. Peu de temps après avoir déserté de Kumo, le frère jumeau du Raikage avait convaincu les dirigeants de ce petit village ninja, jusqu'alors plutôt neutre, de se rebeller contre l'influence écrasante de Kumo. Par on ne sait quels moyens il avait armé ce village démuni et avait attisé la jalousie et la haine que les ninjas d'Itadaki avaient toujours eu pour le riche village des Nuages. Il les avait alors conduits dans une frappe éclair sur Kumo et pendant que les ninjas d'Itadaki attaquaient les défenses, il avait invoqué un des orages légendaire que la section de l'Eclair avait scellé par le passé. Il se trouvait qu'à ce moment la plupart des membres du clan étaient en mission en terres Hangun.

Cette attaque fut dévastatrice, ce fut la pire invasion que Kumo avait connu depuis la dernière guerre mondiale. Néanmoins les ninjas d'Itadaki étaient trop peu nombreux et trop mal entraînés face aux ninjas de Kumo. Ils furent repoussés hors du village. Depuis ce jour Tenjin était devenu en quelque sorte l'ennemi numéro un de Kumo. C'est pourquoi les nouvelles de sa réapparition avaient bouleversé le village.

Toutefois toute cette agitation fut bénéfique pour certaines personnes. Notamment le petit groupe de ninjas qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans les murs de Kumo en passant par le complexe réseau d'égouts qui avait été installé pendant l'âge d'or de Kumo.

Sakura essayait de surmonter son dégout. Elle avait vu des choses bien plus écœurantes dans sa vie que des égouts abandonnés mais il n'était jamais agréable de se promener dans un tel endroit quand on était aussi court vêtu qu'elle. Ils avaient pénétré par une bouche d'évacuation à moitié enfouie dans la végétation située un peu plus bas dans la montagne. La première partie était assez pénible puisqu'il avait fallut remonter une pente très raide et glissante. Maintenant les égouts étaient devenus plus plats et la progression rendue plus aisée. Cependant quelques éboulements leur faisaient perdre du temps. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à une première intersection. Anichi s'arrêta.

Il se retourna pour faire face au groupe. Il y avait une dizaine de résistants, les trois ninjas de Konoha et trois ANBU. Pupille blanche avait dignement refusé de pénétrer dans les égouts et avait préféré choisir avec sa fille une autre façon de pénétrer dans Kumo. Anichi l'avait laissé faire. De toute façon Sakura avait bien compris que ces deux là étaient juste alliés, en aucun cas l'un obéissait à l'autre. Anichi siffla plusieurs fois. Un sifflement parvint en retour d'une des branches du croisement. Une silhouette s'avança. C'était un résistant, ou plutôt une résistante.

« Anichi tu es en retard ! » Fit la résistante en s'approchant. « Ce n'est pas un endroit très sympathique pour poser un lapin !

- Désolé Yuko, l'ascension était un peu plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » S'excusa Anichi.

La résistante rigola puis reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Anichi j'ai des nouvelles plutôt importante. Le face à face entre le Raikage et le conseil a tourné d'une façon plutôt inattendue !

- Que veux-tu dire ? » S'enquit Anichi.

- Ils ont emprisonné le Raikage !

- Non ?! » Anichi parut plutôt surpris. « Ils ont osé !

- Apparemment ils ont jugé ses actes d'insubordination frôlant la trahison. De plus ils ont considéré qu'il était inacceptable qu'il ait perdu trois prisonniers. Enfin, tout ça ce ne sont que des excuses. Je crois surtout que Natsumoto cherche à se débarrasser de tous les gêneurs qui pourraient empêcher l'attaque de Konoha.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a déjà décidé de relancer l'attaque.

- C'est ce qu'il se dit en tout cas. »

Anichi apparut soucieux. Il caressa son menton puis reprit la conversation.

« En tout cas il nous faut faire vite. Je suppose que tu sais où Tenkodo et Naruto Uzumaki sont emprisonnés ?

- Bien entendu. » Fit la résistante avec assurance. « Mais tu ne vas pas être très content. » Elle fit une pause. « Ils les ont mis à Kuudo…

- C'était à prévoir… Cela ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche, espérons que notre plan initial n'en sera pas compromis... » Constata Anichi avec un peu d'amertume. « J'espère que tu as quand même réussit à faire parvenir à Tenkodo ce qu'il faut ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

Sasuke s'avança face aux deux résistants.

« Attendez qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spéciale cette prison de Kuudo ?

- C'est la prison de haute sécurité de Kumo. » Répondit Anichi. « Le genre de prison qui gardent leurs prisonniers jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent… »

o  
oOo  
o

Tenkodo tourbillonnait dans un gouffre sans fin, au milieu de débris épars et variés qui auraient très bien pu être des débris de sa vie. Bizarrement, même s'il avait la tête qui tournait, il n'éprouvait aucune crainte. Soudain le tourbillon s'arrêta et comme le flot d'une rivière en crue après la fonte des neiges un décor familier s'installa.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, juste devant lui. Enorme. Eblouissant. Effrayant.

Tenkodo serra la lanière qui entourait le corbeau géant jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans le cuir. Une vague d'électricité parcourut son corps. Sensation désagréable faisant se dresser ses cheveux malgré les rafales qui lui fouettaient le visage. L'éclair s'évanouit, cédant sa place au bruit assourdissant du tonnerre. Instinctivement le jeune ninja porta ses mains à ses oreilles, ce qui impliquait de lâcher prise. Une bourrasque de vent. L'oiseau fut déstabilisé, un court instant. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux pieds de Tenkodo pour déraper sur les plumes trempées. Il sombra dans le nuage noir. Il hurla de toutes ses forces. Le tonnerre masqua son cri. Une panique profonde s'empara de son corps. Il ne voulait certainement pas que sa vie finisse comme ça. Pourtant, que faire face à une telle puissance. Il ferma les yeux, les images défilaient dans sa tête. Une s'imposa, celle de son père.

Ce visage si fier et fort, ces yeux pleins de noblesse. Ces mains chaudes et puissantes. Si grandes par rapport aux siennes. Tenkodo rouvrit les yeux. Son père, Maani Aiwashi, l'avait rattrapé.

« Tiens bon fils ! » Hurla-t-il de sa voix grave au milieu du tumulte des éléments.

Et il le hissa de nouveau sur son puissant corbeau. Tenkodo agrippa de nouveau les lanières de cuirs, se promettant cette fois-ci de ne plus jamais les lâcher de sa vie. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, injectant dans ses veines des doses massives d'adrénaline. Ce qui eu le mérite de le ramener à la réalité. Il aperçut le dos de son père, sa cape portant les insignes de la section de l'Eclair battant vigoureusement avec les rafales. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Hé ça va Tenkodo ? Tu nous as fait peur ! »

Tenkodo se retourna, c'était son plus jeune frère, Tenmaru. Le jeune garçon tenta de bafouiller une réponse qui fut balayé par un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Son frère lui renvoya un sourire confiant mais lui aussi bataillait avec les éléments. Il était loin d'être aussi solidement ancré que son père.

Ce qui était le cas des deux autres silhouettes qui chevauchaient aussi des corbeaux à quelques mètres de celui où se trouvait Tenkodo. Les oiseaux luttaient eux aussi contre les éléments, et leur plumage noir les rendait presque invisible au milieu de l'orage. Soudain un éclair éclata, attiré par ces éléments perturbateurs, il fusa vers l'un des corbeaux. Il y eu un cri dans l'orage, le nom d'une technique hachée par le vent. Une immense lumière aveuglante. L'éclair fut dévié vers le sol, s'évanouissant rapidement au milieu de l'électricité ambiante.

« Tenhan, Tenhime ça va ? Hurla Maani, le père de Tenkodo. Le corbeau visé par l'éclair s'approcha de celui de Maani.

- Rien de grave père, » Répondit le ninja qui n'était d'autre que l'actuel Raikage, sans barbiche et cheveux longs et une dizaine d'années en moins, derrière lui se trouvait une jeune fille qui comme Tenkodo s'agrippait aux accessoires du corbeau, celle-ci fit un signe de tête pour rassurer son père, « mais j'ai du utiliser pas mal de chakra. Finissant-on vite !

- Tenjin ? » Cria Maani à l'intention de l'autre corbeau.

- Entendu. » Fit le frère jumeau de Tenhan d'une voix qui parvint à peine aux oreilles de Tenkodo.

Maani s'abaissa et se tourna vers son fils.

« Cet orage est agité mais ni très gros ni très puissant, » Tenkodo tressaillit en s'imaginant ce que devait être un orage puissant. « Nous allons tenter de le disperser en visant les points neutres de son champ électrique. » Maani reprit sa position debout et entama une longue série de signes. « Mon fils, contemple le nindô des Aiwashi au sein de la section de l'Eclair ! »

Tenkodo fronça les sourcils. Son père aurait sortit cette phrase sur la terre ferme, il se serait sans doute moqué de lui. Là, à deux mille mètres d'altitude, au beau milieu de cet orage déchaîné, la peur le laissait muet. Maani fit jaillir un long arc électrique de sa main. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un signal.

Derrière Tenkodo, Tenmaru prononça le nom d'une technique et en un rien de temps fut entouré d'un halo d'électricité. Sur le corbeau de Tenhan, la grande sœur de Tenkodo fit de même. Apparemment Tenjin, lui n'avait besoin de personne pour concentrer l'électricité qui se fixait autour de lui.

Puis Tenmaru et Tenhime transmirent d'un coup l'électricité qu'ils avaient accumulé à leurs partenaires respectifs. Tenhan, Tenjin et Maani prononcèrent le nom d'une nouvelle technique. Tenkodo du se plaquer sur le dos du corbeau pour ne pas être projeté par le souffle dégagé par le chakra de son père. Les trois meilleurs ninjas de la section de l'Eclair tendirent leurs bras chacun vers un endroit différent.

« Maintenant ! » Hurla Maani.

Trois éclairs déchirèrent l'air dans un sens quelque peu inhabituel pour un orage. L'électricité accumulée fut injectée de force dans l'orage, perturbant la composition naturelle du champ électrique. Une vague d'éclair particulièrement intense illumina le paysage presque comme en plein jour. Tenkodo prit peur et enfouit sa tête dans les plumes noires de l'oiseau. Tenmaru posa sa main sur son dos.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal. L'orage tente d'évacuer le surplus de l'électricité. C'est bientôt fini ! »

En effet, comme les trois ninjas continuaient d'insuffler de l'électricité au sein de l'orage, les éclairs s'estompèrent et soudain un morceau de ciel bleu apparut au milieu des nuages noirs. Peu à peu d'autres morceaux se détachèrent. Maani et ses fils aînés stoppèrent leur technique. L'orage se fragmenta en petits morceaux qui se dispersèrent loin de ce surplus de charge électrique et furent progressivement noyés dans l'atmosphère.

Tenkodo soupira. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait. Ce que faisait la section était drôlement impressionnant.

Les trois corbeaux restèrent quelques minutes afin de vérifier qu'aucun nouvel orage ne se formerait puis firent chemin vers Kumo. Maani félicita sobrement ses enfants pour la réussite de la mission. Tenhan ne pu s'empêcher de faire le fier, comme d'habitude. Cela lui valut de nombreuses moqueries de Tenmaru et Tenhime. Tenjin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cependant il cacha aussitôt cette manifestation de joie normale pour un jeune homme de dix neuf ans derrière ce masque hautain qu'il s'imposait toujours et encore. Tenkodo le dévisagea avec férocité, tentant de le faire réagir mais il n'insista pas devant une telle adversité. Après tout il n'en n'avait rien à faire de Tenjin.

Maani s'approcha de son plus jeune fils qui n'avait rien dit depuis la fin de l'orage.

« Alors Tenkodo, maintenant tu as pu voir de toi-même ce que cela signifie d'être un membre de la section. J'espère que tu comprends mieux le sens de nos missions. Nous ne sommes ni des lâches ni des fainéants. Nous avons juste un but légèrement différent des ninjas normaux. Cependant nos ennemis sont aussi redoutables que les adversaires que croise un shinobi sur sa route. A la différence que nous devons affronter la nature et pas des humains. » Déclama-t-il.

Tenkodo tenta de répondre quelque chose mais il se rendit compte à quel point la peur et les conditions extrêmes l'avaient terrassé. Il arrivait à peine à bouger ses mains qui agrippaient toujours de toutes leurs forces la lanière de cuir. Tenmaru s'approcha.

« Père, je crois que Tenkodo a été un peu trop bousculé par l'orage. Il faut le comprendre, il n'est même pas encore genin ! »

Tenkodo s'apprêta à répliquer quand la vague de fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres le happa d'un seul coup. Il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts mais bientôt il s'écroula sur le dos de l'oiseau dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Le décor s'effaça lentement, comme une couche de saleté lavée par les premières pluies de la saison. Soudain Tenkodo se remit à tournoyer. Au lieu de débris, des images filaient devant lui. Une s'imposa devant lui et l'engloutit.

Il était couché sur le sol d'un des terrains d'entraînement de la section de l'Eclair, il avait toujours douze ans et il venait de se réveiller après s'être évanouit sur le dos du corbeau.

Les oiseaux étaient retournés dans leur dimension d'origine. Cinq personnes étaient penchées sur lui. Tenkodo se redressa rapidement, un peu honteux et repoussa d'une mine boudeuse la main de son père qui lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ah enfin, on a cru qu'on allait devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital ! » Lança Tenmaru.

Tenkodo fusilla son plus jeune grand frère d'un regard féroce.

« Me suis juste endormi… » Marmonna-t-il.

Maani sourit et pris la parole.

« Alors fils ? Maintenant tu ne peux plus dire que tu ne veux pas rejoindre la section parce qu'on ne t'a jamais emmené en mission et que tu ne sais pas ce qu'on y fait. » Fit-il calmement.

- Ouaip ! » Ajouta Tenhan d'un air enjoué. « Tu as eu l'honneur de voir les as de la section de l'Eclair en action ! Sur qu'on ne fait pas des missions comme ça tous les jours mais c'est ça le clan ! Combattre les orages destructeurs qui ravagent notre beau pays et protéger les civils !

- Je crois que tu en fais un peu trop, frère… » Coupa Tenjin en posant la main sur l'épaule de Tenhan. « Cependant, » Reprit-il. « Tenkodo, il est temps que tu cesse de te comporter comme un enfant. Nous avons cédé à tes caprices en t'emmenant en mission, maintenant il est temps que tu réalises ton devoir envers ta famille et son clan. »

Tenkodo fronça les sourcils. Son frère aîné, Tenjin, avait l'habitude de parler peu, contrairement à son jumeau Tenhan. Cependant quand il se décidait à communiquer avec les autres, c'était toujours pour déblatérer les mêmes idioties sur la famille et 'son' clan. A croire qu'il avait le cerveau tellement imbibé d'électricité qu'il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Quand à son statut de 'meilleur ninja du clan depuis son légendaire fondateur', cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus arrogant et prétentieux. Rien que ça manie d'aveugler tout le monde avec l'éblouissante lumière créée par le kagayagan, la pupille spéciale des membres du clan, n'était qu'une véritable plaie.

Maani coupa court aux pensées de Tenkodo en posant sa main sur sa tête.

« Mon fils, dans une semaine tu dois rejoindre les rangs des ninjas de Kumo. Tu as douze ans maintenant, selon les lois du village tu dois devenir genin et servir Kumo pendant au moins trois ans. Du fait de la position de notre famille nous avons pu retarder l'échéance et t'éviter l'académie mais si tu ne rejoins pas la section maintenant tu seras obligé de t'engager. »

« Grâce au peu d'autorité qu'il me reste en tant que chef de la section de l'Eclair je peux te faire rentrer dedans en tant que genin, tu resteras ainsi sous la protection de notre famille. Tes maîtres ne seront d'autres que tes frères et oncles et tantes, je te promets que tu échapperas aux troubles qui secouent notre pays. Cependant, ne t'attends pas à être traité comme un enfant, tu as un potentiel énorme, parmi tous mes enfants tu es celui qui as la plus grande réserve de chakra. Si tu rejoins la section nous ferons de toi l'un des plus grands rainin[1] ayant jamais existé. »

« Cependant, si tu refuses, tu seras obligé de rejoindre une équipe de ninjas conventionnels. Alors je n'aurais plus le pouvoir de te protéger, ni le temps de t'enseigner mon savoir. Tu seras obligé de faire face à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur du village. Crois moi mon fils, tu as toujours été à l'abri chez nous cependant notre époque est loin d'être l'époque idéale pour les rêves d'un jeune ninja qui n'est jamais sorti de chez lui ! »

Tenkodo dévisagea son père. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il s'occupe plus souvent de lui. Il avait toujours été occupé avec le clan, avec ses missions, avec l'entraînement de Tenjin et Tenhan. Tenkodo appréciait énormément toute cette attention mais c'était trop tard.

« Et si justement j'avais envie de ne pas passer toute ma vie à l'abri ! » Répondit-il d'une voix forte. « Je sais que mon chakra est plus lié à l'eau qu'à la foudre ! Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ça pour votre clan ! Moi je ne suis pas fasciné du tout par vos orages et vos éclairs, je veux être un vrai ninja au service de Kumo, pas juste un Aiwashi qui devient membre de la section parce que son père en est le chef ! »

Maani soupira et se leva.

« Je ne pourrais donc rien faire pour te convaincre… » Il ferma les yeux. « Une mission m'attends demain, je te laisse le temps de réfléchir jusqu'à là, Tenkodo, passé ce délai il sera trop tard. » Puis il se tourna vers Tenjin et Tenhan. « Mes fils, je vous rappelle que le conseil vous a assigné une mission de coopération inter clans dans le cadre de la crise Hangun, n'oubliez pas le briefing.

- Ouais, ouais… »Marmonna Tenhan. « On y va, on va essayer de convaincre ce têtu de petit frère d'abord.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors. »

Tenjin regarda son père marcher en directions des habitations du clan, silencieux. Puis une fois son père hors de vue il agrippa violement Tenkodo par le col, à la surprise de tout le monde.

« Ecoute bien, petit insolent ! » Lui dit-il avec hargne. « Père t'as fait une proposition que tu ne peux pas refuser !

- La… lâche moi ! » Balbutia Tenkodo.

- Peut être que tu ne comprends pas la position du clan ! Nous ne te supplierions pas à genoux si on n'avait pas besoin de ta misérable présence pour renforcer ce qui reste de notre fierté !

- J'en ai rien à faire de votre fierté, Lâche moi ! » S'écria le jeune garçon en se débattant

Les yeux de Tenjin s'écarquillèrent, aveuglant Tenkodo. Tenjin jeta son frère en arrière et lança d'une voix forte et troublée par la colère.

« Alors tu ne mérite même pas le nom d'Aiwashi !!! »

Tenkodo passa son bras pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière. Il sentait lui aussi la colère pointer en lui. Il en avait marre de toute cette mascarade, marre de toute cette tension autour de lui, marre qu'on lui pose le poids de l'avenir de la section sur ses épaules. Marre de l'attitude de ses frères, marre du clan. Tenjin s'approcha de lui en élevant sa main dans les airs. Tenkodo commença à avoir peur de son frère, des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux. Cependant la colère était plus forte et il poussa un cri de rage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me frapper maintenant, pour que je rentre dans le clan ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Tu ne mérites que ça ! Père aurait mieux fait de se retenir plutôt que de t'avoir comme fils ! »

S'en fut trop pour Tenkodo qui éclata en pleurs. Il ne vit même pas Tenhan qui se précipita sur son frère et retint juste à temps la main qui allait s'abattre sur son visage. Il n'entendit pas Tenmaru et Tenhan qui essayaient de ramener leur frère à la raison. Il se releva et courut, les yeux pleins de larmes, la bouche pleine d'insultes, le cœur plein de rancune.

Il courut comme ça pendant un certain temps, et ce ne fut que quand il buta contre la rampe d'escalier et manqua s'écraser par terre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était revenu chez lui. La demeure de la famille principale des Aiwashi, un somptueux palais de plain pied au beau milieu d'un petit parc zen, un havre de paix au sein du quartier Aiwashi.

Cependant Tenkodo n'aimait pas cette maison, aussi luxueuse soit-elle, ce n'était que des murs où il était resté enfermé la plupart de son enfance, toujours à attendre le retour de son père. Tenkodo enfonça avec férocité la lourde porte d'entrée et se précipita vers l'escalier double qui trônait à la fin du hall d'entrée. Cependant au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs il reconnut des voix. Excédé comme il l'était il ne voulait plus rencontrer aucun membre de sa famille et essaya de se faire le plus discret possible.

« Alors il a accepté ?

- Non, malheureusement Tenjin s'est emporté et l'a visiblement mis hors de lui… »

Tenkodo se plaqua contre le mur. Il avait reconnu la voix de sa sœur, Tenhime, ainsi que le sujet de la conversation. Sa colère refit surface, faisant bouillir ses entrailles, était-il donc le seul sujet d'importance du clan ? Il risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour voir l'autre interlocuteur. C'était son grand père, Yamaraiu, l'ancien Raikage et surtout le patriarche de la section Aiwashi.

« Je comprends Tenjin... Tenkodo serait un atout non négligeable pour le clan, surtout en ce moment. Le nouveau Raikage veut changer la section de l'Eclair et il nous force à former des non Aiwashi. Cet insolent bafoue nos traditions !

- Il faut comprendre Tenkodo, grand père. Il est encore jeune et ne comprend pas la situation dans lequel est le clan.

- Certes mais pendant ce temps tes deux grands frères sont obligés d'épauler un escadron de répression en secteur Hangun. Quand à ton père…

- Mon père ? » S'étonna Tenhime.

- Il a reçu un ordre de mission pour le moins direct. Apparemment le Raikage et le conseil veulent tester sa dévotion au village. » Yamaraiu soupira, il laissa planer un long silence puis reprit. « Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais ils veulent que Maani menace une place forte Hangun en ne détournant pas un orage de mousson.

- Par tous les dieux ! Grand père vous ne pouvez pas accepter cela !!!

- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. » Coupa Yamaraiu. « La version officielle sera que malgré les tensions entre Kumo et le peuple Hangun, le village a tout de même dépêché son meilleur homme pour détourner un terrible orage. Cependant si l'orage détruira la ville ou pas, cela dépendra uniquement de la reddition des Hanguns. S'ils acceptent, le détournement de l'orage ennoblira le village ; s'ils refusent nous montrons à nos ennemis une nouvelle puissance. Dans tous les cas Kumo s'en sort avec les honneurs, bien joué n'est-ce pas ? Quand au clan, il se retrouve comme un vulgaire outil à la solde du village. » Yamaraiu laissa un nouveau silence, puis conclu d'une voix inquiète. « Mais je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela, j'espère que je peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui grand père, mais…

- Cela suffit, nous avons assez parlé ! Retourne à tes quartiers ! »

Tenkodo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler que ce qu'il pensait de l'honneur du clan. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre venait d'achever son humeur avec violence. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Foncer dans sa chambre, fermer la porte à double tour et ne plus entendre parler de la section pendant toute sa vie.

Il courut vers l'escalier et le monta aussi vite qu'il put. Il trouva sa chambre presque instinctivement parmi les nombreuses pièces de la grande maison. Il s'y engouffra et ferma la porte à double tour, sauta sur son lit et s'allongea sur le ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans les draps.

Les événements de la journée défilèrent dans sa tête de la même manière brutale qu'ils avaient eue lieu. La violence de l'orage, l'ultimatum de son père, l'agressivité de son frère et pour couronner le tout la couardise de son oncle. Tenkodo était trop jeune pour saisir les subtilités de la situation politique du village mais il en savait assez pour savoir que le clan n'y jouait pas un très beau rôle. Il avait entendu dire que le nouveau Raikage et l'un des conseiller, avait des ambitions assez élevées. A ce qu'on disait il voulait que Kumo sorte de sa léthargie et redevienne digne de son statut de village caché majeur. Tenkodo n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi mais il semblait que le clan Aiwashi l'une des raisons de cette léthargie.

Puis au bout du compte tout retombait sur lui, pauvre fils cadet du chef de la section de l'Eclair. Dernier membre de la branche principale des Aiwashi à ne pas être encore ninja. Ils avaient l'air de tous dire qu'il pouvait protéger l'honneur du clan à lui tout seul, rétablir le pouvoir de la plus puissante des trois familles fondatrices du village. Sauver les Aiwashi. Lui, un gamin de douze ans dont personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé jusqu'à présent.

Quelle bande d'hypocrites. Tenkodo frappa de son poing sur le matelas. Tenjin pouvait dire tous ce qu'il voulait, il n'en voulait plus lui du nom d'Aiwashi. Si encore on lui avait demandé calmement en lui expliquant la situation…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tenkodo se couvrit la tête dans son oreiller, il ne voulait plus voir personne aujourd'hui. Il avait dépassé la limite. On frappa à nouveau. Tenkodo enfouit sa tête dans le matelas, espérant que le visiteur abandonnerait.

« Tenkodo, c'est moi. » Fit la voix de son père à travers la porte.

Tenkodo releva sa tête. Il y avait bien une seule personne au monde à la quelle il allait accepter d'ouvrir sa porte. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée au cours de la journée, il restait toujours en lui cette étincelle d'admiration pour son père. Tenkodo se leva et déverrouilla la porte, la silhouette imposante de Maani Aiwashi se tenait sur le seuil. Il avait l'air fatigué mais quand il vit son fils un sourire serein se dessina sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Marmonna Tenkodo, la colère restait présente dans sa voix.

- Il faut qu'on parle, fils. » Répondit Maani. « Allez, assied toi. »

Tenkodo obtempéra et s'assit sur son lit, tandis que son père saisit une chaise dans la chambre de son fils. Il s'assit dessus et fixa le jeune garçon avec un regard lourd. Tenkodo pouvait sentir que son père était tendu et soucieux. Son visage jadis si brillant et fort, s'était ridé et amaigri. Comme le clan, il avait connu des jours meilleurs.

« Tenmaru m'a raconté, je suis désolé de la façon dont Tenjin s'est comporté. » S'excusa Maani. « Ton grand frère s'est toujours comporté de manière étrange vis-à-vis des autres mais là il est allé trop loin. » Il soupira et ferma les yeux. « Cependant tu dois comprendre que nous sommes tous soumis à de fortes tensions en ce moment, la politique récente du conseil a conduit à de fortes tensions entre Kumo et le peuple Hangun qui vit dans le nord du Pays. Les ninjas du clan se sont alors retrouvés assignés à des missions d'un type auquel ils ne sont pas habitués. »

Tenkodo acquiesça d'un air silencieux mais hautement sceptique.

« Cependant, j'ai discuté récemment avec le Raikage et le conseil et ils ont accepté de respecter les codes du clan envers quelques contreparties. C'est pour cela que je veux absolument que tu rejoignes la section mon fils. Là je pourrais te protéger de tous ces conflits. J'ai peur de te perdre si je te laisse partir. » Maani ferma les yeux et continua sur une voix qui était presque un murmure. « J'ai déjà perdu ta mère comme ça et je ne veux pas que… Ca se reproduise… »

Le visage de Tenkodo se détendit d'un coup. Un petit point de joie naquit au milieu de la colère qui retournait son cœur. Son père s'inquiétait pour lui. Cependant…

« Mais c'est pour ça que tout le monde veut que je rejoigne la section ? » Souleva Tenkodo. « Juste pour ça ?

- Oh tu me surprends Tenkodo ! » S'étonna Maani, il laissa planer un léger silence puis continua. « Ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure est vrai. Tu as un grand potentiel et je ne te cache pas que notre famille a besoin de toutes les forces disponibles pour défendre ses intérêts en ce moment. »

Tenkodo considéra ce que venait de dire son père avec attention. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand Maani se leva et posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Ne dis rien. Aujourd'hui j'ai été un peu trop dur avec toi, je m'en rends compte. Alors je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça. Demain matin j'ai une mission très difficile et capitale pour notre avenir. Viens me donner ta réponse avant que je parte, comme ça j'aurais le cœur plus tranquille.

- Ah ! » S'exclama Tenkodo, les souvenirs des détails de la missions remontant dans son esprit. « A propose de cette mission je… »

Maani caressa les cheveux de son fils et l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Dit-il.

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre avec un dernier sourire pour son fils. Tenkodo porta ses deux mains derrière sa tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il y avait tant de choses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il avait du mal à penser à quelque chose de précis. Ses idées vagabondèrent sur les phrases qu'avait prononcées son père.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui… Il avait eu jusqu'ici une drôle de façon de le montrer. Il n'avait quasiment jamais passé de temps avec lui. Toujours occupé à ses affaires de chef de la section de l'Eclair. Il avait toujours délégué son statut de père à de nombreux tuteurs et professeurs, choisis par les meilleurs mais qui ne le remplaçaient sûrement pas. Parfois Tenkodo avait même pensé qu'il lui en voulait pour sa mère…

Elle était un ninja du pays de l'Eau. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en mission. Elle avait abandonné famille, amis et village pour lui et l'avait suivi à Kumo. Elle était morte peut de temps après avoir mis Tenkodo au monde. Tenkodo n'était qu'un nourrisson mais on lui avait raconté l'histoire. Elle en avait eu assez de Kumo et avait voulu rentrer chez elle. Maani pris par une mission n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Son escorte tomba dans un traquenard. Elle en était la cible principale.

Tenkodo depuis avait grandi sans parents. Il n'avait jamais vraiment souffert mais de ce manque naquit une rancœur. Rancœur qu'il avait progressivement reportée sur la section de l'Eclair. Bien sur ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait jamais réellement saisi le sens de son dégoût pour la section que vénérait sa famille. Aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi. Il comprenait peu à peu son père et certains des choix qu'il avait du faire. Il y avait toujours pleins de choses qui lui semblaient si absurdes dans ce monde d'adulte. Il y avait toujours la colère et l'attitude de ses frères. Cependant il avait apprécié que pour une fois son père le traite comme quelqu'un de responsable.

Tout à coup une vague de fatigue s'abattit sur lui et ses idées qu'il avait enfin mises en place s'emmêlèrent et s'évanouirent dans un bâillement. Tenkodo sentit que le sommeil attendait qu'il ferme ses yeux pour l'emmener dans les bras de Morphée. Tenkodo bailla de nouveau. Il ouvrit les draps et se plongea dans son lit. La nuit porte conseil, à ce que tout le monde dit. Cependant pour la première fois de sa vie il envisagea d'accepter la proposition de son père.

L'image s'effaça cédant de nouveaux sa place au tourbillon de souvenirs. Cependant Tenkodo resta accroché au fil de cette journée si décisive dans sa vie. Au milieu de son inconscient vinrent se mêler les restes des rêves de cette nuit là. Un rêve étrange où un corbeau qui avait l'apparence de son grand frère Tenjin lui avait laissé une angoisse qui lui sembla alors ridicule.

Puis un rayon de soleil chassa le tourbillon et le ramena à ses douze ans.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le jour perçait à travers les nuages de Kumo. Le souvenir de la demande de son père s'imposa à lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de clarifier ses idées mais rien ne vint. Il soupira. Il avait toujours tout le chemin pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

Il s'habilla sans hâte et sortit doucement de sa chambre. Il ne rencontra que des domestiques. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être déjà levé. Il sortit de la grande maison et inspira doucement l'air humide et encore frais de ce début de journée estivale. Kumo était situé bien trop en altitude pour être touché par les fortes chaleurs mais quand un orage s'approchait des montagnes et faisait grimper la pression l'air devenait lourd et irrespirable. Aujourd'hui apparemment la journée serait fraîche. Cependant les orages arrivent souvent par surprise en été.

Tenkodo croisa un des ninjas qui gardait sa maison. Il lui demanda s'il savait où était son père. Le ninja lui indiqua le bâtiment où les pontes de la section de l'Eclair tenaient leurs réunions. Tenkodo marcha aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait. Pensant le pour et le contre. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. A chaque fois qu'une décision semblait meilleure que l'autre, un point qui semblait évident s'imposait à lui et le faisait changer d'avis. Pire encore il avait l'impression que s'il faisait un choix il décevrait forcément quelqu'un. C'était lui où son père, et il devait choisir.

Peu à peu ses pas le rapprochaient de la bâtisse quand une vague de chakra lui passa dessus comme une bourrasque de vent. Elle fut suivit par de nombreux cris. Tenkodo fronça les sourcils. Une légère inquiétude s'empara de lui, chassant son indécision. Il se précipita alors au devant du bâtiment.

« Maani ! » Fit une voix forte. « Je sais ce que tu va faire ! Je te l'interdis formellement ! »

Tenkodo stoppa net. La scène à laquelle il assistait avait quelque chose d'irréel. Son père se tenait sur son invocation, un magnifique corbeau. Ses pâtes, ses ailes et son bec étaient parés de rubans noirs, rouges et blancs, autour de son coup il portait un attirail complet en cuir. L'oiseau battait des ailes et déjà s'élevait au dessus du sol. Devant lui se tenait le grand père de Tenkodo, Yamaraiu. L'ancien Raikage, l'un des conseiller du village. Il paraissait hors de lui, il fixait Maani d'un intense regard. Son chakra s'échappait par vagues puissantes.

Le père de Tenkodo ne répondit pas. Son dernier regard fut pour ses deux fils aînés, Tenjin et Tenhan qui se tenaient devant la porte du bâtiment. Puis dans un puissant battement d'aile qui noya les gens à terre dans un épais nuage de poussière, le corbeau emporta son maître à travers les nuages. Yamaraiu écuma de rage.

« Non de… ! Fils, si tu fais vraiment ça, je… ! »

Tenkodo sentit ses entrailles se torde. Que ce passait-il ? Son grand père semblait furieux. Son père avait lancé un regard à la fois étrange et déterminé. Tout le monde semblait complètement dépassé. Surtout Tenjin et Tenhan. Soudain un souvenir percuta Tenkodo. La mission de son père et tous les détails qu'il avait entendus de la bouche de son grand père. Ce pourrait-il que son père soit entrain de désobéir au Raikage ? C'était la seule explication possible. Une pointe de fierté s'empara de son cœur.

Yamaraiu se retourna vers les gens qui observaient la scène. Tenkodo se surprit à se cacher pour éviter son regard furieux. Son grand père ne le remarqua même pas. Tenkodo s'intercala alors entre ses deux frères jumeaux.

« Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Prononça-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Tenkodo qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama Tenhan.

- Rentre. » Ordonna Tenjin.

Tenkodo lança alors un regard de défi en réponse. Cependant Tenjin semblait ne pas lui accordé une grande attention. Soudain la voix forte de Yamaraiu retentit à leurs oreilles.

« Tenjin ! Tenhan ! Suivez votre père ! Et surtout empêchez le d'accomplir ce qu'il a l'intention de faire !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a… » Bredouilla Tenhan.

- Obéissez ! »

Les deux frères s'exécutèrent. Tenkodo faillit les retenir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Forcer leur père à effectuer cette mission horrible ? Tenkodo se précipita derrière eux. Trop tard. Ils avaient déjà invoqués leurs corbeaux et s'envolaient à la poursuite de Maani Aiwashi.

Le souvenir se brisa en milles morceaux, le tourbillon s'arrêta. Lentement Tenkodo était ramené à la réalité par une douleur diffuse. Dans un dernier soubresaut, le tourbillon se transforma en ouragan et lui renvoya une nouvelle image. Une réminiscence puissante par la façon dont elle avait été marquée à vif dans son esprit et surtout par le flot de sentiments qu'elle contenait.

Il avait dix sept ans, il était chunin, il était amoureux de sa coéquipière, elle était amoureuse de lui, quand à son coéquipier c'était son meilleur ami et là, il était écroulé à terre, dans la boue. La pluie torrentielle dégoulinait sur son corps et il pouvait sentir chaque goutte qui s'écrasait sur les brûlures électriques qui recouvrait son corps. Chaque goutte amplifiant la douleur. Il tentait désespérément de se relever, d'être digne face à lui mais il le regardait toujours avec cet air.

Cet air. Condescendant, méprisant, hautain. Détestable.

« Je t'avais prévenu, petit frère. » Déclama Tenjin au milieu du vacarme du tonnerre. « Je te l'avais dit : ne te mets jamais en travers de mon chemin ! »

Tenkodo tenta de se redresser, de répondre, de hurler sa rage. Rien ne vint. Juste la douleur et la fatigue.

« Tu dois pourtant te souvenir de ce qu'il est arrivé à notre frère, Tenmaru. Tu dois t'en souvenir. »

Soudain la colère pris le pas sur la fatigue. Il cria.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? »

Tenjin s'abaissa à son niveau agrippa ses cheveux et releva son visage en face du sien. A cette distance la lueur qui s'échappait de son unique œil brulait littéralement les rétines de Tenkodo.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Vous autres ne pouvez même pas comprendre ce que j'ai vu à travers ma pupille ce jour là. J'ai vu la vérité sur notre famille, La Vérité, Tenkodo. Pourtant tu dois le savoir, toi qui as toujours détesté le clan de l'éclair. Tu dois comprendre, pourquoi ! »

Il relâcha les cheveux de Tenkodo laissant sa tête s'écraser dans la boue. Il se leva ensuite et fit face au terrifiant orage qu'il avait invoqué.

« Ce monde est vicié Tenkodo. Il y a des shinobi qui prétendent laver de tout vice du monde entier mais moi j'ai beau avoir cet œil je ne suis qu'un humain. Cependant il y a un vice que je peux supprimer de mes propres mains. Ce vice c'est nous, Tenkodo, nous les Aiwashi. »

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ? La raison est simple : je vais tuer tous les Aiwashi et détruire le village de Kumo qui a pervertit leur pur nindô originel. »

Tenkodo écoutait tout ça sans essayer de comprendre. A ce moment il haïssait Tenjin Aiwashi plus que tout mais il se haïssait surtout pour avoir été si pathétique, si naïf et crédule. Maintenant à cause de tout ça il allait mourir.

Pourtant il ne mourut pas. Au contraire il ouvrit les yeux et reprit connaissance. Il grogna. Il massa ses tempes douloureuses, sa tête était dans un foutoir pas possible. Il mit un certain temps à remettre en ordre ses idées. Il se souvenait vaguement de combats, de masques, de ninjas de Konoha, de Tenjin.

D'un seul coup tout revint en ordre. Il soupira. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quand Jiro avait décidé qu'ils allaient essayer de voler le sabre avant Makkura. Pressentiment justifié, puisqu'ils avaient été faits prisonniers par Kumo. Enfin pas très longtemps pour certains. Juste après l'évasion des autres, le Raikage avait décidé de se rendre directement à Kumo avec lui et le ninja de Konoha. Pour minimiser le risque d'une nouvelle évasion, les prisonniers avaient été drogués. D'où le mal de tête.

Tenkodo inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se redressa de la planche de bois qui était à peine qualifiable de couchette sur laquelle il avait dormis. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où il était. Il poussa un grognement. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait se réduisait à deux couches, un seau d'eau à peu près propre qui servait de lavabo, à ne pas confondre avec l'autre sceau… Son regard erra sur la surface grise et sale des murs. Enfin ce n'était pas des murs à proprement parler, c'était de la roche. La cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait avait été taillée dans la roche.

Tenkodo ferma les yeux. Si un jour, pendant son enfance au sein du confortable manoir Aiwashi il avait imaginé qu'il mettrait un pied dans Kuudo en tant que prisonnier... C'était la plus célèbre de toutes les prisons de Kumo. Celle qui servait aux parents pour effrayer les enfants désobéissant. Celle qui avait été creusée dans le cœur du mont Suzunami pour accueillir les criminels les plus dangereux. On disait qu'il était impossible de s'en évader sans l'aide d'une armée. Tenkodo se laissa retomber sur la dure couchette. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça. Il avait une petite idée mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'était qu'il l'enferme avec l'autre.

Il soupira et se tourna vers l'autre couchette, les conditions exécrables ne semblaient pas déranger le ninja de Konoha qui dormait à poings fermés. Heureusement d'un autre côté, il en avait marre d'être sans cesse avec lui, et d'avoir comme seul conversation un échange de regard méfiant. D'un autre côté il ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance, au-delà du fait qu'il soit un ninja de la feuille il y avait quelque chose de malsain à propos de ce ninja qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait encore moins envie de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie dans un endroit aussi exigu.

Soudain un bruit sourd retentit à la lourde porte blindée ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller l'autre. Tenkodo grogna et se tint sur ses gardes. L'étroite ouverture située à mis hauteur de la porte coulissa. Un paquet à moitié déchiré fut jeté à travers.

« De la part de ta famille Aiwashi. » Fit une voix sarcastique, sûrement un garde.

Tenkodo regarda le paquet d'un air suspicieux. Il avait été dûment fouillé et les gardes s'étaient contentés de fourrer le contenu dans le paquet ouvert. Tenkodo se pencha pour examiner plus attentivement le contenu, de la part de sa famille ? Ça lui semblait peu probable. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une couverture plutôt moche mais qui avait l'air épaisse et chaude. Tenkodo soupira, il faisait peut être froid dans la prison mais il avait d'autres préoccupations qui lui semblait plus primordiale. Celui qui avait envoyé ça était bien gentil mais pas très utile.

C'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la couleur de la couverture. Elle était vert émeraude. La couleur fétiche de maître Anichi. Sous le regard encore endormi et suspicieux de Naruto il se mit à parcourir frénétiquement la couverture.

_A SUIVRE..._

o  
oOo  
o

* * *

[1] Nom que ce donnent les ninjas de la section de l'Eclair, 雷忍 littéralement « celui qui endure la foudre »

_Le passé éclaire un peu le présent mais Tenkodo est bien loin de la vérité que Tenjin a aperçu. A son réveil le présent reprend ses droits, les résistants préparent leur coup. Naruto et Tenkodo réussiront-il a s'échapper de la prison la plus terrible de Kumo ?_

_Les protagonistes se mettent en place, plus d'hésitation, dans le prochain chapitre le final haletant de Nuages mystérieux._

Voici la première des trois parties racontant évènements majeur de la vie de Tenkodo. D'ailleurs, des dessin du jeune ninja de Kumo et de son grand frère Raikage sont disponibles sur mon deviant art (mon pseudo : roku6pg3). Et puis comme d'hab n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review, on sait jamais !


	11. Evasion

** résumé des chapitres précédents :** _L'armée du pays de la Foudre franchit les frontières du pays du feu à la surprise totale de Konoha. Afin de laisser le temps pour organiser la défense, Tsunade ordonne à l'équipe 7 et l'équipe de Neji de désorienter l'armée. Les ninjas de Konoha s'infiltrent dans le campement mais font face à d'autres intrus qui font échouer leur mission. Neji et Lee réussissent à s'en sortir mais les ninjas de l'équipe sept sont fait prisonniers. Ils sont cependant sauvés par un groupe de résistants du pays de la Foudre opposés au village de Kumo qui s'avèrent être des alliés de Konoha._

_Cependant Naruto n'a pas pu s'évader lors de l'attaque des résistants. Il se retrouve alors à Kumo dans une prison de très haute sécurité en compagnie du petit frère du Raikage, Tenkodo, un membre de la résistance. Le chef des résistants, Anichi, propose alors de faire évader Naruto en échange de l'appui de Konoha pour fomenter un coup d'état. Sasuke et Sakura, rejoints par Shikamaru n'ont alors d'autre choix que d'accepter l'offre.  
_

* * *

o  
oOo  
o

**Chapitre 10 : Evasion.**

Le garde de la prison de Kuudo fumait tranquillement sa cigarette du soir en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son collègue, chargé de surveiller les caméras de surveillance. Vu les nouveaux ordres qu'il venait de recevoir la nuit allait être agitée. Pourtant la journée avait été calme comparé à la veille. En y repensant il avait encore du mal à y croire. Ses supérieurs l'avait pourtant prévenu mais quand il a vu l'homme qui est sensé être le chef suprême de son village entré dans ce qui est considéré comme la plus impitoyable prison du pays, le garde a eu une drôle d'impression. Un sentiment amer, le même que celui qu'il avait ressentit quand l'annonce de la guerre contre Konoha avait été faîte.

Il soupira, du coup il en venait presque à regretter l'ancien Raikage. Après sa chute, l'opinion générale l'avait jugée comme un fou, un écueil dans l'histoire du village mais le garde se demandait maintenant si le véritable écueil n'était pas plutôt ce fourbe de conseiller blanc, Umaichi Natsumoto. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, Kumo avait commencé à aller de travers à partir du moment où cet homme était arrivé au conseil…

L'œil du garde fut attiré par un mouvement derrière la porte d'entrée. Il leva les yeux. Deux silhouettes semblaient attendre. Intrigué, le garde s'approcha de la caméra et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard ébahi de son collègue.

« Ca alors ! Jinbei ! Regarde donc qui viens nous rendre visite ! » S'écria celui-ci.

Jinbei s'appuya sur l'épaule de son collègue et se pencha sur la caméra six. Il eut un petit mouvement de surprise.

« Merde ! Sérieusement ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Surpris mais surtout intrigué, Jinbei se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du poste de garde. Il fit les quelques signes qui permettaient de la déverrouiller et contempla avec étonnement ses visiteurs. Vêtue d'un somptueux kimono blanc paré de motifs floraux bleu et jaune, cheveux d'un blond pâle arrangés dans une coiffure complexe et accompagné de son éternel ninja garde du corps, le goeinin attitré de la famille. Ce n'était personne d'autre que la fille du conseiller du siège blanc, Ashita Natsumoto.

Le garde eut un blanc, stoïque mais visiblement légèrement gênée, la fille de l'homme le plus puissant de Kumo fit un pas en avant.

« Garde, je désire rendre visite à un prisonnier. »

Au son de sa voix, le garde reprit ses esprits. Il tenta de saluer la noble et bafouilla une salutation.

« Mademoiselle… » Parvint-il à prononcer. « Je… heu, je suis désolé, nous sommes le soir et la prison n'accepte plus…

- Je sais pertinemment que nous sommes le soir, garde. » Coupa Ashita Natsumoto. « Je suis venu voir le Raikage et vous allez me laisser rentrer.

- Mais… Heu… Mademoiselle Natsumoto, Kuudo est une prison dangereuse, je… Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, et puis nous sommes en état d'al…

- Voyons ! J'ai Senruy avec moi, je ne crains rien ! » Le garde du corps s'inclina et lança un sourire froid au garde. « Et ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas une petite enfant gâtée qui viens fantasmer sur les criminels dangereux ! Je viens là pour voir le Raikage, il est totalement inadmissible que le chef du village soit mis en prison !

- Je… Heu…

- Nous allons rester ici longtemps ? » Demanda Ashita en avançant en direction du garde.

Celui-ci ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait déjà vu la fille du conseiller Natsumoto de loin. Elle était connue à Kumo, surtout pour ses actes de rebellions contre son père et sa politique. Elle avait même été ninja et pas juste pour s'amuser. Jinbei déglutit, en tant que garde il ne savait plus trop où il en était mais en tant qu'homme il devait reconnaître que de près elle était vraiment aussi jolie qu'on le disait. Ses yeux, pourtant juste noirs étaient purement captivants et il avait l'impression que, s'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait se noyer dedans.

Son collègue arriva à sa rescousse mais même à deux ils ne purent rien faire devant sa détermination et durent bien la laisser entrer dans Kuudo.

o  
oOo  
o

Shikamaru regarda le chef des résistants avec un air perplexe.

« Et c'est tout ? » Demanda-t-il à moitié surpris.

Kenmaru Anichi lui rendit son regard.

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué nous n'avons pas un choix énorme de possibilités. Kuudo est une prison d'où on ne s'évade pas… »

Shikamaru soupira, il repassa dans sa tête le plan que le chef de la résistance lui avait exposé. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un plan… C'était plutôt le genre de coup foireux que Naruto aurait adoré faire il y a quelques années. Malheureusement il n'avait aucune connaissance du terrain et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Kumo ils se terraient dans un réseau d'égouts et de tunnels souterrains avec les membres de la résistance. Anichi lui avait formellement interdit d'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un ANBU en reconnaissance et les résistants surveillaient leurs moindre faits et gestes. Shikamaru était bien obligé de croire ce que lui disait le chef des résistants.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et s'éloigna du chef des résistants, affairé à préparer son équipement. Il soupira encore, il y avait quelque chose dans ce comportement qui l'intriguait. Le chef des résistants n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que la surprise était primordiale pour son coup d'état et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas que des ninjas de Konoha partent en reconnaissance, risquant ainsi de compromettre ces plans.

Cependant il était près, lui, à compromettre ses plans pour récupérer son ancien élève et un ninja étranger. Plus il observait Kenmaru Anichi plus il avait du mal à avaler la pilule du maître dévoué corps et âme à ses élèves. Il restait Naruto, son statut de jinchuuriki ? Non ça n'allait pas avec cette histoire de résistance. Il y avait autre chose et Shikamaru était près à mettre sa main à couper que ça avait un rapport avec le ninja aux pupilles blanches et cette histoire de sabre que Sasuke et Sakura lui avait raconté.

Discrètement il fit signe à Sasuke de s'approcher. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser un fanatique mener la danse sans rien faire.

o  
oOo  
o

Le garde contempla le trou sombre qu'était l'entrée de la prison de Kuudo. Derrière cette cavité étaient emprisonnés les pires criminels de tout le Pays de la Foudre, certains avaient des pouvoirs si terribles qu'il avait fallu tapisser les galeries de sceaux spéciaux qui perturbaient les flux de chakra et empêchaient même au plus talentueux ninja d'utiliser une quelconque technique. Bien sûr il avait fallu des années de confection pour fabriquer de tels sceaux qui ne fonctionnaient que dans des espaces très réduits mais avec ses boyaux sombres et étroits la prison de Kuudo était parfaite pour ce qui est des espaces réduits. Le garde sourit intérieurement, si jamais quelques fous furieux parvenaient à s'enfuir, le capitaine des gardes n'avait qu'à déclencher le 'dispositif d'urgence' et une dizaine de parchemins explosifs bien placés feraient s'écrouler quelques tonnes de roches sur l'unique sortie de la prison.

Aucune faille.

Il s'adossa le long de la rambarde du chemin de ronde et contempla le terrain grillagé qui faisait office d'antichambre à la prison. Quelques bâtiments de plein pied servaient à accueillir les prisonniers, dans un petit entrepôt les gardes pouvaient se reposer et surveiller l'intérieur de la prison grâce à un réseau de caméras. Le tout était entouré de hauts grillages, de fils barbelés et de quelques tours reliées entre elles par des passerelles comme celle sur laquelle il faisait sa ronde.

De toute l'histoire de la prison, seule une évasion avait vraiment été couronnée de succès. C'était il y avait bien longtemps au tout début du règne du troisième Raikage. C'était une époque assez troublée, une guerre mondiale venait de se terminer et déjà une autre se profilait. Profitant du désordre qui régnait alors sur le village un criminel célèbre de l'époque avait recruté un bon nombre de mercenaires et ceux-ci avaient tout bonnement attaqué la prison. Cette action audacieuse avait empêché les gardes de détruire l'entrée et permis au prisonnier de s'échapper.

Mais depuis le temps la sécurité avait été considérablement renforcée, ce genre d'exploit n'était pas prêt de se reproduire. Le garde se dit aussi que s'il était un prisonnier avec un tant soit peu de jugeote, il attendrait un peu pour s'échapper. Car en ce moment le village entier était en ébullition. Le récent retour du Raikage, et surtout la réapparition de Tenjin Aiwashi. Il avait bien du mal à suivre la politique de son village, entre le Raikage qui refusait de retourner sur le front, Konoha qui renforçait ses frontières alors qu'il était sensé être l'agresseur et le conseil qui pressait à la guerre. Il y avait de quoi mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs.

Soudain une boule de feu se dirigea vers l'une des tours. Elle explosa en atteignant sa cible, pulvérisant tout ce qui trouvait au sommet de l'édifice. Puis le métal affaibli par le feu commença à se tordre. Déséquilibrée, la structure ne put plus soutenir son propre poids et s'effondra dans un lourd crissement métallique. Elle entraîna alors la passerelle qui entraîna à son tour l'autre tour à laquelle elle était reliée. Le garde se retint du mieux qu'il put à la rambarde mais il dut la lâcher pour ne pas finir écrasé par les tonnes de métal qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur lui.

Quand il atterrit au sol le chaos régnait dans la prison, les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées et il voyait les gardes courir partout. Il jura intérieurement et dégaina le court sabre qu'il avait dans le dos, c'est alors qu'il comprit d'où venait l'attaque.

Un serpent de taille plus que respectable atterrit devant lui en faisant trembler le sol, sur son dos se tenait un ninja aux cheveux noirs, le bas de son visage était recouvert d'un masque mais ses deux yeux brillaient d'une lueur écarlate. Une dernière chose ne fit que confirmer ce que le garde pensait, le ninja avant de bondir du dos de son invocation noua un bandeau frappé de la feuille de Konoha sur son front.

Le garde s'élança d'un bond souple et assena un coup puissant avec son sabre, le ninja de Konoha dégaina un kunai sans même que le garde ait temps de le voir et para le coup. Il renvoya son adversaire de là où il avait sauté. Les deux ninjas se figèrent, il suffit d'un coup pour jauger de la force et des intentions de son adversaire. Le garde passa son avant-bras sur son front, ça allait être dur.

o  
oOo  
o

Dès que la tour s'était effondrée des goeinins, les fameux gardes du corps des nobles shinobi, jaillirent de nulle part pour se positionner devant l'entrée de la grotte. Regroupés en demi-cercle ils mirent parfaitement en application leurs tactiques de défense. Pendant que les as du corps à corps avançaient vers les combats, deux goeinin ouvrirent un parchemin et commencèrent une longue invocation. Quand le serpent atterrit au milieu des flammes le chef du détachement envoya une escouade de cinq shinobi pour aider les gardes. C'est alors qu'une silhouette rouge et rose fonça tête baissée sur eux, sauta pour esquiver les jets de projectiles, arma son bras au sommet de son saut et planta son poing dans le sol. Le choc fut d'une violence qui prit les goeinin complètement par surprise, la terre se fendit en deux jusqu'aux pieds des ninjas et des morceaux de rocs se détachèrent du sol, cassant net leur formation. A peine eurent-ils de nouveau pris pied qu'un cri retentit devant eux suivi du grondement sourd caractéristique d'un technique de foudre.

« Raiton, Inazuma yuudachi_ [Technique de foudre, averse d'éclair]_ !». Prononça un des assaillants vêtu, comme les autres, d'un long manteau gris, une capuche sur la tête.

Cependant les goeinin étaient des ninjas de Kumo, ils étaient rompus aux orages ainsi qu'aux techniques utilisant la foudre. L'un d'eux se saisit d'un rouleau bleu et jaune qu'il déplia à toute vitesse, il en fit sortir un long pieu métallique qu'il planta dans le sol. Il joignit alors ses deux mains et des étincelles parcoururent le pieu. Irrésistiblement les éclairs déchaînés par la technique du résistant se concentrèrent sur le morceau de métal et s'évacuèrent dans le sol de la montagne.

Malgré la résistance inattendue des défenseurs de la prison opposants avaient pu ouvrir une brèche. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose assénait de coups de poing monstrueux, les goeinin des premières lignes, qui furent perturbés par la lumière aveuglante de la foudre ne purent résister. Le chef du détachement se mordit la lèvre, l'assaut était redoutablement mené, précis, rapide et efficace. Une longue lame apparut dans son champ de vision, suivie d'un homme dont le hakama_ [1]_ vert apparaissait sous son manteau. Le goeinin se baissa mais l'épée était suivie d'un souffle qui lui lacéra le visage et fit tomber son bandeau à terre. Il prit quelques pas de distance avec le nouvel arrivant, quand il reconnut enfin le visage du ninja qui lui faisait face, il soupira. Finalement cet assaut n'avait rien de surprenant, quand on savait qu'elle était menée par Kenmaru Anichi.

o  
oOo  
o

Naruto se pencha pour examiner le morceau de parchemin que Tenkodo avait découpé de la couverture. Il n'était pas un expert en sceau mais il en avait vu assez pour reconnaître du bon boulot. Celui-ci était particulièrement discret, très sobre, aucune fioritures juste le nécessaire. Ce qui le rendait quasiment indétectable au milieu d'un tissu épais. Tenkodo s'écarta et le posa sur l'espèce de planche qui servait de lit dans la cellule.

« Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? » Marmonna Naruto sur un ton peu enjoué.

Tenkodo leva les yeux et posa un regard lourd sur Naruto. Soudain dans un mouvement brusque, il se redressa et plaqua Naruto contre le mur sans que celui-ci ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Ecoute, j'imagine très bien que tu ne me fasses pas confiance. » Dit-il lentement et sur un ton menaçant. « Mais je vais t'apprendre un truc, je te fais encore moins confiance et puis ta tête ne me revient vraiment pas du tout. »

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte et Naruto se dégagea avec brusquerie.

« Cependant on est tous les deux dans la même merde. » Continua Tenkodo. « Et nous avons les mêmes ennemis, enfin pour l'instant. Alors je sais que ça ne te plais pas mais si tu veux sortir d'ici va falloir que tu te la fermes et que tu suives mes instructions, ok ? »

Naruto soutint son regard avec une lueur de provocation dans les yeux.

« Va bien falloir on dirait… »

Tenkodo soupira et revint vers le parchemin.

« C'est un parchemin explosif assez puissant pour faire péter le mur, la porte ne devrait pas y résister. Pour pouvoir l'introduire dans la prison il a été désactivé. Quand il se réactivera ce sera le signal que l'équipe à l'extérieur est prête à nous aider à sortir. »

Naruto regarda le bout de papier avec un air encore plus suspicieux.

« Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? » Marmonna-t-il.

- C'est le plan général de la résistance en cas d'évasion. Je l'ai appris de mon maître. Si on nous a fait parvenir ce sceau c'est bien pour une raison ! Bien sur Kuudo n'est pas n'importe la quelle des prisons mais ce petit parchemin est une vraie merveille. »

Soudain le parchemin changea, ses inscriptions jusqu'alors comme effacée redevinrent aussi nettes que si elles venaient d'être écrites. Tenkodo se leva et le posa sur la porte. Il arracha alors le frêle lit, l'emmena au fond de la cellule et s'accroupit derrière.

« Je te conseille de venir si tu ne veux pas exploser avec la porte. » Lança-t-il à Naruto sur un ton grinçant.

Naruto renifla et marcha vers la barricade improvisée. Tenkodo joignit alors son index et son majeur. La note brilla un instant avant de relâcher la puissance scellée dans ses symboles.

o  
oOo  
o

« Maître Anichi, je vous conseille de dire à vos hommes de rester très près de moi maintenant. » Lâcha Sasuke, alors qu'il enlevait les protections de son bras gauche.

Anichi obtempéra en se demandant ce que ce ninja allait encore sortir. Ils étaient en mauvaise posture, encerclés par une vingtaine de gardes et de goeinins. Anichi avait sa main droite ensanglantée et crispée sur la poignée de son sabre. Il commençait à voir flou mais sa détermination restait intacte. Le goût du sang sur les lèvres le chef des résistants retrouvait l'ivresse des champs de bataille. Il allait faire payer à Natsumoto son insolence même si ça devait se faire dans la douleur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pendant que se rassemblaient autour de lui et de Sasuke, quelque uns de ses hommes. Il en avait vu mourir au combat. Il ferma les yeux. Les remords étaient inutiles, ses hommes savaient dans quoi ils s'étaient engagés. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Si il n'y avait pas eu ces incroyables ninjas de Konoha ils auraient du battre en retraite. Anichi jeta un coup d'œil vers la montagne, ils étaient encore si loin de l'entrée de la prison. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, les goeinins n'auraient pas du se trouver là. Ils les attendaient ?

Sasuke entama une longue série de signes. Anichi sentit l'afflux de chakra qui provenait du jeune homme, un chakra sombre et malsain. Son esprit revint sur le champ de bataille. Il recula et observa Sasuke utiliser le sang d'une de ses blessures pour tracer un long trait sur le tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras et abattit sa main sur le sol.

Des lignes de symboles cabalistiques se matérialisèrent, d'abord sous la forme d'un cercle qui entoura les trois ninjas puis sous de complexes arabesques qui s'étendirent sur un long rayon de plusieurs mètres, englobant ainsi bon nombre des goeinin venus en renforts. Un garde sembla comprendre la menace mieux que les autres.

« Retirez-vous vite !! » Hurla-t-il.

Quelques ninjas sautèrent en arrière mais la plupart n'en eurent jamais le temps. Au pied de chaque ninja, un cercle de symboles apparut d'où émergèrent d'innombrables petits serpents qui jaillirent de la terre et se jetèrent sur leurs victimes dans un sifflement strident.

« Orochimaru kinryu, haikitoku no fue _[Arcanne interdite d'Orochimaru, le sifflet de l'agonie rampante]_. » murmura le ninja au sharingan alors que les serpents déchiraient la peau de leurs victimes pour pénétrer dans leur corps et les dévorer de l'intérieur.

o  
oOo  
o

Le garde regarda les écrans de manière nerveuse. Son attention se reporta sur son collègue. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de communication à l'intérieur de la prison de Kuudo. Sécurité maximum. Juste quelques caméras qui donnaient vers l'extérieur. A travers celles-ci les gardes de l'entrée pouvaient envoyer des messages sous forme de signaux lumineux et c'est précisément la nature actuelle du signal qui inquiétait les deux gardes. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de signal quand on voyait les combats qui faisaient rage. Les assaillants n'étaient pas très nombreux, juste une dizaine d'hommes qui si on en croyait leur accoutrement devaient appartenir à ce stupide mouvement de résistance. A quoi pouvaient bien penser ces fanatiques, en attaquant leur village au beau milieu de la guerre contre Konoha.

Le garde reporta son attention sur les couloirs. Pour l'instant tout était calme mais il avait l'intime conviction que ça n'allait pas durer. Il l'avait su dès qu'ils avaient amenés le Raikage. Qu'est-ce que faisait le chef du village dans une prison réservée aux pires criminels ?

Soudain une ombre attira l'attention du garde. Il agrippa en vitesse un kunai et pivota rapidement sur lui-même. Son arme s'enfonça dans quelque chose. Plus précisément l'avant bras d'un ninja blond. Celui que le Raikage avait apporté avec lui. Le garde le repoussa d'un coup de pied. Il le saisit par le col. Contrairement à lui le prisonnier était affaibli par le sceau qui tapissait les murs de la prison. Si les rumeurs étaient fondées à propos de ce ninja, il avait vraiment intérêt à le maîtriser au plus vite. Un poing s'abattit sur son visage. Il n'en aura pas le temps. Naruto se jeta sur son bras, lui arracha le kunai et trancha sa gorge.

« Putain ! Je ne me sens pas bien du tout ! » Grogna Naruto.

Tenkodo se pencha sur le corps du garde et arracha la ceinture du garde. Il la déchira en deux avec difficulté et en lança un bout à Naruto.

« Putain ! » Répliqua-t-il. « Je t'ai déjà expliqué, t'es vraiment lent d'esprit… C'est le sceau de la prison, il perturbe la circulation du chakra et rend la plus puissante des grosses brutes du ninjutsu complètement incapable d'effectuer le moindre sort. Mais comme les gardes ont besoin de rester opérationnel, ils portent cette ceinture qui contient des parchemins annulant en partie les effets du sceau. » Il montra son morceau de ceinture à Naruto. « Accroche ça autour de ton bras ça devrait nous permettre de retrouver à peu près nos capacités. »

Naruto le contempla d'un air suspicieux nouer son bout de ceinture, puis fis de même.

« Tu m'as l'air quand même drôlement bien calé sur cette prison… » Marmonna-t-il un bout de ceinture entre les dents.

- Quand tu déserte de ton village il y a des choses à savoir. » Répondit Tenkodo sur un ton un peu rêveur. « Et puis tous les ninjas de Kumo connaissent bien cette prison, c'est une des fiertés locales. »

Naruto allait répliquer quand le deuxième garde, resté caché tout ce temps passa dans son angle mort. Erreur fatale. A peine le corps effondré à terre, Tenkodo s'engouffra dans le poste de garde et se pencha sur les écrans.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Lança-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. « La résistance est entrain de se battre au dehors ! »

Naruto se rapprocha des écrans. Un immense serpent passa dans le champ d'une des caméras.

« Tiens on dirait que tes coéquipiers sont de la partie… » Ajouta-t-il. « Cependant il y a beaucoup de goeinins. » Constata-t-il sur un murmure. « A ce rythme ils ne tiendront pas très longtemps, nous devons nous dépêcher avant qu'ils soient refoulés loin de l'entrée. » Et Tenkodo s'élança vers le couloir.

- Attends ! Tu sais où est la sortie ?! » Demanda Naruto. « Il y a peut-être un plan ici.

- Non, sécurité maximum. Pas de plan à l'intérieur, les gardes le connaissent par cœur c'est tout.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant qu'on tue les deux ? »

Tenkodo ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et reprit son chemin dans le couloir. Naruto le suivit mais sans le même empressement. Son inquiétude fut bientôt confirmée à la première intersection. Aucune indication. Tenkodo hésita quelques instants et tourna à gauche. Naruto voulu l'arrêter mais son coéquipier de fortune ne s'arrêta pas.

Il fallut à peine cinq minutes pour que le ninja de Konoha se sente complètement perdu. D'autant plus que malgré le morceau de ceinture, il sentait toujours les effets du sceau. Il avait toujours cette impression de tournis, parfois il trébuchait bêtement sur une aspérité, son sens de l'orientation était complètement troublé et il avait du mal à rester concentré et alerte. Puis pour couronner le tout, un mal de tête qui empirait lui déchirait le front, plus grave, il sentait par intermittences la présence de Kyuubi.

Soudain à un moment Tenkodo stoppa à une intersection. Il ordonna à Naruto d'approcher silencieusement d'un geste de la main. Tenkodo désigna l'angle du couloir. Naruto regarda discrètement et aperçu une silhouette devant une porte de fer.

« Un garde. » Murmura-t-il, Naruto arrivé à sa hauteur. « Essaye de ne pas le tuer celui-ci. »

Naruto grogna doucement puis se figea. Tenkodo s'effaça le long de la paroi. Le garde n'eu pas le temps de le voir arriver. A peine Tenkodo saisissait sa main et la tordait afin de l'immobiliser avec une clef de bras que Naruto se jeta sur lui et colla le kunai sous sa gorge. Tenkodo murmura à son oreille.

« Je te conseille de ne pas trop bouger. Tu vas te comporter gentiment et…

- Un Aiwashi, hein… » Le garde tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le visage de Tenkodo. « Tu viens libérer ton traître de Raikage ? Je savais que votre clan était pourri jusqu'à l'os ! »

Tenkodo fronça les sourcils.

« Le Raikage ? Mon frère est ici ? Dans cette cellule ? »

Le garde se contenta de sourire et ne répondit rien. Tenkodo resserra sa prise sur son poignet.

« Si tu tiens à ton bras je te conseille de me répondre ! Menaça-t-il.

- Il est dans cette cellule… Cette espèce de salope de fille de bourge est venu lui rendre visite et… »

Tenkodo ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et assomma le garde. Naruto recula, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je croyais qu'on avait besoin de lui pour se barrer d'ici ! Et qu'on devait se dépêcher en plus !! »

Tenkodo s'avança et pointa son doigt vers la porte.

« Ecoute, il a beau être complètement niais et inutile, mon frère est derrière cette porte ! Je pense que ce petit séjour en prison lui a remis les idées en place concernant les ambitions du conseil !

- Perso, je ne suis pas là pour tes problèmes de familles ni pour changer votre putain de village. » Pesta Naruto.

- Bordel ! » S'énerva Tenkodo. « C'est le Raikage ! C'est une chance du destin, tu n'imagines même à quel point il est important !

- Bah non ! Tu vas peut être me le dire ?

- C'est des choses qui dépassent les intérêts de Konoha ou de Kumo ! Putain ! Soit tu restes avec moi et tu m'aides à faire évader mon frère, soit tu te casses et je te laisse te perdre dans ces couloirs de merde ! »

Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Ok… » Souffla-t-il.

Bien sûr la porte était fermée à clef. Heureusement Naruto disposait d'un petit instrument qui servait à ouvrir les portes en cas de manque inopportun de chakra pour faire un rasengan. Seulement comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé il fut incapable de s'en servir. Tenkodo lui prit des mains en jurant mais il ne put être qu'admiratif devant la technologie de ce gadget de Konoha; à peine eut-il inséré l'embout dans la serrure que celle-ci s'ouvrit en douceur.

Lentement ils pénétrèrent dans un nouveau boyau, il était presque identique aux autres sauf qu'un vieux tapis rouge tapissait le sol. Il était tout troué et couvert de poussière mais même ici les nobles avaient voulu garder ce sentiment de luxe auquel ils tenaient tant. Tenkodo trouva ça aussi pathétique que l'état du tapis. Toutefois il y avait plus important. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait qu'un seul boyau, plus moyen de se perdre maintenant. De part et d'autre du boyau se trouvait une demi-douzaine de cellules dont les portes étaient identiques à celles des autres cellules de la prison. Mais au lieu de porter un numéro obéissant à une classification complexe elles portaient le nom de leurs occupants, ils avaient vraiment de la chance. Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent rapidement chacun d'un côté du couloir.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » Fit Naruto.

Tenkodo accourut à ses côtés et sortit le passe-partout de Naruto mais cette fois-ci la serrure était bien plus compliquée. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises mais rien ne semblait résister à la technologie de Konoha puisque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ils se précipitèrent alors à l'intérieur.

Naruto entra en premier, et il ne vit pas venir le coup tout de suite. Il esquiva au dernier moment l'espèce de bâton qui s'abattit sur lui mais son adversaire bénéficiait de l'effet de surprise, d'un mouvement ample et souple il dévia son bâton vers les jambes du ninja qui s'effondra lourdement par terre puis d'un autre mouvement gracieux s'apprêta à l'abattre sur sa tête. Il l'arrêta au dernier moment.

« Plus un geste ! » Clama le ninja, « ce n'est pas un bâton ordinaire, il me suffit de le laisser tomber pour qu'il réduise en bouillie la tête de ton partenaire, et dois je rappeler que nous, goeinin, avons une contre-mesure qui annule les effets du sceau de la prison ? »

Tenkodo n'accorda pas un regard au goeinin aux cheveux longs et sales qui se tenait en fait dans le coin de la porte, il regardait à l'endroit où se trouvait son grand frère, assis autour d'une table sommaire avec Ashita Natsumoto, la fille du conseiller du siège blanc en personne.

« Qu'est ce que ? Tenkodo et toi ?! » S'exclama Tenhan en regardant tour à tour son frère et Naruto.

Quant à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds magnifiquement arrangés dans une coiffure complexe et vêtue d'un superbe kimono, elle avait son regard d'ébène plongé dans celui du ninja de Konoha toujours étalé par terre.

o  
oOo  
o

De manière implacable, les gardes se remettaient en position et étaient appuyés par les renforts du second lieutenant des goeinin. Ils commencèrent par entourer complètement les intrus qui s'étaient positionnés devant la porte. Les résistants avaient eu la surprise pour eux mais ils allaient mettre fin à leur attaque.

Toutefois les ninjas de Kumo restaient sur leur gardes, il y avait parmi leurs adversaires des éléments à ne pas sous estimer. D'abord le chef des résistants. Cet idéaliste aux idées extrémistes restait un excellent ninja qui avait fait ses preuves par le passé mais les goeinins connaissaient à peu près ses capacités. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des ninjas de Konoha. La femme comme l'homme avait des pouvoirs terrifiants et une vraie maîtrise du combat. Ils devaient s'en méfier au plus haut point. L'objectif était donc de les séparer progressivement et en jouant sur le surnombre de les acculer pour pouvoir les supprimer ensuite.

Dix gardes bondirent simultanément autour de Sakura. Ils firent une percée au sein du groupe des résistants et aussitôt les bombardèrent de techniques et de shuriken. Soudain à leur grande surprise, ils stoppèrent rapidement tout mouvement ; malgré les injonctions ils furent incapables de bouger. Ce qui les empêcha de voir la très étrange ombre en forme de main qui se faufila le long de leur corps en direction de leur cou.

Le capitaine des gardes de la prison jura. Un homme resté en arrière pour couvrir les autres, comment n'y avait-t-il pas pensé ? En plus il avait reconnu cette terrible technique du clan Nara. Elle lui rappela bien des mauvais souvenirs de sa jeunesse qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il ordonna aux hommes encore en vie de se retirer et les regroupa autour de lui. Les goeinins arrivèrent en renfort. Le capitaine fut un temps soulagé avant de voir qu'ils étaient menés par leur lieutenant en personne. S'il s'était déplacé jusqu'à la prison, c'était que la situation était encore plus périlleuse que le capitaine des gardes ne l'avait imaginé.

« Capitaine ! » Aboya-t-il. « Pourquoi ces ennemis sont-ils toujours debout ?

- Lieutenant, ils sont bien plus coriaces qu'ils en ont l'air ! »

Les yeux de lieutenant étaient froids et durs, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Le ninja de Konoha avait bien dégagé le terrain avec son incroyable technique. Il avait rappelé à lui son serpent qui ravageait le terrain depuis le début du combat, il était monté dessus avec Anichi et essayaient maintenant de revenir vers l'entrée de la prison. Le lieutenant des goeinins agrippa fermement l'épaule du capitaine qui recula d'un pas.

« Capitaine ! » Grommela-t-il entre ses dents. « Je croyais que vous et vos hommes étaient préparés à toute attaque, comment vous m'expliquez ce bordel ?

- Lieutenant nous n'étions pas informés qu'il y aurait ces ninjas de Konoha ! Ils ont fait la moitié des dégâts à eux seuls ! » Se défendit le capitaine.

- Je ne veux pas d'excuses capitaine. » Gronda le lieutenant. « Je veux des résultats ! Ces intrus ne doivent pas se rapprocher d'un pas de plus de l'entrée de la prison !

- Vous pensez réellement qu'ils ont dans l'idée de faire évader quelqu'un ? C'est de la folie pure ! »

Le capitaine s'interrompit. Son communicateur était entrain de grésiller. Le lieutenant se tut et lui intima de répondre.

« Capitaine, vous me recevez ? Il y a urgence à l'intérieur de la prison !

- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! » Se fâcha le capitaine des gardes.

- Capitaine ! Il s'agit des prisonniers spéciaux ! Ce ninja de Konoha et le frère du Raikage ! » Il y eu un silence couvert de bruits parasites. « Ils se sont échappés de leur cellule. »

Le lieutenant bondit de fureur, arracha le communicateur des mains du capitaine et le saisit par le col.

« Il est absolument hors de question que ces prisonniers s'échappent. » Rugit-il. « Vous allez immédiatement déclencher le dispositif d'urgence !

- Mais lieutenant ce serait condamner définitivement l'entrée de la prison ! »

Le lieutenant rapprocha son visage de celui du capitaine, Il tira si fort sur son col qu'il le souleva du sol.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. » Répondit-il en détachant bien ses mots.

Le capitaine de la prison acquiesça en ravalant sa salive.

« Je vais vous dégager un passage… Une fois assez près, déclenchez ce putain de dispositif.» Termina le lieutenant des goeinins.

Il se baissa sur un cadavre de goeinin qui traînait à son pied, chercha une blessure assez grosse et plongea sa main droite dans le corps sans vie. Il mordit ensuite sa main gauche et traça un trait de sang sur le dessus de son bras droit.

« Invocation ! » Clama-t-il.

Le corps dans lequel il avait plongé la main se flétrit aussitôt dans un bruit horrible et tomba en poussière. Poussière qui forma des symboles sur le sol. Le lieutenant se releva alors et des volutes de fumée noires s'échappèrent du corps et l'enveloppèrent. Une énorme silhouette se découpa dans la pénombre. Quand le nuage se dégagea on put de nouveau voir le lieutenant, il s'était redressé et faisait face à un chien de six mètres de haut.

Enfin ça n'avait de chien que l'allure, seule sa tête, son cou et les bas de ses pattes étaient recouverts de poils rouges, sur le reste de son corps sa peau noire était nue et couverte de tatouages rouges. Chacune de ses pattes aux griffes immenses étaient cerclées de chaînes auxquelles étaient attachés des ossements humains aussi divers que variés. Ses babines étaient retroussées, révélant d'immenses crocs qui brillaient comme des lames aiguisées et enfin pour couronner le tout, sur sa tête, au dessus de ses terribles yeux noirs trônait une paire de cornes. La bête avait son regard plongé dans celui de son invocateur.

« Alors, comme ça, tu es encore capable de m'invoquer. » Sa voix était comme un chuintement sourd et menaçant.

Le lieutenant soutint fièrement son regard.

« Jigokuinu, tu pourra te régaler de toutes les charognes qui jonchent ce lieu ainsi que du corps bien frais de mes ennemis si tu me laisse monter sur toi. »

Le chien ricana longuement puis abaissa sa tête au niveau de celle du lieutenant.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas refuser un peu d'action. »

La scène étrange n'avait pas échappé à Anichi du haut du serpent de l'Uchiwa. Comme la majorité des gens qui y avait assisté, il était resté bouche bée devant ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait déjà entendu parler de l'invocation légendaire du chef des goeinin mais il pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende de terrains de bataille. Voir ce chien infernal au milieu du terrain remettait définitivement le rapport de force en leur défaveur. Il agrippa l'épaule du ninja de Konoha qui s'occupait de repousser les gardes qui les empêchaient de rejoindre ses camarades.

« Sire Uchiwa, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va tenter mais il faut absolument l'empêcher de se rapprocher de la prison. »

o  
oOo  
o

« Qui êtes vous ? » Lança la jeune femme blonde sur un ton hautain.

Naruto toujours couché à terre et immobilisé par le goeinin tenta de lui rendre son regard mais il était dur d'avoir l'air hautain dans cette position. Tenkodo s'avança doucement en levant les bras. Le goeinin abaissa son bâton de quelques millimètres. Tenkodo stoppa tout mouvement.

« Je suis Tenkodo Aiwashi, le dernier des enfant de Maani Aiwashi l'ancien chef de la section de l'Eclair. Je suis donc comme vous pouvez le deviner le frère cadet du Raikage. »

Le Raikage se leva et écarta le goeinin de son chemin. Ce qui permit à Naruto de se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ! Ne me dîtes pas que …

- Nous sommes en train de nous évader, pourquoi crois tu que nous sommes là sinon ? Maître Anichi nous attends dehors avec la résistance. » Il se tourna maintenant vers la jeune femme avec un air faussement blessé. « Je suis désolé de ce dérangement mademoiselle Natsumoto mais nous allons devoir nous excuser. »

La jeune femme se leva, et repoussa une de ses longues mèches blondes garnie de nombreux ornements.

« Attendez ! Êtes-vous entrain de dire que vous êtes en contact avec Kenmaru Anichi ?

- Jene vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à la fille du pire des conseillers. » Grogna Tenkodo.

Le goeinin se tourna vers Tenkodo.

« Montres un peu plus de respect à Dame Ashita, vermine !

- Silence Senruy ! » Coupa Ashita. « Je suis peut être la fille du conseiller du siège blanc mais ce n'est pour ça que je supporte ses actions ! Je… »

Ashita Natsumoto fut interrompue par une sirène qui retentit brièvement puis les lumières vacillèrent avant de virer sur l'éclairage de secours.

o  
oOo  
o

« Il faut à tout prix arrêter cette invocation ! » Cria Anichi.

Sasuke acquiesça en grinçant des dents, il essayait de ne pas le faire paraître mais il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Il cracha alors une énorme boule de feu qui dégagea un chemin assez long pour s'approcher suffisamment du chien. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le goeinin était monté sur la tête de son invocation et entamait un mantra dont ils ne purent saisir que des brides. Sauf qu'ils virent bien les flammes qui prirent autour de la créature et foncèrent sur Shikamaru et Sakura. Ils tentèrent de sauter et esquiver mais les flammes ne les lâchèrent pas.

Elles les poursuivaient inlassablement, changeant de direction quand ils le faisaient, brûlant tout obstacle entre eux. Contraint par le lieutenant qui semblait pouvoir diriger ces flammes, les assaillants se séparèrent et laissèrent une brèche dans leur défense. Le chien sauta alors d'un seul long bond au pied de l'entrée de la prison pour occuper cette brèche et dans un dernier sursaut d'intensité les flammes s'embrasèrent en un grand mur de feu qui repoussa définitivement les derniers résistants qui avaient réussit à atteindre l'entrée de la prison. Le capitaine accompagné de ses hommes, en profitèrent pour se rapprocher suffisamment de Kuudo.

« Oh non ! » Cria Anichi.

Trop tard, le capitaine avait ouvert une trappe située à quelques mètres de l'entrée et avait posé sa main sur le parchemin explosif qui commandait à tous les autres. Il y eu un bruit déchirant suivi d'un grondement sourd puis le sol trembla quelques secondes pendant que les rochers recouvrirent implacablement l'entrée de la prison.

o  
oOo  
o

Tout se passa si vite que Naruto n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout d'abord ils entendirent un grondement sourd et puissant qui secoua les murs. Puis se fit au tour du sol de se mettre à trembler dans tous les sens. Rapidement les lumières électriques lâchèrent et laissèrent la place à l'obscurité. Naruto conserva tant bien que mal son équilibre jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'extraordinairement lourd lui tombe dessus.

Il s'écrasa à terre et cracha une gerbe de sang.

Puis se fut le noir complet.

o  
oOo  
o

Loin de l'agitation qui secouait la prison de Kuudo, Tenjin Aiwashi avançait lentement le long d'un étroit sentier de montagne. Son long manteau était doucement soulevé par la brise nocturne. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient dans cette nuit sans lune. Le sentier s'arrêta à pic. Tenjin contempla le vide en contrebas pendant un instant puis se tourna vers la paroi de la montagne. La lumière de son œil qui s'échappait de dessous son chapeau éclaira la roche. Il traça un cercle avec ses doigts sur la paroi. Un léger grincement remplaça l'épais silence de la montagne. Une porte se découpa dans la roche. Tenjin y pénétra.

L'intérieur était un obscur et long couloir. Tenjin s'y engagea sans aucune hésitation. Il marcha dans les entrailles de la montagne pendant une longue demi-heure avant que l'obscurité se dissipe.

Quelques torches éclairaient d'une lumière rougeâtre une large salle taillée de la main de l'homme dans la roche. L'air était lourd et pesant. Tenjin s'avança à l'intérieur. Plusieurs couloirs partaient de cette salle. Au fond un rideau était tiré. Une odeur de tabac s'en échappait. Tenjin marcha vers le rideau et attendit devant, stoïque.

« Entre, Tenjin, entre… » Fit une voix calme mais âgée.

Tenjin passa derrière le rideau. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis épais. Le mobilier était simple. Une petite table basse, un réchaud et tous les accessoires nécessaires à la cérémonie du thé. Un vieillard se tenait assis devant la table. Il surveillait consciencieusement la bouilloire. Il avait une longue pipe à la bouche dont les braises rougeoyaient.

« Bien tu l'as amené ? » Demanda-t-il sans même regarder Tenjin.

Tenjin ouvrit son manteau passa sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit un sabre court dans son fourreau. Le sabre du Raikage. Il le tendit au vieillard qui le saisit avec ferveur.

« Bien, bien, très bien ! » Fit-il avec entrain.

Puis il posa le sabre sur la table en prenant soin de ne pas toucher la garde. Il se servit alors une tasse de thé et le dégusta lentement. Il regarda Tenjin droit dans les yeux.

« Maintenant nous sommes en possession de quatre des cinq armes. Cependant de nombreux événements sont venus perturber nos plans, Tenjin et ce n'est pas finit. Je viens d'apprendre que les ninjas de Konoha sont entrés dans Kumo aidés par cette résistance. N'est-ce pas Kuuki ?

- Tout à fait maître. » Répondit une voix féminine.

Tenjin tourna la tête vers la gauche. La silhouette d'une femme se découpa le long du mur au milieu de l'obscurité.

« Il parait que leur but est de libérer le jinchuuriki. » Continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Tenjin avec un ton de défi. « Ainsi que ton frère jumeau. »

Le vieillard fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Tenjin avec un air contrarié.

« Toutefois ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus... Non, mon problème c'est que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi notre leader tolère les manigances de Nin. Tu te souviens de Kurada, Tenjin ? Le daimyo de ce cher pays des Crocs, le leader des Trois, ces pays qui s'opposent à Konoha.

- Tu sais bien ces pantins manipulés par nos "alliés" de la Racine ? » Ajouta Kuuki.

Tenjin acquiesça sans prononcer un mot.

- Nin m'avait affirmé que Kurada allait nous trahir et je l'ai donc chargé de l'éliminer. » Reprit le vieillard. « Imagine la pagaille que cela a causé... Le pays des Crocs et mon ancien village de la Cascade sont en état de panique. Quand aux Trois c'est la débandade, il parait que le daimyo du pays de l'Herbe a fait assassiner celui du pays des Cimes. Enfin...» Il tira une bouffée de tabac « Tout ceci est le problème de la Racine, cela nous concerne guère. Comme prévu ils m'ont contacté pour se plaindre, vermine de Konoha qu'ils sont, toutefois ce qu'ils m'ont dit est très intéressant. Figure toi que Kurada était plus malin que nous le pensions, quand il a été mis au courant de notre existence il a fait des recherches sur nous. Là où tout deviens passionnant Tenjin, c'est que juste avant que je donne l'ordre de le tuer Kurada avait contacté la Racine tout affolé et devine pourquoi... » Il pointa sa pipe vers le grand ninja « Il avait découvert quelque chose sur cet énigmatique enfoiré de Nin, l'homme sans noms ni passé...» Il soupira et reporta sa pipe à sa bouche.

«Je n'aime pas ça, Tenjin. Nous avons un plan à suivre et notre organisation ne tolère pas les individualismes. J'espère que je peux au moins compter sur toi et que le genre d'incidents qui s'est déroulé à Oosakyuu ne se reproduira pas ! » Tenjin resta silencieux, le vieillard soutint son regard aveuglant avec aisance. « Bientôt tu pourras retourner à Kumo et accomplir ton dessein, Tenjin, mais avant cela il nous faut obtenir la dernière arme. Pour cela j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi ! »

Tenjin s'agenouilla, ferma les yeux et posa le poing droit à terre.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, maître Yabitochi, je ne trahirais pas Makkura. »

Le vieux Yabitochi sirota son thé avec un sourire satisfait.

_A SUIVRE_

_

* * *

_

1 Pantalon large que portent les samourais

_

* * *

  
_

_Même avec l'aide de la résistance de Kenmaru Anichi, Sakura et Sasuke n'ont pas réussit à sauver leur coéquipier. L'attaque surprise de la prison de Kuudo s'est transformée en fiasco. Maintenant Naruto se retrouve piégé au cœur de la montagne en compagnie de Tenkodo, du Raikage et de la fille du conseiller qui a forcé Kumo à attaquer Konoha. _

_La situation semble désespérée pour Naruto, tandis que Sakura et Sasuke doivent faire face à des assaillants qui semblaient prévenus de leur attaque. Peuvent-ils toujours faire confiance à la résistance ? Surtout que Naruto semble être la cible du ninja au pupille blanche et de la mystérieuse organisation Makkura. _

_Sans le savoir les ninjas de Konoha se retrouvent entraînés dans un tourbillon d'événements qui les dépassent. Un doute s'installe : tous ces événements pourraient n'être que la première partie d'un complot d'envergure mondiale aux racines profondément enfouies dans le passé ?_

_Le voile se lèvera dans la suite de Nuages Mystérieux : le tome II du Pouvoir du Passé, Pupilles blanches. _

_

* * *

_Le tome I est enfin terminé et je promet de ne plus rien retoucher maintenant... Enfin à part si vous trouvez encore des erreurs de mise en page et de publications (chapitres dans le mauvais ordre, mauvais résumés... etc)_  
_

Ce tome I a déjà assez vécu... En effet certains s'en souviendront peut être mais je l'avais déjà publié sous une première version que j'ai ensuite supprimé pour réécrire (ou je sais je suis un peu masochiste...) Bon à l'époque il s'arrêtait à la rencontre entre l'équipe de Naruto et les résistants et beaucoup d'élément de l'intrigues n'existaient pas. En plus les personnages ont bien changés. L'exemple flagrant est le leader des résistants : au début il était un gentil maître qui ne voulait que le bien de son village, maintenant c'est devenu un fanatique près à renverser le pouvoir en place, et encore vous n'avez encore rien vu...

Enfin bref, je tiens surtout à remercier tous les gens qui m'ont lut et surtout ceux qui ont laissé des review et qui m'ont ainsi toujours motivé à faire mieux. Je tiens ainsi à remercier tout particulièrement Rochambeau et Dumby95 pour leur persévérance mais aussi plus récemment Lana dont les review m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je remercie aussi tous les autres et même ceux qui ont juste survolé la fic sans y faire attention.

Bon vous allez me demander et maintenant ? Et oui je vous laisse sur un gros suspense et en plus j'en rajoute une couche avec mon résumé débile à la fin. Bon rassurez vous, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là et j'ai fermement prévu de la terminer !

Depuis le début j'avais en tête d'écrire une trilogie en trois fics séparés. Cependant il se peut que l'histoire se termine plus tôt que prévu dans le tome II. Enfin si c'est le cas je posterait quelques histoires annexes qui vous aideront à mieux saisir les personnages.

Pour l'instant j'ai écrit deux chapitre du tome II et je suis entrain de finaliser l'intrigue chapitre par rendez vous bientôt, je l'espère, toujours au même endroit et pour l'instant n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette partie de l'histoire, plus j'apprends de mes erreurs mieux sera la suite !

Avec toute mes amitiés

Roku Den - Clément


End file.
